Freedom, Justice and WingZero
by Dragoon Galaxy
Summary: A familiar Gundam and its pilot is found while the Archangel is gathering supplies over the ruins of Junius 7. Who's the pilot and is he an enemy? Slight Gundam Wing crossover. Being rewriten.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This one of my fan fics where one of the main characters fall for a character I put into the mix but I am dragging a Mobilesuit and pilot from Gundam Wing but the pilot's personality is completely different. Actually I normally have dreams like this, so this fan fic might help you to understand what's going on in my mind, just don't hurt yourself in the process. Many people can never comprehend what goes on in a creative mind like mine. And when you see My POV, it means the other character's point of view.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_,'

"**Communications**"

Freedom, Justice and Wing-Zero.

Heero's POV.

I don't know how I got here. One minute I'm fighting a battle to protect my friends on Earth, the next I'm in space surrounded by debris. And the stars look completely different from what I remember. There are a lot of wrecked ships floating around me that I've never seen before, but wherever I am it appears Mobilesuits are used here as well. The battle I was fighting wasn't going very well for me or my friends, we were being overwhelmed by a force ten time what we were expecting. My machine was tough but it still took a lot of damage and so did the cockpit. So now I sit waiting for a ship to come find me before my oxygen runs out. I've had to shut down all my weapons just to keep the life support systems running for as long as they can but I've got less than three hours before it's too late. I try my best to stay awake but I'm so tired from battling so hard I lose consciousness just when see small pods flying through the debris.

Regular POV.

Kira had just destroyed the reconnaissance type Ginn when it fired on his friends over Junius 7. Ignoring the thanks from the others Kira struggles to accept the fact that he killed a fellow coordinator when he detected a ZAFT life pod and a moderately damaged yet intact Mobilesuit. Announcing his find he gets permission from Murrue Ramius to bring the pod and unidentified Mobilesuit back to the Archangel, if it doesn't attack him first. Approaching with the Strike the scanners show power from the suit's massive beam rifle has been transferred to life support which is slowly diminishing. Seeing no threat Kira takes the suit and life pod back to the waiting Archangel where both occupants will be greeted with guns pointed in their direction. With supply gathering out of the way the crew turns their attention to their new guests, the bridge crew along with Kira and lieutenant La Flaga all stand at the foot of the new Mobilesuit watching as mechanics work on opening the cockpit.

"Captain it's opening!" Murdock shouts as the soldiers aim their rifles. "Request permission to check on the pilot,"

"Granted but use caution," Captain Ramius replied.

"Holy crap! Get the medics down here! This guy's in bad shape!" Murdock shouted carefully dragging the unconscious pilot out of the Mobilesuit.

"Captain I recommend we keep him under guard at all times while he's onboard this ship," Natarle suggested. "He may be an undercover ZAFT soldier who got separated from his unit and drifted into the debris belt,"

"It's a possibility, and his Mobilesuit does resemble the machines that were stolen by them. Keep a light guard on him and inform me the minute he wakes up," Murrue instructed turning to the life pod. "I want that machine in working over as soon as humanly possible,"

"Yes ma'am," Natarle replied watching the pilot being taken away on a stretcher. "And if he resists?"

"Then use non-lethal force to subdue him," Murrue answered wondering who was in the pod.

Heero's POV.

Three hours later.

The first thing I became aware of was absents of pain. Perhaps I had died and gone to a place where no pain existed. But if that were true my body wouldn't be feeling so heavy and tired yet I feel relaxed. I can hear the sound of some young heavenly voice floating into my ears and a song which I have never heard before. Opening my eyes I find my vision slowly coming back into focus. A cream coloured room, but it doesn't look like a holding cell or a medical bay, more like crew quarters. I can still hear that heavenly voice coming from my left, whoever it is they don't sound sad. Rolling my head to the left I see a young girl with pink hair sitting on the floor rocking back and forth to the song she's singing wearing a white and purple dress holding a pink metal ball with moving flaps in her hands. As I watch a door near the foot of the two beds swishes open revealing a young man in a blue uniform jacket and white pants carrying a tray of food.

"Where am I?" I ask drawing their attention.

"So you're finally awake. My name is Kira Yamato you on an Earth Forces vessel called the Archangel. I rescued you from the debris belt," Kira explained placing the food on one of the two tables then pressing a button on the door panel. "Kira to the bridge the Mobilesuit pilot has regained consciousness," finished with his report he lifted his finger off the panel.

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. They probably want to ask you some questions about your machine and how you drifted into the debris belt. And this is Lacus Clyne, she was in an escape pod close to where we found you," Kira said indicating to the pink haired girl who was now smiling brightly at me.

"How have I been unconscious?" I asked rising to a sitting position with relative ease.

"About three hours now. If you were left out there you would have been dead already," Kira replied not moving from the door. "The captain and first officer should be down here soon,"

Right on cue the door opened again and two women in white uniforms entered. I could see by the rank stripes on the uniform collars that the woman with shoulder length brown hair was the superior officer, she was looking at me with a look of curiosity. The one with the hat on the other hand had suspicion written all over her face.

"My name is Murrue Ramius, I'm the captain of this vessel and this is Ensign Natarle Badgiruel. I see you've already met Kira and Miss Clyne," she introduced sitting at one of the tables as Lacus ate her meal.

"I'm Heero Yuy, may I ask what branch of the Planetary Government you're part of?" I asked getting confused looks from everyone.

"We're part of the Atlantic Federation Alliance. I'm afraid I've never heard of the Planetary Government before," Murrue replied.

"There's no Planetary Government? That explains a few things,"

"Explains what?" Natarle inquired.

"Before I passed out I saw the wrecks of Mobilesuits I've never seen before. And Planetary Government's put a ban on the development on all Mobilesuits. There is a terrorist organisation who has gone against the Government and created Mobilesuits for there own purposes. I've been fighting them for six months now and I know every type of suits they'd constructed. Am I your prisoner?" I asked.

"That depends on your cooperation. We're in a war right now against genetically modified humans call coordinators fighting for the ZAFT military. Five days ago an elite ZAFT unit stole four of five prototype Mobilesuits from us and are now pursuing us in order to destroy this experimental warship and capture the final unit. Since the Earth Forces battle strength is limited to mobile armour and don't possess Mobilesuit technology we're fight a losing battle," Natarle explained suspicion gone from her face. "We know you're not a coordinator so we would like your help with defending this ship until we reach our lunar headquarters on the moon. We've already got our technicians working on the damage to your Mobilesuit and it should be fixed within the hour,"

"It's your choice to assist us, we won't force you to do anything against your will," Murrue added.

"I can't take sides in a war that I know nothing about. I'd like some more information before I can reach a decision," I requested sliding off the bed, glad I still had my flight-suit on.

"Very well then. Kira, I'd like you stay and answer any questions he has. You're also authorised to take him to the hanger if he asks it. Natarle and I will be on the bridge," Murrue instructed getting up to leave.

"Yes ma'am," Kira replied.

"May I ask you a question Kira?" I inquired.

"Uh sure,"

"I noticed you both looked disappointed when Ensign Badgiruel asked me to fight for the Earth Forces. Are you and Lacus coordinators?" I asked.

"Yes we are. But I'm not part of the Earth Forces and I'm only fighting to protect my friends who are also on this ship," Kira answered looking down at the floor. "Lacus is just a temporary guest but she'll most likely become a prisoner when we get to the moon. ZAFT probably has ships looking for her as we speak. Right now we're heading for a rendezvous with three Earth Forces ships. But there's something I want to know. Is your Mobilesuit a Gundam?"

This caught my undivided attention. "What do you know about Gundams?" I demanded.

"Just that the ones that were stolen are Gundams as is mine. They're extremely powerful machines but once they run out of power they're as vulnerable as regular Mobilesuits. I'm guessing your machine doesn't have the same phase shift armour," Kira replied doing his best to explain.

"You're right my machine is a Gundam, it's called Wing-Zero and its armour is made of a special alloy my father created," I said, splashing my face with water in the adjoining bathroom.

"Your father must have been a very brilliant man to have created a unique Mobilesuit like yours," Lacus added.

"Yes he was. And if I may say you're a very pretty and caring young woman," I retorted.

"Why thank you," she giggled with a light blush on her cheeks.

For the next few hours Kira explained everything about the war. How it started, who the first coordinator was, the Mobilesuits used by ZAFT and the four machines they stole including the X-303 Aegis piloted by his best friend Athrun Zala. I could see how some people would frown on genetic manipulation and was glad no one had thought of that where I came from. Then he told me how his friends, the civilian refugees and himself were all from the neutral nation of Orb, who believed in acceptance no matter if someone was a coordinator or not. After that Kira left to turn in for the night leaving me to digest everything he told me about. Finding myself unable to sleep I slipped out of bed and headed for the door, taking a quick look back at lacus I quietly snuck out of the room hoping to end up in the hanger. That's when a soldier standing beside the door noticed me.

"And just where are going this time of night?" he asked pointing his rifle at me.

"The hanger, Captain Ramius said I was allowed to go there since I'm not a coordinator," I answered.

"Very well then, follow me," he replied leading me down the corridor past the crew quarters which were filled with civilians.

The next morning.

Last night was certainly interesting. After paying a visit to the hanger to check on Wing-Zero I found the Archangel technicians really knew what they were doing, Zero was back to full strength. It made me feel a whole lot better making it easy for me to fall asleep floating around the hanger where I was woken up by the chief mechanic Mr. Murdock in the morning. Heading back to the crew section unescorted I received a huge shock to find Lacus in the process of putting her pink bra on. I knew I should have turned away or left the room but my body refused to listen to my brain's instruction. We stood staring at each other for who knows how long, the silence was finally broken when my brain rebooted itself.

"Do you want me to turn around or just leave the room till you're done?" I asked concentrating on her face.

"It doesn't bother me if you keep watching. It's just me in my underwear," she replied securing the strap behind her back.

"You haven't been mistreated since you've been aboard?" I inquired moving passed her to the bathroom where a change of clothes and a towel waiting for me.

"I've been treated very well. The crew aren't those who hate coordinators like Blue Cosmos," she answered sitting on her bed once she was dressed. "Would you care to join me for breakfast?"

"Sure just let my take a shower," I replied turning the water on.

"**All hands this is the Captain speaking. In approximately six hours this ship with be meeting with the advanced Earth Forces fleet, which will then escort us to the Atlantic Federation Lunar base. I thank you all for your cooperation during this hard period**,"

"Sounds like good news," Lacus said.

"Do you know anything about the ZAFT unit pursuing this ship?" I asked rinsing out my hair then turning the water off. "Who the commanding officer is?"

"I do. His name is Commander Rau Le Creuset. And he's one of the best commanders in the military. I don't think he'll give up pursuing this ship even if they're searching for me in the process," Lacus answered adopting a sad tone. "I only wish the Plants and the Earth Forces can put an end to the fighting and make peace,"

"If Wing-Zero and my friends weren't around the Planetary Government would be in the same situations of the Earth Forces. We only discovered the concept of Mobilesuit technology because of alien ruins discovered on the moon," I said stepping out of the bathroom wearing my flight-suit again minus the gloves. "Shall we go have breakfast?"

Five hours and forty minutes later.

It was almost time for the Archangel's rendezvous with advanced fleet and I had spent most of that time with Lacus, making sure no one did try to mistreat her. At breakfast in the ship's cafeteria the Orb refugees weren't hostile in any way to Lacus, she even sang a few of her songs to lift they're spirits. I even met Kira's friends during lunch and we were all having fun. That was until Flay Allster came in acting like a member of Blue Cosmos saying how she hated people who had their genes tampered with. I was glad Kira wasn't here to hear this but I already had an adequate amount of Flay's hostility.

"That's enough!" I shouted slamming my fist on the table, startling everyone else. "If you hate one coordinator you hate them all including your friend Kira. Did he choose to have his genes altered? Did Lacus? If you're from Orb then it shouldn't matter if she's a coordinator, I don't care,"

"That's not the point! Kira's different, he chose to fight against ZAFT to protect us. People who have their genes alter aren't human!" Flay roared earning a hard backhand across her face from me. Shocked gasps filled the quiet room.

"I guess that means you're not human either. If you can't accept people's differences you're no different from racists," I calmly said, lowering my hand to my side. "You disgust me,"

"Perhaps we should return to our room now," Lacus suggested sadly, placing a hand on my arm.

"Gladly," I replied wanting to get far away from Flay Allster.

"They're the ones who aren't human! They're the monsters! They should all die!" Flay shouted shoving past me and down the corridor in the opposite direction.

"Are you ok?" I asked Lacus when we got back to our quarters.

"I knew there were Naturals who hated coordinators, but I've never seen that anger up close before now," she replied flopping on her bed, trying to hold back a storm of tears.

"I meant what I said back there. People like her disgust me and I feel she deserved that slap," I added sitting on the edge of her bed, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "If you like we can leave in Wing-Zero and try to find a ZAFT ship,"

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary," she sobbed into the pillow.

"Lacus is there anything at all I can do for you?" I asked in concern lifting her into a sitting position. "You looked prettier when you we smiling,"

Cupping her cheek in my palm I wiped away a few stray tears with my thumb, she seemed to calm down a bit just being comforted by me. As I looked into her eyes I could tell she was pleading me to make her feel better but I didn't have the slightest clue on how to do that, so I did what I thought would be the right choice. Touching our foreheads together I wrapped my free arm around her waist putting my hand at the small of her back. Seeing no sign that she wanted me to stop I went ahead and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. Parting slightly I saw she was still upset but I couldn't tell if it was because of Flay or me.

"I'm sorry. Do you want me to leave you alone?" I asked moving my hands away.

"You don't have to apologise, I didn't mind at all," she answered placing her hands on my chest. "Will you hold me please? I'm so scared right now,"

"I'll stay as long as I can," I replied removing the top part of my flight-suit and moving around behind her to wrap my arms around her and pull her against me, letting her rest her head on my chest. "May I kiss you again?"

"Of course you can Heero," she said leaning up to meet my lips half way, bring a hand around my neck to deepen the kiss.

**Disclaimer: It took me only four days to write this first chapter and I'm hoping you all enjoyed it. Especially the slap Heero gave Flay, that bitch needed one. And a reminder the Heero in this fan fic is different from the Heero in Gundam Wing but Wing-Zero is still the same. I am wondering if its beam cannon's fire power is equal to the Freedom's. So leave a few reviews and I'll get to work on chapter two. Thank you come again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Please bear in mind that I suck at battle scenes and the flight-suit Heero's wearing is the same one the Gundam boys wore when they fought against Libra. Also this Wing-Zero is not from Endless Waltz, it's the one that transforms into a fighter or mobile armour if you think it should be called that. Chapter two awaits.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_,'

"**Communications**"

Freedom, Justice and Wing-Zero.

Heero's POV.

Parting from the kiss Lacus looked into my eyes with betrayal written all over her face. Asking what was wrong she buried her face in my chest sobbing into my tank top saying she was engaged to Athrun because both their father's were top members of the Plant Supreme Council. I told her there was nothing to worry about stating I was merely comforting her during her stay on the ship.

"**All hands level 1 battle stations. All hands level 1 battle stations**!"

"Stay here, I'll head to the bridge and see what's going on," I instructed jumping off the bed and out the door, literally running into Kira. "Kira where are you off to?"

"I've got to get to the hanger and be ready to deploy in the Strike. Shouldn't you be doing the same?" he asked rubbing the lump on his head.

"Actually I'm on my way to the bridge, I haven't decided if I'm going to fight yet," I answered.

"Come on Kira let's go!" shouted his friend Sai from an elevator platform.

"We're coming," Kira replied running to the platform. "Can you take Heero to the bridge with you?"

"Sure thing," Miriallia retorted.

Archangel Bridge.

"Captain Ramius, what's going on here?" I asked floating up to the captain's chair.

"The advanced fleet is engaged in a battle with the same enemy Nazca-class ship that's been pursuing us. Right now we're attempting to provide support," Murrue answered as the others readied the ships weapons. "I take it you haven't decided to fight with us?"

"Captain! The Law and Bernard have been sunk, there are only six mobile armour remaining! Lieutenant La Flaga's returning, his mobile armour's been damaged" Miriallia reported. "The Nazca-class is launching missiles at the Montgomery!"

"How many Mobilesuits are attacking?" I asked.

"Two Ginns and the Aegis," the radar operator replied.

"You're telling me that three Mobilesuits are over powering three of your ship!" I exclaimed feeling an explosion shack the ship. "I'll head out and support them in Zero,"

"That won't be necessary," Turning to the door the crew and I saw Flay Allster dragging Lacus onto the bridge. "I promise I will kill this girl. If they keep firing at my dad's ship I promise I will kill this girl. Tell them that!"

"Stop it Flay!" Sai shouted floating up to her from his station.

That's when an explosion illuminated the bridge. Turning back to the battle we all saw the remains of the Montgomery where the ship used to be. This sent Flay into a full out panic attack. Everyone but Natarle were too stunned to pay the approaching Ginns any attention. Even I couldn't move until Natarle floated up from the CIC and grabbed Kuzzey's headset, opening all communication channels.

"Ensign Badgiruel!"

"Attention ZAFT forces, this is the Archangel of the Earth Alliance Forces. Currently under the protective custody of this ship is supreme plant council chairman Siegel Clyne's daughter, Lacus Clyne. By chance we came across a life pod with her inside, we brought her aboard as a humanitarian gesture. However should you decide to attack this vessel we shall consider that an abandonment of your responsibility to protect Miss Clyne. We will then be forced to take matters into our own hands," finished with her statement Natarle closed the channel.

"I can't believe you'd use a rescued civilian as a hostage when you come under attack. Now they'll just come at you with more ships and Mobilesuits!" I shouted grabbing Natarle by her uniform collar. "What kind of military officer makes such cowardly decisions?"

"I suggest you calm down before I have security forcibly remove you from the bridge," Badgiruel retorted. "And take Miss Clyne with you,"

"There will be a day when your arrogance gets you killed, Ensign Badgiruel," I seethed running into her with my shoulder as I took Lacus off the bridge.

Later that night.

'_That Nazca-class with continue following this ship as long as Lacus is still onboard. Wing-Zero is fully repaired and the cockpit's big enough for two people. I just hope Zero can get the outer hatch open and catapult working. At least they won't be able to pilot Zero if they throw me in a holding cell_,' I smirk sliding off the bed to wake Lacus who was sleeping in a borrowed Earth Forces under shirt. "Lacus, Lacus wake up,"

"Mmm, yes, what is it Heero?" she asked groggily wiping at her eyes.

"Hurry and get dressed, I'm taking you back to the Nazca-class," I answered pulling the sheets off her body.

"But won't you get in trouble?" she asked fumbling with her dress.

"Not if I come with you," I replied grabbing my helmet from an overhead rack.

Once she was dressed we quietly ran down the corridor to the elevator platform only to get spotted by Kira's friends Sai and Miriallia. Without even convincing them, they agreed to help me take Lacus back to the Nazca-class, Miriallia even gave me the override codes for the hanger doors and catapult.

"You two sure you want to help us? Now that you've given me the codes we should be fine," I said as we made our way to the pilot's locker room.

"It might arouse suspicion if you're heading to the hanger with just Lacus, so if anyone asks you're just showing your Mobilesuit," Miriallia explained floating ahead of me.

"Just how smart are you?" I asked as we neared the locker room.

"I go in with Lacus, you boys just stay out here and keep watch. We don't need you peeking at her underwear anymore than you already have," Mir sneered.

"What's she mean by that?" Sai asked.

"I accidentally walked in on Lacus this morning when she was getting dressed. She said it didn't bother her if I watched or not. And by the way…," I stopped to lean in closer, dropping my voice to a whisper. "Miriallia was wearing blue,"

"You peeked?" Sai gasped.

"Again it was an accident. I was floating right behind her if you recall," I said putting on my helmet.

"You know what colour Lacus was wearing?" Sai asked in a whisper.

"Pink," I answered with a sad smile. "I also kiss her. Twice,"

"Lucky bastard," Sai fumed.

"I only kissed because I was trying to comfort her after what happened with Flay in the cafeteria. After the second kiss she told me she was engaged to Athrun Zala, the pilot of the Aegis," I replied irately.

"Oh, I see," he said with downcast eyes.

When the girls came out I had wonder what was going on in Sai's mind, of course anyone would wonder how she became pregnant with a huge bulge in the abdomen of her space suit.

"Are you coming back once Lacus is safely aboard the Nazca-class?" Miriallia asked as we floated up to Wing-Zero's cockpit.

"I'm not sure I'll be welcome back here after this so I don't know," I replied activating all Zero's systems. "Thanks for your help anyway,"

"I hope we see each other again soon," Lacus said hopefully.

"That might not be possible either," I reminded closing the cockpit and shutting my helmet visor. "You'd better get behind the seat and hold on tight, Zero's acceleration is powerful,"

Security alarms went off the second I guided Zero through the airlock to the catapult. That obviously meant Kira would be deployed to stop me, if they discovered Lacus was with me. Entering the codes Miriallia gave me the outer hatch opened allowing the catapult to shoot us out into space where I fired up Zero's thrusters, no doubt the Nazca-class had detected my launch as I veered away from the Archangel ignoring Natarle's repeated order for me to return to the ship.

Regular POV.

Vesalius Bridge.

"Commander, a Mobilesuit's just launched from legged ship, heading straight for us," Captain Ades reported, alarms blaring within the Vesalius.

"And what of the legged ship? Has it turned around to attack us as well?" Rau Le Creuset asked.

"No sir. And it appears this Mobilesuit isn't the X-105 Strike sir," Ades answered watching the magnified image above him change to live shot of an unfamiliar cockpit with Lacus sitting behind the pilot's seat. "Commander look,"

"**Attention ZAFT forces, this is the pilot of the Mobilesuit Wing-Zero. I have Lacus Clyne with me and am prepared to return her to you if you cut your engines and open your hanger doors. After I am on board you are to withdraw from the area. Fail to comply with these demands and I will kidnap her myself. You have two minutes to decide**,"

"**Hello everyone**,"

"It's Miss Lacus all right. Well Commander?" Ades asked. "Communications are open,"

"This is Commander Rau Le Creuset of the Vesalius, you are clear to enter," Le Creuset said. "Bring the ship to a halt and Open the doors Ades. I'm going down to meet them myself,"

"Yes sir," Ades replied.

Heero's POV.

"Before we dock you should know that your fiancée Athrun is onboard," I said slowing Zero down as we approached the hanger.

"Is that so? He must have been very angry when the Archangel's second offer announce that I was their hostage," Lacus responded sadly holding her robotic Haro toy close to her heart.

"I'm sorry for kissing you earlier. If I had known you were engaged I would have comforted you in some other way," I replied, making Zero do a 180 turn.

"You have nothing to apologise for Heero. Though I do consider Athrun a good friend and kind person like Kira and yourself, that is as far as my feelings for him go. So will you kiss me one last time before we part?" she asked retracting her visor.

"I don't think I should. It'll just make my leave that much harder for both of us," I answered, touching down at the rear of the hanger.

"I see," she said solemnly closing her visor again. "Although our time together was brief I deeply enjoyed your company,"

"As did I," I replied crawling out of Zero's open cockpit.

I probably expected to be greeted with guns pointed at me, instead the mechanics just stared up at me waiting for their idol to emerge. Two of their remaining Ginns stood on either side of the hanger the pilots standing on the cockpit hatches and towards the front on the right was X-303 Aegis where Athrun stood. It puzzled me for a moment that he was wearing a red flight-suit instead of the green suits the other pilots were dressed in. although it seemed like only elite pilots got to wear red flight-suits and uniforms.

"You coming out Lacus?" I asked reaching into the cockpit. "Athrun and the others are waiting,"

"Then I shouldn't disappoint them," she replied taking my hand.

Athrun's POV.

I watched closely as the pilot of this imposing Mobilesuits reached into the cockpit and helped Lacus step out and she appeared to be unharmed from what I could see, but why did she look sad before turning to wave at the deck crew? Had the crew of the legged ship do more than just use her as a hostage? I so badly wanted to beat the truth out of this guy but until he officially handed her over I had to show my respect, that's if he deserved any. Pushing off from the Aegis I made my way to the Mobilesuit as I personally requested to be the one to escort the pilot and Lacus to the commander. That's when I noticed the bulge in her space suit. My first conclusion was that she had somehow gotten pregnant since the last time I saw her but rational thinking kicked in as I realised it would be hard for her to put a space suit on with that billowing dress she always wore.

"Hello Athrun, it's very good to see you again," Lacus smiled filling me with relief.

"I'm glad to see you're all right. Please follow me and I'll take you to see the commander," I replied pushing off to a hatch on the same side of the hanger as my Aegis, looking over my shoulder to address the pilot. "I'd like to know your name if you don't mind,"

"Heero Yuy, and I'm not with the Earth Forces or ZAFT. My Mobilesuit and I were found in the debris belt the same time as Lacus' life pod. And I'm not a coordinator," Heero answered retracting his helmet visor as did Lacus and myself when we entered the seal elevator.

"I see. So you must employ some kind of advanced OS to operate your machine?" I inquired helping Lacus out of her space suit.

"You'll understand if I don't answer any questions regarding Zero's systems Athrun. What with you being a soldier of ZAFT and failing to hide your distaste for me, seeing how I just came from the Archangel," Heero replied. "Like Lacus, I was their guest and during the battle one officer took it upon herself to use Lacus as a hostage, without permission from the captain. And I doubt she would ever threaten your fiancée in that manner,"

"There's nothing to worry about Athrun, Heero was very kind to me just like Kira and his friends. And it was his idea to bring me back here," Lacus added stepping into her billowing dress. "I assure you that I was not ill treated while in his care. He defended all coordinators,"

"Then perhaps we should be thanking him for doing so," the elevator door parting to reveal Commander Le Creuset.

"Thanks, but I just hate racists and other such people who can accept someone else's differences," Heero replied removing his helmet.

Heero's POV.

Two days later.

After departing from Lacus on the Vesalius two days ago I notice three Laurasia-class ships and the Vesalius closing in on a gathering of Earth Forces ship in orbit around Earth, one of which was the Archangel. Or rather, I had intercepted ZAFT communications while hiding out in an abandoned ship with Zero in its Mobile Armour mode. With 15 Ginns the Aegis, Buster, Duel and Blitz the Earth Forces ships would easily fall and the Archangel would be in serious trouble with just with just the Strike and Mobius Zero at their disposal. My only problem was I an hour and a half away at top speed and from what I saw with the battle involving the advanced fleet I was going to be cutting it close. As I got closer I noticed the battle had been going for half an hour and half the Earth Forces fleet had been wiped out. That's when Zero's locked on to two transponder signals belonging to a pair of Mobilesuits that shouldn't have been there. Not believing what I was seeing I ran the signals through Zero's data base three times only to come up with the same results.

"So this explains why Rau Le Creuset didn't ask any questions about us doesn't it Zero?" I asked staring at the familiar schematics of Tallgeese and Epyon on the screen. "He must have known about you long before the Vesalius detected us up leaving the Archangel. Yeah I'm wondering how they got here too buddy, let's worry about that later. Right now we have to stop them from destroying the Archangel,"

**Disclaimer: So what'd you think of me adding Tallgeese and Epyon? I put them in so I wouldn't have to change the original story line too much. This way Kira and Athrun will still get the Freedom and Justice. I'm also keeping that annoying Haro ball from having any time in the spotlight. Suggestions welcomed, reviews wanted so see you in chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I may be bringing the Tallgeese and Epyon from Gundam Wing but how they were made is completely different from what we all know, which will be explained by Heero later in this chapter. Also there will be a Heero/Lacus romance and I am planning to bring in an original character to become Kira's girlfriend and there will be more kissing between our regular couples such as Mu and Murrue, Athrun and Cagalli as well as Dearka and Miriallia.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_,'

"**Communications**"

Freedom, Justice and Wing-Zero.

Regular POV.

Archangel Bridge.

"Captain, ZAFT forces have made it past the first and second lines. Those two unidentified machines are tearing the 8th fleet to shreds!" Sai reported as the ship began its descent into Earth's atmosphere.

"Keep monitoring them, we've almost reached the atmospheric interface. Just hang in there," Murrue replied.

"Commander La Flaga's returned but the Strike's too busy battling the Duel," Miriallia informed. "Mobilesuit detected at Orange 18, mark Charlie delta. Captain, it's Heero and Wing-Zero, they're firing on the unidentified Mobilesuits,"

Heero's POV.

As I entered the battle I could already tell something was wrong with the way the Tallgeese and Epyon were operating. Having trained with my friends Jake and Zack for a year I had learned to tell their fighting styles apart. I also knew that Jake and Zack would never fight against me, but the second I opened communications with their Mobilesuits they began attacking me. Trying to talk them down as I evaded them wasn't working and Zero could tell their reaction time wasn't what it should be. There was one last thing I could try to get through to the cockpits, having worked on Zero, Tallgeese and Epyon with my father I had acquired override codes for the each suits communication system. What I saw on the HUD confirmed my fears, Tallgeese and Epyon were now being piloted by elite ZAFT pilots.

"What the hell have you done to my friends?" I demanded to their confused faces.

"**If you're talking about those pathetic naturals they were shot trying to take these machines back from us**," Epyon's pilot grinned.

"**Now all we have to do is Capture your machine so we can exterminate you stinking naturals**," Tallgeese's pilot laughed, aiming the shoulder mounted cannon at Zero. "**Any last words**?"

"Yeah, your targeting sensors are off by three degrees to the right!" I replied firing Zero's buster rifle between the suits, vaporising an arm and leg each. "I'll be waiting for you two on Earth,"

Cutting the communications lines I transformed Zero into its Mobile armour heading for the Strike's last position, flying right past the Ginns, the Blitz and the Aegis without them even noticing as they returned to their ships. A single Laurasia-class had broken through the remaining Earth Forces ships and was firing on a ship that had sent out a civilian shuttle moments before burning up in the atmosphere along with the Laurasia-class. Then I realised the shuttle was getting dangerously close to battle between the Strike and Duel, which were still fighting despite the danger of falling through the atmosphere. As kick to the head from the Strike separated the two Mobilesuits the Duel kept firing just as the shuttle was passing between them and there was nothing I could do to help, I was too far away to get there in time. I could only watch as the Duel fired on the shuttle, killing all those people aboard, reminding me of how my father died. Pushing that particular memory aside I pushed Zero through the atmosphere travelling on a trajectory parallel to the Archangel and the Strike.

Regular POV.

Archangel Bridge.

"Give me a status report Ensign Neumann," Murrue requested slumping back in her chair.

"Ma'am. The ship has landed safety and the Strike has been moved to the hanger. Kira's been taken to sick bay and Wing-Zero's requesting permission to come aboard," Neumann answered.

"Very well I allow him to come aboard. Have Commander La Flaga bring him to my quarters once he's out of his machine. You have the bridge Lieutenant Badgiruel," Murrue replied leaving the bridge. "Let me know if the situation changes,"

"Understood Ma'am," Natarle retorted.

Hanger deck.

Mu La Flaga stood waiting next to the new Skygraspers in a fresh uniform as Wing-Zero took its place next to the Strike, rubbing the lump on the back of his head he received when he tripped over a couch in the locker room trying to get to a communications panel while attempting to change out of his flight-suit.

"Something wrong Lieutenant La Flaga?" Heero asked descending on the zip cable, a backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Actually it's Commander now and I'm not used to the gravity on Earth yet because I tripped over a couch just before you got here," Mu answered trying to sound cheerful. "What's in the bag?"

"My regular clothes. I don't like the idea of wearing this flight-suit for more than three days in a row," Heero replied planting his feet on the hanger deck.

"I guess you're right. We'd better get going, the captain wants to talk with you right a way," Mu retorted.

"Right," Heero said offhandedly.

"You don't sound too please about that," Mu said leading Heero into locker room.

"I just don't want to get into a war over that sweet ass of her's with you, since you obviously like her," Heero answered peeling off his flight-suit.

"You're right, she does have a nice ass but that's not the reason I like her," Mu rebutted crossing his arms over his chest. "But I also happen to know you like the pink haired princess,"

"She's engaged to Athrun Zala the pilot of the Aegis," Heero replied spraying himself with deodorant. "Let's just drop it so we can see Captain Ramius,"

Heero's POV.

Murrue's Quarters.

"I assume you want to know those two machines that decimated your fleet?" I asked taking a seat beside Murrue's desk.

"That, and I'm also wondering why you fought against them," she answered unbuttoning the top of her uniform jacket.

"I owe you for saving my life in the debris belt and you didn't throw me straight into a jail cell. What's more you fixed Zero up for me and allowed me to continue being its pilot. I doubt ZAFT would have been so accommodating," I explained taking a disk out of my pants pocket. "This contains a readout on those machines,"

Taking the disk Murrue inserted it into her desk computer, bring the image up on a big screen on the far wall in front of her desk displaying Tallgeese and Epyon. "How did you get this information?"

"Because those to suits were created by my father along with Wing-Zero. Two of my friends Jake and Zack were the pilots but they're dead. They were killed and now ZAFT pilots control them," I replied frowning at the display. "The one on the left is called Tallgeese it doesn't have the same firepower as Zero but it is as fast and manoeuvrable when in space. In an atmosphere its top speed is around Mach 8.5 which it can only sustain for a very short amount of time which makes it a very powerful weakness,"

"Why's that?" Mu asked.

"With those kinds of G-forces the pilot would be killed with in two minutes at Mach 6.2 doing complex manoeuvres, but since a coordinator is piloting Tallgeese he'd probably be able to go at 7.4 for about ten seconds. As for weapon Tallgeese has a single shoulder mounted dozer beam cannon which from what I saw of the battle can cut right through the armour on any of your ships as well as a single beam sabre under the shield on its left arm. The maroon coloured Mobilesuit is called Epyon and unlike Zero and Tallgeese is designed for close ranger combat only all thanks to a friend of my father who believed in using swords for fighting a war instead of guns. Like Zero, Epyon has the ability to transform into a mobile armour resembling a two headed dragon because of the segmented super heated whip connected to the shield on its left arm. Its only other weapon is a slightly larger beam sabre connected directly to its generator which for all three suits won't run out of power," I explained ending my lecture. "If you're worried that ZAFT will try and duplicate the generator technology I can guarantee that's impossible,"

"And what makes you so sure? Your father created these machines didn't he?" Mu asked suddenly sceptical.

"I don't remember saying he created Mobilesuit technology. He only built Wing-Zero, Tallgeese and Epyon based on incomplete schematics on three alien machines. The generators are so advanced it's impossible to duplicate them with today's existing technology," I answered heading for the door. "The only thing they'd be able to duplicate is the weapons which are similar to the four machines they stole from you. And that means they'll be coming after Wing-Zero and its twin buster rifle,"

"And why is that?" Murrue asked.

"The buster rifle has the power to destroy an entire colony in one shot or up to 50 or more Mobilesuits. I owe it to everyone I left behind to ensure ZAFT doesn't get their hands on Wing-Zero and that means I have to destroy Tallgeese and Epyon," I replied. "Now if there's nothing else I'd like to get something to eat,"

"You're free to go," Murrue said.

Regular POV.

Archangel Crew Section.

Later that night.

After Heero's meeting with Captain Ramius everyone on the Archangel seemed to have no problem with him being back, Kira's friends included. They told him, Kira had developed a fever during his re-entry in the Strike after the Duel destroyed the shuttle with the Orb refugees onboard. We all paid a visit to Kira in his quarters after dinner hoping he was feeling better but when they all saw Flay Allster dressed in a pink Earth Forces uniform leaning over him Heero remembered how she treated Lacus.

"Just what in the hell are you doing in here Allster? You shouldn't get to close to Kira, he's a dangerous coordinator," Heero glared pulling her to her feet by her wrist.

"How dare you say that about Kira! He risked his life to save all of us because he is a coordinator!" Flay shouted wrenching free of my grip.

"Oh really? And I thought he only agreed to pilot the Strike because his friends are aboard this ship. After all it was coordinators that killed your father on board the Montgomery. Miriallia told me how hostile you acted to Kira after the battle and now you expect me to believe you've forgiven him like that!" Heero shouted back. "I can tell you're only being nice to him so you can somehow get revenge for you father! Why blame Rau Le Creuset when you can blame Kira for being a coordinator,"

"Is.. that true Flay?" came Kira's shaky voice. "Do you still blame me for your father's death? Is that why you acted so nice and kissed me?"

"Flay? Please tell me it's not true?" Sai asked, not believing his ears.

"So what if I did! Kira promised me he'd protect my dad's ship but he didn't!" she hollered, tears streaming from her eyes running out of sickbay.

"Feeling any better Kira?" Heero asked sitting beside his bed.

"I'm all right. But how could you tell Flay was using me like that?" Kira inquired.

"I felt the same way when my father was killed," Heero answered leaning back in the chair. "If I weren't for my friends Jake and Zack I would have used Zero to kill his murders,"

"Where are your friends now?" Miriallia asked sitting on the opposite bed.

"They were killed by ZAFT trying to reclaim their Mobilesuits, the same ones that decimated the fleet in orbit, Tallgeese and Epyon. I've already given the information to Captain Ramius and Commander La Flaga," he replied sadly.

For most of the night the five of us just talked up a storm, bringing up old embarrassing moments from our past before we all became soldiers till it was time to hit the sack.

Early Morning 5am.

Everything was quiet aboard the Archangel in the early morning desert, most of the crew was still sleeping in their quarters side from those on graveyard duty. In their shared room Kira slept soundly, his bunkmate Heero however was mumbling in his sleep about a certain pink haired coordinator girl every ten minutes. Miriallia and her boyfriend Tolle were already awake and heading up to the bridge to begin their shift, at least Miriallia was awake, Tolle was still half asleep and hadn't put his uniform jacket on correctly. Captain Ramius was the only person who wasn't able to get any form of sleep as she gazed into the locket of her deceased boyfriend for the tenth time that night before turning over and closing her eyes. Unbeknownst to the crew the ship was being monitored by an enemy Commander who'd rather be drinking his experimental coffee than fighting a war.

"Anything to report DaCosta?"

"Sir, the target hasn't moved since landing six hours ago," DaCosta answered lowering his binoculars to face his Commander. "But we did notice their starboard hanger open then close for a minute after landing though nothing was launched,"

"I see well it's about time we commence the operator," Waltfeld replied chugging back the last of his coffee heading back to his troops waiting at the bottom of the dune, with DaCosta on his heels.

"Why not launch a full attack right a way, Commander? We may be able to destroy them since we have the element of surprise," DaCosta suggested.

"That would be the best course of action but it's just not my style to attack someone when their guard is down, even if they're our enemy," Waltfeld answered tossing his cup over his shoulder once at the bottom of the dune where the soldiers stood waiting for their instructions. "All right listen up! Our mission tonight is to evaluate the battle strength of the Earth Forces vessel and the Mobilesuit within,"

"Can we finish them off if we get the chance?" one pilot asked offhandedly getting a chorus of chuckles from the others.

"I don't want any of you to get overconfident!" Waltfeld barked. "The Le Creuset team failed to destroy the legged ship in space and Halliburton's eighth fleet sacrificed themselves to allow its descend to Earth. Now then may fortune smile on every one of you,"

Archangel.

On the bridge Miriallia and Tolle had arrived for their shift two minutes late but were let off easy thanks to Ensign Neumann. Shortly after Lieutenant Badgiruel arrived the radar alert sounded grabbing everyone's attention.

"Detecting lasers directed at this ship, matching. Confirmed, they're laser designators,"

"**All hands level 2 battle stations! All hands level 2 battle stations**!"

"The enemy!" woken up by the alarms Kira hurried to get dressed. "I won't let anymore people die because of me," In his rush to the hanger Kira forgot all about his bunkmate who was still fast asleep.

"What's the situation?" Murrue demanded taking her seat.

"First attack wave consisting of eight missile, we're countering with Igelstellungs,"

"**What's going on? Where's the enemy? That's it Strike is taking off**!" Kira shouted from the Strike's cockpit.

"Kira wait," Miriallia pleaded.

"We don't know the enemy's battle strength and orders haven't been given to deploy yet," Natarle said.

"**Where do get off acting so calm about it? Hurry up and open the hatch**!" Kira demanded shutting his helmet visor.

"Well Captain?" Natarle asked.

"I don't like his attitude but we don't have much choice. The ships guns are useless against moving targets," Murrue replied.

"Understood. Get the Strike to the Catapult," Natarle instructed.

Hanger.

"**APU activated, connected to catapult. Equipping with Launcher Striker pack. System all green. Strike you may proceed**,"

"Kira Yamato, heading out!" he shouted as the catapult shot the Strike out of the Archangel.

After exiting the ship Kira immediately notice the gravity as he carefully landing on the sand, loosing his footing instantly. As he tried to stabilise the Strike three combat helicopters came out from behind a dune, firing their missiles at Kira which missed on purpose just as he activated the Phase Shift armour. Getting tick off from that cheap shot he switched on the targeting scope for the Agni beam cannon, but the helicopters disappear before he could get a target lock.

"Damn it!" he curse seconds before his left side warning alarm went off.

Five of ZAFT ground type Mobilesuits, BeCUEs relentlessly attacked the Strike as it struggled to keep its balance in the sand. All Kira could do was repeatedly fire the Agni and hope to hit something while engaging from the air. A fair distance away from the battle Commander Waltfeld watched as the Strike dropped to the ground and somehow managed to get its footing. If this were a natural piloting the Strike modifying the OS like this in the middle of the battle would be impossible. A smirk came over his face as he watched destroy one of the BeCUEs.

"DaCosta relay this to the Lesseps. Fire main cannons at enemy vessel," Waltfeld ordered lowering his binoculars.

In the Strike's cockpit Kira's warning alarm went off again, alerting him to incoming cannon fire which hit the Archangel. Breaking into Seed mode as the second volley approached Kira fired his gatling cannon at the sand picking up enough dust to distract the BeCUEs. Launching into the air one of the ZAFT pilots had the same idea only to get punched by the Strike, throwing the machine into the cannon fire, the remaining shells were destroyed by the Agni. But by now the power levels in the Strike had fallen dangerously low, if Kira continued fighting any longer he could say good-bye to his Phase Shift armour.

"Damn I used the Agni way too much," Kira said trying to think of a way out of the situation.

Archangel Bridge.

"Give the Strike cover. Archangel slow advance," Murrue ordered.

"Too risky if the Strike takes a hit in its current state its PS armour will be drained," Natarle replied.

"Damn!" Murrue exclaimed angrily slamming her hand on her armrest.

"What's going on?" came Heero's yawning voice from the elevator wearing a simple tank top and track pants. "Can't a guy get some shut eye around here?"

"What are you doing here? We're in the middle of a battle, shouldn't you be in Wing-Zero right now?" Murrue asked frowning at Heero.

"A battle," Heero echoed holding a hand over his mouth to cover a huge yawn. "Is that what woke me up?"

"Don't just stand there! Get into Wing-Zero and support the Strike!" Natarle shouted.

"You don't have to yell I can hear you just fine," Heero replied yawning yet again. "Anyway there's no need for me to go out there,"

"What!" Murrue gasped just as a helicopter exploded.

"Captain we've got a group of vehicles approaching from the south. They're firing on the BeCUEs!" Miriallia reported followed by another yawn from Heero.

"Told you," he said sitting in the first officer's chair beside Murrue where he fell right back to sleep.

**Disclaimer: As I told you I suck at battle scenes but I tried my best. Chapter three is slightly longer than chapter 1 and it's taken me a while to finish it and I enjoyed every second, though it was really hard writing the desert battle. In this fan fic Epyon is not equipped with the Zero system only Wing-Zero which I am planning to modify later down the road. So leave a review and I'll post chapter 4 as soon as I can. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I'm skipping ahead to when the battle is over for the start of this chapter. As for when I plan to modify Wing-Zero you'll just have to wait a while. I'm not giving you any hints so don't ask for them, just enjoy chapter 4.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_,'

"**Communications**"

Freedom, Justice and Wing-Zero.

The battle had been won thanks to the assistance of resistance fighters who had set a trap for the BeCUEs. Commander La Flaga had just returned to the Archangel after identifying the enemy battleship as the Lesseps under the command of Andrew Waltfeld the infamous Desert Tiger. The Strike now depleted of power for its PS armour stood in front of the Archangel as Captain Ramius and the Commander made their way from the ship to talk with the resistance fighters. On the bridge everyone was watching all except Heero who was still asleep, mumbling something incoherent. That was until five minutes in to the talks when his mumbling became understandable.

"Leave me alone Zero, I'm trying to sleep," he complained cracking his eyes open, looking slightly annoyed. "Fine I'll take a look outside if it'll shut you up,"

'_Has he completely lost his mind_?' Natarle thought as he watched the display on the end of his chair's armrest.

"What was that about?" Sai whispered to Miriallia.

"Probably something he does without realising," Miriallia whispered back with a giggle. "The big bad Mobilesuit pilot talks in his sleep,"

"Wait a sec. Shinobu?" Heero gasped bolting out of his chair and into the elevator.

"That was unexpected," Tolle said.

Outside the ship Kira had just dismounted from the Strike and managed to get backhanded by the same blonde haired girl he met in Heliopolis after taking off his helmet. While everyone was concentrating on the small drama Heero came running out of the Archangel shouting someone's name at the top of his lungs, running towards the group when he suddenly tripped and fell right on top of Murrue. As the small dust cloud settled everyone saw Heero sprawled over Murrue's partially dazed form with his face planted between her breasts.

"Would you care to get off me Heero?" Murrue asked blushing scarlet.

"Huh? Opps, sorry Captain," he replied rolling off her. "Shinobu's going to kill me for this,"

"You're damn right I'm going to kill you Heero Yuy!" came a shrill voice from a brunette wearing brown and orange overalls. "But since it was an accident I'll let it slide,"

"I'll glad you're still alive Shinobu," Heero said standing to his full height.

"Me too," she replied running up and throwing her arms around his neck. "I thought you were dead big brother,"

"So did I you little brat," Heero smiled returning the hug.

"Excuse me, what's going on here?" Mu asked scratching his head in confusion.

"Oh sorry, you see this is my sister Shinobu Yuy, she's about three years younger than me and she's great with machines," Heero answered pulling away from the hug but keeping an arm around his sister.

"Hey Heero are Jake and Zack on that ship?" Shinobu asked, Heero instantly losing his smile. "They're dead aren't they?"

"Yeah. And what's worst is that Tallgeese and Epyon are being piloted by elite ZAFT pilots," Heero replied frowning at the sand. "But don't worry, I won't let ZAFT continue using them. I'll use Zero to destroy them,"

"Are you really his sister?" Kira asked looking between the two.

"That's right. Shinobu Yuy at your service," she said proudly grin from ear to ear. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"Do you have a girlfriend right now?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"Shinobu!" Heero shouted letting go of her.

"Uh not really," Kira answered blinking repeatedly. '_She looks so cute like that_,'

"Don't get any funny ideas about my sister Yamato. She's probably trying to get you to show her the Strike so she can fiddle with it," Heero scoffed spotting a certain blonde looking at him. "And what would your name be?"

"My name is Cagalli Yula Athha," she frowned as he walked up to her. "You got something to say?"

"I need you to take off your pants," he said calmly. Everyone stopped to watch what would happen next.

"WHAT!" Cagalli screamed causing everyone to cower. "What in the hell makes you think I'll just undress for you?"

"I meant to say take off your pants so I can get that scorpion that just crawled up your leg," Heero replied moving around behind her. "Unless you want it to sting you,"

"Shit!" she cried going completely stiff. "What do I do?"

"Just unzip your pants so I can drop them when it gets a little higher," he instructed watching the scorpion climb up her leg.

"Oh god, it's reached my thighs," she squirmed doing as instructed. "How much longer?"

"Right about now!" Heero answered grabbing her pants and yanking them down to her knees, giving him a clear view of her green panties and backside. "Got it,"

"This is embarrassing," Cagalli whinged.

"You're in luck Cagalli, this is one of the non-venomous species of scorpion. Probably crawled up your leg to get out of the sun," he said showing the scorpion resting on his hand.

"Thank goodness," she replied fainting from shock.

Desert Dawn Resistance Base.

"So you're really one of those coordinators that are genetically altered during pregnancy?" Shinobu asked as she sat behind Kira in the Strike's cockpit.

"That's right. And the only reason I'm fighting against other coordinators is so I can protect my friends," Kira answered using the Strike to cover the Archangel with camouflage netting. "This whole war is about two sides who can accept each others existence,"

"Well I don't care if you are genetically altered, I still think you're cute," Shinobu added with a giggle causing Kira to blush.

"Uh thank you," Kira replied blushing even harder.

"Aren't you going to say anything nice about me?" she asked pouting like a little kid.

"You look really nice in those overalls," Kira answered bring the Strike back into the hanger. "You wanna get some lunch with me?"

"That'd be great, assuming my brother will let me be alone with you," she replied rolling her eyes.

"But aren't we alone already?" Kira asked opening the cockpit.

"I am such an airhead sometimes," she sighed stepping onto the catwalk. "I wonder where Heero's run off to?"

"I thought I saw him entering Wing-Zero just before we started putting the camouflage netting on the Archangel. It looks like he hasn't come out yet, the cockpit is still closed," Kira replied pointing over to Zero. "What's he doing in there?"

"I wouldn't worry too much then, he only keeps the cockpit closed when he wants to be alone or has a lot on his mind," Shinobu answered. "I heard he was sleeping throughout the battle this morning. I swear he can be so lazy sometimes!"

Heero's POV.

Watching Kira and Shinobu laugh as they left the hanger I sat back in the pilots seat after running a full systems check. Flying through the atmosphere yesterday I notice the wing mounted jets weren't providing the thrust they should have been in the mobile armour mode. The systems check proved there wasn't anything wrong with the jets, however something was interfering with the transfer of power to the thruster assembly. How it would affect Zero in battle was impossible to determine at this point. I was about to contact the bridge to get them to open the hatch when a communications window opened to my right with Lacus smiling at me.

"Lacus? How'd you get Zero's comm. Frequencies?" I asked seeing her wearing a simple white dress. (A/N: the one she wears when Kira is with her in the Plants after his battle with Athrun.)

"**I was watching when you contacted the Vesalius four days ago. My father said you contacted him two days ago and asked him a favour for rescuing me, but wouldn't tell me what it is you asked of him. But I actually contacted you because I've been thinking about you every since we parted**," she answered looking away from the screen with a blush gracing her cheeks.

"Why were you thinking about me? I thought you were in love with Athrun Zala," I retorted noticing how cute she looked when she was embarrassed.

"**Our marriage was arranged by our fathers. The only feelings I have for him are feelings of friendship and I intend to explain it to him when he comes by for a visit in three days**," she explained taking on a stern look. "**I think you stole my heart when you kissed me**,"

"I didn't know I was that good," I joked getting a giggle from Lacus. "And it looks like I found a second cute thing about you,"

"**You think I'm cute**?" she asked very surprised.

"I thought you were cute when I first woke up on the Archangel while you were singing. You have such a wonderful voice Lacus," I replied leaning back in the seat.

"**You really know how to make me smile**," she said smiling brightly.

"Dear lord. Lacus, you are the embodiment of cuteness. I am not worthy of talking to someone so cute," I dramatised hearing Lacus giggle almost uncontrollably.

"**I don't think I've ever giggled so much in years and I'm afraid I must go now. However there is something I want to give you as well as a document from my father. I'll try and contact you again soon. Good bye for now**," she replied blowing a kiss before terminating communications.

The document from her father Siegel Clyne was an authorisation form allowing me access to ZAFT bases and equipment around the world. Putting that aside for the moment I looked at the 16.1 megabyte folder Lacus had sent me which had 170 files. Opening the folder all Zero's cockpit screens lit up with pictures of Lacus from her seventeenth birthday and the last eight months. Pictures from her concerts, practice sessions, shopping trips and others taken from random days. There were 10 to 15 where she was wearing different bathing suits some where she was in nothing but her underwear yet totally at easy. Even a small handful of her getting changed in her dressing room for a concert into a dress where she wasn't wearing a bra, in one of those she was facing the camera waving while topless with a huge smile on her face. I quickly saved all the pictures to a removable disk so Shinobu wouldn't accidentally stumble onto them while doing maintenance and ejected it. Why would Lacus send me pictures of herself half naked and topless?

"I guess I'll have to ask her next time she contacts me won't I Zero?" I asked suddenly feeling hungry. "I'll get Shinobu to take a look at your thruster assembly when she's finished in the cafeteria buddy,"

Archangel Cafeteria.

Before I even entered the cafeteria I could hear Shinobu's voice as she talked with Kira about modifying the Strike's Agni beam cannon with parts from Zero's buster rifle. It sounded like a good idea but if Zero's power was being drained somehow, putting them into the Strike would only cause trouble for Kira in battle.

"So you really think we can separate the Agni beam cannon from the main battery?" Kira asked looking at the data on Shinobu's laptop.

"Hey I've been doing modifications to Zero's systems ever since Heero got his hands on it and not once has it failed in combat," Shinobu answered taking on an offensive tone.

"That's not a good idea right now Shinobu," I said sitting on the opposite side of the table with a tray of food. "Something on Earth is effecting the power transfer to Zero's thruster assembly. It wouldn't be a good idea to modify the Agni cannon if the Buster rifle's been effected,"

"Must be the Neutron Jammers. They effect all fission based technology," Kira suggested.

"If Wing-Zero had a fission based reactor Kira, I'd be dead right now," I replied munching on my roll. "Zero has a fusion reactor of alien design just like its buster rifle. The Tallgeese and Epyon have the same thing. That's why the technology is impossible to duplicate with current engineering,"

"I'll go take a look at Zero now," Shinobu said giving Kira a peck on the cheek. "See you later Kira,"

"Uh sure thing," Kira replied sporting a massive blush. "Your sister's a really interesting person Heero, I think I like her,"

"Then as her brother I must give you this warning. Do anything that might hurt her feelings and I will hurt you without a second thought only ten time worst," I warned from behind my cup of coffee. "It's just a warning Kira, I have doubt you wouldn't do anything to hurt her feelings intentionally,"

"Is Wing-Zero alive or something? I heard you talking to it last night before I fell asleep," Kira asked.

"Something like that. Zero has a cockpit system which forms a link to the pilot allowing for better control and efficiency in combat. It also calculates the enemies movement and feeds that information directly into my brain. It's called the Zero System and it dose much more than assist me in combat. It shows you the direction you're supposed to take in life but it can also lead a pilot to his or her limits and even to insanity," I explained keeping my eyes locked with his.

"If it's such a dangerous system they why use it?" Kira inquired.

"I've been able to master it. The Tallgeese and Epyon had the Zero System but Jake and Zack almost lost their minds so it was removed. Somehow Zero and I are connected because of the Zero System. He told me the Desert Dawn was coming that's why I didn't launch during the battle and that Shinobu was with them, but he can't move on his own though," I answered finishing off my lunch. "Wanna help with Zero's maintenance?"

"Sounds like fun," Kira replied as we left the cafeteria.

Hanger.

"Great timing guys, I was just about to come get you," Shinobu said typing on a computer terminal connected to Zero by numerous wires.

"You did all this?" I asked pointing to the wires.

"Are you kidding, there's no way your sister could have sent all this up on her own," Chief Murdock answered popping out of the cockpit.

"We found out the N-Jammers are having a dampening effect on Zero's power frequency when the jets are being used, so I just changed the frequencies. I was going to call you so we could run a test," Shinobu added.

"And the buster rifle?" Kira asked.

"Haven't started on the rifle yet, it's taken me this long just to find the problem with the jets," Shinobu explained.

"Let's just focus on the jets for now, we'll see if the rifle's been effected when I use it in battle," I said riding up the zip cable. "Chief get you boys away from Zero please,"

"Roger that," he replied jumping onto the catwalk. "All personnel in the hanger move away from Wing-Zero immediately!"

"**Ok bro, everything's good down here. Go ahead fire them up**," Shinobu instructed through a comm. window.

"Got it, initiate start up sequence," I replied my fingers flying over the control panel. "Power flow normal, not detecting any drop in thrust. I'm powering up 50,"

"**Activating heat shields! Thrust is stable! No interference from N-Jammers**!" Kira shouted over the noise of Zero's jets.

"Powering down then," I said reducing power. "Chief Murdock,"

"**What's up**?" he asked.

"I need two loads of 50 calibre bullets for Zero's gatling cannons. That is if you can spare 2000 rounds," I requested noticing the ammo display for the first time since arriving in this reality.

"**No problem, I'll get to it right away**," he replied.

"Thanks Chief. Ejecting ammo cartridges," I retorted.

Early Next Morning.

Most of the crew had stayed up during the night, hanging out with the resistance group under the stars. Shinobu and Kira had finished their modifications to the Strike's Agni beam cannon and were having fun with Sai, Miriallia, Tolle, Kuzzey and myself. If you can call staring into a small fire all night fun. Cagalli even joined us sometime after midnight, blushing every time she looked at me. Tolle smirked and asked if she had a crush on me, which earned him a slap to the back of his head from Miriallia giving all of us something to laugh about.

"Ow, what'd you do that for?" Tolle asked rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"Maybe you weren't watching before but Cagalli had a scorpion crawling up her leg and had to pull down her pants so Heero could catch it," Miriallia fumed. "It's embarrassing for a woman to show her underwear to a large group of people,"

"It's all right Miriallia. I'm just glad it wasn't venomous," Cagalli said hugged her legs to her chest. "Heero is it true you walked in on that Lacus Clyne girl when she was putting her bra on?"

"Yes, do tell big brother," Shinobu sneered ready to clobber me with her favourite wrench. "Did Zero tell you she was getting dressed,"

"For the last time it was an accident, I was half asleep when opened the door and Zero said nothing to me all day. I thought she would still be asleep seeing how it was still early in the morning," I replied showing no fear. "But she did have really nice legs,"

Shinobu just couldn't contain her smirk and had to sing. "Heero and Lacus sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Lacus ….,"

"I kissed her as well Shinobu, twice," I said causing all jaws to drop except Sai's.

"I thought you said she was engaged to the pilot of the Aegis?" Sai asked.

"She is but she contacted me yesterday and said I might have stolen her heart. The pilot of the Aegis is just a friend to her," I replied throwing another stick into the fire.

"You're only been here for five days and already you manage to steal a girl's heart! Lucky bastard," Sai fumed.

"That's what you said after I told you the colour of Miriallia's panties," I retorted suddenly realising my mistake. "Oh shit!"

"Heero Yuy!" Shinobu shouted clenching her wrench even harder. "You are such a pervert!"

"Who gave you permission to look up my skirt!" Miriallia growled balling up her fists.

"You were floating ahead of me after you and Sai agreed help me get Lacus off the Archangel. It's not my fault you wear your skirt so short and it wasn't a big look really, just a little flash of blue," I joked suddenly looking over to the south with a serious expression. "ZAFT's attacking a town half a mile from us,"

**Disclaimer: well here is the end of a rather naughty chapter 4. I'd like to know what you thought of the talk between Heero and Lacus as well as the pictures she sent him. I'm still trying to decide when Tallgeese and Epyon should show up and I am not letting Flay used Kira for her revenge. I'll be back in chapter 5 after you leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I'm glad everyone enjoy the last chapter. I wanted to have Heero to drop Cagalli's pants for his personal amusement but I decided against it. This chapter will feature more talking between Heero and Lacus as well as Kira and Shinobu romance, I hope. IMPORTANT NEWFLASH! In this fan fic Heero Yuy never went through the shit he was put through in Gundam Wing! He was never trained as a soldier at a young age because he had a family! His father created Tallgeese, Epyon and Wing-Zero which is the only Gundam to have the Zero System installed and there won't be any other Characters coming from Gundam Wing! Thank you and enjoy chapter 5.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_,'

"**Communications**"

Freedom, Justice and Wing-Zero.

"What'd mean ZAFT's attacking? We'd know if ZAFT was going to attack us," Cagalli said grabbing me by my collar.

"They're not attacking you they're attacking a town not far from here with three BeCUEs," I replied prying her hands off me.

"Can Zero tell if there are any casualties?" Kira asked.

"No, all he can detect are the BeCUEs and they're ammo consumption. I'm going to standby in Zero in case Tallgeese and Epyon appear," I answered bolting towards the Archangel.

Regular POV.

The resistance camp was alive with activity as they loaded up half their trucks with weapons to fight the Desert Tiger if he was still attacking their town where their families lived, Cagalli and her bodyguard among them.

"All hands return to the ship and assume level 2 battle stations!" Murrue shouted to her crew who ran back to the ship. "Commander La Flaga I want you to proceed to the town in a Skygrasper and give me a status report once you get there,"

"And if the enemy's still there?" he asked.

"Then we'll send the Strike to back you up if the situation calls for it. Just don't do anything reckless," she instructed.

"Yes ma'am," he replied running back to the ship.

'_Come back safely Commander_," Murrue thought following the rest of the crew to the ship.

Archangel Hanger. 7 am.

"Heero do you really have to destroy Tallgeese and Epyon? Why can't you just recapture them?" Shinobu asked removing the last of the cables from Zero's body.

"I made a promise to father that if Tallgeese and Epyon were ever used by the enemy that I'd destroy them. It's better to destroy them then letting the military use them, whether it's ZAFT or the Earth Forces," he replied sitting in the pilot's seat.

"But everyone on this ship are part of the Earth Forces and they don't want you to use Zero's power," she rebutted.

"Kira and his friends only joined to protect each other. Murrue and the others are just soldiers who follow orders from people who sit behind a desk. They're always planning something and never tell the soldiers anything. I won't let father's work be used by people like that," Heero explained shutting the cockpit.

Heero's POV.

An Hour Later.

Kira had launched a while ago to engage the enemy BeCUEs with the Aile Striker pack while Zero and I scanned all military radio frequencies for any mentioning of Tallgeese and Epyon. The only thing we managed to find out was that ZAFT was preparing to send them after Zero when they were able to determine our location, that meant flying within visual range of a ZAFT base. That made me smirk, those pilots still didn't know Tallgeese, Epyon and Zero all had specially coded transponders allowing Jake, Zack and myself to locate our suits if we were ever separated. Activating the transponder I also coded in a diagram of Zero as well as a small message saying "You want me, come and get me,". If these guys were still peeved over losing to me I knew they'd fall for the message.

"And now we wait," I said leaning back in the seat just as Lacus appeared in the front screen dressed in a pink silk nightie. "Lacus! How long have you been awake?"

"**Just over an hour now. Did you like the pictures I sent you**?" she asked leaning forward slightly.

"Yes I did, but I'm wondering why you included pictures of you changing into you concert dress. And what about the one where you're topless and waving at the camera with a smile on your face?" I inquired seeing a blush spread across her face. "Why do you have pictures like that? Not that I'm complaining,"

"**Those pictures were a reward for being kind to me. I also have no problems posing for those kinds of pictures and it's not like they were posted in any magazine**," she replied fidgeting on her seat. "**You did see me in my underwear remember**?"

"Yes but that was an accident. How do you know I didn't go and show your pictures to every man on the Archangel?" I asked my eyes widening as she slid the straps of her nightie off her shoulders, exposing her creamy white breasts with erect pink nipples. "Lacus? What are you doing?"

"**I can't explain it. Ever since you kissed me I've fallen in love with you Heero. I merely want to show you that I wish to be yours. After Athrun visits tomorrow I intend to take a shuttle to Earth so that we may be together in body and spirit**," she answered looking away with her cheeks coloured a deep red.

"There's no need to come to Earth Lacus. I'll be coming to the Plants after I destroy two Mobilesuits ZAFT stole from my friends," I said pretty sure my cheeks were also a deep red. "You're a very pretty young woman Lacus, would you consider being my girlfriend?"

"**Nothing would make me happier Heero. I'll send you some more pictures of me in my new bathing suit later on and I'll be waiting for you to arrive. I love you**," blowing another kiss she closed the comm. line, sending me her address within the Plants.

'_Damn, what are the odds of getting a girlfriend after six days in this reality_?' I asked myself opening up the bridge comm. lines. "Heero to the bridge, I need to speak with the captain,"

"**Captain Ramius here**," she said appearing on the forward screen.

"I assume you've looked over the data I gave you on Tallgeese and Epyon?" I asked.

"**That's right and I believe we can mount an effective defence against them**," Murrue replied.

"Then you might want to set it up, I've given Tallgeese and Epyon Zero's location so they should be coming after us very soon. I'm sending you their transponder codes, you'll be able to detect them long before they're within weapons range," I explained. "Any word on Kira and the resistance fighters?"

"**The resistance had some casualties and Kira managed to drive the enemy away for now. Right now he's returning to the ship**," she answered. "**And Heero, I don't mind you doing as you like on this ship but I will ask you not to go around peeking up women's skirts**,"

"For the last time I do not peek up women's skirts whenever I get the opportunity! What happened with Miriallia was an accident. Just like when I landed between you breasts yesterday. Heero out," I replied angrily cutting the comm. line, getting an angry growl from my stomach. "I guess it wasn't a good idea to skip breakfast was it Zero?"

Climbing out of Zero and on to the flight deck I came face to face with none other than an angry Flay Allster glaring daggers at me. Being the only two people in the hanger I knew if she tried hitting me she'd blame any injuries on me saying I was the one who threw the first punch.

"What'd you want Allster?" I asked maintaining a neutral expression.

"I want to make one thing clear to you Yuy. I will get back at Kira and avenge my father's death by any means necessary. So don't get in my way," she said in a tone of voice that had drowned in revenge. "Do you hear me Yuy?"

"And what makes you think you can stop me from telling Kira? You've never held a gun before and I'm a Mobilesuit pilot with a sister who's in love with Kira. I won't let you hurt her feelings Allster, so don't get in my way," I replied smirking at her arrogance slowly walking past her. "And one last thing, if you try and cause any harm to Shinobu I'll tear you apart,"

**Disclaimer: Ssorry for the shortness of this chapter, writer's block can be a major pain in the ass. If anyone has any objections over the interactions between Heero and Lacus please tell me, my decisions are partly based on reader input. So leave a review and I'll be getting on to chapter 6 as soon as my mind clears up. Mission Accepted.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: When you review for this chapter could you tell me what parts you liked the best, I really like knowing what parts people liked and what they hated. Here's chapter 6 for your reading enjoyment. Please enjoy.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_,'

"**Communications**"

Freedom, Justice and Wing-Zero.

"Explain to me again why Kira isn't here with us?" I asked the desert wind whipping through my hair as we drove through the large desert town of Banadiya.

"We can't have you and Kira away from the Archangel if ZAFT were to attack," Cagalli answered wedged in between me and Shinobu.

"And why are you tagging alone Shinobu? I thought would have wanted to stay with Kira after what Flay said," I retorted peering at her through my sunglasses.

"I want to buy something for Kira, is that a crime big brother?" Shinobu sneered.

It was just a few short hours after Kira had returned to the Archangel with the remaining resistance fighters, Sahib and Murrue agreed that a small group should go into a nearby town to gather supplies. Sahib, Natarle, Neumann and Kisaka were going to see the regions biggest crime lord while Cagalli, Shinobu and myself would be shopping in the town. Hearing this town was the headquarters of the Desert Tiger I brought alone the authorisation form from Siegel Clyne on a backup disk in case we were accidentally captured. Around my waist I carried a 5 inch knife I could pull from behind my back in an emergency. Dropping us off at a pre-arranged location the look in the eyes of Cagalli's bodyguard Kisaka gave me the impression that he'd do something terrible to me if I didn't bring Cagalli back alive.

"Shinobu, should you really be wearing a short skirt like that?" I asked as our transports drove away.

"I was getting tired of wearing those overalls Heero. And besides my legs need some sun," Shinobu replied noticing the large knife attached to my belt. "And what's with the knife? You're not going hunting for coordinators are you?"

"As much as Cagalli needs protecting this knife it to protect you Shinobu. I lost two friends and everyone we knew and I won't loose you too," I said wrapping her in a light hug.

"Just what do you think you can do against a coordinator's superior abilities?" Cagalli asked sceptically.

"Let me make one thing clear Cagalli. I don't care how strong or fast a coordinator is, if they try to hurt my sister there won't be a thing they can do to stop me," I seethed heading for the small shops.

"Don't worry Cagalli, he's very protective of me which can make him very dangerous when it comes to my safety. He once clobbered the captain of our high school football team three years ago because he slapped me when I wouldn't have sex with him. The school almost expelled Heero for the rest of the year," Shinobu whispered following behind Heero. "The guy had six cracked ribs, bruised kidneys, detached retina, three missing teeth, both shoulders dislocated as well as a broken arm and wrist. All Heero had was bleeding knuckles,"

"What in the hell would make him act like that?" Cagalli gasped.

"It was the Zero System. Heero had been using it for six months before he beat up the football captain," Shinobu answered. "If he thinks we're in real life threatening danger the Zero System will make him super aggressive,"

"How can that happen when he's not inside his machine?" Cagalli asked pausing for a flashback. "So that's how he knew ZAFT was attacking Tassil,"

"That's right Cagalli, the Zero System has formed a permanent link with my mind and only Zero can close that link when there's no longer any need for him," Heero said startling both girls. "So where to first? We only have four hours to do our shopping,"

Little did we know that someone was keeping an eye one us the whole time.

Two hours later.

"Congratulations big brother, you managed to spend two hours shopping with us and I didn't hear you complain even once," Shinobu said feigning praise as we sat at a local café for lunch.

"I'm just worried able what would happen it Tallgeese and Epyon showed up in the next hour. Kira would have to fight them alone but there's a chance that he'll just be a target to them," I explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Cagalli asked.

"Kira's Gundam is equipped with Phase Shift armour which only last as long as the power in the battery. Wing-Zero's armour is an alloy just like Tallgeese and Epyon but those two machines have incredible speed and can stay airborne for as long as they want. The Strikes Aile mode does give it more mobility but from what Zero told me, Kira would only last five minutes against both Tallgeese and Epyon," I answered as a waiter place three plates and two sauce bottles on our table. "What are these?"

"These are Doner Kebabs, oh yes sir! I'm so tired and hungry," Cagalli replied picking up the red tipped bottle. "First add some of this chilli sauce,"

"Hold it, wait just a minutes. How could you stoop to put chilli sauce on your kebab? Now this yogurt sauce is the proper thing to add to such a dish," a man in a Hawaiian shirt sunglasses and straw hat had interrupted us and was holding the bottle of yogurt sauce in his hand. "Or rather say it's the proper thing," he paused for a second. "Right, not adding yogurt sauce to this dish is considered a form of sacrilege against Doner kebabs,"

"You got a screw loose or something!" Cagalli shouted dumping chilli sauce of her kebab. The man with the yogurt sauce still in his hand hung his jaw open in shock. "You've got no right to walk up to strangers and tell them how to eat there food,"

"What a terrible waste," he said looking away in dispar as Cagalli took a big bite and swallowed.

"Delicious," she smirked pointing the chilli sauce bottle at me. "Here you try. Chilli sauce and kebabs were made for each other,"

"Hey, wait just a minute! Don't try and force your bad habits on this guy," the man said pushing the chilli sauce away with the yogurt sauce.

"Just back off!" Cagalli snarled.

"Take a look at what you're doing. Oh damn it all," and with that my kebab was smothered in both chilli and yogurt sauce.

"You want to swap big brother?" Shinobu asked from the stunned silence we were in.

"Be my guest," I replied taking her untouched kebab. "Pass the chilli sauce Cagalli,"

"Sure," Cagalli said passing my the bottle.

"It's too tragic to watch," the man cried turning his face away.

'_Geez, what planet is this guy from_?' I wondered squeezing what was left in the bottle onto my food. Before I even had a chance to take a bite I saw what looked like someone pointing a bazooka in our direction from the corner of my eye seconds before it was fired.

"Hit the dirt!" the man shouted kicking the table into the air sending yogurt and chilli sauce and tea to land on Cagalli.

The bazooka round exploded in the café followed by the sounds of machine gun fire. All this passed over me as I stared wide-eyed at Shinobu unconscious on the ground with a puddle of blood forming around her head.

"Die you rotten space monsters!"

"For the preservation of our blue and pure world!"

"Those guys are Blue Cosmos!" Cagalli shouted over the gun fire not noticing the yellow glow in my eyes. "Heero! Are you even listening to me?"

"No one hurts my sister and gets away with it!" I shouted leaping over the table and straight into the fight.

The first one was so surprised to see me jumping at him, he never had time to raise his rifle before I smashed him over the head with a chair then drove my knife through his back.

Regular POV.

Waltfeld couldn't believe what he was seeing. This kid was fight at speeds which would match a coordinator's. He seemed like an every day teenager hanging out with his sister's friend for a shopping trip but now he was fighting like a crazed warrior using just his fists and a rifle all on his own. Waltfeld even noticed to way his eyes were glowing bright yellow as he fought, before the attack his eyes were a calm blue colour. Something Waltfeld found admirable was how much he cared for his sister's safety. When it ended Heero stood amongst the corpses still holding the rifle from the man he killed, his bloodied knife in his left hand. What hadn't changed was the yellow glow in his eyes.

"He's unbelievable," Cagalli gasped holding her hand over Shinobu's head wound.

Slowly the glow in his eyes faded away and the angry expression on his face changed to a look of disgust.

"Heero! Shinobu's waking up!" Cagalli shouted.

Heero's POV.

Waltfeld's mansion.

Finding out our mysterious stranger was Andrew Waltfeld the Desert Tiger wasn't as big a surprise for me as it was for Cagalli. As his soldiers cleaned up the mess in town the three of us were invited to his mansion so Cagalli could be cleaned up and Shinobu's injures looked at. When Waltfeld kicked the table up to protect us it inadvertently whacked Shinobu in the jaw making her fall back and hit the back of her head on the ground. Since it was in the heat of the moment I didn't have any reason to hold Waltfeld responsible. Walking inside we were introduced to Waltfeld's lover Aisha who took Cagalli and Shinobu with her down the hall and I couldn't help but follow her hips as she walked.

"Hey, what are you staring at?" Waltfeld asked breaking my trance.

"You are one lucky bastard to get someone like her," I said joining him in his rumpus room. "Do you have the authorisation to access Mobilesuit deployments for Earth?"

"Now why would you be asking me this? You're not an enemy spy are you?" he asked handing me a cup of coffee. "I'm sorry but I can't give classified information to a civilian,"

"I have top level authorisation from chairman Clyne allowing me to access any information I want," I replied handing him the disk. "There are two suits I need to know about, Tallgeese and Epyon. I want to know when they're being sent to Earth,"

"I see, then you must be the one how rescued Miss Lacus from the legged ship," he grinned. "Tallgeese and Epyon are due to be transferred under my command by tomorrow at the latest. You have my assurances this conversation won't go beyond these four walls, pilot of Wing-Zero,"

"What else do you know?" I asked taking a sip of this strange smelling coffee.

"Only what I overheard at the café before I interrupted you," Waltfeld replied. "The question is why are you fighting against them?"

"Tallgeese and Epyon are stolen property. They belonged to my friends before they were killed by ZAFT. I have no intention of fighting against you unless I have to but Lacus did make me promise I'd live with her after I've finished my mission on Earth," I smiled remembering her sweet giggling. "She is after all my girlfriend now, even if I'm only natural,"

"You claim to be a natural yet you fight will the speed and strength of a coordinator. Something tells me you don't know what you really are or you only become a coordinator when you fight," Waltfeld said turning his attention to the door. "But I see Aisha's finished with our young ladies,"

'_I so wish Kira was here to see this_,' I mused staring at the ladylike version of my sister and Cagalli.

Cagalli was wearing a strapless aqua dress that came down to her ankles with low high heels and her face was coloured scarlet, while Shinobu a very nice pink spaghetti strap dress the same length as Cagalli's dress which showed off a generous amount of cleavage with a thigh slit which ended mid thigh and a nice pair of sandals.

"Well, what do you think?" Aisha asked pushing the girls forward.

"I think this is some of your best work yet Aisha," Waltfeld replied setting his cup on the coffee table. "Wouldn't you agree Heero?"

"My little sister is a woman and Cagalli you should wear dresses more often," I said as she tried pulling her dress up to cover her chest more. "If you were wearing a dress when that scorpion crawled up your leg I wouldn't have needed to pull your pants down,"

"Do you have to tell that to everyone we meet you jackass!" Cagalli shouted balling her fist at me.

At Cagalli's outburst Waltfeld and Aisha promptly cracked in a fit of laughter that had Aisha holding her sides as she tried to stay on her feet, even Shinobu was joining in the hilarity.

"Which dress do you think Lacus would look good in Heero?" Shinobu asked taking a seat beside Waltfeld.

"I'd have to say both and it's a pity she's not here right now," I replied draining the rest of my coffee. "What'd you do with their other clothes?"

"There're being washed, it wouldn't be right to send these ladies home with blood, chilli and yogurt sauce stains," Aisha answered sitting on Waltfeld's opposite side. "My Andy might be a ZAFT commander but killing his enemy or taking prisoners when he's not on the battle field isn't his style,"

'_If only other commanders were as laid back as you_,' I mentally added.

"Is it your style to burn down peoples homes in the middle of the night?" Cagalli asked adopting a hostile tone. "You must enjoy play sadistic little games with your enemy. Can't attack us directly because we've got the Strike and Archangel protecting us so you make an entire town of people homeless,"

"If you'll be excusing us, Aisha and I have some other matters to attend to," Waltfeld said leaving the room and closing the door.

"What the hell do you know about war Cagalli? Soldiers follow the orders of people safely behind their desks how know little or nothing about actually fighting. In a game of sports you have rules but in war there are no rules. Where I come from I once watched as a battalion of Mobilesuits destroy an entire city, while the people were sleeping. If you want to blame someone for all the bloodshed, blame the people in charge of the military," I said calmly. "The city was destroyed because my friends and I refused to turn over our Gundams. When our time limit was up the enemy commander ordered the troops to open fire, they hesitated but the city was still destroyed. But that war is different from this one. Because there's no such thing as a coordinator the war I fought in was only between us and a large group of soldiers within the military who were trying to take over the current government,"

"So then what are you fighting for?" Cagalli asked. "Why were you fighting in the first place?"

"I'm not interested in involving myself in your war. My only mission is to destroy Tallgeese and Epyon then head up to the Plants so I can be with Lacus. As for why I was fighting doesn't really matter anymore. I was trying to kill the man who murdered our father but now that I'll never get that opportunity I guess I don't have anything to fight for. Zero hasn't shown me where my future in this world lies," I replied staring out the window.

Regular POV.

The Next Day.

Outside Lacus' house in the Plants.

"Recognition number 285002. Athrun Zala of the Le Creuset team, here to see Miss Clyne," Athrun said showing his ID card to the security camera at the gate.

"Identity confirmed, you may proceed," replied to automated voice recording.

Parking his car in the driveway Athrun took a calming breath before exiting with the bouquet of flowers. When on the battle field Athrun was always ready to die if it was his time and he was never nervous about it. But now as he climbed the small flight of steps to the front door he found himself shaking in his well polished shoes. It wasn't everyday an elite soldier was graced with an invitation to Lacus Clyne's house, especially when she was the most popular idol in the Plants. Tugging at his collar to the thousandth time Athrun pressed the doorbell and waited for only a few second as one of the butlers answered.

"Good day sir, Miss Lacus has been expecting you," the butler said taking Athrun's coat.

"Thank you," Athrun replied hearing padded footsteps from the second level. '_This is the second time I've been in Lacus' house. First time was when I was told she and I were engaged, but I only like her as a friend. How am I supposed to marry someone when I don't even love her? I really wish someone would take my place, I just want to be friends with Lacus_,'

"Oh hello Athrun, it's good to see you again," Lacus said drawing his attention to the stairs dressed in her casual white dress.

"I'm sorry I'm late, these are for you," he replied handing her the bouquet, noticing she looked a bit flushed and her hair was slightly messy. (A/N: I wonder why.) "Are you all right? You look like you've got a fever,"

"Oh no I'm quite all right thank you," she answered taking the flowers from him, accidentally brushing a hand against his which he also noticed was wet.

"Are you sure you weren't in the middle of something when I arrived?" he asked with a smirk as she hid her face behind the purple flowers trying to hide her blush. "Who were you thinking about?"

"We should go outside so I can explain everything," Lacus replied heading back upstairs. "Could you wait while I freshen up?"

"Take all the time you need," Athrun answered back.

Ten Minutes Later.

"Athrun, I'm afraid I've fallen in love with someone else. Someone who helped me through a hard moment with a girl on the Archangel," Lacus explained sitting at a small table with Athrun now with her hair nice and neat, with a hint of perfume.

"Heero Yuy? You've fallen in love with the natural who brought you back the Vesalius?" Athrun gasped in shock.

"What does it matter that he's a natural? I'm in love with him and that's final. I don't mean to hurt your feelings Athrun but you weren't on the Earth Forces vessel when he defended me from a girl who said she hates all coordinators, that we aren't human, that we should all die. It was so sad to hear those words that I wanted to cry, Heero comforted me held me in his arms as I wept. Heero is a person who looks past the genetic alterations and sees the person for who they really are," she described, a warm smile and blush gracing her face. "He was even kind enough to give me my first kiss in our room. And my second,"

"If you're worried about hurting my feelings you don't have to. I only ever thought of you as a good friend, that's as far as my feelings for you go," he said looking out over the bay. "But if he's with the legged ship then he's become ZAFT's enemy and that means we'll probably have to destroy him,"

"You're wrong Athrun, he's piloting Wing-Zero and I know that even Commander Le Creuset wouldn't be able to destroy him," she replied watching a bird fly past. "Did you know the Tallgeese and Epyon were piloted by friends of his until they were killed?"

"How do you know about those suits?" he asked snapping his head back to her.

"He told me so. I've been keeping in contact with him for the last few days and he's coming to me, once he's destroyed Tallgeese and Epyon. But if you tell anyone else what I've told you, I never want to hear from you or see your face again," she threatened poking his chest with her finger.

"All right I won't tell anyone I promise," Athrun replied putting his hands up in surrender. "I hope you two are happy together,"

"Thank you Athrun, you're such a good friend," Lacus smiled.

Back on Earth.

In the middle of the desert three Mobilesuit carrier plans landed around the Lesseps, opening their doors to unload the six ZuOOTs, the Duel and the Buster. Inside the large carrier commander Waltfeld dropped the report on the suits he was given from ZAFT's Gibraltar base.

"What's up with those guys at Gibraltar? Why are they sending us ZuOOTs? Are they all out of BeCUEs?" Waltfeld asked.

"They said they can't give us anymore. Maybe they think they're doing us a favour by sending those two guys," DaCosta replied looking out the window as the third transport unloaded the Duel and Buster.

"There pilot's battle experience is limited to outer space. I can help but think they'll get tin the way down here," Waltfeld said.

"They are from an elite unit," DaCosta added.

"I don't like the fact that they're from the Le Creuset team. I could never stand that guy," Waltfeld retorted watching two airborne suits land on the Lesseps deck. "Command must really want that legged ship destroyed if they sent us Tallgeese and Epyon,"

"Actually sir, from what I've been told their mission is to destroy or capture a Mobilesuit called Wing-Zero. They said it descended to Earth with the legged ship but they didn't know it's location until two days ago which is somewhere in this region. Its exact position is unknown at this point," DaCosta explained.

"Well then, let's go meet our newest editions," Waltfeld replied heading out of his office.

Outside on the Lesseps deck the Duel and Buster were standing along side Tallgeese and Epyon with the pilots assembled at their feet, shielding their faces from the blinding sand.

"What an awful place. What are we doing here?" Dearka commented trying to get the sand out of his hair.

"They say you can't really appreciate the desert till you live here," came Waltfeld's voice. "I'm Andrew Waltfeld, commander of the Lesseps,"

"Yzak Joule, Dearka Elsman, Scott Becker and Ben Harper of the Le Creuset team reporting as order Commander Waltfeld," Yzak said saluting along with the others.

"When one doesn't have a bad scar removed, some might say it's a sign of your commitment," Waltfeld said smirking as Yzak turned his head away. "Or since you've turned your head away I'd say it's a symbol of you humiliation,"

"Commander Waltfeld, we'd like to know if you have any information on Wing-Zero's battle strength," Becker requested dropping his right hand at his side.

"I'm afraid there's nothing to tell. The only Mobilesuit we've seen from the legged ship in the Strike. Sorry I couldn't be of more help to your mission," Waltfeld answered looking up at the Duel and Buster. "Where will you two be assigned once you'd destroyed it?"

"We'll be stationed at Carpentaria to await the approval of operation Spit Break," Harper replied smiling proudly at Tallgeese. "With these suits we'll destroy those rotten naturals,"

"Don't go letting you egos get in the way of you mission! If you do then you'll be the one who's destroyed by Wing-Zero!" Waltfeld shouted snapping the four pilots to attention. "Now if you'll follow me I'll brief you on the legged ship's current location,"

Heero's POV.

Resistance Base.

After returning from Banadiya yesterday Kira's jaw almost hit the ground when he saw Shinobu in the dress given to her by our gracious host, Cagalli quickly grabbed her regular clothes and went to change. Today was the day we would attempt to break through the ZAFT forces and make our way to the red sea and then to the Indian Ocean. I had spent most of the night and morning modifying the Striker packs which allowed more fight time and less drain on the main battery. At a briefing we were shown video footage of the Lesseps and two escort ships receiving supplies and Mobilesuits including the Buster and Duel. The two that caught my eye were the Tallgeese and Epyon.

"So Heero, what do you plan to do?" Murrue asked.

"I'll launch and wait about ten kilometres from the battle zone, I'll wait till they go past me then alert Tallgeese and Epyon to my position and lure away from the Archangel," I replied frowning at the video screen.

"Won't they detect your approach?" Natarle asked.

"Impossible, Zero has a Hyper-Jammer stealth system which makes it invisible to all forms of electronic sensors. You can't see it unless you look for it with your eyes," Shinobu explained.

"In others words if I were to fly over Banadiya the people would see me. Zero can't disappear from sight like the Blitz can, but the Hyper-Jammers will make sure the Lesseps and its support ships won't get a look at me destroying Tallgeese and Epyon," I added.

"What does it matter if they see you fighting against them?" Shinobu asked.

"I'm going to the Plants to live with Lacus once my business on Earth is finished. And before any of you jump to conclusions I'm not going to fight against the Earth Forces unless you give me a reason, remember this isn't my war," I said seeing the shocked look on Natarle's face. "I've acquired something that'll get me into the Plants without a problem, I hope,"

"But you're a natural, the second the Plants find that out you'll be executed, especially if chairman Zala finds out," Natarle objected.

"I'm not a natural. It turns out I'm a coordinator after all. I had the Archangel Doctor analyse my DNA and he found out I'm a test tube baby," I replied looking over at Shinobu. "I'm still your brother Shinobu, the doctor compared our DNA and we had the same parents, I was just grown in a lab. I'm most likely the only one that was ever created because I read somewhere the experiments were cancelled after the government decided it was inhumane to manipulate a human being's DNA,"

"I'm so sorry Heero," Murrue said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"That must be why Jake and Zack were never able to use the Zero System properly," Shinobu brought up.

"That's right. Tallgeese and Epyon were made to incorporate the Zero System but my friends couldn't control it," I realised.

"Sahib! All preparations have been completed, we're ready to move out,"

"Then let's go. This time we'll finish off the Tiger once and for all," Sahib said grabbing a rifle and running outside to the waiting vehicles along with everyone else.

"Captain Ramius," I called out grabbing her arm. "I think you should know Zero showed me a possible future for the Archangel where you'll be fighting against ZAFT and the Earth Forces,"

"You can't be serious," she demanded.

"I am because Zero also showed I would live happily with Lacus and I trust Zero's predictions. They've never been wrong," I replied releasing her arm. "Don't tell anyone else ok especially Natarle,"

"You have my word," she said running off to the Archangel with me right behind her.

Regular POV.

Lesseps Bridge.

"Commander, we've spotted the legged ship. It's currently on the move to the remains of the factory district,"

"Any Mobilesuit deployment?" Waltfeld asked.

"None what so ever sir,"

"Right then. Becker, Harper, I want you two on stand by in your suits. If you detect Wing-Zero you are authorised to intercept and destroy it. The rest of us will focus our attention on the legged ship, understood," Waltfeld instructed.

"Yes sir," Becker and Harper saluted leaving the bridge.

"What about us Commander?" Yzak asked. "What's the plan of attack?"

"The BeCUEs will launch and attack the Strike. The rest of our forces will attack the legged ship. DaCosta tell the hanger crew to get my LaGOWE ready for launch. Commence the attack once we're in their radar range," Waltfeld ordered leaving the bridge himself. "As for the Duel and Buster, you two will remain on the Lesseps and provide long range covering fire,"

Tallgeese's Cockpit.

"Hey Harper, you got anything?" Becker asked searching for Zero's transponder code.

"**Not a damn thing Becker. Wait transponder code located, two kilometres southeast. Let's get him!**" Harper cheered transforming Epyon into its mobile armour mode, flying towards the source of the code.

"Be careful Harper, something tells me Wing-Zero has more power than Tallgeese alone," Becker cautioned flying after his team mate.

"**Screw that Becker! If you're too afraid then you shouldn't have been given a red uniform**," Harper taunted. "**There's no way any natural can beat me**!"

'_I'm beginning to wonder why they gave you a red uniform in the first place_,' Becker wondered pulling Tallgeese alongside Epyon. "I'll go in and draw his fire, when he shoots at me you can attack him from behind,"

"**I've always wanted to stab someone in the back**," Harper replied grinning insanely as Tallgeese shot past Epyon.

**Disclaimer: I hope you liked this extra long chapter I've prepared for your enjoyment, it took me a while to decide when to end it. I wanted to play through the battle but we'll get to that in chapter 7 for now you can just leave a review telling me what parts were your favourite.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I decided to start chapter 7 with a bang. It starts with the battle between Zero, Tallgeese and Epyon, but remember I suck at writing battle scenes because I can't describe the moves but I'll try my best, just don't expect a long battle. And someone mentioned I shouldn't worry about not keeping up with the original story line so don't worry, Heero will be going to the Plants to live with Lacus so I'll be splitting between the Archangel and Heero with Lacus. And the flight suit Heero wears is the same one the G boys wear when they're fighting against the White Fang. Enjoy.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_,'

"**Communications**"

Freedom, Justice and Wing-Zero.

Heero's POV.

Wing-Zero's Cockpit.

The instant Tallgeese entered my firing range I split the buster rifle in two and fired, destroying one of its back mounted thruster pack forcing it to land. The second shot came close to Epyon but the pilot evaded as I had hoped. Combining the rifle again and placing in the shield I drew a beam sabre and took off in Epyon's direction while activating a jamming pulse to knock out the communications on both suits, this fight was between me and them and with the Hyper-Jammers I was invisible to both suits. I only wished ZAFT soldiers weren't the pilots.

Regular POV.

Epyon's Cockpit.

"Damn it! Where the hell is this guy!" Harper shouted in frustration. "Stop hiding and face me you coward!"

"**If you can't see me then you don't know how to use that suit**!"

"I'm going to kill you when I find you," Harper shot back looking left and right for Wing-Zero.

"**You can't fight when you don't have any weapons**!"

Raising his heat whip to slash at anything around him Harper's display suddenly showed the right and left arm sliced off. His normal cocky grin was replaced with confusion and fear as he realised Becker and Commander Waltfeld were right, he had let his overconfidence blind him.

"All right you win! I surrender!" Harper pleaded.

"**Did you show my friends mercy before you killed them? Time to pay for what you've done**!"

All Harper could see was a blinding light enveloping his Mobilesuit before he was killed in an instant.

On Battle Field.

Raising the Tallgeese onto its feet Becker was just in time to watch Epyon being vaporised. Whoever this pilot was he knew the weaknesses of both Tallgeese and the now destroyed Epyon. He was right about the beam rifle's aim being off centre after all. There was no way to win against Wing-Zero with only one remaining thruster pack.

"This is the pilot of Tallgeese calling Wing-Zero declaring my surrender. Please respond," Becker called out.

"**Why are you surrendering? Your mission is to either capture or destroy me isn't it**?"

"I cannot complete my mission in my current position. You have a greater understanding of this suit and I cannot detect you, I am not as stupid as other ZAFT pilots. You have won," Becker replied dropping the beam sabre and rifle. "Destroy me, if that's your mission,"

"**I won't kill a defenceless opponent! Pick up that beam sabre and fight me, I'm right in front of you**," a hundred metres in front of Tallgeese, Wing-Zero became visible holding an active beam sabre in its right hand. "**Now you can see me so fight me already**,"

"As you wish," Becker answered charging at Zero with out a weapon, managing to wrap Tallgeese's arms and legs around Zero. "I'll destroy both of us!"

"**You're insane**!"

"This is the only option I have left!" Becker shouted pressing the self-detonation button.

"**Wait**!"

Too late, Tallgeese's reactor reached critical causing a missive explosion which was seen by the Archangel and the retreating Lesseps. In the centre of the crater stood an intact Wing-Zero with minor scorching on its armour.

"Damn it. Why'd you have to do that? Tallgeese still had some fight left in it," Heero said slamming his fists against the console. "Come on, Zero let's get back to the Archangel,"

Picking up Tallgeese's discarded rifle he flew over to where the Archangel had landed while passing the Duel and Buster who were trying to walk their way back to the Lesseps but kept loosing their footing in the sand and fall over repeatedly.

'_No wonder they use BeCUEs_,' he thought to himself.

Heero's POV.

Late that Night.

Resistance Base.

"Something wrong Heero?" Shinobu asked taking a seat beside me on the rear deck of the Archangel. "You haven't been celebrating with the rest of us,"

"I've got nothing to celebrate Shinobu. Not after what happened today," I replied not looking away from the stars. "The pilot of the Tallgeese wouldn't fight me because I had the advantage and decided to blow himself up to try and take me out. I wouldn't fight him either and yet I've killed soldiers who couldn't fight back without hesitation. What kind of person does that make me? What reason do I have to fight now? Maybe I should destroy Zero and forget about fighting,"

"Have you been using the Zero System lately?" Shinobu asked.

"This isn't our war Shinobu. Our fight was with the anti-government faction. And until I find a reason to get involved in this war I can't use the Zero System like I used to," I answered standing up and heading back inside. "I need to make decisions on my own. I'll see you in the morning,"

"Kira asked me to sleep with him," Shinobu said stopping me in my tracks. "Just in the same bed, no sex and we won't be naked,"

"Just how far have you two gone?" I asked narrowing my eyes at her.

"We… had a make out session in the Strike last night. He even asked for my permission to touch me," she answered a blush creeping across her face.

"Just watch out for Allster ok. That bitch really wants Kira dead," I replied walking back inside the ship.

"Thanks Heero," she called back.

Hanger.

"Kira Yamato!" I bellowed, my voice echoing through the hanger.

"Uh, in here," came the reply from Zero's cockpit.

'_What's he doing in there_?' I wondered riding up the zip cable hearing a girl's voice. "Is someone in there with you Yamato?"

"Just Lacus," Kira answered. "Yeah I gotta go Shinobu's probably waiting for me,"

"I don't want to see any clothes on the floor in the morning Kira and make sure you remember my warning," I said as he climbed out of the cockpit. "If you do anything indecent I'll just break your arms so you can't touch her,"

"I'd probably be the same if I had a sister," Kira replied jumping onto the catwalk. "See you in the morning,"

"Right," I called back crawling into the cockpit where Lacus was waiting wearing her pink silk nightie and brushing out her hair. "Let me guess you couldn't sleep without seeing my strikingly handsome face so you decided to call me and hopefully get me to take my shirt off? Am I right?"

"**Half right. I couldn't talk to you this morning so I've been waiting until now. Have Tallgeese and Epyon attacked yet**?" she asked her brush pausing in mid stroke.

"I destroyed them earlier today so I'll be coming up to the Plants as soon as I figure a way to bring Zero along with me," I answered keying in the commands to close the cockpit.

"**I suggest you head to the Gibraltar spaceport**," she suggested tossing her hair over her shoulder exposing her elegant swanlike neck.

"Lacus, I was wondering how intimate do you expect us to be while I'm living with you? And does your father give his approval?" I asked.

"**Of course he does. He trusts my judgement on you and says he'll be happy for me even if I'm in love with a natural. And I don't expect much aside from kissing and hugging for the time being but it wouldn't be a problem with me if we wanted to go a little further**," she answered blushing scarlet. "**Father also wanted me to send you this communication protocol so you can contact him directly when you're on route to the Plants and the location of the Gibraltar base**,"

"Protocols received. How'd Athrun react when you told him you're in love with me? I hope he's not going to try and kill me for stealing you from him, I'd hate to do something humiliating to him if he did come after me," I replied integrating the protocols into Zero's communication system.

"**Athrun only considers me as his friend and he promise not to tell anyone else that you're a natural. He won't risk our friendship by betraying my trust**," she explained fiddling with one of her nightie straps.

"Lacus I'm not a natural, I found out yesterday when I had a DNA test done. I've been a coordinator ever since I was born," I said sending a copy of the test data. "Make sure your father sees that,"

"**I will**," she replied covering her mouth with her hand as she yawned. "**I guess I'll get some sleep, when will you get here**?"

"Within the next two days if everything goes well," I answered yawning myself. "I love you Lacus,"

"**I love you too Heero, see you in two days or less**," she waved blowing me another kiss before the screen went blank.

'_I guess I'd better come up with a cover story then_,' I thought closing my heavy eyelids.

Regular POV.

The Next Day.

The Red Sea.

8 am.

Most of the crew were already on duty saved for the few who were outside on the deck enjoying the sun and sea breeze. Miriallia, Tolle and Kuzzey who were also enjoying their time on deck they seemed to be forgetting three other friends they hadn't seen since last night. That was until they all heard loud yawning coming from the hatch, along with the mentioning of a certain Mobilesuit.

"Shut up Zero I already know what time it is I just needed some fresh air," Heero said stepping out into the sun half dressed, wiping the sleep out of his eyes when he spotted the three teens. "Oh hey guys, what's up?"

"Nothing really. We were just enjoying the breeze," Miriallia answered dragging him over to the railing. "Isn't this just wonderful?"

"It would be for me, if I hadn't been living on an island for the last two years," he replied reaching his hands above his head, a few joints popping in protest. "I can't even count the amount of times I got slapped in the face by big fish I managed to catch,"

"That must have hurt," Tolle said offhandedly.

"Not really, just like getting hit with a soccer ball and week old sweaty gym socks," Heero elaborated still not fully awake.

"That's gross," Miriallia cringed, scrunching her face up.

"And I haven't had my coffee yet," Heero said heading back inside. "See you guys on the bridge or something,"

"Bye Heero," Miriallia waved until he was gone from sight. "Things will probably be boring around here once he's gone,"

"I doubt it," Tolle added snaking an arm around her waist. "Wanna go make out before our next shift?"

"Sure, I'll even let you put your hands on my chest," she winked seductively making him blush.

"Wait for me!" he called running after his girlfriend.

"Lucky bastard," Kuzzey mumbled staring at the waves made the ship's bow.

On the Bridge.

An Hour later.

"Captain, I was wondering if I could talk to you about Heero and Wing-Zero," Natarle requested standing beside Murrue.

"Let me guess, you want to keep him onboard and force him into fighting on our side?" Murrue asked enjoying Natarle's momentary look of surprise. "I'm sorry Natarle I won't force anyone to fight for the Earth Forces,"

"But captain, what if his machine were to fall into ZAFT's hands?" Natarle exclaimed.

"If that were to happen Lieutenant, then I would activate the self-detonation device without a second thought," Heero answered for her holding two cups of coffee handing Murrue the other cup. "Captain,"

"Thank you Heero," Murrue replied.

"Further more Lieutenant, I happen to know just how military minds like yours work. You're willingly give orders that send troops to their deaths without a second thought and don't hesitate to sacrifice half you army to accomplish a campaign. You're kind of soldier are a disgrace to the military, you should have been demoted to crewman. And this is for trying to use Lacus as a hostage," he said calmly backhanding her hard across the face with his free hand. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time now,"

"When are you leaving?" Murrue asked ignoring the stunned office next to her.

"About an hour, I just got to get my things together and say goodbye to the crew," Heero answered, heading for the elevator. "Right now I got to check on Shinobu and Kira. They slept together last night,"

"Crewman Buskirk, please inform the crew to assemble in the hanger in one hour," Murrue instructed draining the rest of her coffee.

"Yes, ma'am," Kuzzey replied.

Kira's Quarters.

"Shinobu, do you regret sleeping with me?" Kira asked as she took a shower.

"Not really, you didn't force me to do anything, you didn't try and take off my pyjamas. I enjoyed it and I hope this shows my brother I can be trusted with a boy," Shinobu replied growing a mischievous smile. "Wanna join me in here?"

"Don't tease me Shinobu, you know Heero would kill me for even thinking like that," Kira blushed trying to keep the naughty thoughts from entering his mind. It wasn't easy with a naked girl behind the shower screen.

"Kira's right I would kill him," came Heero voice from the door. "But seeing as you didn't do anything wrong I'll over look this. And you have also proven that I can trust you with my baby sister. But I will be keeping in touch with the Archangel while I'm gone so be careful,"

"I understand mother!" Shinobu called back sarcastically.

"I'll see you guys in the hanger in an hour ok?" Heero asked.

"We'll be there," Kira replied.

Heero's POV.

An Hour later.

Hanger.

I hadn't expected many of the crew to be assembled in the hanger to see me off, maybe ten people including Shinobu, Kira and his friends. Instead half the crew were there as I entered the hanger all standing at attention even though I wasn't a soldier. In front of Zero were Shinobu, Kira, Murrue, Mu La Flaga, Sai, Kuzzey, Miriallia, Tolle and Cagalli who came up to me and gave me their individual good byes. Shinobu, Murrue, Miriallia and Cagalli gave me a hug and a peck on the cheek, the guys just shook my hand and La Flaga gave me a hard slap on the back hinting I was lucky to have such a cute girlfriend with am incredibly hot body waiting for me. His comment earned him a whack across the back of his head from Murrue for his childish behaviour.

"I hope we won't have to consider you our enemy during this war," Murrue hoped.

"As long as you keep my sister safe and on this ship you're not a target. Besides I have no intention of fighting against anyone until I figure out what I should be fighting for," I replied shaking her hand. "Remember what I told you yesterday,"

"I will and take care," she added stepping away from Zero.

Riding up the zip cable dressing in my flight suit I could see Natarle standing on one of the upper levels giving my an evil glare which I gave right back, something Shinobu had started calling my death glare. Anyone who saw it would normally back off and in Natarle's case she looked like she had wet her panties in fear and I couldn't help but smirk. There weren't many hard core officers who weren't afraid of my death glare. From the Archangel's position in the Red Sea it would take three or four hours to reach ZAFT's Gibraltar base so I decided to would be a good idea to contact Lacus' father, hoping he had informed their forces by now telling them not to fire on me. Strapping myself in the pilots seat and putting on my helmet I found Shinobu had already gotten Zero ready to go.

"Heero here, proceeding to catapult," I said over the speakers.

"**AUP attached, systems all green. You may launch when ready. Bye Heero**," Miriallia from the monitor with everyone waving behind her.

"Later guys. Wing-Zero heading out," I replied feeling the G-forces pushing me back into the seat.

Once out of the Archangel I powered up Zero's jets to get me some altitude before transforming to mobile armour mode.

Two Hours Later.

"This is Heero Yuy calling Supreme Chairman Siegel Clyne. Please respond," I said using the protocols Lacus sent me.

"**Siegel Clyne here, I'm glad you received the communication protocols. I took a look at the information you sent my daughter and I must say this will make things easier when you arrive at the Plants**," he replied on an audio channel only. "**I have sent word to the Gibraltar base stating you are an undercover agent under my direct command. There is a stolen Earth Forces Mobilesuit shuttle waiting for your arrival, I have also informed them not to use any formalities with you as you have been behind enemy lines for some time. I leave you to say how long**,"

"You're going through an awful lot of trouble just for me Mr. Chairman," I retorted.

"**I would have tried to help even if your were a natural Heero, but I mostly did it to keep my daughter happy. I'd do anything for her**," he explained.

"Just like I would my sister who just so happens to be a natural," I replied looking at my map display. "I'll be at the Gibraltar base in 1.3 hours. After that it'll take me six hours to reach the Plants,"

"**I'll be waiting, Special Forces agent Heero Yuy**,"

Regular POV.

Gibraltar Base.

Two Hours Later.

"Hey Athrun! I just heard Wing-Zero's been captured!" Nicol Amalfi one of Athrun's best friends shouted over the commotion of the base.

"What'd you say?" Athrun asked hopping off the zip cable.

"I just spoke with the pilot, he said he's been behind enemy lines for most of his miliary career and just managed to steal Wing-Zero from the naturals the other day. He's been order to return to the homeland with it," Nicol repeated.

"I see, did the guy tell you his name?" Athrun enquired.

"Yeah, said his name was Heero Yuy and asked if you were still ok with Lacus' decision," Nicol replied scratching his head in confusion. "Is there something wrong between you and Lacus?"

"Nothing's wrong, I'd better go talk with him before he launches," Athrun answered running over to where a shuttle waited where Heero was wearing a red flight suit sitting on the cargo hatch. "Heero Yuy!"

"Oh hey Athrun, long time no see," he said looking up from his PDA. (Personal Digital Assistant. In case anyone forgot.) "I guess you're here to chase after the Archangel?"

"I don't know I have received any orders yet but I just want to wish you good luck with Lacus" Athrun replied.

"Thanks and don't sweat it Athrun, I'm sure you'll meet a girl someday," Heero chuckled hearing the shuttle engines start up. "Before I go you have to promise you won't hurt my sister when you attack the Archangel or her friends. If I hear you or anyone on your team destroyed it I'll kill all of you myself,"

"I can't make any guarantees but I'll see if the Archangel can be capture and the crew taken prisoner," Athrun said stepping away from the cargo hatch.

"I'll hold you to it!" Heero shouted climbing inside the shuttle. 'W_ith the Archangel's luck there's no way you'll be shooting it down, not with my sister helping upgrade its weapons_,'

The Plants.

Zero-g Mobilesuit Factory.

9 pm.

"I think I've waited long enough Clyne. I want to know why I was dragged away from Operation Spit-Break's preparations," Patrick Zala demanded waiting with the chairman of the Mobilesuit development Commander Yuki and Siegel Clyne.

"First I think you should explain why you ordered the execution of Tallgeese and Epyon's original pilots. If you had taken them prisoner our own pilots wouldn't have died in battle," Clyne shot back.

"We don't need any naturals to tell us how to operate a Mobilesuit. It was only a matter of time. What we do know is that the pilot of Wing-Zero was able to evade detection from the Le Creuset team during a battle and damage Tallgeese and Epyon. What if they decide to attack the plants with it?" Zala asked being his normal paranoid self. "I'd be a lot happier if Wing-Zero were under our control,"

"Then maybe you won't leave here too disappointed," Clyne replied as the air-tight doors opened to the hanger. "Shall we?"

Following Siegel into the hanger Zala was speechless when his eyes landed on the red, blue and white frame of none other than Wing-Zero.

"Explain yourself Clyne," Zala seethed. "How did you manage to capture this machine?"

"You'll have to ask him," Clyne replied pointing to the pilot standing on the cockpit hatch as they landed on the catwalk in front of Zero. "Why don't you introduce yourself pilot,"

"Heero Yuy Special Forces agent under Supreme Chairman Siegel Clyne's direct Command. Recognition number 286240," Heero responded, removing his helmet.

"So you were the one to liberate Chairman Clyne's daughter from the Earth Forces," Zala concluded.

"That was me and I only did I because I couldn't stand to see her used as a hostage not because I'm a coordinator," Heero replied floating onto the catwalk with a duffle bag in hand. "I only came back because I was getting tired of Earth and all the fighting,"

"I wouldn't start relaxing just yet pilot. Now that we have Wing-Zero we'll need it for an operation we've been planning," Zala interrupted gazing up at Zero. "But if Chairman Clyne has other needs for you we can easily get another pilot for this machine,"

"Sorry Chairman Zala but I can't allow that," Heero said getting Zala mad.

"What was that pilot!" Zala shouted ready to throw a punch at Heero.

"In ordered to get Heero to return to the homeland I had to make certain compromises," Clyne explained holding off Zala's strike.

"And what were those compromises?" Zala asked still infuriated. (Asshole.)

"Wing-Zero will not be used in any campaign against the naturals excluding the defence of the Plants, he is also to remain the pilot and will oversee any and all maintenance. When not working on Wing-Zero he will be providing protection for my daughter," Clyne answered enjoying the rage on Zala's face. "Also he will remain under my command even if I am to loose the upcoming election,"

"Don't you have an operation to plan chairman Zala?" Heero asked floating off to the locker rooms. '_That was one of the biggest assholes I've ever seen_,'

"I'll go along with this Clyne, as long as this war ends in victory for us I don't care," Zala fumed heading out of the hanger.

"Commander Yuki I suggest you leave Wing-Zero along until Heero's adjusted himself back in the Plants. I'll tell him to contact you when he's ready," Clyne suggested happy that Zala was gone.

"As you wish Chairman," Commander Yuki replied.

Heero's POV.

Two Hours Later.

On Route to the Clyne Mansion.

"I hope you weren't too offended by Chairman Zala. He believes we've evolved into a new species and that naturals are lesser creatures," Clyne explained sitting in the passenger seat as Heero drove down the high way.

"I could care less what that man thinks, but I do get the impression that if he wins this election he'll use his position as Supreme Chairman to exterminate all natural," I said weaving in and out of the traffic. "For now he uses his hatred to get more people to think like he does by manipulating what the public sees. This is the reason I hate the military and why I can't allow Zero to be used by people like Zala,"

"Take this off ramp then the first house on the right," Clyne instructed not knowing what else to say. "And what's you impression of me?"

"You are someone who desperately tries to convince others that talking is the best way to achieve peace not through bloodshed. But no amount of talking will ever convince Zala to stop the fighting unless his ideals are met," I replied pulling up to the gate. "Nice house, I wonder how Lacus keeps herself occupied?"

"Most of her friends have joined the military now, she tries to keep a smile on her face but I know deep down she is very sad and lonely. This war has hurt everyone not just the families of the soldiers who have been killed in battle," Clyne answered hopping out of the car once it was past the gate. "I hope you can make her truly happy,"

"That's one of the reasons I came here," I said hefting my luggage out of the back seat. "I wonder if she's fallen asleep by now."

Following Siegel inside we found the lights in the living room were still on. We both had a quiet laugh when we saw Lacus fast asleep on the couch in her white dress. She looked so adorable and peaceful just sleeping there, totally unaware we were watching her. Placing my duffle bag on the floor I silently kneeled in front of the couch and gently caressed her cheek with the back of my hand.

"Lacus, wake up, it's Heero," I whispered causing her to stir but not wake up.

"I'll show you to her room," Clyne whispered with my duffle in hand as I gently picked Lacus up in my arms bridal style.

Almost instantly Lacus nuzzled herself against me making some adorable little noises at being disturbed from her slumber, could this girl get any cuter?

**Disclaimer: Sorry it took so long to update I wanted to make this chapter as long as possible but I comes up short of chapter 6. Anyway I hope you liked chapter 7 and I'm sorry again for the pathetic battle scene between Wing-Zero, Tallgeese and Epyon, it was hard deciding which suit would be destroyed first. Chapter 8 may include Kira/Shinobu moments and more Heero/Lacus romance. The rating might even go up as there might be Lacus nude scenes and Lacus wearing lingerie. Submit a good review if you want to see that and please tell me what parts you liked the best, I need to know.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: This chapter will feature Heero/Lacus romance such as seeing each other naked and other adult stuff which is why the rating has been changed. Also in chapter 8, Cagalli and Shinobu run into Athrun, what will he do when he finds out Shinobu is Heero's sister?**

"Speech"

'_Thought_,'

"**Communications**"

Freedom, Justice and Wing-Zero.

Regular POV.

The Next Morning.

Lacus' bedroom.

The warm rays of the sun filtered through Lacus' window bringing her mind back to the land of the conscious. Subconsciously her hands searched out a pair of arms that encircled her waist when she fell asleep last night, only to find nothing but her own skin. Rolling over Lacus opened her eyes to find she was her bed's only occupant. Suddenly it came to her, she had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for Heero to arrive, but how did she get into her bed? Throwing the covers off her body she also discovered she was still wearing the same white underwear from yesterday, then where was her dress? Sliding off the bed Lacus found her white dress draped over her dresser by her wardrobe. This was confusing, she had a vague memory of being carried in Heero's arms to her room, but as to how she got her dress off and into bed was blank. Did she just dream those things happening? With a sad sigh she pulled a fresh pair of underwear out of her chest of draws and a simple pale blue sundress and made her way to the bathroom.

'_Heero please hurry, I don't want to be alone anymore_,' Lacus thought not bothering to check if the bathroom was unoccupied.

Stopping dead in her tracks Lacus' eyes widened to the size of a Nazca-class ship as she gazed upon a completely naked Heero slipping into a pair of black boxers with his back to her, she almost groaned in disappointment when he pulled the boxers over his tight backside. Now she knew what it was like for him when he walked in on her onboard the Archangel. All she could do was stand there unable to move an inch letting her eyes wander over his well toned body, from his well sculpted back to his lean muscular arms and well defined legs.

"Careful Lacus," Heero said pulling on a pair of cargo shorts. "You might slip in that puddle of drool at your feet," She had the decency to blush. He'd known she was watching the whole time.

"Who did you know I was watching?" she asked closing the door after she stepped in.

"I could see your reflection in the shower door," he answered pulling a black muscle shirt over his head. "I trust you enjoyed the show?"

"You're teasing me aren't you?" she huffed placing her clothes on the bench top.

"What do you think?" he asked giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "See you downstairs,"

"Before you go could you tell me when you got here," she requested clamping onto his arm.

"I promise I'll tell you after you've freshened up," he replied stepping into the hallway. "Do you have any idea how cute you are when you mumble in your sleep?"

Blushing like a ripe tomato Lacus quickly removed her underwear and found her panties soaked, this was the fifth time this week that a Heero had made her aroused. The other four times she had only thought of him in sexual situations, the real thing was just as powerful. Stepping into the shower and turning on the warm water Lacus waited for the glass to fog up before rolling her nipples between her fingers, feeling a deep heat building between her legs. Stopping to make sure no one was in the bathroom she lowered one hand to caress her lower lips, a soft moan filling the shower as she used her thumb to stroke her clit while her fingers probed her insides. Leaning against the shower wall she closed her eyes and turned the showerhead so the warm water cascaded over her belly and between her legs increasing the pleasure as she continued to finger herself.

"Lacus, your father's left for the council chambers and says he'll call if he's delayed tonight," Heero called opening the door a crack.

"Oh god! Heero!" he heard despite the sound or the running water. "Oooohhhh!"

"Lacus? Are you all right?" he asked hearing her whimpering.

"Yes!" she groaned followed by rhythmic panting. "Oh god!"

"I'll be in the guest room when you're finished," he said as she let out another moan.

Heero's POV.

Closing the guest room door I tried desperately to get the image of Lacus masturbating in the shower out of my mind. Fortunately I hadn't seen a thing so I just pictured Lacus in her pink nightie slowly slipping the straps off her soft shoulders and letting the garment leaving her in nothing but the skin she was borne in. A quickly slap to the face banished those thoughts from my head, sure I had seen her topless before and thinking about my girlfriend like that wasn't a crime but I had just moved in with her after only meeting a week earlier. Somehow nothing felt right and not knowing anyone who I could talk to for help was another problem. Throwing on one of my button down shirts I grabbed my ZAFT ID and wallet along with my sunglasses, cell phone and spear key I headed out of the room where I ran into Lacus who had just finished in the bathroom wearing a very nice pale blue sundress.

"Is something wrong Heero?" she asked in that all too innocent voice of hers.

"Something doesn't feel right with me Lacus. I mean I just moved in here last night and we've been in love for a little over a week and right now I feel lost," I answered apprehensively. "I thought going for a drive might help clear my mind,"

"I know the prefect place to go when I feel lost, it's a lookout spot on the other side of the city," Lacus replied clasping her hands together in front of herself. "I can show you if you'd like some company,"

"I'll wait for you downstairs," I said seeing her eyes brighten up. "If you're going to be putting on makeup don't go heavy, I don't like women who hide behind layers of makeup,"

"Neither do I," she added dashing into her room.

'_Ok so that's one things we have in common_,' I thought heading downstairs where one of the butlers was waiting.

"Are you and Miss Lacus going out sir?"

"Yes we'll be leaving once Lacus is ready. Please inform anyone who calls for her that we are out and we don't know when we'll be back," I answered.

"Very good sir. Would you prefer the limo or the sports car?"

"Sports car?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes sir, a black sports car was delivered this morning for you, the keys are in the ignition,"

"We'll take the sports car then. I don't feel like riding around in a limo," I replied heading for the kitchen.

"Very good sir,"

'_That's going to take some getting used to_,' I thought as I searched the fridge for something to snack on.

"Heero!" Lacus called making me bang the back of my head on the freezer door. "Heero?"

"In here!" I called back rubbing the small lump forming on my skull.

"Are you all right?" she asked stepping into the kitchen.

"Yeah I'm fine," I answered trying not to sound sour. "Want something to eat before we go, because I don't have any money,"

"Your ZAFT ID doubles as a cash card silly," Lacus giggled seeing my looking of confusion. "I saw your uniform when I went past your room,"

"It was the only way I could bring Zero with me, of corse Zala wanted me to go straight back to Earth for an operation against the Earth Forces. The thing is Zero can wipe out an entire fleet on its own," I added spotting four brownie slices in the fridge. "Ever had brownies for breakfast?"

"Once when I was seven but my father caught me in the act and I wasn't allowed to have any dessert that night. But that doesn't mean I can't get away with it now," she giggled grabbing the brownies off the plate and running for the front door. "You'd better hurry before I eat them all myself Heero,"

"Oh that is so not fair! And to think I was going to kiss you later," I said running after her finding her sitting on the steps, hunched over with brownie crumbs on her dress. "It's a good thing I've already eaten you little brownie thief,"

Turning to face me with crumbs around her mouth Lacus poked her tongue out at me just before shoving a final half eaten Brownie in her mouth, smiling in success as she crewed. Despite my low mood I could help but laugh at how cute this whole scene was, Lacus behaving like a little girl who'd stolen the last piece of cake. It was amazing how cute she looked when behaving naturally and I was her boyfriend. My laughter subsiding I kneeled beside her and I place my hand at the back of her head crushing her lips under mine, using my tongue to clean the crumbs off her face. As she went limp against me I hooked my free arm under her knees and lifted her off the steps while breaking the kiss and quickly deposited her gently in the passenger of the black sports car sitting in the driveway. (A/N: similar to the one Athrun had in ORB in GSD.)

'_Clyne really went all out for me to give me this car_,' I thought leaving Lacus panting in the passenger seat.

"Miss Lacus wait you forgot your handbag!" a maid called nearly tripping down the steps. "Miss Lacus are you all right?"

"She'll be fine, she's just a little dazed from my magic fingers," I said pressing a spot at the crook of her neck. "Enjoy your little daydream Lacus?"

"Oh my, did I fall asleep while you were driving Heero?" she asked groggily blinking her eyes.

"Miss Lacus you haven't left the house yet," the maid said placing Lacus' handbag in her lap.

"That's strange I felt like we've driving for hours," Lacus confessed looking confused at me.

"That's because you were in a semi-dream state, the thought of driving with me was fresh in your mind so that's why you think we've been driving for hours," I explained sliding into the driver's seat. "Got everything you need?"

"Let me see, purse, lip-gloss, cell phone, camera, sunglasses, tampons…," she trailed off.

"A fresh pair of panties in case you get aroused again," I joked bursting out in laughter. "Oh that was a good one,"

"I didn't think it was very funny," Lacus replied blushing beet red.

"Don't worry I'll make it up to you somehow," I said pulling out of the driveway.

Regular POV.

Earth.

The Indian Ocean.

3 pm.

"Cagalli is it just me or are we lost?" Shinobu asked sitting in the second seat of Skygrasper 2.

"We're not lost, we've just lost our way that's all," Cagalli replied trying to sound optimistic.

"Nice try Cagalli but I've heard Heero come up with better answers than that! Just admit we're lost and I'll shut up!" Shinobu fumed looking out the port side. "Hey look another plane,"

"Oh crap that's a ZAFT transport plane. Probably carrying supplies or something. Hang on I'm taking us in," Cagalli said banking towards the ZAFT plane.

'_I got a bad feeling about this_,' Shinobu mused activating the back mounted turret. "Cagalli they're firing at us!"

"Well fire back!" Cagalli shouted trying to manoeuvre out of range.

Too little too late, a direct hit to the engines sent the Skygrasper with its two passengers falling towards a small island in the middle of the ocean. Trying to contact the Archangel over the radio Cagalli found it dead, probably damaged in the crash.

"I knew I should have flown with Commander La Flaga," Shinobu said throwing her helmet at the front seat as the canopy opened. "At least I managed to shoot those bastards back,"

"Come on, we should get going before the tide comes in," Cagalli replied grabbing the survival kit and jumping in the water only to loose her grip in the process. "Oops,"

"Were those our field supplies?" Shinobu asked still inside the cockpit.

"Just shut up and follow me," Cagalli fumed, mostly at her own stupidity.

Managing to get onto the beach without any mishaps Cagalli and Shinobu decided to make their way around the island separately. Ten minutes later Cagalli had already made it to the other side with no sigh of Shinobu.

"I guess she went the long way," she said to herself suddenly spotting a dull grey Mobilesuit. '_Is that what the transport plane was carrying_?'

Staying behind a palm tree Cagalli waited as a blue haired ZAFT pilot came into view completely oblivious to his company until Cagalli drew her gun, his superior hearing alerting him. Glancing over his shoulder the pilot managed a quick glimpse of the blonde haired person pointing a gun at him and with only seconds to react managed to dodge the first shot with a minor graze on his arm. Dropping his survival pack the pilot ran for cover evading the continuing fire from whoever had surprised him as they slid down the hill.

Athrun's POV.

Today was not my day. First there was the problem with my transport plane's navigation system. Next we were fired on by an Earth Forces fighter and I was forced to bail into the ocean in the Aegis when I found this island where I saw the fighter crashed on the opposite shore. Now after capturing one natural I was discovered by the second and fired on, having to drop my gun and run for cover. It was just non-stop excitement for me to day. Arming myself with a flip open pocket knife I waited for the right moment to attack. Slowly the guy inched towards my gun keeping his weapon pointed at me, one wrong move and I could die. Using his foot to push my gun away I saw his eyes drop away from me, perfect!

Cagalli's POV.

Before I could even take aim the ZAFT pilot jumped me, kicking the gun out of my hand and tossing me over his shoulder. Landing on my back the pilot jumped on top of me pinning me down with his arm across my chest, his knife raised in the air to finish me off I closed my eyes and I screamed like a little girl afraid of the boggy man. When I realised I wasn't dead I opened my eyes and saw the pilot ha a confused look on his face.

"You're a… a girl," he said just like Kira did when he found out back in Heliopolis.

"That's right! I'm a girl! What is it with you men!" I shouted as he slowly lifted his weight off me.

Heero's POV.

The Plants.

Highway 5.

"Heero you still haven't told me when you arrived," Lacus demanded as I pulled onto the mountain road.

"The couch must have really been comfortable if you were fast asleep when your father and I got there," I smirked seeing a light shade of pink on her cheeks. "I have to tell you Lacus you looked so adorable lying on the couch, drooling,"

"I was drooling?" Lacus gasped covering her face in embarrassment.

'_She is just so gullible_,' I thought trying to keep a straight face. "I'm just joking Lacus, all you did was mumble something I couldn't understand yet completely adorable in your sleep and nuzzled into me as I carried you into your room and helped you out of your dress. Then when I tried to leave for the guest room you grabbed my sleeve and begged me to sleep with you while you were still half asleep,"

"Did you?" she asked hopefully placing her hands in her lap.

"Well I couldn't refuse you with such a cute requested so I stripped out of my uniform and slid in, spooning against you wrapping my arms around your waist. And don't worry I wasn't naked," I reassured her following the signs to the lookout. "But I doubt you would have cared if I was naked or not,"

"You're probably right," Lacus mumbled a small smile gracing her lips. "If I had asked Athrun to do the same he might have fainted,"

"You left out that massive blood loss he would suffer at the thought of sleeping in the same bed as you," I chuckled pulling into the parking lot. "Aren't you worried about obsessive fans?"

"Not when I'm with you my handsome protector," Lacus smiled hopping out of the car.

As soon as she was out of the car I automatically felt depressed and at such a nice place too. It was such a pleasant day to be at a lookout, with several high resolution binoculars lining the cliff edge, a few small food venders along with what looked like well kept lavatories, I was probably the only black cloud in the crowd. When I focused back on Lacus I got my first good look at her pale blue dress hugging her curves, the spaghetti straps showing off her creamy white shoulders and arms as well as exposing a modest amount of cleavage. She was so happy to be out in the fresh air she was giggling happily as she twirled and danced about only stopping to hold her dress down as a strong wind caused it to flutter wildly, a light blush spread across her cheeks making her look even more adorable.

'_I've fallen in love with the goddess of cuteness_,' I mused watching her from the car taking pictures with my cell phone.

"Heero, aren't you coming?" Lacus asked skipping back to the car.

"And miss the first drive through stage performance featuring Lacus Clyne herself, probably not. But since you ask so nicely," I replied climbing out and switching on the car's anti-theft system. "I'd be more than happy to oblige milady,"

"Oh stop it I'm not your mistress," Lacus pouted making me laugh. "What's so funny?"

"I still can't understand how you can be so damn cute all the time. If there were ever a goddess for cuteness it would be you Lacus," I said as another gust of wind picked up her dress giving me a clear view of her pink panties. "I know this might embarrass you Lacus but you have really nice legs,"

"Thank you very much Heero. May I ask what you look for in a girlfriend?" Lacus asked quickly sitting on a bench blushing bet red.

"Well I guess I'd want someone with a good personality, who's easy to get along with and neutral outlooks on life and the world. Figure wise I'd prefer someone with a nice thin body with a backside to match, great skin and killer legs," I explained stopping before I embarrassed myself this time.

"What about breast size?" she inquired with complete innocents.

"Um… that don't really matter to me that much, any size is ok as long as they're not too big," I stammered sitting down beside her, hoping no one was within earshot. "And I happen to have found the exact girlfriend I'm looking for, it's you Lacus,"

"I'm very happy to hear you say that, if I am to give myself to someone I'm glad it's you," she replied leaning her head on my shoulder. "Will you let me give my heart to you?"

"You seem to be forgetting something Lacus," I said leaning closer to her ear. "I've already stolen your heart, you said so yourself,"

In an attempt to peck her on the cheek she moved her head in that exact same moment and our lips met in a short kiss which quickly turned passionate for Lacus as she wrapped her arms around my neck to deepen the kiss, completely obvious to the people staring in our direction. Not wanting this to appear one-sided I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer and running one hand up and down her back.

**Disclaimer: I like writing because it's fun for me and I get to express my creativity. But I also like to know people enjoy reading what I write and if I don't get any reviews I start to think I'm a bad writer. Please let other people know about this fan fic and leave a review or there might not be a chapter 9.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: People I need your help with a decision regarding Wing-Zero. My plan is to modify it with the Freedom's wings and thrusters but I may need to remove its ability to transform. If you want me to leave Zero as it is tell me. Now I hope you enjoy chapter 9.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_,'

"**Communications**"

Freedom, Justice and Wing-Zero.

Regular POV.

Earth.

A Small Island.

8:30 pm.

After being captured by Athrun Zala, tied up and rolling into a small inlet Cagalli was royally pissed off. Not only was she wearing nothing but her underwear she was also tied up again next to Shinobu who was also tied up and still properly dressed.

"So how did he manage to catch you?" Cagalli asked sitting closer to the camp fire.

"All I did was try and get a look at his Mobilesuit. I was about to climb down the embankment when I felt something cold and hard against the back of my head, so I surrendered and he tied me up in this cave," Shinobu answered. "He even gagged me so I couldn't call for help,"

"I told you not to wear that Earth Forces uniform top Shinobu," Cagalli muttered.

"Hey I wasn't about to go into battle without a shirt on," Shinobu shot back trying not to fall over. "All the other shirts I had were being washed,"

"Well excuse me! You were lucky not to fall into an inlet with crabs crawling up your clothes. Aren't you more worried about how Kira's feeling right now? He's probably not going to stop searching until he finds us!" Cagalli bellowed trying to rest her chin on her knees. "I guess it's a good thing Heero's up in the Plants right now,"

"Heero as in Heero Yuy? Do you two know him?" both turned to see Athrun standing at the entrance to the cave with surprise written all over his face.

"He's my big brother," Shinobu answered. "And he will definitely kick your ass for tying me up next time he sees you,"

"Oh yeah this day just keeps getting better and better," Athrun mumbled to himself quickly untying Shinobu. "Just don't try anything or I'll be forced to tie you up again,"

"You're the one who's going to be tied up you bastard!" Cagalli shouted kicking out Athrun's feet beneath him while she was still tied up only to have him fall on top of her. "Hey, get off me you jerk!"

'_If only Kira would accidentally fall on me_,' Shinobu sighed.

"Now why'd you go and pull a stunt like that?" Athrun asked propping himself up, suddenly noticing his hand was holding something soft.

Looking down Athrun's fear was confirmed as he saw his left hand placed firmly over the blonde girl's breast. '_This is so not my day_,' he groaned placing his hand back on the ground. Realising Cagalli hadn't yelled at him for copping a feel Athrun looked up and was completely shocked to see disappointment on her face. Was she disappointed for moving his hand?

"Well what are you waiting for? Aren't you going to punish me for tripping you over?" Cagalli whimpered her cheeks coloured crimson. "Aren't you going to take advantage of the fact that I'm still tied up?"

"I'm not going to take advantage of you. Only scumbags do that," Athrun gasped his eyes widening in shock.

"Still I wouldn't mind if you did, you are kinda cute," Cagalli said not meeting his eyes. "You're probably not going to get another chance like this so just do what you want, you have my permission,"

"I think you're cute too Cagalli," Athrun mumbled making her turn her head just in time to meet his lips in a light kiss.

'_Sweet. Live action theatre_,' Shinobu thought adding a few more sticks to the fire as the small kiss made way for a make out session.

Archangel.

Hanger.

"Kira just hold on a minute, the Strike's batteries aren't even fully charged yet!" Mu La Flaga shouted running to catch up with the young coordinator. "I know you really want to find Shinobu but it'll have to wait till morning once you've rested properly. It's also captain's orders,"

"I don't care! Heero entrusted me with her safety, I have to find her!" Kira shouted back.

"You're not going anywhere and that's final," Mu replied spinning Kira around and landing a serious punch to his gut, knocking him out cold. "I'm sorry kid, you didn't give me much choice,"

Heero's POV.

Lookout Spot.

9 pm.

"Lacus I just realised something," I said breaking the enjoyable silence between us.

"And what would that be?" Lacus asked resting her head on my chest as we lay on the grass a short distance from the car park.

"We've been up here all day just wandering around and sitting. But I think we should get going before your father starts worrying about you," I answered chuckling as she groaned about wanting to stay where she was. "Lacus your pouting won't get you anything this time so you can either walk to the car or I throw you over my shoulder like a caveman and cause you a lot of embarrassment,"

"You're such a big meanie," she pouted rolling into a sitting position, rubbing her arms.

"Here," I said placing my button down shirt over her shoulders as I helped her to her feet. "I better not catch you smelling it,"

"What will you do to me if I do?" she asked innocently.

"I won't sleep with you tonight," I replied devilishly. "Or for the next week for that matter, so no smelling my shirt,"

Lacus' response was too stick her tongue out at me which resulted in a fit of uncontrollable laughter from me which had me almost doubled over. Fortunately we were the only people around so I was drawing any attention to myself.

"You are such a little girl sometimes," I said holding my splitting sides. "I don't think I've ever laughed this hard in my life. Oh that felt good,"

"Do you feel lost anymore?" she asked holding her hair back as the wind picked up slightly.

"Not when it comes to you Lacus. As to what I should be fighting for, I'm still in the dark about that one," I replied turning off the car's security systems. "You want me to take you home?"

"Yes please, sitting in the sun all day had made me sleepy," Lacus answered covering a small yawn.

"Then my beautiful pink princess, your carriage awaits," I said, bowing as I opened her door.

Walking up me Lacus had a mischievous smile as she dropped my shirt in her seat and lowered one of the straps of her dress off her shoulder. "Would you like your princess to take off her dress?"

"That can wait till we get home Lacus. As much as I'd like to see you naked right here I want to be the only one to see you that exposed," I answered sliding the strap back in place caressing her shoulder with the same hand. "I can settle for just caressing your skin, for now,"

"That's very romantic," Lacus whispered leaning her forehead on my chest.

"I can be as romantic as you want me to be," I whispered back wrapping my arms protectively around her body, settling my hands just above her backside. "If I do anything that makes you uncomfortable just tell me and I'll stop,"

"I don't think you could ever make me uncomfortable Heero," she said lowering my hands over her butt. "Please feel free to touch me anywhere you wish,"

"Tell me what you want Lacus," I requested bring my hands up her their original position.

"I want companionship, to be held and touched by the person I love. I am willing to do anything to please you. I will honour you with everything in my being. I give you my heart, sole and body Heero. I don't want to be alone anymore," Lacus murmured tears starting to well up in her lavender eyes.

"Lacus I promise you won't be alone. I'm here with you and Wing-Zero will make sure I stay with you because I love you and I promise I will do everything in my power to protect you," I said grabbing her cheeks and crushing her lips in a tender kiss.

Regular POV.

The Next Morning.

Earth.

The sound of continuous beeping roused Athrun from his sleep, making him realise someone had locked on to the locator beacon he deployed last night. Trying to sit up proved almost impossible by the small weight on his chest. Opening his eyelids his eyes came to rest on a head on golden blonde hair of his prisoner Cagalli. Then came the embarrassing memory of what transpired last night between them, the make out session which lasted four hours before the fell asleep with Cagalli still tied up. He also discovered that they were covered with a sheet which reminded him of his second prisoner Shinobu Yuy, Heero's sister. Checking under the sheet he was massively relieved to find she still had her underwear on and he was still dressed in his flight-suit. But where had the sheet come from?

"I see you two slept well," a voice said snapping Athrun's head in the direction of the now burnt out fire where Shinobu sat. "I take it you enjoyed your make out session with Cagalli?"

"You were watching the whole time?" Athrun almost shouted, blushing the same colour as the Aegis when Shinobu nodded with a giggle.

"Keep it down Shinobu, I'm trying to sleep," Cagalli groaned opening her eyes to meet Athrun's. "So that wasn't a wonderful dream I had?"

"Afraid not Cagalli," Shinobu beamed enjoying the utter horror on Athrun's face.

"Ok then, two things. One: I'd like to know your name and two: could you untie me so I can go to the bathroom?" Cagalli asked rolling into a sitting position.

"Sure and my name's Athrun Zala,' he replied removing untying her hands and feet.

"Thanks Athrun, I really enjoyed making out with you," Cagalli said standing up to retrieve her clothes. "If we both survive the war why don't we go out on a date or something?"

"Uh sure," Athrun mumbled his eyes following her backside as she ran out of the cave.

"I think she likes you," Shinobu said following Cagalli outside.

'_I am so glad they didn't see how aroused I was_,' Athrun sighed making his way to the Aegis.

Heero's POV.

Plants.

Lacus' Kitchen.

Last night I got Lacus home without any trouble along the way but ended having to carry her to bed and help her out of her dress again, not that I was complaining however. Her father didn't seem to mind nor did the house staff and of course she insisted in her devastatingly cute sleep talk that I stay in her bed again. Waking up an hour before her alarm clock went off I silently slipped out of her room for a shower and to look over data from Zero's flight recorder during the trip to the Plants while I ate. As I went over the data I hear soft padding from upstairs from Lacus heading to the bathroom then returning to her room fifteen minutes later followed by frustrated sighing which was just as cute as everything else she did.

'_I guess she really does have unlimited cuteness_,' I chuckled pouring another glass of guava juice.

"Morning Heero," Lacus said making me choke on my juice when I saw the short transparent white night gown she was wearing with lace at the top to cover her nipples and completed with a pair of white string side panties.

"Uh Lacus," I began grabbing her attention. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"Lingerie," she replied tilting her head ever so innocently to the side in confusion at my question. "A girl friend of mine got it for me before she left for the military. Don't you like it?"

"I'm just glad you didn't neglect to wear panties," I replied trying to keep the blood from escaping my nose. "Have trouble deciding what to wear did you?"

"I felt this was more appropriate. The other pairs of lingerie I have are skimpier than anything else I own, but I guess that's the point," she blushed finding the bench top very interesting.

"Then don't tell me what they are, it'll ruin the surprise for me," I smiled moving around the kitchen island to wrap her in my arms from behind, bringing my mouth to her ear. "And just so you know I happen to have a leg and skin fetish, the more skin the better," I whispered bring my hands up to gently cup her breasts, rolling them slowly in my palms. "This is the first time anyone's touched you like this isn't it?" (A/N: I happen to have this exact fetish.)

"Yes," she moaned turning her head to kiss me when her eye widened. "Father!"

There stranding in the doorway to the kitchen was Siegel Clyne dressed in his councilman attire, staring right at us as we stood frozen like statues. It was a good minute before anyone spoke up.

"I'm glad to see you've finally found someone you came be open with Lacus," he said as we moved apart with huge blushes on our faces. "There's nothing for either of you to worry about, I have ever confidence in the both of you not to do anything you're not ready for. I just came to say good bye Lacus, I've got another busy day ahead of me,"

"Good bye father," Lacus replied kissing her father on the cheek. "Thank you for your blessing,"

"You deserve it," he added "And Heero,"

"Yes sir," I responded.

"Do not hesitate to ask for anything while you are living here. Think of this house as your second home," he said.

"With all due respect sir, my home doesn't exist in this reality. But if I am to call this house my home I do it because my home is with Lacus," I replied taking her hand and kissing the back of it. "And thank you for the lack of restrictions you've given us,"

"Indeed," he said taking his leave after giving Lacus a quick hug.

"Hungry?" I asked Lacus when we heard the front door close.

"Yes and welcome home," she replied a stray tear falling from her eye.

"I'm home," I whispered kissing her tear away.

Regular POV.

Earth.

"So how long before ZAFT gets here?" Cagalli asked sitting on the beach next to Athrun and Shinobu near the Skygrasper.

"The Strike has a head start so it'll be a few hours before they arrive," Athrun replied looking out over the ocean. "Aren't you from Orb?"

"Yeah, I was born there," Cagalli answered leaning her head on his shoulder.

"If I ever get tired of fighting for ZAFT maybe I'll leave the Plants and come to Orb," he said wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I'd like that," Cagalli smiled pecking him on the cheek. "But you should probably get going, the Archangel most likely sent out the second Skygrasper along with the Strike,"

"You're right, wouldn't want me and my machine to be capture by the Earth Forces now would I?" he replied giving her a light kiss on the lips before running back to the Aegis.

"Be safe Athrun," Cagalli whispered returning her eyes to the sea.

**Disclaimer: the plans to modify Wing-Zero will not go ahead without some support from my fans, if anyone has any objections tell me now otherwise tell me what part of chapter 9 you liked the best and I'll get started on chapter 10 which will feature Lacus in a bikini.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Some fans have suggested I give Zero the wings from Endless Waltz but I can't do that. Zero still needs the mobile armour transformation for the time being and those wings just won't work, but I've decided that Zero is perfect the way it is, I might add the Endless Waltz wings after the war ends I might not. And as I said in my last disclaimer chapter 10 will feature Lacus wearing a bikini and a very intimate scene which takes place on her couch in the living room.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_,'

"**Communications**"

Freedom, Justice and Wing-Zero.

Heero's POV.

Plants.

Lacus' Living Room.

"DAMN IT!" I shouted loudly startling Lacus from her position on my shoulder. "I don't believe this!"

"Is something wrong Heero?" Lacus asked holding a hand over her still rapidly beating heart.

"Zero's being stubborn again," I said glaring at the "Access Denied" flashing on my laptop screen. "I thought for sure I'd gotten the right code,"

"Heero I don't understand what's got you so frustrated all of a sudden, please tell me what's wrong. I don't like seeing you this angry," she pleaded her gentle voice calming me down somewhat.

"There are things about Zero that even I don't know and my father never got around to telling me what those things were, or he never knew himself," I replied closing down the program, dropping my head back. "Zero has a high level encryption to protect these secrets and I've been working on the same decryption algorithm father created when he finished building Zero but whenever I think I've cracked the code I have to start all over again,"

"I see, this is something very important to you. If you like I'll leave you alone so you may continue your work in private," she said in a saddened voice.

"What I'd like right now," I began giving her an oblique glance. "Is to see you in a bikini and ask you if you'd like to join me for a swim. That's if you feel like swimming,"

"That's a wonderful idea and we're lucky to have such nice weather just like yesterday," Lacus beamed clapping her hands together. "Is there any particular bikini you'd like me to wear?"

"Actually there is," I replied going through the pictures she sent me. "This was one of my favourites, makes you look sexy,"

"Thank you for saying so," she blushed stepping off the couch. "I think I'll go get changed now,"

"Would it be all right if I watched?" I asked closing down my laptop. "You did watch me getting dressed yesterday or I could wait for you outside by the pool since I'm already wearing my board shorts. But it's up to you,"

"I don't mind I you watch me Heero, I have no problem being naked for you," she replied sliding the straps of her gown off her shoulders letting it fall to the floor around her feet exposing her creamy white breasts with those pink nipples.

Lacus watched me with an enormous blush on her face as she hooker her thumbs under her panties and lowered them off her hips, letting them fall down her delectably luscious legs. My eyes acting on their own followed her panties on their trip to her feet then slowly travelled up her legs to her smooth thighs to the small patch of pubic hair between her legs. Up over her flat white stomach to her breasts and shoulders to her bet red face as she nervously chewed on her bottom lip, waiting for my response yet all I could do was gape at the white angel standing before me.

'_When did I die_?' I wondered getting control of my body to stand up and wrap my arms around her delicate body. "You are absolutely heavenly, my pink haired angel,"

I don't know how long I stood there embracing her like that but I know we didn't get around to swimming. Instead I spent most of the morning on the couch with her exploring her body with my eyes, fingers and lips, never dipping between her legs though. Even as we laid there I had no desire to make love to her, we both made a silent agreement to wait until the war ended to become one.

"Are you enjoying this Lacus?" I asked as I circled a finger around her left nipple making it go hard.

"Of course I am. I've wanted to do something like this when I realised I was in love with you. There are so many other ways we can achieve spiritual love without making love and this is one of those ways. Giving you my heart, body and soul is something I must do, I can't explain why but I want and must give my entire being to you," she replied rolling over so our bodies faced each other.

"Would you still feel that way? Even if I had to kill to protect you? Zero's shown me I will need to kill in order to keep you safe," I said cupping her cheek, rolling my thumb across her skin. "Can you still love me, even if I'm a killer?"

"I will love you no matter what you and Zero have to do, because I will be here to comfort you in your times of pain and I will never stop loving you with everything that I am," she declared closing the distance between our lips, giving me a soft loving kiss. "I love you Heero,"

"And I love you Lacus," I replied resuming my exploration of her body with my hand as I slipped my tongue into her mouth to mingle tenderly with hers.

Hearing the soft moans coming from deep in her throat I pulled her closer against me while running a hand up and down her smooth firm back. Yet it was strange that I was still fully clothed and she hadn't made any objections nor did she try to dominate the kiss, she just let me put in as much force as I wanted. Then it hit me, pleasing others made her feel happy, she wasn't just some Geisha who obeyed her master without question. She could choose what to wear in the hopes that I would like it and if whatever she wore previously was any indication she would most likely look good in anything. If this was how she wanted our relationship to be I wasn't going to argue. Of course the kiss ended when Lacus' stomach announced its desire for food, resulting in her cheeks turning the same colour as her hair.

"I guess it's time for lunch then," she said catching the smirk on my face. "And what's that look for?"

"Pleasing others pleases you right?" I asked letting her roll onto her back where I placed butterfly kisses along her shoulders and down her spine. "I'm fine with that but you should take a break every now and then or you'll wear yourself out and remember something. I'm happy just being with you,"

"I'm glad," she whispered letting out a soft sigh as my lips touched her skin.

"Then I'd be very happy if you were to go up to your room and change into that particular bikini and wait outside on one of the deck chairs while I fix us some lunch," I replied brushing my lips against the nape of her neck making her shiver, which I enjoyed. "Just leave you sleepwear right here,"

"I've never walked back to my room naked before," she giggled moving off the couch, a light shade of pink on her cheeks as she made her way up stairs giving me a splendid view of her pale backside.

"Make sure to bring your sun lotion!" I called out making my way to the kitchen.

"I will!" she called back.

'_I wouldn't be able to have fun by the pool if I didn't get to rub lotion on your body_,' I smirked finding some left over rare roast beef in the fridge.

Regular POV.

Earth.

Strike's Cockpit.

"How far are we from the Archangel?" Shinobu asked sitting behind Kira.

"We'll be there in ten minutes," Kira replied making his way underwater to the Archangel. "I was really worried about you,"

"Really?" she asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I want to keep searching for you all night but Commander La Flaga insisted I get some rest, that and the Strike's Phase Shift was out of power," he answered bringing the Strike to a stop, landing on the seabed.

"Kira, I need you to take off your helmet for a minute," Shinobu requested moving around to sit in his lap.

"Uh ok," he replied taking it off, his blush matching the colour of Athrun's uniform.

"There's something I should have given you before the battle yesterday," she said grabbing his head and planting her lips over his.

Kira's eyes were as big as the moon before he recovered and started to return the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him. Her tongue slid across his bottom lip which he opened allowing her to slide into his mouth to meet him. Exploring each other's mouths for a while a low moan from Kira's throat escaped as their tongues played together. Cautiously Kira moved his hands lower to cup her backside and when she didn't pull away he went even lower to lift her skirt up while she unbuttoned her Earth Forces top. Parting from the kiss for some much needed oxygen Kira looked down to see her simple black lace bra and panties and lowered the top off her shoulders before crushing her lips beneath his.

"**This is the Archangel calling the Strike come in Strike. This is… eep**!"

Archangel.

"Something the matter crewman Haw?" Natarle asked. "Why did you close communications with the Strike?"

"Kira's uh… not available right now," Miriallia answered a little too quickly.

"What has he stopped to watch the fish swim by or something?" Ensign Neumann joked.

"I don't think he's watching fish if he's alone with Shinobu in that small cockpit," Tolle said with a sly smile.

"I am so glad Heero's not here right now," Murrue mumbled leaning heavily on her armrest. "We'll remain in this area for the time being, keep an eye out for enemy activity,"

"Teenagers and their hormones, it's a beautiful thing," Mu La Flaga smirking stepping up beside Murrue.

Strike's Cockpit.

"Kira, we should start heading back," Shinobu moaned as he hungrily sucked on her nipples. "I want you to make love to me, but not without protection,"

"What if Heero finds out?" Kira asked reluctantly pulling away from her C-cup breasts.

"Don't worry, Heero trusts me to make the proper decisions. And this is something I want. I don't want to die a virgin," she replied rubbing her already soaked panties against the bulge in his flight-suit.

"Neath do I," he groaned reaching for her top. "But if you don't stop we'll never make it back to the Archangel,"

"Then make love to me right here," she whispered unzipping his flight-suit. "I had my period just before Heero left remember? And you can always with draw when you come,"

"**Kira Yamato return to the Archangel at once! You've had enough time to make out**!" Natarle shouted over the audio channel.

"We're on our way," Kira replied switching off the radio handing her Earth Forces top. "You better put this on,"

"Wait, where's my bra?" Shinobu asked looking around the small cockpit.

"Just forget about it for now," Kira said lightly biting her jaw line.

"Then get us back to the Archangel," she giggled sliding her arms into the top, then doing up the top few buttons so her belly still showed.

Heero's POV.

Plants.

Lacus' Backyard.

Placing a platter of rare roast beef sandwiches on the table by the pool and covered them with a tea towel with a jug of iced tea I looked over at the angel sitting back on a deck chair. The white string tie bikini with orange flowers and see through white sarong she wore hugged all the right parts of her body. The top showed off just the right amount of cleavage to start up my imagination and the bottoms were low enough to look like low cut panties and hugged her backside perfectly. A dirty comment from Zero would have given me a nosebleed, thankfully he said nothing.

"Lacus, lunch is ready," I said tugging my shirt over my head letting her see my six pack and lean muscles. "I hope you like the view,"

"That's my line," she replied making her way over with a happy smile, her hair in a high ponytail. Her breasts jiggling slightly as she moved, the sarong coming down to her knees. "I've never felt so excited to wear a swimsuit before, except when I was little. So shall we eat?"

"Princesses first," I bowed pulling a chair out for her.

"Why thank you kind sir," she giggled taking the offered seat.

Placing a few light kisses on her neck and right shoulder I moved into the seat next to her and poured her a glass of iced tea. "I only made something light for us, nothing too extravagant by the way. May I present rare roast beef sandwiches," Under the tea towel I had made a small pile of triangularly cut sandwiches arranged in a very neat circle. "I had a feeling you wanted something simple so I… Oh sweet Jesus! Zero! That was disgusting!"

"What was that all about?" Lacus asked nearly dropping her first sandwich.

"Zero just showed me Kira and Shinobu making out in the Strike's cockpit. I didn't need to see that Zero!" I shouted up to the sky. "He's able to cut through any radio interference so I can communicate anyone anywhere at any time,"

"I did find it a little strange when I didn't have any interference when we talked," Lacus added munching happily on her sandwich. "This is delicious,"

"Thanks. I sure hope they use protection," I mumbled, but it was loud enough for Lacus to hear.

"Don't you trust your sister?" she asked, sipping her iced tea.

"If I didn't trust her I wouldn't have let Kira make a move on her," I answered watching Lacus eat.

"Aren't you going to have any?" she asked gesturing to the sandwich pile.

"I already ate some roast beef while I was making these but I'll eat whatever you don't," I said my eyes wandering over her petite body. "Do you have any problems sleeping naked?"

"Not at all. I normally wear a nightgown and no underwear but I wouldn't mind sleeping naked with you even if you're not," she answered starting on her fourth sandwich.

"Would you mind sitting with me? I'd like to hold you in my arms," I requested, sliding my chair out.

"Of course not, I love it when you hold me in your arms," she replied scooting back in my lap so her back was pressed against my chest. "I wish we could stay like this,"

"Me too," I whispered resting my chin on her shoulder, placing my arms around her slender form. "If I were to depart this life right now, I'd do it happily,"

"So would I," she added placing her hands over mine as the light spilled through the tree casting shadows over us.

Regular POV.

Archangel.

Kira's Quarters.

After two hours of passionate love making Shinobu played with Kira's hair as he rested his head between her breasts, a used condom sitting discarded on the floor.

"Athrun was on the island with us," Shinobu said massaging his scalp. "His team will be attacking us soon,"

"Which means I'll have to fight him," Kira sighed tracing patterns on her hip with his right hand.

"Just don't kill him. He and Cagalli are involved with each other," she replied playing with the hairs on his neck. "If you have, to try and take him prisoner,"

"I'll try but if it comes down to it I won't hesitate to shoot him down to protect you, just like I promised Heero," Kira said taking a nipple in his mouth.

"**All hands level 1 battle stations prepare for anti-Mobilesuit combat**!"

"Shinobu?" Kira asked looking into her eyes.

"Get going Kira, go and protect us," she replied letting him get dressed.

Heero's POV.

Plants.

By Lacus' Pool.

"Heero do you mind if I stand up, my backside's fallen asleep," Lacus asked, reluctant to get off my lap.

"Mine too," I replied keeping my arms around her as we stood up. "Where'd you put the sun lotion?"

"There's really no need for it, the outer walls of the Plants absorb any harmful UV radiation. If we were on Earth it would be different," Lacus explained turning to face me as she undid the knot holding the sarong around her waist.

'_Where's a video camera when you need one_?' I wondered, watching her folding it up and placing it on the table. "You're teasing me aren't you?"

"Perhaps," she said seductively holding her hands behind her back in a sexy pose.

"Then you must be punished for your actions," I retorted scooping her up in my arms bridal style. "I was thinking about giving you a spanking but I thought of something we'll both enjoy,"

"I don't like the way you smile when you say that," Lacus whinged, though not trying to squirm out of my grip.

A smirk was still plastered on my face I stepped up to the edge of the pool near the deep end so Lacus wouldn't land on the bottom and hurt herself, especially with I was planning. With a single upward and outward thrust Lacus sailed through the air for less then ten seconds before diving butt first into the pool with a strident squeal following her under. Hoping she wasn't getting tangled up in her long pink hair I took a small leap off the edge and tucked my legs beneath me letting myself drop to the bottom where I could see Lacus was having trouble staying afloat. Swimming over to her as fast as I could I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her with me to the surface where she gasped and coughed for as much air as her lung could take in.

"What happened down there?" I asked moving her hair out of her face.

"I swallowed some water when I should have held my breath," she coughed behind her hand.

"I guess I shouldn't have thrown you in like that. If you don't want me to do it again tell me now and we'll just relax in the water for a few hours," I said sadly lowering my head.

"It wasn't your fault Heero, it was an accident. Don't blame yourself so harshly," she reassured pulling my head onto her chest. "Feel any better now?"

"She's cute, she sings, she even makes people feel better with a simple embrace. Could you be anymore perfect Lacus?" I asked playfully pinching her butt.

"Eek!" she squealed squashing my head against her chest. "Big meanie,"

"True. Now stay still so I can get between your legs and don't hold on to my head ok," I instructed pulling out of her embrace. "I'm going to push you off when I surface again,"

"Sounds like fun," she said beaming a cute smile at me as I went under.

Going in between her legs from behind I got my first feel of her special area pressed against the back of my neck and her thighs sandwiching my face, I would have stopped to enjoy it if I weren't underwater. Breaking the surface I heard Lacus squeal again this time in excitement, I stopped for a moment to check we weren't near the edges of the pool before pushing her backwards by her feet. This time she surfaced without any problems with an ecstatic smile on her face and another wicked idea came to mind.

Lacus' POV.

Pulling my hair out of my eyes I found the spot Heero had been standing in vacant. Looking around he wasn't in the pool and there weren't any indication he had gotten out. I was about to call out to him when I felt something bite down lightly on the back of my right thigh, a place I was very ticklish. Jumping away I looking down and behind me to see Heero sitting on the bottom with a smug smirk on his face flashing his perfectly straight teeth. He was probably thinking he was so great with his little prank so I poked my tongue out at him and turned away with a pout. He must have know I was only playing along as I felt him bite down on the back of my left thigh, then his hands came around my back as he lifted me out of the water with my calves hooked over his shoulders.

"You're such a little child," I pouted splashing him in the face.

"You shouldn't get so mad about something you like Lacus. Or have you forgotten that you've been acting like a child yourself with all your pouting and dancing around. You even have childlike innocents," he said pulling me closer so the back of my thighs were pressed against his amazingly sculpted chest. "You're enjoying all this because you never had this much fun with your friends. Now hold still this next move I learned from watching wrestling,"

Bringing us to a shallower end of the pool Heero pulled me right out of the water then slammed me back down, letting me slide my calves off his shoulders. He was right I was enjoying every minute we spent together even if I did pout at his playful antics.

Regular POV.

Earth.

Archangel Rear Deck.

Orb Territory.

Several Hours Later.

"Shouldn't you be back inside helping with the repairs?" Kira asked sitting on the Strike's right foot with Shinobu's arms around his neck from behind.

"Yeah I should, but I wanted to be here with you," she replied looking between the Orb warships. "This is your homeland isn't it?"

"That's right. The space colony I was on Heliopolis was part of the Orb Union. We had some refugees on board before we descended to Earth but they were all killed by the Duel when their shuttle flew between us," he answered resting the back of his head on her chest. "I had a chance to destroy the Duel and take my revenge for those people during the battle but I just took out one of its beam sabres,"

"I'm glad you didn't try, taking revenge is a coward's way and the pilot of the Duel is the coward. Athrun told me the guy blames you for the scar he got just before your rendezvous with the 8th fleet. The guy also ignored his orders by jumping off the Lesseps during the battle with the Desert Tiger, he really wants you dead," Shinobu said unzipping his flight-suit to let the cool sea breeze touch his skin.

"He probably can't stand the thought of loosing to a natural. I really hate obnoxious soldiers," he frowned.

"So does Heero. But he hates the military entirely," she giggled feeling the Archangel starting to turn. "We better get this guy back to the hanger then,"

"And I was just starting to fall asleep," Kira complained jumping back to his feet. "I still can't believe Cagalli's a real princess though,"

"Tell me about it but don't stay calling her princess either. She gets real moody when people call her that," Shinobu warned.

"I won't but Heero might if he heard about this," Kira smirked riding up the zip cable with Shinobu.

Heero's POV.

Plants.

Some High Class Dinner.

8:30 am.

"I can understand why the entire Plant council is here but why are the two of us here?" I asked standing beside Lacus in my red pilot's uniform.

"It's our duty to attend. Mine because I'm the supreme chairman's daughter and you because you're my bodyguard," Lacus explained handing me a glass of punch in her billowing white and lavender dress she wore on the Archangel. "After all that playing around in the pool you could use this as an opportunity to gain the favour of the other council members,"

"You're right. Maybe I can get Zala to admit some of the things he's done during the war," I smirked taking Lacus' arm as we made our way to where Zala was talking with three other council members.

"All preparations for operation Spit-Break are complete and no one other than us seems to know o its true target. They all think we're attacking Panama," Ezalia Joule murmured not noticing the two of us approaching. "You do realise we will take a lot of casualties with this operation don't you Patrick?"

"As long as we destroy their headquarters it doesn't matter how many are sacrificed," Zala answered not giving a damn.

"If you're not attacking Panama then where are you sending all those troops for operation Spit-Break?" I asked loud enough for half the room to hear.

"This is no concern of yours Yuy," Zala barked.

"It is my concern if the person I'm severing under is being deceived. And I am under the direct command of Supreme Chairman Clyne. So what is the true target of operation Spit-Break?" I asked again. "I think I heard you say headquarters just a moment ago, perhaps you're referring to the Earth Forces headquarters. After all if I thought you're planning to attack Panama I'd send all my forces there, leaving my headquarters open to attack. That is what you three were planning isn't it?"

"Just who are you?" Ezalia asked narrowing her eyes.

"Special Forces agent Heero Yuy under Supreme Chairman Siegel Clyne's direct Command. Recognition number 286240 and pilot of the Gundam Wing-Zero. My current assignment is Lacus Clyne's bodyguard," I answered not saluting. "As I explained to Zala I refuse to allow Zero to be used in any campaign against the naturals excluding the defence of the Plants,"

"We could always get someone else to pilot Wing-Zero in your place if you won't fly it," Ezalia said calmly. "Chairman Zala is soon to become Supreme Chairman then it won't matter what Clyne's orders were,"

"The choice is yours Yuy, participate in operation Spit-Break or we'll assign someone else to pilot your precious Wing-Zero," Zala demanded.

"I won't take orders from someone who ordered the execution of my friends," I shot back harshly gaining the attention of the entire room. "You probably knew them as the pilots of Tallgeese and Epyon. They were naturals,"

"How can you call naturals your friends when they are the reason we're at war!" Zala shouted making Lacus hide behind me.

"Because I'm not a racist bastard like you Zala! I know that you've somehow rigged the election by showing the people what you want them to see, making them believe naturals are evil!" I roared back.

"The naturals are our enemy because coordinators are a higher form of life! We are the true master of this world!" Zala pronounced.

"Coordinators are nothing but genetically altered naturals Zala, you're just too arrogant to accept that!" I replied tossing the contents of my cup in Zala's face. "My sister's a natural Zala and if I find out she's been killed by ZAFT forces I'm going to end the war by destroying both sides starting with ZAFT,"

"You and Wing-Zero can't possibly do such a thing!" Ezalia shouted in disbelief. "There's no way one Mobilesuit can fight a war on its own,"

"Unless you want to find out for yourselves I suggest you leave the Archangel alone," I replied storming out of the building with Lacus in tow.

Regular POV.

"Are the preparations complete?" Zala asked in a whisper.

"Yes but I am worried he'll see right through this and attack us. You did hear what he said about his sister," Ezalia whispered back.

"I won't be intimidated by his empty threats. If he won't follow orders to attack the Earth Forces then we'll force him to," Zala grinned evilly.

**Disclaimer: I seriously wanted to make this chapter a little longer but I couldn't. Please tell me you enjoyed all the Heero/Lacus bits, I try bringing you more Kira/Shinobu but it's hard. Coming next in chapter 11 Lacus is kidnapped and it's up to Heero to rescue her but what secrets does Zero hold? There are two unknown and powerful systems try and guess if you want, any crazy ideas will be listened to but not used. See you in chapter 11.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Just because Kira and Shinobu made love doesn't mean Heero and Lacus will, at least not yet. If that disappoints anyone well sorry but the war hasn't ended yet and even when it does their love making won't be like my other lemons, I hope. Or I might do it like I did with Kira and Shinobu I don't know, I'm not even worrying about that right now. And now I give you the kidnapping and rescue of Lacus Clyne.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_,'

"**Communications**"

Freedom, Justice and Wing-Zero.

Heero's POV.

Two Hours Later.

"You enjoyed that didn't you?" Lacus asked stripping out of her dress. "Throwing your drink in his face,"

"I only wish I could have thrown my fist in his face. That would have been more enjoyable," I replied watching from her bed. "Are you mad at me?"

"I'm concerned that Chairman Zala will do anything to make you pilot Zero against the Earth Forces. It is not wise to get him angry," she advised sitting beside me in nothing but her pink bra and panties. "What if he arrests you? He'll just choose someone else to pilot Zero,"

"Then Zero will be destroyed," I said calmly, seeing her confusion. "I made sure to plan for that kind of outcome. I have to enter a code to activate Zero's systems and if someone enters the wrong code three times Zero's self-detonation device with activate and there'll be ten minutes to enter the code to deactivate the count down. It was all Zero's idea,"

"And just how big will the explosion be?" she asked resuming her undressing.

"Well if a single nuclear warhead can destroy a single Plant colony then I'd say Zero's destruction would do the same. Only there wouldn't be any debris. Everything within the blast radius would be vaporised and it would be all Zala's fault not mine," I replied getting up to stand by the window. "But that's if he tries to get someone else to pilot Zero. I could activate the self-detonation device right now and the explosion would be centred on the spaceport,"

"I don't understand," she said standing before me in all her naked glory.

"Entering the wrong code three times shuts down the reactor's safety mechanisms making them overload. The second way is like detonating a block of C4, I press a button and boom. And since the reactors aren't overloading right now the explosion isn't like a nuke," I explained looking over her naked body, illuminated by the moon light. "Do you realise how beautiful you look right now, standing naked in the moon light? Now where's my camera?"

"In you pocket silly," she giggled pulling my camera out of my breast pocket.

"Excuse me Miss Clyne will you be needing anything before you go to bed?" the maid Cookie asked standing at the door. (A/N: same one who nearly tripped on the steps to give Lacus her purse.)

"If it's not too much trouble Cookie, Lacus and I would like you to take our picture," I requested holding the camera out to her.

"It would be my pleasure," Cookie replied taking the camera as I helped Lacus into a comfortable position where she could still hide her goodies from the camera, leaning her head on my chest. "Ok, smile,"

"I thought I was," I remarked seconds before the flash went off. "Thanks Cookie,"

"Not a problem sir. Good night to both of you," she said handing the camera back.

"Up for one more picture Lacus?" I asked letting her slide off me.

"Maybe one more," she replied moving back to where she was standing before, the light from the moon washing over her perfect body. "You want something dirty?"

"Just stand there and put your hands behind your back," I instructed adjusting the zoom. "Now turn slightly to your right. Oh right there that's prefect. Now hold still and give me a soft smile and that cute little head tilt you do,"

"Specific aren't we?" Lacus joked tilting her head slightly to the right as well.

"I did an amateur photography before I started fighting with Zero, mostly for the school paper but I did sign up for a photographer for a modelling agency," I explained taking the picture. "Most of the girls enjoyed working with me because I didn't bark at them like the other photographers. And just so you don't go thinking anything I never saw any of them naked. It was for underwear, swimwear and regular clothes,"

"I don't want to be rude Heero but I'm tired," Lacus yawned covering her mouth with her hand.

"It's ok Lacus I understand. It's tiring having a great guy like me as your boyfriend," I smirked earning me a playful slap on the shoulder.

"If I weren't so in love with you I'd make you kiss my backside," she pouted turning her back to me.

"As if I need an excuse to kiss those cheeks," I scoffed planting a quick peck on both cheeks. "First time someone's kissed you butt since you were a baby I take it?"

"What do you mean?" she asked blushing up a storm.

"You go ridged when you're really embarrassed especially when I do something unexpected, but right now you need to sleep. We need to go shopping for me since I'm in need of new clothes and I'll need you to give out fashion advice since I'd probably end up in medieval rags," I said scooping her up in my arms and gently depositing her on the bed. "Make yourself comfortable, I got to empty myself of all that punch you shoved down my throat. Just keep yourself covered, who knows how many fans of your want to see you naked,"

"I don't have fans like that," she rebutted tucking the sheet under her arm, leaving her shoulders exposed to the night air.

"Trust me Lacus there are fans who are desperate to get a picture that will make them a lot of money," I replied leaving the bedroom door open as I made my way down the hall to the toilet. '_I wonder just how far Zala would go to get me to fight against the Earth Forces_?'

After a quick stop in the bathroom to wash my hands I suddenly felt that something wasn't right. A terrified scream from Lacus' room had me racing down the hall only to be stopped short of her room by a hail of gun fire. Pulling a 9mm out of a secret compartment in the wall Lacus showed me I flicked off the safety and bolted around the door just in time to see three armed men in full combat gear jumping out the window with one of them carrying Lacus over his shoulder, I was thankful she was wrapped in her bed sheet at least. A quick check to make sure the gun was loaded I jumped out the window, landing on one who was trying to get away. His pals had already fled in an unmarked van towards the central structure. I still had one of them to interrogate for information. Slamming him against the house I ripped off his mask and night-vision scope and gave him a hard backhand to the face.

"WHERE ARE THEY TAKING LACUS?" I shouted in his face whacking him again. "TELL ME!"

"You can kiss my ass man," he replied spitting blood in my face. "I ain't telling you nothing,"

"Who arranged this? Was it Zala?" I demanded pressing the gun into his chin.

"The only way you'll get her back is by killing every last natural," he said starting to laugh. "It's the only way to end this war,"

"Shut up with that shit!" I shouted at him pulling the trigger which sent a bullet through his brain, splattering the wall with blood and gooey bits. '_Sometimes I wonder why you made me this way Father. Why did you turn me into a coordinator_?'

The house was already swarming with activity as I grabbed the dead man's radio, machine gun and the bag around his waist with all his extra clips then made my way back to Lacus' room to get one of her night gowns. I didn't want to carry her through a swam of police or military personnel wearing nothing but a bed sheet especially since I was going to need Zero. A Mobilesuit attacking within the Plants would be too irresistible for anyone to ignore and the media would have a field day.

"Heero. What happened to Lacus?" her father asked me as I pulled her long pink silk night gown from her dresser.

"She's been kidnapped by Zala. Some of his men took her away in order to… persuade me to pilot Zero in operation Spit-Break. And that's not the worst part," I explained slipping into my original black flight-suit. "The second worst part about it is I might have to cause some damage to get her back. The really worst part is she's naked with a simple bed sheet to wrap herself in,"

"Then you have my full authorisation to do whatever is necessary to bring my daughter back alive. Just don't go punching any holes in the colony," he requested.

"I give you my word, I will bring Lacus back to both of us. And I won't be using Zero's buster rifle so the damage will be limited to whatever I have to fight through," I replied stuffing my helmet and Lacus' gown in my empty duffle bag.

Wing-Zero's Hanger.

"This is Heero Yuy calling Lacus' kidnappers, please respond," I said speaking into the pilfered radio. "Your friend who got left behind is dead, I killed him myself. Tell me where you're keeping Lacus or I will use Wing-Zero to destroy the Plants one by one until you return her,"

"**You're bluffing. There's no way you could destroy the Plants with a single Mobilesuit**!"

"The you obviously don't know me very well," I chuckled. "I am prepared to do whatever it takes to protect the people I care about. Now tell me where you're hiding!"

"**Once Siegel Clyne takes an early retirement and you swear your unconditional service to Chairman Zala, Lacus with be released. Your threats are useless Yuy, swear your loyalty to Zala now and your sister might be allowed to live. Next communication will be 0900 tomorrow. Over and out**,"

By then Zero had tracked the location of where Lacus' kidnappers were hiding and they had given me something to use against Zala. Entering the correct code to power Zero up I used the Mobilesuit access corridors through out the Plant structure to make my way into the interior after leaving the buster rifle behind. Activating the Hyper-Jammers so I wouldn't be detected I began my descent into the Plant interior 50km from where Zero had pinpointed Lacus' location. Landing in the water I could see seven Ginns surrounding a single warehouse, the main Mobilesuit armoury was on the other side of the Plant. Zala was probably enjoying himself right now.

"Heero Yuy here again. I can see you," I spoke into the radio again. "I know you have seven Ginns with you, so save yourselves the trouble and surrender before I decided to kill every last one of you,"

"**Impossible! There's no way you could have found us so quickly**!"

"I wouldn't have without Zero to help trace your radio signal and maybe if you didn't have seven Ginns guarding one particular warehouse," I smirked. "Now about your surrender,"

"**If you attack us Lacus will die! Our client will make you surrender**!"

"Your client thinks you're all expendable. He doesn't care if you die as long as he gets what he wants," I said having recorded the whole conversation.

"**You're lying! Chairman Zala wouldn't do that**!"

"News flash asshole, I overheard Zala talking about operation Spit-Break. As long as ZAFT wins he doesn't care how many soldiers loose their lives. Now surrender or are we doing this the hard way?" I asked pulling both beam sabres from Zero's shoulder panels.

"**You'll never get close enough to rescue Lacus**!"

'_We'll just see about that, won't we Zero_?' I contemplated igniting Zero's jets.

Regular POV.

The Guarded Warehouse.

"You really think he'll attack us?"

"He's bluffing, he won't risk attacking us while Lacus is our hostage,"

"But Chairman Zala said we weren't supposed to hurt her or anything,"

"He also said to do whatever was necessary to make this guy fight against the naturals. I've always wanted to see her naked, so why don't we have ourselves a little gangbang,"

"You sick twisted bastard! If we rape her we'll be executed!"

"**We got trouble out here! Wing-Zero's… Aaaaaaahhhhhh**!"

"**Oh shit Wing-Zero just came out of nowhere and took out Samuels**!"

"Then take him out! Use whatever force necessary!"

"And you said he was bluffing!"

Heero's POV.

Outside The Warehouse.

With the Hyper-Jammers in place I waited till I was just on top of the first Ginn before I shut them down and sliced the Mobilesuit apart with one of the beam sabres. The other six started raising their rifles and unloaded their magazines at me, their armour piercing rounds barely scratching Zero's armour. Putting away the right beam sabre I picked up the discarded Ginn rifle and unloaded it into the second Ginn, turning it into metal Swiss cheese before it exploded. A third and fourth Ginn charged me side by side with their swords raised to attack, too bad their moves were so predictable. Two hatches on either side of Zero's head lifted up to reveal twin four barrel gatling cannons spinning inwards right before I pulled the trigger sending 50 calibre armour piercing rounds into their metal hulks, quickly turning on the remaining three suits before these two exploded. Two of them I carved up easily but the last one made the same kamikaze move the Tallgeese made by jumping on Zero and exploding, which of course had no effect what-so-ever.

'_I know you're watching me Zala, so I hope you're enjoying the show_,' I thought switching on Zero's heat sensors. "Now let's see what's going on in there,"

Turning Zero back to the warehouse the main screen changed from the concrete roof to a dark blue image with four red and orange human shaped blotches. One looking like it was lying down the other three were standing, two closest to the centre and the third standing near the fourth heat source that had to be Lacus. And what luck that the two that were standing were in the gatling cannon's line of fire and a fair distance away from Lacus and the one who was with her. Before I pulled the trigger again I did a probability check to make sure she wouldn't get injured, from the outside the probability was 48 of injury but inside was zero. Before I could start cutting my way in the four heat sources disappeared.

"**You didn't think we planned for this Yuy? We were told you'd come looking for Lacus in Wing-Zero so we set up this little reception. I am impressed that your machine was able to fight off all seven Ginns without its own rifle however, maybe you should use that power on the naturals like you're meant to! You have 24 hours to decide**,"

'_So there were watching me, but from where_?' I pondered bring up images on the screen of where someone could have an unobstructed view of the battle. '_50 locations in all. But not a lot of time to search them all. And looking for that van of their's is pointless. Chairman Clyne gave men his full authorisation but I don't want to cause any unnecessary damage. Damn, I hate being so helpless_!'

Returning the beam sabre to its shoulder panel I began to feel lost and Zero couldn't show me anything, my future at this point was unclear. If I could only figure out where they had taken Lacus I wouldn't have to resort to more aggressive actions. There were so many possibilities of where the kidnappers had gone after they snatched Lacus and emergency forces were on their way to clean up the remains of the battle. Then something Kira told me came to mind, when the Orb colony Heliopolis collapsed the people living there had evacuated to emergency shelters. Pulling up the designs for the Plants I found similar evacuation shelters, but getting people into those shelters would require me to cause some kind of disaster and I couldn't do that. It would mean sinking to Zala's level. I was about to head back to Lacus' house when an explosion ripped out a window in a two story building just off the road. How could I be so stupid? Sometimes the best way to hide something is in plan sight. Zooming in on the building I could see two men in the same combat gear they were wearing when they took Lacus picking themselves off the floor, I was so going to enjoy this.

"I think it's time I made a house call," I said grabbing my duffle bag and weapons.

Regular POV.

The Real Location of Lacus' Kidnappers.

Although she had alerted Heero by pulling out a pin from a grenade with one of her toes Lacus knew it was risky. She had seen the look of lust in their leader's eyes and she felt the same fear as when they had snatched her out of bed while she was naked. They had immediately tapped her mouth shut and tied her wrists and ankles up even as she struggled to keep her bed sheet from exposing her nudity but they saw her birthday suit then wrapped her up acting like it didn't matter. Now their leader looked like he wanted to kill her as she sat on the bed glaring back as best she could.

"You stupid bitch!" he shouted backhanding her across the face. Her scream of pain muffled by the duck tape over her mouth. "Damn you Zala. You said Heero wouldn't put up a fight,"

"Then maybe this will prove to Zala that I don't play by his rules," came a hard voice from the door. "Drop the heat,"

"Yuy!" the leader growled, dropping his gun followed by the other two. "Why did you come here despite our warnings?"

"Because I hate racists and I will not let Zero by used for genocide. Now one of your boys here is going to deliver what I just said to Zala and the remaining two of you can wait here with me and let yourselves be arrested, or I can kill you all right now," Heero replied his eyes starting to glow yellow.

'_What's happening to his eyes_?' Lacus wondered, her cheek still stinging.

"Death to all naturals!" they shouted charging at Heero with their knives drawn.

"Not on my watch," Heero said shooting them in the heads. '_Should have known they'd never give themselves up_,'

Heero's POV.

I was still combat mode as I started untying the rope around Lacus' ankles and wrists, but when I saw the tears streaming from her eyes as I peeled the tape off her mouth I could feel the Zero system's intensity drop to its normal level. With all of her bindings removed Lacus threw her arms around my neck and buried her head in my shoulder, her body wracked with sobs as she cried against me. All I could do was wrap my arms around her frail body and pull her closer, rubbing her back soothingly and trying to calm her down with comforting words, letting her know I was there and everything was ok. Emergency crews and the military police had arrived by the time her tears had dried up, the press was starting to gather as I helped Lacus slip into the gown I brought for her to dress in.

"Heero, take me home please," she pleaded placing her hands and forehead on my chest, more tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "I want to go home,"

"Sure thing," I replied wrapping the sheet over her shoulders. "Anything else you want?"

"I want to go shopping with you tomorrow just like we planned. And also I want you to kill Zala," she said hiding her eyes under her hair.

"I can't to that Lacus, Zero told me or rather showed me that Zala will die fighting me in a Mobilesuit battle. Should Zala die sooner how knows who will take over his position," I said pulling her against me in a tight embrace.

"What if Zero's wrong?" she asked.

"Zero's never wrong Lacus, he wasn't wrong when he showed me that I would fall in love with a pink haired princess," I answered, one hand stroking her hair the other rubbing her back soothingly through the sheet. "We'd better get back, we'll be sleeping in the guest room while your room's being repaired,"

"I don't care where we sleep, as long as I'm sleeping in your arms," Lacus replied as I picked her up in my arms bridal style.

"As you desire princess Lacus," I said carrying her outside to Zero, through the swarm of reporters trying to get past the military police. '_Just don't freak out if I'm not with you when you wake up_,'

The Next Morning.

9 am.

**.xxx Lime Alert xxx.**

"**So what can I do for you Heero Yuy**?" Commander Yuki asked.

"I need some 50 calibre armour piercing rounds to be delivered to Zero's hanger for the twin gatling cannons," I replied sitting inside Zero's cockpit, which I parked next to the guest room balcony.

"**Yes I heard about the Ginns you shot down and I still can't imagine who would want to kidnap Lacus just to get Wing-Zero's participation in operation Spit-Break**,"

"Commander I'd like to forget about last night if I could," I interrupted.

"**Of course, just how many 50 calibre rounds do you need**?"

"About 5000 a piece," I answered looking at the almost empty ammo display. "I used most of the bullets in other circumstances,"

"**That won't be a problem. All our military vessels 5000 round ammo cartridges. I'll have them delivered within the hour**,"

"Thank you Commander, I'll be bringing Zero back to the hanger by 1200 hours. Over and out," I replied closing the comm. line. "Now let's see if my girlfriend's awake yet,"

Climbing out of the cockpit and travelling down the short length to the balcony I could hear Lacus groaning and whimpering, I probably would have thought she was having a nightmare if it weren't for the occasional 'Oh Heero' and coming from her mouth. Just what kind of dream was she having about me? Peeking through the open door I immediately felt my pants shrinking as my eyes laid upon a completely naked Lacus on the bed her hair spread out beneath her like a halo, eyes closed, her lips parted as she panted for air, one hand on her left breast squeezing an erect nipple while the other hand was busy stroking her glistening jewel. She must still be dreaming as she looked in my direction moaning she wanted me to make love to her before continuing to slowly finger herself, either that or she had been reading too many romance novels. I knew it was somehow wrong to take advantage of this situation but she'd but never get any shopping done today if I didn't lend a hand or a tongue. My pants had reached the peek of their uncomfortableness as I crawled across the bed and laid down on my chest between her wide open legs and carefully moved her hand out of the way, bringing her wet fingers into my mouth to lick them clean.

'_How the hell did we get this far in only 14 days_?' I wondered raising one of her legs to rest over my shoulder. '_Well, here goes nothing_,'

With my mouth hovering over her wet folds I stretched out my tongue to lick the sweet flesh like an ice cream making her gasp and squirm. Slowly I lapped up her juices just like a cat drinking from a dish of milk and this milk was the sweetest I had ever tasted. I don't know if she was doing it unconsciously or not but Lacus used her fingers to part her folds like flower petals allowing me better access to the swollen nub of her desire which I focused my attack on when she gave a rather loud moan. Using my mouth, tongue and gently scrapping of my teeth Lacus shouted my name as she came hard, some her juices spilling out of my mouth and onto the bed soaking the sheets. I was sure everyone in the house had heard Lacus shouting my name but no one came barging through the door. Now I just had to wait and see if she had been awake or still dreaming. Taking her leg off my shoulder I sat up and waited for her breathing to return to normal while cleaning the remaining moisture off my face, part of me wanted to dive back in and lick her out two more times just so I could taste her again.

"Have a nice dream Lacus?" I asked seeing her eyes flutter open.

"It seemed so real. You came in through the balcony door and watched as I pleasured myself, then you crawled over to me and used your tongue to lick me out," she mumbled still recovering from her orgasm. "I'd be so embarrassed if that really happened,"

"Lacus, you weren't dreaming, I did lick you out just now," I replied watching her face take on the colour of my ZAFT uniform. "If it makes you feel any better I wasn't sure I should even try it. But something told me you wouldn't have objected even if you were fully awake. And it wasn't Zero that told me,"

"Is that why you have a tent in your pants?" she asked scooting closer to me as I leaded against the wall.

"Well, just like I am the cause of your wet dreams, you are the cause of this tent that I've pitched. And I can't seem to bring it down," I answered slightly embarrassed and still very much aroused.

"Perhaps I can help," she suggested tracing her fingers down my chest.

"Lacus stop," I said grabbing her wrist. "You don't have to do this,"

"But I want to," she whispered against my lips, pulling her hand out of my grip while the other pulled my zipper down. "You've tasted me so I want to taste you. Just tell me when you're close,"

**Disclaimer: I apologise for the lack of Kira and Shinobu in this chapter but I think I might be going too far with Lacus and Heero's sexual interaction. I'd like to back to hinting their interactions but it's up to all of you. I need reader input to help me become a better writer so please give your honest opinion on this chapter and I'll see you in chapter 12.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers. But this chapter you might find out how Kira gets the Freedom which is my favourite Gundam of the series or you might not. I'm even thinking of adding a fourth Earth Forces Gundam for the attack on Orb. And I also have no idea how many Plant colonies there are but be prepared for a deeper insight on some of the things Heero and Lacus do together in their relationship. Enjoy chapter 12.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_,'

"**Communications**"

Freedom, Justice and Wing-Zero.

Heero's POV.

30 Minutes Later.

After our little intimate time in the guest room Lacus took a quick shower while I got her something to tide her over until lunch. When I returned to the room Lacus was combing out her hair and dressed in nothing but a towel with her underwear and clothes sitting on the bed.

"So where are going first?" Lacus asked peeling the towel from her body and dropping it on the floor.

"We'll be taking Zero back to the hanger so I can reload its gatling cannons. After that I have no idea what we're going to do aside from having lunch somewhere," I said watching her from the door. "You want me to leave or stay and watch you getting dressed?"

"You can stay," she replied slipping into a low cut powder blue g-string.

'_I've died and gone to heaven. That's all there is to it_,' I thought forgetting to breathe as the back end slid between those pale cheeks. "I'm going to spank you if you don't stop teasing me Lacus,"

"But I've never been spanked before in my life," she grinned fastening the clasp on her matching powder blue bra then threading her arms through the straps.

"There's a first for mostly everything," I mumbled as she bent over to retrieve her knee length yellow skirt. "Leave the skirt off,"

"I can't go walking around the streets showing off my underwear," she protested clutching her skirt tightly.

"I meant leave it off until I've finished rearming Zero. No one's going to see you while you're in the cockpit with me," I explained presenting a chocolate bar which she took a big bite from. "If you still don't want to then I understand,"

"No, it's fine. I have no problems not being properly dressed with you Heero. If I did then I wouldn't have sent you all those revealing pictures of me," she replied around a mouthful of chocolate, abandoning her skirt for her green sleeveless shirt.

Once she slipped her shoes on she came out to the balcony where I was waiting next to the zip cable with her skirt in hand and her purse slug over her shoulder. Wrapping her arms around my neck and placing one foot on my left I wrapped one arm around her waist, settling my hand on her firm backside and took the cable in my hand while placing my foot in the hook. Her grip on me tightened as we slowly lifted off the balcony till I could get Lacus to sit on the cockpit hatch, She squeaked when he skin touch the cold metal. Chuckling at her discomfort she poked her tongue at me before crawling into the cockpit giving me a great view of her g-string disappearing between her backside.

'_I wonder how well she could pilot_?' I pondered as I crawled in after her. "Hey Lacus take the controls, I'll teach you how to pilot Zero,"

"But won't you have to show me the code to activate Zero?" she asked in concern. "If Chairman Zala finds out…,"

"If Zala tries anything he'll find himself at the wrong end of Zero's buster rifle. Besides I wouldn't have fallen in love with you if I didn't think I could trust you with Zero's secrets," I replied leaning in to nuzzle her neck.

"I guess not," she sighed, arching her neck to expose more skin. "When were you expected to bring Zero back?"

"By 1200 hours and the rearming will only take 10 minutes so we have some time," I said licking the shell of her ear. "Now sit down and I'll tell you exactly what to do,"

Regular POV.

Orb Union.

Morganraete Factory.

"So how'd I do?" Shinobu asked referring to her first time piloting the Strike sitting in Kira's lap as the Gundam rod down the elevator platform into the main factory.

"Better than I would have expected, considering you were sitting in my lap the whole time," Kira replied resting his head in the crook of her neck. "I wonder what Heero and Lacus are up to?"

"Knowing my brother he could be doing any number of things, but since we haven't heard from him since he left the Archangel. And I don't know anything about his girlfriend Lacus other than the fact that she has nice legs in Heero's opinion," she said turning so she was sitting across his lap. "You think I have nice legs don't you Kira?"

"I don't know I can't see them under these overalls," he joked squeezing her inner thigh making her squirm in his lap.

"I wouldn't have to wear these if you didn't give me that big hickey on the back of my thigh," she complained.

"Just be thankful you don't have any on your neck right now," he replied taking hold of the control sticks as the elevator came to a stop. "But these overalls are ok too, it's so tight it hugs your butt perfectly,"

"You do know I'm only 14 years old don't you?" she asked as Kira guided the Strike to its dock.

"It doesn't matter to me Shinobu, besides 14 is the legal age for people to have sex in Japan," Kira reassured.

Plants.

Zero's Hanger.

"Ok Lacus, start the belt feeder!" Heero shouted from outside Zero's cockpit.

"Right," she replied referring to the training screen to her right as she pressed the correct buttons. "Did I get it right?"

"Yep, both cannons are loading fine. Now we just have to wait five minutes then we're almost done," he answered floating back to the cockpit. "When this war is over I'm going to marry you then I'm going to make love to you. Then after a year or so I want to start a family together, if we have any girls I know they'll be as beautiful as their mother is now,"

"You sound so certain," she said wiping a tear from her eye. "Was this a vision from Zero?"

"No it was a dream I had last night and I will make it happen Lacus, we just need to wait," Heero said cupping her cheek in his hand. "You'll make a beautiful mother someday and I will protect you even if it means I have to kill,"

"I pray it doesn't come to that," Lacus replied placing her hand over his.

"So do I," he sighed leaning in to kiss her neck.

Heero's POV.

A Week Later.

My shopping experience with Lacus last week wasn't nearly as exhausting as my shopping trips with Shinobu. Unlike most women Lacus was a slow and steady shopper and helped carry some of the bags with my new clothes, I still carried the majority but I did enjoy myself. After the repairs to her room were finished we both fell into a comfortable routine where Lacus and I would cuddle up together in different parts of the house, in every instance Lacus would either strip down to her underwear or completely naked where as I would be simply shirtless. Unless someone from the Plant Council came around to discuss something with her father. She never seemed to have a problem with this and she would stay like that until dinner came around when she had to be properly dressed. Going to bed was the same way as well, I would sit in her window dressed in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts watching her as she got undressed then she would stand in front of me as if she were offering herself to me.

Every night I'd take her in my arms and place her on the bed without a single dirty thought entering my mind and I didn't need to think like that. Our relationship was perfect just the way it was and no matter how I looked at it I couldn't find anything less romantic than just sitting with Lacus in my arms whether she be half naked or completely. When I told her of this she told me she felt the same way, we didn't need sexual interactions to be a big part of our relationship but we had them. This morning I was laying with her in bed just running my fingers over her skin when I started paying attention to her breasts as I began gently massaging them in my hands. I had no idea why I was doing that but the idyllic smile on her face and her soft moans were encouraging me to take it a step further by rolling her erect nipples between my thumb and forefinger.

"Oh, that feels so nice Heero," Lacus moaned softly. "Please don't stop,"

"As you wish my princess," I replied giving both nipples a light tug. "It's my mission to please and pleasure you,"

"Then pleasure me Heero. Pleasure me as long as you can," she groaned lifting her arms above her head.

"Mission accepted," I said lowering my mouth over her right breast.

Acting on the moment I circled her nipple with my tongue making it go erect and like its twin which I gave the same treatment. Wanting to taste her flesh more I took one of her breasts in my mouth making her arch her back as I hungrily sucked on her nipple like a new born baby, switching between breasts while my free hand travelled down to the growing moisture of her core to stroke her petals. It didn't take long for her to orgasm when my finger stroked the small nub at the top of her jewel making her whimper as the pleasure exploded through her body. Her nipples were slightly red from my ministrations but that didn't stop me from massaging them as her breathing returned to normal.

"That was wonderful Heero," she sighed wrapping her arms over my shoulders. "Is it my turn to pleasure you?"

"It's still difficult seeing someone sweet as you doing something like that, but if you really want to then I won't stop you," I replied letting her free my erection from its cramped confines.

Lacus' POV.

5 Minutes Later.

After I had swallowed Heero's load I had made up my mind that I would have as many children as he wanted to father, I would push out as many sons and daughters out of my body at his request. I had wanted to start the beginnings of our family at that moment as he lay there staring blankly at the ceiling and I had come close to losing my virginity but he stopped me from impaling myself on his shaft. He had been shown what would happen if we had children before the war ended, Patrick Zala would take our child away from us before it could be born, kill the both of us and raise it to hate naturals. I couldn't let that happen, now matter how badly I wanted a family with Heero.

"Don't be sad Lacus, I want to start a family as much as you do. But with the way the world is now our child's future would be filled with sorrow," he whispered stroking my cheek with his thumb. "And our relationship is perfect the way it is right now. We don't need to make love in order to be in love and I love you with all my heart Lacus Clyne,"

"As do I Heero Yuy," I whispered back leaning down to lay soft kisses on his chest as one of his hand ran through my hair, the other caressing my backside. "I don't think there are any words which can truly describe how much I love you,"

"Yes I face that dilemma everyday we're together. All I can say is that the goddess of cuteness has me under a spell and I can't break free," he said failing to suppress a grin.

"Well then your goddess wants to take a shower so you can take her on a date," I giggled moving off him. "And don't you peek when I'm getting dressed,"

"Fine, I'll go make us some brunch" he pouted slipping into a pair of boxers.

Heero's POV.

One thing I wasn't blind to was the look in Lacus' eyes when she told me not to peek on her after her shower, whatever she was going to wear was to be a surprise. It was hard to keep reminding her that she looked beautiful wearing anything and nothing at all, but it was fun to see her in different clothes. And the lavender button down sleeveless top with folded collar and short white skirt along with white sandals she chose to wear today was no exception. The top hugged her breasts enough and left the tops exposed to give something to look at and the skirt was short enough to allow plenty of movement without being dangerously short.

"What, no long dress today?" I asked sitting on the balcony railing dressed in a tight black muscle shirt, grey camouflage cargo shorts and brown skate shoes.

"Not today Heero," she replied tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Well darn that skirt won't flutter up in the wind at all," I complained dropping my head in disappointment. "I hate it when the clothes and weather are against me,"

"Oh quit pouting you silly head, you'll get to see my underwear before the end of the day," she giggled waving her hand playfully at me. "Let's get going, I feel like crepes for brunch,"

"Well at least I get to see your legs," I mumbled locking my eyes on the back of her thighs.

Later that day.

10:30 am.

After a quick brunch Lacus insisted we go to an aquarium, it was hard for me to resist when she flashed her impossibly cute pout and added her pleading voice. It took a few hours to travel between Plant colonies but it was well worth the wait especially when we were squished against each other on the bus to the aquarium. I felt Lacus tense up against me when some guy behind her bumped into her, looking over her shoulder I found the guy's hand fondling her backside with a big cheesy grin on his face which I felt the need to replace with pain. Grabbing his wrist I gave it a sharp twist making him turn to face me, probably so he could rough me up for causing him pain.

"What's the hell's your problem retard?" he asked, his glare faltering when he recognized me. "Oh shit, you're the pilot of Wing-Zero!"

"And how would you know that? My face was never shown on that news report after Lacus' failed kidnapping," I replied applying more pressure to his wrist.

"I was part of the military police that arrived after Chairman Clyne reported it! I swear I didn't mean to grab her ass, I thought she was someone else!" he shouted trying to pry my hand off his wrist. "Just let me go!"

"You're luck I believe you," I said releasing his wrist as the bus stopped at its destination. "You all right Lacus?"

"Yes I'm fine," she replied checking her handbag after we stepped off the bus. "Nothing's been stolen either,"

"What have you got in there anyway?" I asked suddenly wondering if she had a spare pair of panties in her bag.

"Just my purse, cell phone, tampons, spare panties. Nothing important," she answered rechecking. "Shall we head inside?"

"After I get a look at those spare panties you got in there," I said reaching in only to get my hand slapped away. "Hey!"

"They're just plan white panties Heero, not that interesting," she scolded waggling her finger at me.

"You're right, your underwear isn't that interesting unless you're wearing it," I grinned earning me a whack from her handbag. "All right I'm sorry,"

"That's better," she said heading for the main gate. "Now let's go inside,"

"Yes princess," I sighed slipping my hand around her waist.

**Disclaimer: Damn this chapter is way too short and I'm not getting enough reviews. But I'm going to continue writing this fan fic because I want to see Heero and Lacus get married and have kids. Plus I plan to introduce a Gundam that's five times more powerful than the Providence Gundam. See you in the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers. If you want more chapters give me better reviews, I'm starting to think I'm a bad writer.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_,'

"**Communications**"

Freedom, Justice and Wing-Zero.

Regular POV.

Alaska, Earth Forces HQ.

Archangel Brig.

"I'm surprised to see you again after last time I figured this was the last place you'd want to be in," Dearka Elsman said as a tray of food was slid under the cell door by the brunette on the other side.

"I know you weren't the one who killed my boyfriend Tolle and I personally don't have any negative feelings towards coordinators. The only reason I'm will the Earth Forces is because a friend of mine, Kira Yamato decided to fight against his own people to protect us," Miriallia explained leaning against the cell divider.

"Wait a minute! You mean the pilot of the Strike's a coordinator!" Dearka gasped almost choking on his food. "If Yzak knew that he probably wouldn't have destroyed that shuttle,"

"You mean that shuttle when you were falling through the atmosphere? They were only refugees from Heliopolis that Kira rescued after it was destroyed. All this destruction because of the Earth Forces fired the first shot," Miriallia sobbed hugging her legs to her chest.

"I don't suppose you could tell me what's happened with my Buster?" Dearka asked.

"We brought it onboard after the battle but it hasn't been taken off yet. Shinobu's been tinkering with it since then," Miriallia answered.

"Shinobu?"

"She's Heero Yuy's sister, you probably know him as the pilot of Wing-Zero. She's also Kira's girlfriend but we lost contact with him in the attack as well," she explained not knowing why she was talking with this guy.

"I don't despise naturals like some coordinators do, my reasons for fighting was so I could protect the people I cared about in the Plants and like the obedient soldier I go and kill naturals. God I'm sick of all this fighting," Dearka said his meal forgotten. "But at least now I know why Athrun kept insisting we capture this ship instead of destroying it,"

"Care to explain that reason?" Miriallia inquired.

"A few days ago we received a transmission from the Plants were Lacus Clyne was kidnapped from her own bedroom at night. The men who kidnapped her wanted Heero to fight in an operation our forces have been planning for a while now. And these guys were well prepared, they had seven Ginns at their disposal but Wing-Zero tore them down easily. Heero killed all the kidnappers that night and that happened a week ago right after Heero openly defied Chairman Zala in front of the entire council. He called Zala a racist bastard and said if he found out his sister was killed by ZAFT forces he'd destroy both sides. But Chairman Zala doesn't care about this ship, he only cares about killing all naturals which makes me agree with what Heero said about him," Dearka chuckled glancing at Miriallia for a brief second. "I know now's not the right time to say this, but I happen to like brunettes,"

"Excuse me!" Miriallia exclaimed balling up her fists.

"Hey I meant no offence, I know you're grieving for your lost boyfriend and I've got no right to try and move on the situation," he explained standing up with his legs slightly spread. "If it makes you feel better go ahead and kick me, I just have a habit of putting my feet in my mouth when I'm around cute girls I've just met,"

"I think you swallowed both legs you jerk!" she huffed in anger, extending her leg through the bars and nailing him hard in the crotch.

"Oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Dearka moaned crossing his eyes as he held the bars, trying to keep himself on his feet despite the pain. "Feel better?" he asked his voice several octaves higher.

"Much better," she smiled sweetly.

"Glad to hear it," he replied dropping slowly to his knees. '_That's the first time I've had my nuts kicked by a natural. So why the hell do I want her to kick me again_?'

Heero's POV.

Lacus' House.

6:30 pm.

"Hello, what do we have here?" I asked looking at a new ZAFT Mobilesuit on my computer. "Very impressive," (A/N: Guess which one.)

"What's this Heero?" Lacus asked leaning against my back with her arms around my neck. "A new Mobilesuit?"

"Not just any Mobilesuit, this one's a Gundam and it's got something called and N-Jammer Canceller making it nuclear powered," I answered obvious to her bikini clad body pressed against me. "Zala must really want a quick end to the war if he's going to these lengths. Interesting, it has over four times the power of the Strike. Is Kira awake yet?"

"No, he's still sleeping," Lacus replied planting soft kisses on my bare shoulder. "I wonder how he got those injuries,"

"He was fighting against Athrun a couple days ago. They both managed to get some good hits on each other, but the Aegis scored a direct hit to the Strike's torso slashing the cockpit open. Then Athrun transformed the Aegis and hoped to use its Agni cannon to destroy the Strike but Athrun ran out of power so he used the selfdestruct and escaped before it went boom. The Strike survived but the cockpit was exposed to the blast and believe me, I know what it's like to be close to an explosion like that," I explained relaxing immensely from Lacus' feathery touch. "He'll be fine in a few days but Operation Spit-Break is scheduled to commence by that time,"

"The Earth Forces will have sent most of their own forces to Panama leaving their headquarters almost defenceless. It'll be Chairman Zala's first victory as Supreme Chairman," Lacus sighed noticing my frown. "Something wrong?"

"Before I came to the Plants I picked up a communication to Commander Le Creuset about something the EF are planning. Would have thought he told Zala about it but something doesn't feel right. Le Creuset knows something," I replied my fingers furiously typing away, trying to access anything on the Earth Forces Alaska base. "Oh that's not good,"

"What, what's wrong this time?" Lacus asked trying to make sense of the data on the screen.

"I think I'm hungry," I said, my mouth curving into a full blown smirk.

"Well then I can't have my boyfriend going hungry now can I?" she teased heading into the kitchen wearing her baby blue string top bikini and matching sarong.

'_What did I do to deserve having her as my girlfriend_?' I wondered as she disappeared behind the door. '_The smart thing to do would be to marry her right now but if she were to die I'd have nothing to live for. And if I die to protect Shinobu, Lacus won't know if I'm dead or not. Zala might tell her I died in battle as a traitor, but I'm not likely to die when I've got Zero at my side. Better check on Kira while I'm waiting_,'

After leaving the aquarium Lacus got a bit daring and undid the top button on her shirt giving me a nice view of her breasts encased in a lavender lace bra and blushing the same colour as a strawberry, it was so adorable I just wanted to get her an ice cream and hope it dripped down her chest so I could lick it off. We were about to go for a paddle boat ride when her father rang saying Kira had arrived with Reverend Malchio a friend of their's from Earth. I later found out that Zero hadn't told me about Kira's arrival because he wanted Lacus and me to enjoy ourselves. When I found out how he had been injured I couldn't blame Athrun for wanting to kill Kira and visa-versa, I would have wanted to kill Athrun if Shinobu had been in the second Skygrasper with Tolle. Zero was already peeling through the layers of encryption to hack into the Earth Forces computer network starting with Alaska, something was telling me the EF knew Panama wasn't ZAFT's real target. If I knew the reason I could somehow stop the attack or warn the ZAFT forces, but if the Earth Forces won the battle which they would if I did nothing, Zala would only use the loss to plunge the Plants deeper into the war and destruction.

"Something tells me you can't decide which path you will take," came the calm voice of Reverend Malchio, sitting at the table next to Kira's bed.

"I have a feeling the Earth Forces will somehow win the upcoming battle which will eventually lead to the genocide I want to prevent. But I don't know how I can do that," I replied straightening Kira's blanket.

"First you must decide what you fight for, then you must have the strength to fight for that reason. So what is your reason for fighting?" he asked.

"I fight to protect those who are most precious to me and to put an end to the fighting, but I can't fight on my own. If only I had some other allies besides Lacus and her father," I answered noticing a picture on the table of a man dumping yogurt sauce on someone else's Doner Kebab.

"Siegel informed me that picture was taken yesterday and the man in the picture has been to that same café for the last three nights," Malchio informed bringing a cup of tea to his lips. "Perhaps he can be an ally to you,"

"That's if Lacus doesn't burn the house down first," I said smelling smoke coming from the kitchen.

In The Kitchen.

"So what exactly were you trying to cook here Lacus?" I asked holding a frying pan with the charred remains what resembled some kind of meat.

"Left over steak, but I guess I used too much oil," she replied sadly as the house staff attended to the mess.

"Then I guess we're eating out tonight. Why don't you go put those really short shorts on and some sandals. I'll wait for you in the car," I said dropping the pan on the counter, pulling her sarong off as she walked past me. "You might want to take this with you,"

**Disclaimer: The reason this chapter is so short is because I'm having trouble thinking up ways Heero can manipulate Zala and the Earth Forces. If anyone has any suggestions please suggest them or someone won't get a new character to be Flay's boyfriend and Heero's rival. See you all in chapter 14 I hope.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: There's been a change in plans with one of the new Gundams I'm introducing. Instead of being used by the Earth Forces it will be stolen from them by a ZAFT spy who will also run into Flay in the Alaska base who is also going to be Heero's rival and I've decided that the new Gundam will be equipped with the Zero System. But I can't tell you how that happens just yet, you might find out later in this chapter or not. Please enjoy the instalment of chapter 14.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_,'

"**Communications**"

Freedom, Justice and Wing-Zero.

"Have you heard of a ZAFT commander called Andrew Waltfeld the Desert Tiger?" I asked tapping the steering wheel as we waited for the lights to change.

"Yes he's a very infamous commander who's very laid back and never fights his battles by using dirty tactics but I don't remember what he looks like," Lacus replied sitting beside me still dressed in her blue bikini with short shorts and a white short sleeve button down shirt, left unbuttoned. "I also heard he and his lover Aisha died in combat fighting against the Strike,"

"I don't think he's dead Lacus. This place we're going to serves Doner Kebab and there's only one person I know who insists on having them with yogurt sauce," I said parking the car outside the café after the lights changed. "Just leave everything to me,"

"I don't know if I should be afraid or relieved," Lacus teased.

"You are so getting a spanking tonight," I mumbled leading her to an empty table.

The plan was very simple, we'd order Doner Kebabs and when they arrive I'd suggest that Lacus put chilli sauce on her's. If Waltfeld was in here he'd come up to our table and lecture us about how wrong it was to even think of putting chilli sauce on our Kebabs.

"So these are Doner Kebabs?" Lacus asked as the two plates were placed in front of us. "They look delicious,"

"It'll taste even better when you add some chilli sauce to it," I said and right on cue someone came over and grabbed the bottle of yogurt sauce.

"Have you been drinking or something kid because you're obviously not thinking straight. The only way to properly enjoy a Doner Kebab is to add yogurt sauce. Wouldn't you agree Miss Lacus?" the man asked.

"I'm not sure I've never had Doner Kebabs before now," she confessed holding a single finger to her cheek.

"Well then you are in for the treat of your life little lady. These Kebabs only taste good when you add yogurt sauce," he said taking the third seat.

"And if she gets both sauces on her clothes I suppose you'll take us back to your place where you'll have Aisha give Lacus a bath and give her a nice fancy dress to dress in? Just like you did with my sister and Cagalli," I interrupted grabbing the yogurt sauce from him.

"I guess it depends if we're attacked like last time, pilot of Wing-Zero," Waltfeld replied smirking at me. "I see you got my message,"

"What message?" Lacus asked generously coating her kebab with chilli sauce.

"She's ruined it!" Waltfeld wailed childishly drawing stares from the other customers.

"That message," I added rolling my eyes at his childish behaviour. "Zala's changed the target of Operation Spit Break hasn't he?"

"That's right, he thinks destroying the headquarters will end the war making it easier to carry out his plans," Waltfeld answered.

"I don't think Zala will win this time, something tells me the Earth Forces know about the changed in the operation and I think it might have been Rau Le Creuset. Zero just informed me that some information about the Alaska base defences was copied less than three hours ago. It looks like their leaving enough troops to make it look like they're not simply abandoning the base," I replied trying out the yogurt sauce this time.

"Now you know another reason why I've been coming here. This place is full of civilians and I hardly ever see any soldiers. Can Zero find out what the Earth Forces are hiding?" he asked calling a waitress over. "I'll just have a slice of apple pie with maple syrup and cream,"

"Very well sir,"

"Zero's already working on it but he's sifting through 8,000 reports a minute while trying to make it look like their database hasn't been cracked. Hold on, someone in the higher ups just accessed a room where only top level officers are permitted but there's high level firewall in place and twenty operators to alert them if anyone tries to gain access. If I'm right those operators with be gone before the attack is meant to take place so Zero shouldn't have any trouble when it happens," I answered, my eyes widening when Zero found something. "The Archangel's been reassigned to the 5th defence group, knowing Shinobu she's already helped to upgrade the ship's defences, nevertheless I'd really feel better if Kira were there to protect her but he doesn't have a Mobilesuit,"

"Why don't you assist them in the battle? Zero has a way of remaining invisible doesn't he?" Waltfeld asked as his pie was placing on the table. "Thank you ma'am,"

"Only to visual sensors, if the Earth Forces are still using ships and jets they'll see me," I replied polishing off the rest of my kebab.

"What about that new Mobilesuit ZAFT has built? From what I know its specifications haven't been made public so no one would know it's a ZAFT Mobilesuit," Lacus added smiling at our dumbfounded expressions.

"The goddess of cuteness has spoken," I said making her poke her tongue at me. "But she has a point, the new Mobilesuit is equipped with an N-Jammer Canceller. If Zala thinks it's been stolen by an enemy spy he'll need to focus most of his attention on finding it,"

"Actually there are two other Mobilesuits that are currently near the completion stages of their construction. And chairman Zala has placed me in charge of commanding a new ship that's specifically intended to carry two of the three new suits. I've been told by Zala that he wants to redesign it to accommodate Wing-Zero but without details of its design they can't move ahead with the reconstruction," Waltfeld explained finishing off his pie. "Not only do they serve my favourite kebab, they also make great apple pie,"

"Did your mother drop you on your head when you were born or something?" I asked while Lacus giggled at the display.

"Why don't we head back to my place so we can talk more about our plans in private?" Waltfeld suggested leave a wad of cash on the table enough for all three meals.

"Sounds like fun," Lacus said getting up from the table. "Coming Heero?"

"Lead the way Desert Tiger," I murmured taking Lacus' hand.

Waltfeld's Apartment.

"Aisha I'm back, so put some clothes on I've got Wing-Zero's pilot and his girlfriend with me!" Waltfeld called out as they stepped through the door.

"Does Aisha spend most of her time naked?" Lacus asked surprising me with her question.

"As long as we're alone, she only put on clothes when we've got company. Aisha!" Waltfeld called out again not hearing her the first time.

"I'm on the couch," came her sultry voice a slender arm appearing from the other side of the couch. "I accidentally left my clothes in the bedroom when you left,"

"There's no need to get dressed on our account. Heero sees me naked all the time, even since he started living with me," Lacus replied taking off her button down shirt.

"Lacus the last thing we need right now is two naked women not that I have anything against it. I'd rather be the only person to see you in your birthday suit, but if you want to get undressed that's your choice," I said placing a hand at her waist.

"You really take romance to a whole new level don't you kid," Waltfeld chuckled sitting on the back of the couch running his hand through Aisha's hair as she rested her head on his leg. "Seems you and I have a lot in common. We treat our girls with respect and in return they let us see what they hide from everyone else's eyes,"

"I'll just go put some clothes on then," Aisha said giving Waltfeld a quick peek before sliding off the couch and heading past Lacus and I to the bedroom, making sure we got a full view of her naked body.

"She did that on purpose," I stated snapping my attention away from Aisha's shapely backside to Lacus' face. "Now my mind is tainted with the image of another woman's ass. Fortunately that ass holds no candle to you ass Lacus,"

"I know Heero," Lacus replied sweetly. "Want me to get naked?"

"No, I can wait until we go to bed," I answered, getting a pout from her. "Don't pout at me Lacus,"

"You two are already acting like a married couple," Waltfeld chuckled following Aisha into the bedroom. "I'll just make sure she puts on something appropriate,"

"Andy I don't feel like getting dressed, it just means I'll have to get undressed for bed," Aisha complained sticking her head out of the bedroom.

"Then don't. Just put some underwear on or something. Not the first time I've seen a naked woman in someone else's house," I said feeling Lacus' bikini clad breasts pressing against my arm. "Not counting tonight of course,"

After going over the schematics of the battleship Eternal last night, I found it would be fairly easy to accommodate Zero without making too many modifications, it would simply be a matter of placing Zero between the two suits the ship was originally designed to carry. Lacus had fallen asleep by the time we were finished so Waltfeld graciously let us sleep in the guest room, Aisha was already stripping out of her denim hot pants and black satin bra and g-string combo while Waltfeld cleared our cups off the coffee table. When I carried Lacus to the guest room she woke up long enough to strip out of her bikini and short shorts and crawl into bed while I was still dressed in my boxers. The next morning I woke up and found Lacus draped over my body using my chest as a pillow with one of her legs resting between mine and the blanket somehow pushed down to our feet exposing her cute perky backside for all to see.

'_I know Zero. Today Zala becomes the new Supreme Chairman of the Plants. It's not something I'm looking forward to_,' I thought, feeling Lacus stir against me. '_It's just one more reason we need to fight, but Zala will try to use you in operation Spit Break. And I doubt I'll be under Chairman Clyne's command anymore. So where does that leave us? Stop looking through the Earth Forces computers for now there's no way we'll no what there planning at this point. We need to contact the Archangel, I'm on my way up_,'

Disentangling myself from Lacus without waking her I quickly dressed and quietly made my way into the living room where Waltfeld was busy making out with Aisha on the couch who was dressed in nothing but a crimson pair of boyleg lace panties. They were so deep in their French kiss they didn't notice me slip through the front door after grabbing my stuff, I had a feeling once the public appearance was over a ZAFT pilot under Zala's direct command would attempt to board Zero and meet up with the fleet amassing for the commencement of operation Spit Break. Boy was they in for a surprise if they tried activating Zero without the proper code.

Zero's Hanger.

I was surprised at how little security there was when I arrived at Zero's hanger to stop me from getting in, there was only a single guard who was sending text messages to his girlfriend. However Siegel Clyne was there standing on the catwalk in front of Zero staring up at my Mobilesuit with worry printed all over his face.

"Mr. Siegel, what brings you here?" I asked coming to a stop beside him.

"I wanted to see this machine one last time before Chairman Zala sends it off to partake in operation Spit Break with its new pilot," he answered dropping his head in remorse. "I wish there was something I could do to stop it from happening for I have a feeling it will play a vital role in ending the war,"

"Zero's not going anywhere and no one's going to pilot him except me," I replied raising an eyebrow at his confusion. "I'm surprised Lacus hasn't told you about the security measures I set up. A code is needed in order to active the primary systems, enter the whole code three times and you've got ten minutes until two Plant colonies are destroyed. I'm betting Zala won't risk destroying the Plants this way just to get what he wants and I have no intention of cooperating even if it means having to die,"

"I'm sure Lacus feels the same way," Siegel sighed. "By the way where is my daughter?"

"She's with someone I trust, though she doesn't know I've come here. I didn't want to disturb her slumber," I said my expression turning solemn. "I have a strong feeling Spit Break will end in defeat for ZAFT even if Zero were part of the attack forces, which is why I'd like to ask your permission to marry Lacus once the war has ended,"

"I only wish I could live to see such a wondrous day, I would have been honoured to give her away," Siegel chuckled giving a warm smile. "You have my permission to take my wonderful daughter as your wife someday, Heero Yuy,"

"Thank you sir," I replied watching him as he departed the hanger.

Regular POV.

Waltfeld's Apartment.

Guest Room.

An Hour Later.

Three things woke Lacus from her peaceful slumber; the first was the lack of warmth in the bed second was the absence of a familiar male body she fell asleep with, the third was the overwhelming smell of freshly brewing coffee. Peeling her eyes open Lacus indeed found Heero missing from the bed with the sheet pulled up over her chest keeping her nudity hidden. Holding the sheet to her body she slowly sat up and looked around the guest room for an evidence of the man she loves, finding none she slipped off the bed and wrapped the sheet around her body she quietly padded out of the room to find the apartments owner.

"Mr. Waltfeld, Miss Aisha?" Lacus asked stepping into the living room.

"Oh you're finally awake," Aisha called from behind with nothing but a towel draped around her shoulders barely covering her beasts and nothing else. "Is Heero still asleep?"

"He wasn't in bed when I woke up, you haven't seen him have you?" Lacus inquired following Aisha back to her room she shared with Waltfeld.

"I thought I heard the front door open and close a while ago but I was distracted and I haven't seen him since I woke up," Aisha replied slipping into a pair of silk boyleg panties and strapless bra. "I wonder why he didn't wake you up,"

"I wouldn't know but his clothes and keys are gone," Lacus said hugging the sheet closer to her body.

"I wouldn't worry too much Lacus, the fact that he left you here with us shows he trusts us with keeping you safe and I happen to know what happens when someone he cares about is put in danger," Waltfeld announce coming into the room carrying a tray with three cups of coffee. "My guess is that he needs to be alone for a good reason not to involve you in it,"

"I guess your right," Lacus signed taking a sip of the freshly made coffee. "This tastes wonderful,"

"One of the many things I love about Earth is the abundance of coffee beans," Waltfeld chuckled glad he was able to lift her spirits. "I probably should let your father tell you this but operation Spit Break has rescheduled for next week giving your friend Kira plenty of time to recuperate from his injuries,"

"That's very good news and I should be getting home so I can be there when he wakes up," she replied padding back to the guest room to retrieve her bikini and short shorts.

"So just how far have you gotten with Heero?" Aisha asked wearing a tight strapless black dress stopping just above her ankles with a long thigh slit and a brown belt around her waist.

"We haven't made love yet, Heero and I want to wait until we're married after the war ends. But we've done other things," Lacus answered tying the strings on her bikini top trying not to blush. "I've also decided that I'll carry as many children as he wants. I will willingly become his lover, wife and mother of his children for as long as I am able and for as long as he loves me,"

"Then there's no doubt in my mind that Heero will love you with everything he has for the rest of his life and I pity whoever tries to get in his way. I may not have the Zero system to tell me this but Zala's time as Supreme Chairman will be short lived if he attempts anything," Aisha whispered placing a gentle motherly kiss on Lacus' cheek. "I think I might be jealous of Heero, getting such a beautiful woman as his girlfriend. If we didn't have such loyal men at our sides I'd take you away and make love to you myself,"

"You're embarrassing me," Lacus blushed her face taking on the colour of her hair.

Heero's POV.

Zero's Hanger.

Three Hours Later.

Patrick Zala was now the new Supreme Chairman of the Plants. During the commencement address I played a video from a security camera when Zala was discussing the true target of Spit Break with Ezalia Joule, the same night Lacus was kidnapped. I left out the part where Lacus and I came into the picture for obvious reasons but he just made up some excuse saying the footage was forged by an enemy spy which wasn't too far from the truth. Somehow I managed to open a data link with the Archangel and access the security cameras, I was a little surprised to see the Buster Gundam sitting in the hanger where the Strike should be. It was also interesting to watch the right arm moving as if the servos were malfunctioning, but seeing as how its OS was redesigned for a coordinator it was easy to see why the person in the cockpit was having trouble operating the Mobilesuit.

'_I wonder who's inside it_,' I wondered opening a scrambled comm. line to the enemy suit. "This is Wing-Zero calling the Buster pilot, respond,"

"**Huh? Heero? Is that you big brother? Hang on a sec, I'm adjusting the carrier band**," after a few seconds Shinobu's face appeared on the screen. "**Well it's about damn time you called Heero, I was beginning to think you'd forgotten all about me and the Archangel**,"

"I had a good distraction, but what the hell are you doing in the Buster?" I asked knowing she'd eventually question me about Kira.

"**The last time ZAFT attacked us the Buster was damaged and the pilot surrendered. The Captain ordered the mechanics to bring it on board and its pilot so I've been tinkering with it ever since**," she said proudly. "**I'm trying to learn how to operate it as it is without using the OS for naturals that Kira wrote but it's a bit out of my league. I really wish Kira were here I really miss him**,"

"Oh yeah that reminds me I saw Kira just yesterday," I said offhandedly.

"**WHAT! YOU SAW KIRA**!" she demanded almost pressing her facing against the screen. "**I knew he wasn't dead! Commander La Flaga kept telling me it was just wishful thinking but I knew he wasn't dead**!"

"Don't be too sure Shinobu, after all the times you've have sex with him I'm surprised he had the energy to fight," I smirked knowing I'd get the desired reaction.

"**I WAS THE ONE RIDING HIM before… Zero told you didn't he**?" she asked blushing so hard she'd glow during a black out.

"Actually he showed me the time you were making out in the Strike's cockpit and how much of a rush you were in to get back to the Archangel, which is something I did not need to see," I replied shuddering at the memory. "I'll have to call you back Shinobu, Zero just spotted an asshole headed my way. Can't let Zero be used for genocide now can I?"

"**See you later bro**," she waved as the comm. link was closed.

Regular POV.

"Why are you accompanying us to Wing-Zero's hanger Clyne?" Zala demanded sourly looking back at the former Supreme Chairman.

"I want to see the look on your face when you realise you will never control Wing-Zero," Siegel replied switching his gaze to the pilot in the red flight-suit who was under Zala's direct command. "This pilot you've chosen has wasted a trip,"

"We'll see about that Clyne, once I've mastered Wing-Zero the naturals will crumble under our strength," the pilot said sneering at Siegel's lack of faith.

"Pilot Jube is correct, with Wing-Zero joining operation Spit Break our victory will be assured," Zala replied stopping at the hanger hatch.

"And what makes you so confident Wing-Zero is any different from the machines we captured from the Earth Forces?" Siegel asked not liking where the conversation was going.

"Wing-Zero has the power to wipe out an entire fleet of ships in one shot of its buster rifle, its armour is made of a near indestructible alloy and it can enter the atmosphere on its own. But the most important part is it's equipped with a stealth system which renders it invisible to any kind of electronic sensor making it impossible for the enemy to lock on. If we hadn't captured the Tallgeese and Epyon this power might have been used by the Earth Forces," Zala explained sliding his card through the reader, the door opening to reveal a surprised Heero Yuy. "I'm glad you're here Yuy now I can give you your new posting,"

"I you're here to persuade me to use Zero in operation Spit Break you're wasting your breath Zala," Heero said, his breath stained with contempt.

"I'm afraid you're not the one who'll be piloting Wing-Zero, I'm having you demoted and reassigned to janitorial work at the ZAFT military academy once I'm done. Pilot Jube will pilot this machine from now on," Zala informed his arrogance on full display.

"Then good luck getting Zero operational," Heero muttered allowing them to pass by.

Heero's POV.

Watching from the door as Zala's pilot climbed into Zero I couldn't help but feel annoyed at the idea of someone other than myself or Lacus in the cockpit but it didn't last long when the pilot called out the need for a password to power Zero's systems up.

"The password's Wing-Zero but you can only enter it in one of three ways!" I shouted pretending to cooperate. '_The real password is Relena Peacecraft Yuy, my mother's name_,'

"**Self detonation device activated. 10 minutes to reactor detonation**," a computerised voice from Zero said followed by the detonation alarm.

"What's the meaning of this Yuy?" Zala demanded as I floated over to sit in front of Zero's head.

"It's my insurance policy Zala, in nine minutes everything within a 10 kilometre radius will be destroyed. You're welcome to run if you want but the only available ship in on the other side of the spaceport so it really doesn't matter. You are however responsible for the lives of everyone on the Supreme Council and their supporters not to mention you're the only person who can give the go ahead to start operation Spit Break," I said flicking some ear wax off my pinkie finger.

"**8 minutes to reactor detonation**,"

"Let's face it Zala, if I die now there'll be no one to stop the self detonating device because I'm the only one who knows the real password, and I'm not giving it to you," I added enjoying the pure hatred showing on his face. "Also this entire room has been seal so you can't get out until the self detonation device is deactivated,"

"**7 minutes to reactor detonation**,"

"You seem to forget Yuy, that Lacus will die as well. Are you willing to sacrifice her life alone with your own?" Zala asked seething with anger.

"My only regret will be that I can't hold her in my arms when we die so yes," I replied.

"**6 minutes to reactor detonation**,"

"Tell me the password!" Zala shouted.

"News flash asshole Zero was crated by my father, he entrusted it to me and no one else. You're in no position to demand anything from me," I retorted. "I expect you to recognise me as Zero's permanent pilot and a Special Forces agent with command rank authority to fight whatever battle I choose. Or we die right here and now,"

"**5 minutes to reactor detonation**,"

"Pilot Jube, exit Wing-Zero's cockpit, you're on standby until further notice," Zala ordered crossly, way beyond displease with the situation. "Heero Yuy as of 11:00 hours today, you are a Special Forces agent with command rank authority. You will be given regular intelligence reports and chose your battles accordingly, now end the self destruct,"

"Yeah, yeah keep your pants on," I said offhandedly ignoring fuming glare from pilot Jube as I floated down to the cockpit hatch. "I want you to stay a while pilot Jube, I have something to show you,"

"Yes sir," Jube seethed at having to take orders from me.

"**4 minutes to reactor detonation**,"

Climbing into the cockpit I typed in my mother's full name, shutting down the self detonation device and silencing the alarm. Than being done I reset the cockpit systems to simulation mode then floated back out letting Jube take my place.

"Show me what you've got pilot," I instructed. '_Rip his mind apart Zero_,'

I knew from disturbing experience what the Zero system did to someone's mind if they weren't able to endure the amount of information fed into the brain. When a person effectively mastered the system their fighting abilities in and out of the Mobilesuit increased, essentially becoming a second awareness. In my case the Zero system had created a mental bond with me becoming my partner but even I had a limit as to what level of intensity could the system could reach which I could withstand without my mind breaking down. My old friends Jake and Zack could barely handle the Zero System at level 2, I however was able to handle level 11 level 12 being the maximum intensity and having a beginner at this level on their first time wasn't the best of ideas if Jube's screams of terror were any indication.

"What's going on in there!" Zala demanded.

"Just something to remind you never to try and doublecross me," I replied glaring him down with my death glare. "You're responsible for what happens to him not me,"

After several minutes the screaming died down and Jube floated out of the cockpit shaking like a leaf and looking like a little boy who'd been scared by a thunderstorm.

"What the hell happened to him?" Zala fumed watching Jube float as fast as he could out of the hanger.

"That is how dangerous Zero really is. Its cockpit system can break even the strongest minds. I hope this little demonstration has taught you this Zala. I'd also keep your hands of Lacus if you're smart," I said closing the cockpit. "Don't you have adjustments to make to the Eternal?"

"As long as coordinators win the war you can keep piloting Wing-Zero for all I care," Zala huffed following Jube out of the hanger with Siegel trailing behind. '_It doesn't matter know he knew about the Eternal, operation Spit Break will determine the outcome of the war_,'

"Up yours asshole!" I shouted as the hanger doors closed. '_One day I am going to say the to his face then he will die_,'

Regular POV.

Lacus' House.

Lunch Time.

Lacus had been very depressed ever since she arrived home with Waltfeld and Aisha, not even her favourite cup of tea could cheer her up. She was seriously considering throwing everything in the house at Heero if he ever came back even the kitchen sink, but it would take some genuine begging and sweet talk to earn her forgiveness. But if that were the case what was she dressed in a skimpy dark blue one-piece swimsuit that had minimal backside coverage and a near transparent aqua sarong? Her only salvation from her utter puzzlement was when Kira decided to crack his eyes open and mumbled Shinobu's name. Lacus was so please he was awake she completely forgot about being mad at Heero long enough to make Kira something easy to eat while reverend Malchio kept him company, Waltfeld and Aisha had already left on other matters.

"Open up Kira," Lacus said teasingly spoon feeding him a bowl of banana custard. "Here comes the Mobilesuit,"

"Stop it Lacus, I feel like a little kid when you say stuff like that," Kira complained swallowing the custard anyway.

"Would you rather have Shinobu feed you?" she asked shoving the spoon in his mouth before he could protest again. "Anyway I need something to cheer myself up, I haven't heard anything from Heero since last night when we went to bed. So if me feeding you like a baby cheers me up don't complain or I'll make this even harder on you. Now here comes another Mobilesuit,"

"I just wish I could feed myself right now," Kira mumbled around a mouthful of custard. "How often have you two slept together?"

"Every night for the last two weeks, just like you and my sister have been doing the deed every chance you can Yamato," Heero announce appearing from the backyard door. "You are so lucky you're injured otherwise I'd put you in a headlock and noogie you so badly you'd go bald before you turn twenty,"

"Good to see you too Heero," Kira acknowledged feeling a light weight on his chest.

"Where have you been Heero? Why'd you leave me naked in bed like that?" Lacus asked tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "I've been so depressed without you,"

'_Naked_?' Kira wondered his view obstructed by the custard bowl on his chest.

"I'm sorry about that Lacus but I had to leave you there, Zala tried to take Zero away from me and if you had been there he would have used you to get me to deactivate the self detonation device," I explained keeping my distance.

"Does it really matter Heero? I love you and I'm willing to die to keep Zero from being used for evil purposes. Don't you trust in me anymore?" she sobbed closing her eyes to keep the tears from spilling.

"I course I trust you Lacus, I love you too. But if I can keep Zala from using you then I'll do it. Fortunately if doesn't matter right now because Zala's granted me command rank authority so I can chose which battles to participate in. So am I forgiven or do I sleep in the guest room tonight?" he asked oblivious to anything but the swimsuit clad pink haired princess.

"I don't know why but I can't stay mad at you Heero," she sniffled launching herself into his arms, burying her face in his chest fresh tears soaking his shirt.

Earth.

ZAFT Gibraltar Base.

Hospital Wing.

Later Afternoon.

Athrun Zala was lazing back in his hospital bed staring blankly out his window at the open ocean as the sun was setting going over the events that lead him to be hospitalised with his left arm in a sling. Nicol, Yzak, Dearka and who were put under his command y Le Creuset had been waiting for the Archangel to leave Orb's territorial waters onboard a carrier submarine. While they hadn't found any evidence of the legged ship's whereabouts in Orb Athrun somehow knew the ship was there when Kira's birdie pet showed up out of nowhere. Two days after that they attacked the Archangel and the Strike which managed to damage the Blitz, when Athrun's Phase Shift armour was out of power Kira gave him a chance to run only to have the one armed Gundam charge the Strike. Having no time to react Kira swung the Sword Striker beam sword like a bat slicing through the Blitz's cockpit and the pilot inside, Athrun could only watch in horror as the Blitz exploded killing Nicol.

The next day the remaining three Gundams attacked again with a need for revenge, the Duel was the first to be taken out when its right leg was destroyed from the knee down. Then the duel between childhood friends was on, Kira and Athrun fought harder than they ever had when they had met back on Heliopolis, that's when Kira's friend Tolle was killed by Athrun in Skygrasper two. At that point they were no longer friends as they both tried desperately to kill each other, damaging their Mobilesuits and finally Athrun used the Aegis to grab the Strike in an attempt to use its beam cannon but the power ran out before he could fire into the exposed cockpit. That's when he activated the Aegis self destruct system and escaped leaving Kira behind to die.

After being knocked unconscious in the explosion Athrun woke up in an Orb transport plane with Cagalli pointing a gun at him. He admitted being the one who killed Kira like it was no big deal but Cagalli's words made him realise what a fool he had been and he couldn't stop the tears from spilling from his eyes. A few hours later a ZAFT transport arrived to take him back to the Gibraltar base and told Yzak the news of the Strike's destruction which greatly pleased his scared comrade. Now as he gazed at the ocean Athrun began to question why he was a soldier and whether or not he was nothing but a murderer only to be brought out of his musings by the door buzzer.

"Come in," Athrun said rolling his head to the door, snapping back to reality upon seeing his commanding officer. "Commander!"

"Don't even think about getting up Athrun, you're injured," Le Creuset ordered in that calm unnerving voice as he stopped by the bed. (A/N: That guy is not only insane but he gives me the creeps.)

"Uh, yes sir," Athrun replied leaning back.

"I heard about everything and I'm sorry about Nicol's death but it was necessary in order for you to successfully destroy the Strike. And Nicol was the only soldier to have been killed by him, and because you defeated him your piloting skills are greatly valued in the homeland. Which is to my regret is why you've been transferred to the Special Forces reporting directly to the national defence committee where you will take possession of one of our newest machines," Le Creuset informed smirking at the shock on Athrun's face.

"Transferred? But Commander!" Athrun objected.

"You're a top gun now and now that your father is Chairman of the Plants he's pushing for a quick end to this war. I myself would like nothing more than to see this horrible war come to an end," Le Creuset said turning to leave. "I have to go now, operation Spit Break will soon commence but I have something that you might be interested in. A package was delivered by an Orb plane 30 minutes ago,"

"An Orb plane?" Athrun asked blinking in confusion.

"Not only that but the package was addressed to you it seems," Le Creuset replied placing a small rectangular box on the bedside. "I wonder who in Orb would send you a package?"

"I wouldn't have a clue," Athrun mumbled picking up the package to closely examine it, he didn't even hear Le Creuset leave.

Athrun's POV.

Deciding it wasn't going to bite my face off I removed the lid and found a computer disk with a stack of photos and a note that said 'watch the disk first'. Inserting the disk into the computer given to me by the hospital staff I waited a few seconds before an image of Cagalli came onto the screen looking really nervous, wearing the same red top and green pants she was wearing when I was found.

"**Hey Athrun, I hope you're ok. I mean I know you're ok I just don't know why I'm doing this exactly but there are some things I've wanted to say that couldn't be said when we were together because of what happened between you and Kira**," she stopped to unzip her pants with her cheeks stained pink, push them down to her ankles and step out of them showing her green panties. My eyes were already threatening to pop out of their sockets. "**After everything that happened on that small island I've been thinking about you a lot and even though I'm still mad at you for killing Kira I can't help but realise that I'm in love with you. I know, it doesn't make an sense to me either but I can't deny my feelings**," she paused again this time to take off her red top and dropped it on the floor, exposing her small green tank top which looked a tad bit tighter than what I remembered. "**Even when I'm at home I immediately take off my clothes and walk around the house dressed like this which is unusual for me to do. Before we receive the Archangel's call for assistance I went shopping and bought all kinds of new clothes, but the thing that was different about it was I actually bought skirts and dresses which I normally tend to avoid at all costs. The photos that came with this message are of me modelling in some of the more daring things I've ever worn but I think you'll enjoy them anyway. My offer to go on a date when the wars is over still stands but until then just remember that I love you and I'll be waiting for you if you ever decide to leave ZAFT. Bye Athrun**," the message ended with Cagalli stripping out of her underwear leaving her naked on the screen with her cheek tinged bright pink while my face was surpassing the colour of my uniform.

I was so entranced by Cagalli's naked body my good hand found its way under the bed sheets and into my hospital pants where the obvious tent had been pitched, ten minutes later I decided I was going to need a fresh pair of pants and a shower to clean up my own mess. (A/N: Anyone care to guess what he was doing.) Even when it was lights out I couldn't get Cagalli's naked body out of my mind, she was like this golden haired lioness with really nice looking skin, great curves, long sexy legs, nice tight backside and perfect breasts with dusty red nipples. The nagging question was why she got totally naked in the first place.

**Omake!**

"So am I forgiven or do I sleep in the guest room tonight?" he asked oblivious to anything but the swimsuit clad pink haired princess.

"You're sleeping outside tonight Heero," Lacus answered storming back inside.

**Disclaimer: The long awaited chapter 14 is here and I hope you enjoyed it because if took me weeks if not a month to finish it but don't expect the next chapter to be anywhere near the same length as this one is. Also an important future note: I absolutely hate Meer Campbell that bitch! I have been thinking up different ways she could be exposed as an impostor by Heero when the time comes but if you'd like her to be seen in this fan fic please tell me, otherwise I'll just have to make sure Meer doesn't impersonate Lacus. I was planning to make Heero and Lacus' wedding a private one but now I'm not so sure. If you would like to see her exposed as an impostor during one of her performances say so or if you have any other ideas suggest them, I'm always open to reader input. See you in chapter 15 I hope.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: As I said at the end of the last chapter don't expect this one to be anywhere near the same length. You might see Zero go into action along with the Freedom but not to help the Archangel escape from Alaska, or not. I'll give you a little hint about something, Natarle stole two things from Zero while Heero was onboard the Archangel. Please enjoy chapter 15.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_,'

"**Communications**"

Freedom, Justice and Wing-Zero.

Regular POV.

Plants.

Lacus' House.

11:30 am The Next Day.

Lacus' punishment for yesterday was wearing a pink nightie to bed instead of nothing, she said it was because of Kira but Heero could tell she was still very made about him not waking her up to tell her where he was going. She even pushed him out of the room when she went to chance practically ordering him to make breakfast, the weird part was he actually enjoyed being shoved around. She wouldn't even give him a single kiss. The only good thing about yesterday was that Heero was placed as a member of the Faith Special Forces just like Zala had authorised, or rather was persuaded to authorise.

"I'm surprised she didn't make you sleep on the couch last night," Kira said standing beside Heero who was leaning against the stone railing overlooking the Plant ocean.

"She can be mean when she wants but she's not cruel and I have no trouble admitting it was my fault to being with, but I will protect what is precious to me. I just wish I could show Lacus how much I really love her, I'd even get on my knees and grovel at her feet if it helped," Heero replied looking down at the water, watching the fish swim by.

"You don't have to grovel Heero but if you want to do something I'd like you to catch a fish for lunch," Lacus requested wearing a light pink knee length skirt and lavender spaghetti strap shirt.

"If you'll excuse me then," Heero said vaulting over the railing and into the water scaring Lacus and Kira.

_Smack!_

"Did he just do a belly flop?" Lacus asked watching as Heero slowly sank beneath the surface.

"Looks like it," Kira answered having a strange feeling Heero was fine. "You're not still mad at him are you? Because I don't mind if you stick to your normal routine even if I'm around,"

"No I'm not mad at him anymore and I'll tell him when he gets back. But my normal routine with him is me dressed, half dressed or completely naked," she outlined playing with a few stray locks of hair.

"The night before Athrun and I tried to kill each other Shinobu told me she didn't have a problem with me looking at other naked women or not as long as I still loved her. So don't worry about it Lacus, dress however you want. Shinobu hardly wears anything when we're alone anyway," Kira replied spotting something thrashing below the surface. "Looks like Heero's caught something,"

True enough Kira and Lacus watched as Heero broke the surface holding a fish big enough for four people in his arms with the tail end slapping him in the face trying to get him to let go. Half an hour later the troublesome fish has been cleaned, scaled and now sat cooking on a barbecue by Heero marinated in a lemon and basil sauce with Lacus making the salad and Kira chatting with Shinobu on Heero's laptop through a secure channel between Zero and the Buster on the Archangel.

"**You aren't too badly hurt are you**?" Shinobu asked dressed in her overalls with the zipper undone past her belly button showing off the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"That's the thing about coordinators, our bodies heal a lot quicker than naturals so I'll be back to normal in a few days, I just wish it were sooner. Lacus has been feeding me like a baby," Kira whined earning a giggle from both girls. "It's not funny Shinobu,"

"**It is from this end, I just wish we found you so I could be the one feeding you like a baby. But all joking aside I think the Earth Forces are glad you're not here, I hacked into their security feeds and saw a video feed from when we arrived at the Alaska base. It seems you embarrassed them by piloting the Strike against ZAFT and there was a hearing involving the senior staff. The higher ups were practically accusing Murrue and the others of the destruction of Heliopolis, Artemis and the Eighth fleet because they let you in the cockpit. They also mentioned this guy called Azrael who just so happens to be the current leader of Blue Cosmos**," Shinobu explained not knowing Heero and Lacus could hear the conversation.

"That's great news Shinobu but don't look into that stuff anymore, I don't want you getting caught. Especially as how I want to ask you a really important question when the war's over," Kira replied looking at the screen with longing in his eyes.

"**Then I'll wait so you can ask me in person, I better go but I'll keep sending you guys info while I still can. Bye Kira I love you**," Shinobu said blowing a kiss at the screen.

"I love you too," Kira replied closing the channel. '_I don't think she understood what I meant_,'

"It all makes sense now, Blue Cosmos is influencing the actions of the Earth Forces. They were the ones who gave people the impression that coordinators are evil, they were the ones who started this damn war," Heero hissed placing the cooked fish on the table.

"But there are those in the Earth Forces who only fight because they're ordered to not because they hate coordinators, like everyone onboard the Archangel," Kira commented now able to sit in a chair without too much discomfort.

"If Blue Cosmos weren't influencing the Earth Forces we might be able to rely on peace talks rather than our Mobilesuits to end the war," Lacus said sadly serving the salad.

Heero's POV.

6 Days Later.

An Hour before operation Spit Break.

Kira's injuries had healed up two days ago but he spent most of his time contemplating he reasons for fighting, something I had already had the answer to. There were a few instances when he accidentally walked in after Lacus and I had finished showering and instead of turning away or closing the door in embarrassment he just gave her body a once over got ready for his shower. And although she slept naked Lacus limited her nudity after waking up while Kira was with us by wearing either a night gown, lingerie or normal underwear which would have most likely given him a nosebleed. Today she wore her normal white dress as we waited for Zala to officially commence operation Spit Break through a direct video feed to the ZAFT Operations Command Centre on my laptop.

"How long do you think it'll take ZAFT to complete the attack?" Kira asked trying not to fidget in his seat.

"With the Archangel there I'd say three maybe four hours but if I'm right ZAFT will only have half that time. Maybe I should…," my sentence ended as I suddenly felt something amiss.

"Heero?" Lacus asked turning to see me with a blank expression. "Heero what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure, I thought I heard an echo of another Zero System but that's impossible," I replied looking at the screen after shaking my head to clean the fog. "Looks like Zala's about to give the go ahead,"

"**As we embark on this operation, it is my strongest wish that it will bring the war to a swift conclusion. Inspiring the hope in us all that this will lead to true freedom and justice. Let operation Spit Break now commence**,"

Pressing a few keys on the laptop the image switched to an overview of the intended target which changed from Panama to Joshua Alaska just as I had thought. Pulling out my cell phone I called a certain ally to make arrangements for Lacus if and when Kira would _'borrow'_ a Mobilesuit to get to Earth.

"So what are you going to do Kira? Will you go back to Earth and save the Archangel and Shinobu? Or will you wait for all them to be annihilated?" I asked holding my hand over the mouthpiece, knowing he'd go anyway just to protect Shinobu.

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect them and Shinobu," Kira replied.

"Let if you'll please come with me Kira there's something Heero and I need to give," Lacus added turning off the laptop.

"Sorry Lacus but there's something I need to take care of right away," I said finishing my conversation on my cell. "I'll be going out in Zero but it's nothing big so I should be back in less than a day,"

"Then you'd better go on ahead," Lacus replied wrapping her arms around me. "We'll wait an hour after you leave,"

"See you when I get back then," I answered giving her a heated kiss.

"I'll be waiting," she whispered directing my hands to her breasts. "I love you,"

"I love you too," I replied giving her breasts a small squeeze before heading to our room to change into my ZAFT uniform.

Regular POV.

Earth.

Alaska Base.

Submarine Dock.

"This doesn't make any sense, why are they sending all these troops to Panama? They're leave headquarters open for attack," Natarle said standing with Commander La Flaga and Flay Allster.

"Does it really matter why Lieutenant? Sure I find it odd myself and it looks like they're evacuating more personnel than needed. But we're just soldiers who follow the orders we're given, isn't that right Lieutenant?" La Flaga asked sneering at the woman. "Care to tell me what you were doing in Wing-Zero's cockpit just before Heero left? What was that thing you put in your pocket?" he continued not waiting for an answer. "You weren't asked any questions during the inquiry, you must have stolen something important from Heero to be excluded like that,"

"What I stole doesn't matter, I couldn't allow advanced Mobilesuit technology to fall into ZAFT's hands Commander, not matter what Heero said there is the possibility that Wing-Zero will be used to attack Panama which is probably the reason they're sending more troops. I don't regret what I did," Natarle replied trying to stare Mu down and failing.

"I wish I could have told Kira I was sorry for acting like I did," Flay said effectively causing a crease fire between the two officers. "I'm heading to Panama myself so I probably won't live through the attack,"

"Don't worry too much, I'm sure your sub will change course if ZAFT attacks Panama before you get there," Mu consoled patting Flay on the shoulder.

"And where are you heading Commander?" Natarle asked.

"I'm with this little lady," he lied with fake enthusiasm.

"**Final call for all personnel to board Vessel 8 for Washington. I repeat, Final call for all personnel to board Vessel 8 for Washington**,"

"Well that's me, good luck to you Commander," Natarle saluted then grabbed her bag.

"You're forgetting that I'm the man who can make the impossible possible!" he shouted at her retreating form. '_Somehow I know we'll meet again, but as enemies_,'

30 minutes later the proximity alarms sounded alerting everyone to incoming enemy forces.

Heero's POV.

Plants.

Zero's Hanger.

"This is Heero Yuy Faith Special Forces to control station, ready to launch in Wing-Zero," I said closing the visor on my ZAFT helmet.

"**Wing-Zero this is control station, you're cleared to launch but we haven't received details of your assignment**,"

"I have to retrieve something on the moon that was stolen from me. Wing-Zero taking off!" I replied shooting Zero into open space converting to the mobile armour mode once I cleared the space port.

Regular POV.

Restricted Area.

Mobilesuit Hanger B.

30 Minutes Later.

"Won't you get in trouble for doing this Lacus?" Kira asked floating beside her through the dimly lit hanger.

"Don't worry, Heero and I have some friends we can trust to keep me safe," she replied with a smile stopping in the centre of the gangway dressed in her white and lavender billowing dress. "But this is why I brought you here,"

When the lights came on Kira was awestruck at the sight of the immense Mobilesuit standing before Lacus and himself. "Huh, a Gundam,"

"Actually that's not what it's called. This is the ZGMF X-10A Freedom. But you know, Gundam's better because it sounds more powerful," she giggled. "Under orders from Chairman Zala, they designed a machine with the same capabilities as the Earth Forces Mobilesuits they captured and then added state of the art technology to it,"

"But why are you letting me?" he asked not understanding.

"I feel that this machine has the power you're going to need. Neither will alone nor strength alone will be enough, that's why," she answered with the same understanding smile. "Will this get where you need to go?"

"Neither will alone nor strength alone," Kira repeated staring at the Freedom with determination.

Quickly changing into a red flight-suit Kira floated to the Freedom's cockpit where Lacus was waiting for him. "I hope I see you again,"

"As do I Kira, be safe my strength goes with you and Heero," she replied pecking him on the cheek causing a pink tinge to colour his face. "And now you should go,"

Climbing into the pilot's seat Kira was impressed at the design of the controls as he began the start up sequence and discovered the N-Jammer Canceller giving the Freedom four times the power of the Strike. Powering the Phase Shift armour he watched a magnified image of Lacus waving goodbye and the hanger doors closed alerting the soldiers in the control room to the unauthorised launch who were unable to do anything as the outer doors opened one by one.

'_Neither will alone nor strength alone_,' Kira repeated as he increased power to the jets catapulting the Freedom into open space while dodging four pursuing Ginns.

Zala's Office.

Although operation Spit Break had begun Zala was not happy, he had wanted the data on the Hyper-Jammer analysed and reproduced so their forces would have the tactical advantage over the Earth Forces. However when head of the R&D team came to give his report Zala was furious to learn that the data they downloaded from Tallgeese and Epyon only described what the Hyper-Jammers did not how they worked. Of course to add insult to injury the only way to reproduce the technology was analyse all of Wing-Zero's systems which was in Heero's hands. Picking up his phone Zala made a call to the control room for the Freedom and Zero.

"This is Chairman Zala, make sure Wing-Zero doesn't take off. I'm sending a tech group to take that suit apart," Zala said already planning his next move.

"**Uh sir, Special agent Heero Yuy already launched in Wing-Zero over and hour ago**," the controller informed. "**We asked for his assignment details he said he needed to retrieve something from the moon that was stolen from him**,"

"What! Anything else I should know?" Zala demanded, his face turning red with anger.

"**Well sir, it seems someone's stolen one of the prototype machines the uh, X-10A Freedom. And it appears that Lacus Clyne was the person who gave it to him**," the controller answered.

"What should we do Chairman?"

"We'll wait from Wing-Zero to return, in the meantime I want Lacus Clyne arrested and detained under charges of treason. We'll make Yuy give us the Hyper-Jammer technology," Zala smirked at his own deviousness. (More like arrogance)

Heero's POV.

Earth Forces Lunar Base.

Getting past the orbital defence fleets orbiting the Lunar base was easy enough as long as I drifted past their ships without the main thrusters, the hard part would be getting inside and finding their R&D section and destroying their Gundanium refinery. When I was first brought onboard the Archangel, Natarle must have sunk inside Zero's cockpit and stole the disk with the formula for Gundanium alloy as well as a control card for the Zero System. The echo I felt earlier was the activation of Mobilesuit made from Zero's armour equipped with the most dangerous cockpit system. There was little chance of getting the control card back but I could plant a virus into the Earth Forces computer network, erasing all information on Gundanium alloy which could only be manufacture in space. Fortunately for me it took a month to create enough Gundanium for one Mobilesuit. Locating a maintenance hatch big enough to fit several mobile armour and Zero while in mobile armour mode, I figured blasting my way in would only draw unwanted attention so I needed another way in. With the attack on Alaska taking place the Earth Forces wouldn't expect an attack on their Lunar base and I needed to get back to the Plants quickly.

'_Might as well access their main computer while I'm sitting here_," I thought using their comm. traffic to tap into their computer network.

"**This channel is for priority messages only. Identify yourself**,"

'_Oh crap_!' hoping they could pinpoint my position through my link to their computers I quickly searched for the location of the R&D section while Zero prepared the computer virus.

"**I repeat, identify yourself and state your location**,"

'_Let's see if I can bluff my way out of this_,' I pondered opening a two way comm. link. "You have five minutes to erase everything regarding Gundanium alloy from you main computer or I destroy your ships one by one,"

"**Just who do you think you are**?"

"I'm the pilot of independent Mobilesuit Wing-Zero not affiliated with the Plants or the Earth Forces so I suggest you comply or the warship at point E3 is the first to sink," I answered comparing the R&D lab from my own position. '_A few well placed shots and my little problem is gone_,'

"**This is the commander of the Earth Forces Lunar base, we will not allow this formula to be used by the coordinators. Your threats are meaningless, one suit couldn't possibly destroy all our ships. Surrender yourself and Wing-Zero and I'll consider sparing your life**,"

"Then I guess we do this the hard way," I said uploading the virus on a timer program and transforming Zero into its Mobilesuit mode. "Say goodbye to one of your warships,"

**Omake!**

"Open up Kira," Lacus said teasingly spoon feeding him a bowl of banana custard. "Here comes the Mobilesuit,"

"Stop it Lacus, I feel like a little kid when you say stuff like that," Kira complained swallowing the custard anyway.

"Would you rather have Shinobu feed you?" she asked shoving the spoon in his mouth before he could protest again. "Anyway I need something to cheer myself up, I haven't heard anything from Heero since last night when we went to bed. So if me feeding you like a baby cheers me up don't complain or I'll dress you LIKE a baby. That includes: The bib, the bonnet, AND the diaper."

"I'll be good." Kira replied paling at the thought being dressed as a baby.

**Disclaimer: I hope you can forgive me for not making this chapter longer or should I be apologising for ending the chapter right when the action starts? If you're wondering how Natarle got her hands on the formula for Gundanium alloy you'll just have to wait until Heero and Athrun arrive at Orb. I'd also like suggestions for the hair and eye colour for Flay's boyfriend and any omakes if you have them.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I hate to disappoint ****Phantom Knight but Shawn's Gundam won't be equipped with a charged particle cannon but Wing-Zero will be and unfortunately I can't tell you anything about it until we get to the battle of Jachin Due and Genesis where Zero will reveal its other secret weapon, yes I said it one of the two secret weapons Zero has is a charged particle cannon. Also in the chapter I'm introducing Shawn and the Gundam he will be piloting which has an integrated Zero System. And I know some of you are angry with me for ending the last chapter where I did but there needs to be a cliff-hanger every once and a while. And now here's chapter 16.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_,'

"**Communications**"

Freedom, Justice and Wing-Zero.

_Previously._

"_**This is the commander of the Earth Forces Lunar base, we will not allow this formula to be used by the coordinators. Your threats are meaningless, one suit couldn't possibly destroy all our ships. Surrender yourself and Wing-Zero and I'll consider sparing your life**__,"_

"_Then I guess we do this the hard way," I said uploading the virus on a timer program and transforming Zero into its Mobilesuit mode. "Say goodbye to one of your warships,"_

_And now the continuation._

Splitting the buster rifle apart I aimed at the centre of the warship orbiting right above and fired, the blast piercing the plasma reactor destroying the ship in seconds. Another display showed me the virus would be released in 30 seconds which would not only erase everything concerning Gundanium alloy but also render their defence systems inactive and keep the base on quarantine procedures as long as Zero was tapped into their main computer. The other ships were spreading themselves out as to avoid the debris while taking up a defensive posture, but I wasn't here to destroy warships. More ships were being sent out to guard the Lunar base in case of a secondary assault from orbit which would have worked if there were any other ships or Mobilesuit nearby.

"Commander you're wasting your time I'm the only one out here. All you've done is make sure I can pick your ships off one by one if I wanted to so I think I'll cut you some slack," I said deactivating the Hyper-Jammers. "You should be abele to see me now,"

Before they had a chance to lock on to me I kicked up Zero jets, flying towards the landing bay where all the arriving and departing ships were directed and nearly ran into one of the exiting Nelson-class ships. Good thing I was on the moon surface or I would have been fire on by now, rejoining the buster rifle and placing it in the shield I took out one of the beam sabres and flew backwards into the landing bay, slicing up its port side missile launchers.

"I wouldn't worry about your ships commander, destroying them is not part of my mission," I said flying past the rows of warships.

"**Commander, our defence systems are responding we can't return fire**!"

"**This is the seventh orbital fleet our weapons are none responsive, we're completely defenceless**!"

'_That should keep them occupied_,' I thought passing the second row of ships and mobile armour. "All right Zero, show me all the personnel involved in Gundanium alloy production,"

Regular POV.

Earth.

Alaska base.

City Section.

Flay had never been so lost in her life, the Alaska base was an endless series of corridors and passageways and seeing as she had never been to the Earth Forces headquarters she somehow wound up far away from where the Archangel was, which was currently engaging the attacking ZAFT forces. In her panic she stumbled around a building and right into a battle involving 3 Dinns a CGUE and an assort of armoured vehicles which were already destroyed and a large transport truck much like the ones she heard about from one of the bridge officers. The kind that carried Mobilesuits, then she felt something cold and hard pressed into the side of her head.

"If you want to live you'll do exactly as I say, understand?" a deep muscular voice asked.

"Perfectly," Flay replied going stiff as a board.

"Name and rank,"

"Flay Allster and I'm just a crewman. I joined the Earth Forces for the wrong reasons," she answered trying not to soil herself. "Who are you? If you don't mind me asking,"

"I'm ZAFT Special Forces agent Shawn Regal and you're coming with me. Now turn around and face the wall," he instructed taking the gun away from her head. "Resist and you will be punished,"

"I understand," she sobbed as her hands were cuffed behind her back and a thick cloth secured over her eyes. "Why don't you just kill me now?"

"Because your superiors have seen fit to sacrifice you to destroy ZAFT's attack forces. Now stop asking questions," he ordered tossing Flay over his shoulder.

Heero's POV.

Lunar Base.

Five Minutes Later.

Pulling Zero's fist away from the fresh smear of scientist on the wall I stopped our advance after sensing another echo of the Zero System but as Zero was keeping the Lunar base defences offline he couldn't determine where the echo was coming from only that it was a new Mobilesuit. Looking back at the human splatter I felt uneasy about something. Pulling up the personnel records on the Gundanium alloy production I went through them again to make sure none of them had families otherwise I'd be labelled as terrorist or worst a simple murderer, something I never wanted to be called. I felt my stomach lodge itself in my throat when I read that the remaining scientists had families who were living in the Lunar base, one of the scientists wives had given birth to a baby girl only four months ago. There was no way I could kill these people even if it was to protect my father's work.

"**Wing-… please… respond. Wing-… if… hear me… respond. We… escape… help us**,"

'_How the hell in this base would want my help_?' I wondered trying to match the communication frequency. "This is Wing-Zero go head,"

"**Thank you for responding, I'm one of the scientists assigned to produce Gundanium alloy and when I say assigned I mean we were all force to create it. The Earth Forces have used our families as hostages to make us cooperate and we're had enough**,"

"So you want my help?" I asked finding this not that hard to believe considering the actions of Blue Cosmos.

"**We know you have direct control over the quarantine procedures. All we're asking you to do is clean a path so we can get to our families and escape from the base**,"

"I'll be waiting for you in the hanger, there are some shuttles you can use to escape to Earth, but you have to destroy any remaining Gundanium you've created," I replied accessing the security feeds for the lab.

"**We only managed to create enough for the X-226 Helsion. The command officers decided Gundanium took too long to make and so we were ordered to create an alloy that didn't take as long to fabricate**,"

"What'd you come up with so far?" I asked finding the lab where the scientists were dressing up in space suits, one of which was talking to me through a headset.

"**Nothing, we told the people in charge we didn't have the time to create a new type of armour**,"

"Very well, I'm programming a sequence that will allow you to get to you families and keep you away from any other soldiers. I'll be standing by in the hanger and escort you away from the moon," I replied going back the way I came.

"**We'll meet you there and thank you**,"

'_At least I won't have to kill them_,' I thought.

Regular POV.

Earth.

Alaska Base.

"So they're sacrificing the Eurasian forces and the legged ship. Sometime the Earth Forces plans can be quiet entertaining," Le Creuset said to himself, lowering his binoculars with a sadistic grin on his face.

As he was about to return to his Dinn and leave for the submarine carriers waiting beyond the fighting, a black with red highlights coloured unidentified Mobilesuit touched down beside his. He surmised that if it were an enemy suit he would have been dead already so he calmly rode the descent cable back up to the cockpit just as the pilot stepped out of the suit and gave a sharp salute.

"Commander Le Creuset sir. Shawn Regal ZAFT Special Forces," Shawn said standing at attention wearing an Earth Forces mechanic's jumpsuit.

"I see your mission was a success Agent Regal," Le Creuset smirked saluting back. "You can give me your report once the battle is over, however I would like to know if that machine is capable of fighting right now,"

"It is sir, but I have a female prisoner aboard at this time," Shawn informed dropping his salute.

"Very well you shall accompany me back to the carrier group. And I shall leave the girl in your care as well as let you continue to pilot this machine," Le Creuset instructed pausing to look at the new machine. '_It has characteristics from both Tallgeese and Epyon. I wonder what that will do to its combat performance_,'

"Understood sir," Shawn replied climbing back into the cockpit.

'_This is strange, why do I have the feeling this suit has something in common with Wing-Zero_?' Le Creuset wondered powering up his Dinn's systems. '_No matter I'm sure this machine will be far better off in Shawn's hands then anyone else. Things will surely get more interesting now_,'

Shawn's POV.

Helsion's Cockpit.

'_Why did I take this girl with me? I should have just left her there to die but why did I feel sympathy for her? I've been train not to feel anything for my enemies, yet it seems she was scared. Maybe since she's just a crewman she doesn't get involved in the fighting. No I mustn't think about unnecessary things, my mission is all that matters but why does that make me feel empty_?' Shawn pondered following Le Creuset's Dinn around the fighting back to the sub carriers. '_Wait what's this? Enemy fighters changing course heading for the Commander and myself, two no three but who's telling me this? Helsion that's your name but why? No you're wrong, destroying my enemy is the only thing I must do! Wait, what are you doing! No! Get out of my mind_!'

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"What's going on?" Flay cried feeling her stomach lurch into her throat as I lost control of Helsion causing it to free fall.

'_Flay? Why are you showing me this Helsion? Why is she important_?' I wonder as I was shown Flay's body vaporising as if she were in a shuttle explosion. '_I have to protect her, is that what you mean? Then give me the power to keep her from harm_!'

Heero's POV.

Lunar Base.

Shuttle Hanger.

'_Huh? There it is again. Another echo of the Zero System. That new machine must be in combat. I'll have to keep an eye out for it then_,' I thought waiting as a small group of people in spacesuits floated over to the shuttle I was guarding.

"**Wing-Zero we can't thank you enough for helping us, but once we're clear of the moon the Earth Forces will hunt us down**,"

"Then I suggest you head to Orb ask for Cagalli Yula Athha and tell her Wing-Zero sent you. You can help oppose the Earth Forces by helping with their military since they only use it to defend themselves," I answered opening the Zero System control circuit. "That bitch!"

"**Is something wrong**?"

"The Helsion, is it equipped with something called the Zero System?" I asked noticing one of the control cards was missing.

"**I'm not sure we were only told to make the Gundanium for a Mobilesuit and send it to Earth once we were finished. We weren't told anything about the Mobilesuit the alloy would be used for. Why**?"

"An officer on the Archangel stole one of the control cards for the Zero cockpit system as well as sent you the information on Gundanium alloy," I fumed closing the control circuit. "We all ready to leave yet?"

"**Yes, now we just need to get around the warships**,"

"Leave that to me," I replied pointing the buster rifle straight up and blasting a hole through the moon's surface, big enough for the shuttle and Zero to fit through in single file.

"**We could have just used the shuttle exit tubes**,"

"Trust me this is better," I said programming the computer virus to release control of the warships orbiting the moon only. "In three minutes then fire up the shuttle and head for Orb, I'll keep the EF occupied,"

Shooting through hole and out into open space I fired the buster rifle at less than half power between two Nelson-class ships. Their attention grabbed as they trained their beam cannons in our direction, the other ships turning to engage us. As Zero calculated their attack pattern I fired the gatling cannons at the east quadrant radar station leaving a blind spot for the shuttle to escape.

'_I doubt Zala will be willing to resupply Zero when I get back to the Plants, so I'll have to wait till I meet up with Kira and the Freedom_,' I pondered dodging the first missile barrage.

"**Wing-Zero pilot, we've launched successfully but it'll take us seven minutes to put enough distance from the Lunar base for us to escape**,"

"Seven minutes! How am I supposed to keep dodging these guys for another seven minutes?" I shouted flying through the random cannon fire.

Five Minutes Later

"Oh this stinks, it's not fair! This was not part of my plan! I did not sign up for this crap!" I hollered narrowly avoiding cannon fire and missiles.

"**Wing-Zero, stand down and surrender**,"

"Like I hell I will!" I shouted switching Zero to mobile armour mode and turning back towards the Earth Forces ships. "Let's see you shoot at me when I'm right between your ships!"

Regular POV.

Earth. Alaska Base.

ZAFT Carrier Sub.

Commander Le Creuset's Dinn and a mean looking Mobilesuit landed and docked facing each other in the sub's hanger while Yzak was waiting for the mechanics to resupply the Duel.

"Commander!" Yzak shouted grabbing the masked man's attention after he stepped out of this Mobilesuit.

"Resupplying Yzak?" Le Creuset asked.

"Yes sir, I've gotten through two gates so far. Next time I'll rip the interior apart," the platinum blonde declared.

"Hmm," Le Creuset pondered for a moment. "Because the legged ship is station there we haven't been able to breach the main gate. I think I'd prefer if you were there Yzak,"

"Yes sir, thank you very much," Yzak replied ecstatic at the opportunity to take out the Archangel.

"Commander, should I take the prisoner to a holding cell," Shawn asked standing on the Helsion's cockpit hatch with Flay slumped over his shoulder.

"No, until we complete the analyses on this new Mobilesuit she is your responsibility. Take her to your quarters, I'll be there shortly to question her," Le Creuset instructed riding the zip cable down to the deck.

"Understood sir," Shawn replied riding down the Helsion's zip cable. '_Why do I feel relieved with the Commander's decision? This girl's fate shouldn't concern me_,'

Plants.

The Next Day.

Plant Council Building.

Zala's Office.

"What do you mean the invasion forces were practically wiped out!?" Zala demanded slamming his fist on his desk.

"Well sir from what we've been able to gather the enemy used a Cyclops system which wiped out 80 of our forces. It seems there was a significant amount of their own forces stationed at Alaska so we wouldn't think the enemy had abandoned the base," Commander Yuki informed cringing at Zala's rage.

"Those damn naturals!" Zala roared. "How did they know we were really planning to attack Alaska? Perhaps the spy who stole the Freedom new about it,"

"Chairman Zala, I have Faith Special Forces Heero Yuy and Athrun Zala here to see you," a guard said saluting from the door with Heero and Athrun slight behind him, his arm in a sling.

"This is one butt ugly office," Heero murmured immediately receiving shocked looks from the other officers in the room.

"Where the hell were you Yuy? One of our prototype machines was stolen by an enemy spy!" Zala shouted snarling at Heero's blank expression.

"I was technically removing a tactical advantage the Earth Forces would have used to win the war. As I'm sure your aware Zala Wing-Zero's armour is made of a very strong alloy, the formula for that alloy was stolen by an officer in the Archangel while I was temporarily onboard. I managed to erase the formula from their computers and eliminated the scientists who were working on the project," Heero informed crossing his arms. "So what's this about a stolen machine?"

Pressing a button on his desk a screen to Zala's left flashed to life showing security footage from the Freedom's hanger with Lacus and a brunette soldier standing on the catwalk.

"Lacus!" Athrun gasped.

"This image was taken just before the X10-A Freedom was stolen. It's clear Lacus was using your departure as an excuse to aid an enemy spy," Zala said in a calmer voice this time. "The spy couldn't steal Wing-Zero so he stole the Freedom instead,"

"And all this time she was just pretending to love me," Heero hissed clenching his fists.

"Heero?" Athrun asked.

'_Excellent_,' Zala smirked. "Athrun, when your injuries are heal I want you to take the X-09A Justice and either recover or destroy the Freedom as well as any places or people he may have been in contact with,"

"That's a little extreme isn't?" Athrun asked.

"Those to machine the X10-A Freedom and the X-09A Justice are equipped with N-Jammer cancellers," Zala replied. "If the naturals get their hands on that technology they will regain the nuclear capabilities and possibly launch an all out nuclear attack on the Plants!"

"But…," Athrun began.

"What about Lacus' father?" Heero asked effectively silencing Athrun.

"He's gone into hiding like is daughter, and we can only surmise that it was Clyne who informed the Earth Forces of our attack plans," Zala sneered.

"But sir I just don't see how they could have informed the Earth Forces. Their house doesn't have a transmitter capable of contacting anyone on Earth and the communications centre is under constant surveillance," Athrun conjectured.

"It doesn't matter how they did it, what matters is the Earth Forces knew we would be attacking Joshua Alaska and made preparations to annihilate us! All the two of you need to do is find the Freedom and eliminate the spy who stole it!" Zala snarled, practically foaming at the mouth. "Since Yuy is a member of Faith he's in charge of this mission,"

"We understand sir. And with your permission we'd like to hunt Lacus down and arrest her," Heero interrupted snapping Zala his first salute.

"Proceed at your discretion. Your both dismissed," Zala ordered. '_I knew Lacus' betrayal would turn him_,'

Heero's POV.

Remains of Lacus' House.

"Uh can I ask you something, sir?" Athrun asked attentively.

"And what would that be?" I asked back frowning at the damage done to such a nice house.

"Do you really believe Lacus would have helped an enemy spy, sir?" he questioned broken glass crunching beneath his feet. "And respectfully, what are we doing here?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore, I thought she was really in love with me and then she does something like this," I scoffed looking up at the room I had shared so many with Lacus. "You've known her longer than me, do you have an idea where she might be right now?"

"If I ventured a guess I'd say she's gone to the music hall where she performed her first concert. Her fans gave her dozens of white flowers like the ones that grew in the garden," Athrun answered.

"Wait in the car there're some personal items of mine that I need to retrieve. Then we'll resume our search, after we've located and arrested her we can start looking for the Freedom," I said throwing a chunk of wall at the bullet ridden couch. '_That couch won't be the last one we make out on_,'

"Yes sir," Athrun replied heading for the car.

**Disclaimer: Now you all know the name of the new Gundam but I can't tell you about its weapons until it goes into battle and until then you'll just have to suffer a little while longer. The next chapter we might see Zero and the Justice leaving for Earth and the long awaited reunion between Athrun and Cagalli. I might add some more Dearka/Miriallia and some Kira/Shinobu and maybe I'll give Mu and Murrue's relationship a jumpstart but that's only if you leave a good review. And I mean tell me what you liked about this chapter. But enough of my rambling see you in chapter 17.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: In case you weren't paying attention earlier let me refresh your memory. Heero and Lacus were planning to give Kira the Freedom. I can't tell you why Heero acted like he didn't know just yet but you'll find out later in this chapter all right. And thank you to all those who gave me what I needed to hear you see I live to write and I've been doing it since I was in grade 4 but back then I didn't know animes like Gundam Seed even existed. One of the things that drew me to this anime was it was full of giant robots I don't know why but I've like them since I was about 6, I think. Enjoy chapter 17.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_,'

"**Communications**"

Freedom, Justice and Wing-Zero.

Earth.

Archangel.

Orb Territory.

½ a Mile from Onogoro Island.

"I wonder why the Orb Forces allowed us entry again?" Murrue wondered out loud slumping languidly in her chair.

"Maybe it's got something to do with a certain blonde tomboy we happen to know," Mu offered turning in his chair from his position next to Neumann. "She is a commander in Orb's military after all,"

"I'm sure she'll be pleased to know Kira's alive," Murrue sighed picking up the phone on her armrest. "Attention all hands, once we'd docked you are all relieved of duty. I know all of you are tired from the recent battle so I want everyone to get some rest, I don't want anyone collapsing from exhaustion. That is all,"

"So what now Captain?" Mu asked rising from his chair. "In my opinion I think you should return to your quarters and get some shuteye yourself. I'd be happy to escort you if you like,"

"I'd like to but I don't think I can move," she whined cheering up slightly at the playfulness in his voice. "I suppose you're going to carry me?"

"If I have to," he replied scooping her up in his arms bridal style making her shriek in surprise. "Time for bed Captain,"

"Mu La Flaga put me down this instant!" she screamed trying to struggle out of his grip.

"Sure I'll put you down, in your bed that is," Mu chuckled ignoring her flailing as he exited the bridge.

"Oh well it was fun while it lasted," Sai sighed earning scattered agreements from the others.

Captain's Quarters.

"I mean it Commander, put my down this instant or I'll charge you with insubordination!" Murrue wailed not noticing they were in her quarters already.

"As you wish Captain," Mu replied tossing her onto her bed.

"Hey!" she protested at being tossed like a rag doll.

"Now take off that uniform and go to sleep Captain. We've got four hours before we dock at Onogoro so I don't want to hear you've been wandering the halls until then," Mu instructed. "Now are you going to get undress like a good girl or do I have to do it for you?"

"I'll undress myself thank you," she huffed shedding her uniform jacket. "Isn't there a bed waiting for you Commander?"

"I'm not leaving until I get to tuck you in," Mu smiled mischievously.

"Then you might as well hang up my uniform for me," she said handing him her jacket.

"Yes ma'am," he replied picking up the unused hangers on the floor.

"And no peeking," she ordered pulling her shirt over her head leaving her in the uniform skirt, shoes, pantyhose and loose tank top.

'_I wouldn't dream of it Captain_,' Mu thought watching her reflection through the bathroom mirror. '_I just don't know how much longer I can keep my hands off you_,'

Crew Quarters.

"Oh my god! I don't think I can keep going anymore Kira!" Shinobu panted flopping on her stomach.

"That's another thing about coordinators, we have incredible stamina," Kira chuckled kissing her neck while his hands ran up and down her bare back, working out the knots. "I could probably hammer you for another 2 hours if I wanted but thanks to these breaks I can top that to about, 5 hours,"

"As opposed to the 9 hours you've pounded me already, not including the three 10 minute breaks I needed to recover my strength. Let's face it Kira when you're in control I'm just a human jellyfish after we're done," Shinobu sighed, very glad she remembered to take her birth control pill before the battle in Alaska. "But this is all your fault for disappearing for a week,"

"Then how come you jumped me when we were at that island?" Kira asked, pausing his ministrations on her back.

_**Flashback.**_

_Just a few hours after the battle at Alaska ended the Archangel and the Freedom had landed at a small island away from any remaining ZAFT forces. Mu's Skygrasper sat on a small flat spot with Mu standing next to the craft and tossed his helmet to the ground, he still couldn't believe the higher ups would intentionally sacrifice their own forces just to deal a crippling blow to ZAFT's fighting strength. Now he knew why Heero hated the military so much. Some of the crew had come running out of the Archangel hoping it was really Kira who piloted the new Mobilesuit that saved them from certain death in the nick of time. They watched with baited breath as a man in a red ZAFT pilot suit walked down the hill from where his Mobilesuit stood next to a damaged Ginn. As he got closer everyone slowly recognised the face of their saviour, Kira Yamato had returned after being assumed dead._

"_Looks like I made it, just in time," Kira said stopping three feet away._

"_Is it really you Kira?" Murrue asked still in shock._

"_Yeah it's me," Kira replied._

"_KIRA!"_

"_We've got incoming," Mu muttered as a blur in brown overalls jumped at Kira, tackling him to the ground._

"_Uh, Shinobu?" Kira asked in surprise looking up to see a head of short brown hair on his chest._

"_Kira you big jerk!" she shouted slapping him across the face, tears streaming down her face. "I thought you had died!"_

"_I'm sorry Shinobu, I would have tried contacting you earlier but I was pretty banged up after the Aegis exploded point-blank," Kira replied hardly noticing the slap she'd given him. "I'm just glad I made it in time to save the woman I love,"_

"_I forgive you," she blushed leaning down for a passionate kiss, with the crew watching intently._

_**End Flashback.**_

"I was so ready to make love to you right there and I would have if we were alone," she said groaning as Kira slipped a finger into her tender folds. "Let's try something different this time,"

"What did you have in mind?" Kira asked pushing his thumb into her anus.

"Put your beam sabre where your thumb is," she answered seductively propping herself on her knees so her backside was in the air. "After that I need to take a shower and check out that new Mobilesuit of yours,"

"I doubt you'll be able to move much when I'm done with you," Kira chuckled thrusting his ignited beam sabre up her ass.

Location: Unknown.

ZAFT Carrier sub.

Shawn's Quarters.

Flay had been a prisoner of ZAFT for a little over a day now and they hadn't once mistreated her in the slightest, sure she had been restricted to the quarters of the pilot who had taken her prisoner but she was allowed all her basic needs. She had been fed properly, allowed access to the shower and toilets and was given a medical exam to make sure she wasn't sick. There were a few soldiers who thought it old that a member of the Earth Forces was allowed limited movement on the sub and those who thought naturals were pathetic creatures, but most of the crew knew by the way she acted around them that she wasn't like most naturals. Now Flay knew what is was like for Lacus when she was a guest on the Archangel. Hearing the door open Flay sat up in her bunk to see the pilot she was sharing the quarters with holding two trays of food, having no clothing aside from her loose tank top and panties she was reluctant to slide down from her bunk.

"Could you at least give me something to wear?" Flay asked holding the sheet over her chest.

Raising an eyebrow Shawn placed the trays on the only desk in the room so he could remove his red Jacket and handed it to Flay.

"I don't care if you're naked or half dressed but you can use this for the time being," he said taking his tray and sitting on the lower bunk.

Sliding her arms through the sleeves flay hopped off the bunk and took her seat at the desk and hungrily devoured her meal, not realising Shawn was watching her as he ate. From the first day he could read Shawn was taught that all naturals were evil creatures to be exterminated no matter what the cost, he was raised to be the strongest coordinator and never knew what it was like to want companionship.

'_No! I must not be distracted by this girl, ZAFT's mission is to destroy every last natural. Then why does Commander Le Creuset continue to let her live? What are you saying Helsion? She means nothing to me. Silence! I will hear no more of this_!' Shawn thought, suddenly grabbing his head as he become overwhelmed with pain. "AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

His tray dropped from his lap as he fell to his knees, Flay quickly place her tray on the desk and rushed to his side forgetting his was a coordinator completely.

"Shawn what's wrong?" she asked not knowing how to help.

"Stop it Helsion! Get out of my head!" he shouted thrashing around on the floor.

"Shawn snap out of it!" Flay cried wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Flay?" he asked terror filling his face. "Why is she so important Helsion?"

Having no idea what to do Flay thought of something she never would have considered, grabbing the side of his face she pulled him up and covered his lips with hers. Almost immediately Shawn's thrashing was reduced to random spasms as Flay's tongue lightly ran across his filling him with a pleasantly unfamiliar feeling. Both were too occupied to hear the door open or see Le Creuset and Yzak standing in the corridor taking in the scene before them. In Yzak's mind something was very odd about this picture: the screams he and the Commander hear, seeing Shawn embraced by the prisoner and wearing his red jacket with food on the floor. Yzak did the first thing his clouded mind came up with.

"What the hell is going on here!" he shouted effectively breaking the entertaining scene. "We both hear screams and we find you two playing tonsil hockey!"

"Well… I uh," Flay began unable to come up with an answer.

"There, there Yzak. I'm sure there's a good explanation for this situation," Le Creuset chided placing a hand on Yzak's shoulder. "It's most likely that Shawn was remembering something horrible from his past and was comforted by the girl. She is quiet lovely for a natural isn't she?"

"It's none of my concern," Yzak huffed walking away.

"Once you've cleaned this mess up I want you to see about getting her a uniform, she'll be under your personal care while she's with us," Le Creuset instructed.

"Yes sir," Shawn replied. '_Very well Helsion, I'll protect this girl. I'm not sure why but I was enjoying the feel of her tongue stroking mine. It's love? I don't know what love is, maybe she can teach me_,'

Plants.

Several Hours Later.

Abandoned Concert Hall.

"So this is where she had her first performance?" Heero asked staring at the abandoned structure through the car window, which was partially obscured by the heavy rain. "Not much to look at,"

"Why are you acting like this? You seemed to be in a good mood when you met me at the space port and I thought you hated people like my father. But now you're acting like a man out for revenge," Athrun observed. "Why is that?"

"One of the few things I can't stand above all else is when people close to me betray my trust. It's obvious that while I was living with her she was providing intelligence to the enemy spy who stole the Freedom. She knew that Zero was too dangerous to be piloted by anyone else but me so she blinded me with false love to keep me distracted. That's why this situation will have one of two endings. Either we capture her or if she leaves us no alternative we kill her," Heero outlined, his tone leaving no room for argument. "But if it comes down to option 2, I'm the one who kills her understand?"

"Understood," Athrun answered dejectedly.

"Good now once we're inside we'll spilt up, you go the front way while I go through the staff access," Heero ordered opening the car door.

"Yes sir," Athrun replied following Heero through the downpour.

Little did Athrun know several unmarked cars had been following them since they left the Council building.

With Athrun.

Athrun began to wonder why Heero decided to split up when they could have gone through the front together and swept the building, but he did realise that if the people hiding Lacus were watching them they would escape before she could be apprehended. Climbing up the stairs to the stage and main seating area Athrun could start to make out Lacus' voice and ran up the remaining stairs to the first set of doors. Pulling out his gun he slowly crept inside, assessing the situation before continuing. From the doors he can see the stage half buried in rubble with Lacus sitting on a chunk of concrete in her blue concert dress facing sideways, the rows of seats are empty and his eyes can't pick out anything out of place. Deciding he should apprehend Lacus now Athrun quietly made his way down the aisle to the stage, his gun clutched firmly in his good hand. (A/N: she's wearing the same dress when Athrun finds her in this situation.)

'_I don't know why but following my father's orders seems wrong, like I'm going to be the one held responsible for his crimes if he dies_," he thought stopping when Lacus stopped singing.

"Oh hello Athrun, it's very good to see you again," Lacus said smiling down at him.

"Why Lacus?" he asked tightening his grip on his gun.

"Why what?" she asked feigning ignorance.

In a single leap Athrun had joined her on stage and was now pointing the gun at her, his thumb flipping the safety off.

"Don't play games with me Lacus," he hissed aiming at her heart. "Tell me, why did you provide assistance to an enemy spy?"

"I did not provide assistance to an enemy spy, all I did was provide Kira with a newer better sword," she answered calmly.

"What the hell are you talking about? Kira's dead Lacus!" Athrun yelled. "He's dead because…,"

"You killed him," she said startling him. "After the battle you two had Reverend Malchio found him and brought him to the Plants. Heero and I were sad to hear what happened between the both of you but I assure you that Kira is alive and well,"

"You're lying!" he shouted pointing his gun away just in case he pulled the trigger.

"Are you certain that I'm lying to you?" she asked getting to her feet, the dress hugging her slender body. "I'm sure you've seen with your own eyes how things have changed now that you've returned from battle. What is it you believe in? What is it you're fighting for now? Is it that medal you've received or you father's orders? If I am to be your enemy then you'd better shoot me now Athrun Zala soldier of ZAFT!"

"But I…," he stammered.

Before he could even consider what Lacus said a dozen men in black suits and sunglasses rushing into the hall all armed handgun equipped with silencers. Something told Athrun not to trust these guys seeing as they were ZAFT secret service, a group of operatives given the authority to make someone disappear as if they never existed. But this was a little extreme just to deal with Lacus.

"What's the meaning of this? Why weren't Heero and I informed of backup?" Athrun asked brandishing his gun on the intruders.

"Sorry to disappoint you Athrun Zala but we're not here as backup. Our orders are to eliminate Lacus Clyne by whatever means necessary, but we thank you for making our job easier by bringing us to her," one agent said stepping closer to Lacus. "I suggest you find Heero Yuy and leave, we'll take things from here,"

"Those orders can't be right! We're supposed to bring her in for questioning," Athrun protested. "Why would my father authorise this?"

"Patrick Zala is a man who will sacrifice as many troops as it takes to achieve his goal, in this case is the eradication of all naturals. When Lacus assisted Kira in stealing the X-10A Freedom she lit the embers for a rebellion against what Zala believes. If people start supporting Lacus those embers with ignite into a raging inferno, so by killing her he hopes that no one will be foolish enough to believe in her words of peace," came a voice from the shadows. "There is however a problem with his plan. He believes that I have been betrayed by Lacus that I had no knowledge of her helping Kira steal the Freedom. He is also foolish to believe I'd just roll over and let him endanger the woman I love,"

"Who are you? Show yourself!" the first agent shouted he and his men scanning the hall for the voice.

"I don't see any reason in telling you my name, since you're all about to die that is,"

Suddenly the spotlight on the stage was shut off making it nearly impossible for the agents to see with their shades on. With the momentary distraction Athrun dropped his gun and grabbed Lacus with his good arm, yanking her behind the cover of the rubble. The sounds of a serious fight reached their ears and as they took a peak they both saw a pair of glowing eyes in the darkness moving faster than any coordinator. Whoever it was Athrun couldn't believe he was taking on a dozen armed men and winning by the sounds of it. After five minutes the cries of pain ceased then the spotlight was switched back on temporarily blinding Athrun, but when he moved his hand away from his face he saw the 12 agents littering the stage and a completely unharmed Heero standing amidst the corpses holding a rather large knife.

"You knew all along?" were the first words out of Athrun's mouth as he came out from behind the rubble, Lacus calmly stepping up to Heero's side.

"Zala would have found it suspicious if the Freedom was stolen while Zero was still in its hanger. As for my act in his office, I needed an excuse to get my things out of the house," Heero replied whipping his knife off on one of the agent's shirts. "Sleep well without me?"

"I felt so lonely it now seems like I can't stand being without you for a single day," Lacus said sadly placing her head and hands on his chest inhaling his scent which she was now eternally addicted to. "I will be waiting with all my love for your return,"

"And I will return, I give you my word," he responded by lift her chin so he could place a sensual kiss on her lips which ended up with his tongue caressing hers just enough to leave her breathless. "Something to look forward to when I get you back in my arms. Athrun you can wait in the lobby, I'll be out shortly,"

"Uh, sure thing," Athrun replied leaving the stage, blushing at the intimate display.

"Me thinks he's was imagining himself and Cagalli in our positions," Heero chuckled escorting Lacus behind stage. "Zala thinks your father leaked the true target of operation Spit Break to the Earth Forces. You and he are being charged with treason,"

"I guess it can't be helped. We knew the risk in opposing the Chairman, but we cannot let him plunge the Plants into destruction," Lacus replied looking saddened. "However I will continue to try and persuade people to take the road of peace,"

"Then let's get you out of this dress, as much as it pains me to do so," Heero whined pulling the zipper down to her hip. "Unless you want to change in private,"

"The other's may look but you're the only one who may touch," she whispered letting the dress puddle at her ankles wearing only a simple beige lace g-string. "But I am sure they're not looking,"

"You should sleep with Aisha until I return," he said lightly massaging her soft breasts in his hands while nuzzling her neck. "She'll keep you safe,"

"I will," she sighed in disappointment when he pulled away. "I love you,"

"I love you too," he replied giving her pink lips one last tender kiss.

In The Car.

"The next time you want to wank off Athrun, make sure you have something to clean up your mess," Heero grumbled as Athrun cleaned his hand off in the rain.

Earth.

Off The Coast of Panama.

ZAFT Carrier Sub.

Shawn's Quarters.

05:30 Hours.

"Do you have to go and fight?" Flay asked watching Shawn dress in his red uniform from his bunk.

"If I am order to I will do it," he answered automatically.

"What if you ordered to kill me, would you still do it?" she questioned, the bed sheet slipping down to her waist exposing her naked breasts.

Shawn's arm paused half way through the sleeve of his red coat at her question, he was a soldier who followed orders without question but ever since he took Flay prisoner he was beginning to believe that Zala was wrong about naturals.

"Neither I nor Helsion will let anyone harm you, you have my word," Shawn replied threading his other through the sleeve. "I will have one of the female crewmen attend to you until the battle is over,"

"There's something I want to know. Wing-Zero and the Helsion have the same cockpit system. I've heard its pilot talking to it as if it were alive just like you do. Is the cockpit system telling you to take care of me? What does the Helsion say that makes me so important?" Flay inquired sliding off the bed her naked body completely exposed to him.

"Helsion has told me that you are the one who can help me regain my humanity," he answered pushing her back on the bed. "Go back to sleep, the attack should be over in three to four hours at most,"

**Disclaimer: I really like that blue dress Lacus wears when Athrun finds her in the concert hall mainly because she's not wearing a bra and because I like the way it doesn't completely cover her back, and I kinda have a skin fetish. I was thinking about adding more Gundams from Gundam Wing but with Shawn and the Helsion soon to be battling Heero I really don't see the need. There will however be one new Gundam that Zala builds in secret and I leave it to all of you to help me decide the weapons it uses, but no charged particle cannons that means you ****Phantom Knight. See you in chapter 18.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: To anyone who suggests adding another Gundam from Gundam Wing I will have to disappoint you but the Gundam that Zala builds in secret is built by ZAFT just like the Freedom, Justice and Providence Gundams is the final Gundam I'm introducing. What you can offer is suggestions for the weapons since I need the thing to have more firepower than the Freedom and Providence combined. As for any other relationships, aside from Shawn and Flay, Murrue and Mu will be the only couples I'm concentrating on. But there will be a starter for Dearka and Miriallia near the closing of the war.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_,'

"**Communications**"

Freedom, Justice and Wing-Zero.

_Previously._

"_There's something I want to know. Wing-Zero and the Helsion have the same cockpit system. I've heard its pilot talking to it as if it were alive just like you do. Is the cockpit system telling you to take care of me? What does the Helsion say that makes me so important?" Flay inquired sliding off the bed her naked body completely exposed to him._

"_Helsion has told me that you are the one who can help me regain my humanity," he answered pushing her back on the bed. "Go back to sleep, the attack should be over in three to four hours at most,"_

_And now the continuation._

Briefing Room.

"Pilot Shawn Regal reporting sir," Shawn saluted stepping into the briefing room.

"Are you supposed to be guarding the prisoner?" Yzak sneered from his seat.

"While I doubt Yzak's concern for the girl I believe you should sit this battle out. There will be other chances to use Helsion's power," Le Creuset countermanded standing beside the big screen.

"Helsion believes this battle will last six hours without us. If we join the mission we can deploy the Gungnirs three or four hours ahead of schedule and we can keep casualties on our side to a minimum," Shawn explained, ignoring Yzak completely. "Even the Duel has its limitations in an atmosphere,"

"Hey! Who are you to question my piloting skills!" Yzak shouted getting up from his seat. "Don't forget that I'm a redcoat too,"

"I was not questioning your piloting skills, merely that your machine can't fight like the Helsion can, which has four times the manoeuvrability of a Dinn. You need the Helsion for this battle Commander," Shawn clarified.

"Very well, I permit you to join the attack on Panama," Le Creuset replied.

"Thank you sir," Shawn said taking an empty seat.

"Now then our main objective in this attack is to take control of five target points so our forces in orbit can deploy the Gungnirs which will knock out all their electronic devices. Because they don't expect us to attack so soon after Alaska all forces will commence the operation in 30 minutes to catch them off guard," Le Creuset explained a sadistic smile forming on his face. "I want everyone to standby in their machines. Once the Gungnirs are activated you may do what you wish with any survivors,"

'_I don't like the way he acts so causal about that order. But I've never had a problem following Commander Le Creuset's orders so why do I feel uneasy? Are you saying Chairman Zala's way is wrong Helsion? It's too soon for me to make any move so I'll keep playing the obedient soldier for now and see if you're right_,' Shawn thought following the other pilots to the locker room.

"Listen up Regal, don't get in my way out there," Yzak threatened bumping him with his shoulder on purpose. "I intend to be the one giving orders someday,"

"I have a feeling you will, but I'm only here to fight and follow orders," Shawn replied brushing off Yzak's threat.

Plants.

Zala's Office.

Three Hours Later.

"**Excuse me Chairman Zala I have Heero Yuy here to see you**,"

"Send him in," Zala replied reading a report from the construction teams at Jachin Due.

"**Yes sir**,"

Looking up from his computer screen Zala waited as the doors opened for Heero to enter with something slung over his shoulders. At first he thought it was Lacus' corpse and one of her allies but when he noticed the familiar clothing of the secret service agents, he knew something was wrong.

"What is the meaning of this Yuy?" Zala demanded.

"I should be asking you the same question Zala," Heero replied letting the corpses drop to the floor. "Why did you send these clowns to kill Lacus when you knew what would happen if anyone interfered with me? What's more they threatened to kill Athrun and myself if we didn't let them handle the investigation,"

"Then you should have listened. Lacus Clyne is a dangerous woman, her words encourage peace through talk and understanding. That's not how to win the war. Lowering ourselves to talk with the naturals only shows them we are weak. We can't let ourselves go back to being naturals when we've evolved into a superior species. And because we are coordinators the naturals exploit our abilities and call us space monsters," Zala prattled. "Once every last natural is dead we can being anew with a world created by the strength of coordinators,"

"We evolved? Last time I checked evolution took millions of years and coordinators have been around for 200. Coordinators aren't the next step in human evolution Zala we're just artificially enhanced naturals. And if we're as superior as you say we are, why have ZAFT soldiers been killed in combat? And don't forget my sister is a natural Zala," Heero spat back. "You're only after revenge for the death of your wife and the only thing you'll be remembered as is a genocidal madman. And one last thing, Lacus is still alive. She escaped because of your boy scouts so this is your screw up,"

"Yuy," Zala seethed.

"Just remember if Lacus or my sister die the naturals will be the last thing you need to worry about," he smirked walking casually out of Zala's office.

'_Damn him. He always finds a way to undermine me_,' Zala fumed.

Earth.

Earth Forces Panama Base.

Three Hours into the Attack.

Yzak hated to admit it but Shawn was right, in the three hours since the attack commenced ZAFT forces had destroyed 60% of the anti-air defences and were now working to secure the drop points. There were six times when EF fighter planes came close to destroying his Guul only to have they sliced apart with the segmented heat whip in the shield on Helsion's left arm. The Ginn forces on the ground were encountering very little opposition since all they were up against were tanks and anti-air turrets that had no effect on ZAFT's standard Mobilesuits.

"Is this all we have to fight against? This is as easy as Alaska?" Yzak complained blowing up another line of missile batteries with the Duel's beam rifle. "I thought they sent most of their forces here,"

"**Maybe so but we did catch them off guard by our sudden attack. If they had detected us they would have been able to mount an effective defence**," Shawn replied slicing a row of tanks with the heat whip. "**Plus we attacked at dawn so most of the soldiers were most likely asleep at the time**,"

"Then I guess we've got this battle all wrapped up," Yzak scoffed looking down at the Helsion standing in the flaming wreckage.

"**Not yet! They're sending out reinforcements, 30 contacts confirmed and heading for the Foster Team**!" Shawn reported launching Helsion into the air.

"What are you so worried about anyway? All the Earth Forces have are tanks and jets," Yzak reminded following after the Helsion nonetheless.

"**I'm not sure**," Shawn answered feeling an increase from the Zero System.

"Damn it Regal you'd better tell me what the hell is going on!" Yzak demanded barely hearing the order to deploy the Gungnirs.

"**This is the Foster Team! We're under attack by enemy Mobilesuits! 30 of them confirmed**!"

"**This is Shawn in the Helsion, I'm on my way**," Shawn replied.

'_Damn that Mobilesuit is fast_,' Yzak cursed following behind in the Duel.

Orb Territory.

Archangel.

Kira's Quarters.

"ZAFT's attacking Panama?" Shinobu asked doing up her hair in a ponytail.

"Yeah, from what we've gathered they've been under attack since dawn," Cagalli confirmed ignoring the fact that Kira and Shinobu were half naked.

"I thought the Earth Forces had stationed most of their forces at Panama. Won't that make things harder for ZAFT?" Kira asked keeping a hand around Shinobu's bare waist.

"Apparently the Earth Forces had a new machine built at Alaska but it wasn't moved in time and it now looks like that machine is being used in the attack," Cagalli explained dressed in her normal red shirt and green cargo pants. "And that's not all. This new machine is made from Gundanium alloy,"

"Gundanium?! That can't be right, Heero and I don't even know how to make it. Our father was the only one who knew how to fabricate it. I don't understand how the Earth Forces could make it," Shinobu gasped backing against the wall.

"Shinobu, calm down. It can't be helped right now, but you said it yourself even Gundanium has its limits. We can also be thankful it takes a month to fabricate enough for one Mobilesuit," Kira said kissing her forehead.

"I wonder what kind of capabilities it has?" Cagalli wondered.

'_We'll know if we ever face if in combat_,' Kira thought wondering how Heero and Lacus were doing. "How are the repairs to the Archangel progressing?"

"Right on schedule. And Commander La Flaga's Mobilesuit training is almost complete, he's even better than most of the Astray pilots," Cagalli answered suddenly feeling very aroused at the thought of a certain blue haired pilot. "But right now I feel overdressed, thinking about ZAFT makes me think about Athrun. I probably would have let him screw me when we were on that island,"

"What's this? Cagalli Yula Athha likes bondage sex," Shinobu teased making Kira bury his head in a pillow to stop himself from laughing, and failing miserably. "Would you like me to tie you up and lick you out?"

"Uh no I think I'll wait till we meet up with Athrun," Cagalli replied her face matching her shirt.

Heero's POV.

Plants.

Wing-Zero Hanger.

Zero's Cockpit.

"Athrun before we take off there's something I think you should know," I said waiting as the technicians ran over the Justice's final check list. "Do you remember that blue and white fighter you destroyed when you were fighting Kira before you destroyed the Aegis?"

"**It's one of the things I try to forget about this war**," Athrun replied remorsefully going through the start-up sequence.

"The pilot's girlfriend was aboard the Archangel since it left Heliopolis and he was piloting fighter you destroyed. He and his girlfriend were civilians like Kira but they enlisted so they could help Kira fight. Tolle died the same way Nicole did, only you didn't kill Tolle accidentally," I explained closing my helmet visor.

"**Do you think she'll try to get revenge**?" he asked pausing his typing.

"No, Miriallia's not the type to hold a grudge. But just remember that I'm not as forgiving, betray me and I will get revenge," I warned giving Athrun my 'death glare'.

"**Uh right**," Athrun mumbled.

Regular POV.

"**Power levels normal, conduit separation from X-09A Justice confirmed**,"

"**Wing-Zero launch path clear**,"

"Heero Yuy, Wing-Zero launching!"

"**Course clear, may our Justice have the divine protection of the stars**,"

"Athrun Zala, Justice launching!"

Earth.

Earth Forces Panama Base. (What's left of it).

Helsion's Cockpit.

'_This is just disgraceful_,' Shawn thought watching the remaining Ginns murdering the surviving naturals in cold blood. '_We look at them like nothing more than cockroaches yet they see us as space monsters just because we've had our genes altered. Is this what I should be fighting Helsion? Fighting against people who can't accept someone just because of their genes? Then where do I start? Wing-Zero. You can't find him, so we'll just have to wait for him to come to us_,'

"**Hey Regal. Why aren't you joining them**?" Yzak asked sitting beside the Helsion in the Duel. "**I thought you were trained to hate all naturals**,"

"I am beginning to question the very reason for this war," Shawn replied firing up Helsion's jets. "Some coordinators are no better than Blue Cosmos,"

"**I can't argue with that**," Yzak said watching the carnage with disgust.

Back at the Carriers.

After securing Helsion in its restrains and changing out of his flight-suit Shawn made his way back to his quarters when he heard a feminine shriek of terror coming from the cafeteria. Sprinting there in ten seconds flat what Shawn saw made his blood boil for reasons he couldn't explain. Two soldiers had a terrified Flay held down on one of the tables with her borrowed uniform top open exposing her tank top which was pulled up to reveal her breast, her skirt was somewhere on the floor and her panties were hanging off her right ankle. One of the soldiers was holding her legs open while thrusting into her rough and hard with a huge smirk on his face while the other had a firm grasp on her wrists in one hand and the other hand stroking himself. Everyone else was standing around the table watching show, jacking off and chuckling at Flay's pitiful attempts to struggle and her pleas to stop. Moving faster than anyone thought possible Shawn was in the cafeteria and landed a hard roundhouse kick to the mouth of the soldier thrusting into the girl, sending him hitting the wall and knocking him unconscious and breaking his jaw. The only sounds came from Flay as she whimpered on the table, curling herself into a ball. Tears streaming from her tightly shut eyes.

"Next one to touch her will have to come through me," Shawn said defiantly kneeling beside her on the table.

"Come on Shawn, she's just a stinking natural. Why do you care if we have some fun with her?" one of the others asked. "If you wanted to bang her first you should have said something,"

"Scum like you are the reason we're at war," Shawn replied straightening up Flay's clothes. "You're no better than Blue Cosmos,"

"Take that back you bastard!" another shouted trying to hit Shawn over the head with a metal lunch tray, not noticing the yellow glow in his eyes.

"What's going on here!?" Commander Le Creuset bellowed causing the fight to stop. "Now I want an explanation,"

"We were just having a little fun with this natural when Shawn here barged in and kicked Olfot in the face," the soldier holding the tray explained.

"In other words you were raping the girl is that correct?" Le Creuset asked looking at the whimpering Flay particularly her lack of clothing as she clung to Shawn's side.

"It's just one little natural girl Commander. We're at war so who cares what we do to her," another commented earning his nose a painful meeting with Shawn's fist.

"You're all no better than Blue Cosmos!" Shawn shouted kneeing the same soldier in the gut.

"Shawn that's enough!" Le Creuset ordered. "Now take the girl to sickbay then return to your quarters and remain there until I sort this mess out,"

"Understood Commander," Shawn replied picking Flay up bridal style where she immediately burrowed into his warmth. The yellow glow fading from his eyes.

'_Hmm, this is interesting. Shawn should have ignored what the boys were doing to that girl, instead he attacks them and defends her. It seems his exposure to the girl and the Zero System are having an adverse effect on Shawn's personality, something chairman Zala didn't account for. This is very entertaining indeed_,' Le Creuset mentally snickered.

Sickbay.

"Well there doesn't appear to be any serious damage to your vagina, so aside from some tenderness for the next few days you'll be fine," the doctor said putting the medical equipment away. "I still can't believe the crew would go so low as to actually rape an innocent girl like you,"

"They raped me because I'm a natural, so I can understand if you didn't like the idea of treating me even though you were ordered," Flay replied indifferently pulling her panties back on.

"Actually it doesn't bother me that you're a natural at all. But what surprises me is that Shawn here would attack his own side to defend you. He was after all trained since he was very young to hate all naturals," the doctor explained writing up the report. "But ever since he encountered that new machine he's been acting differently, sure he's silent but the fact that he said the guys in the cafeteria were no better than Blue Cosmos, it's like he's starting to doubt his original training,"

"He and I are the same," Flay said sliding her arms through Shawn's red coat.

"In what way?" the doctor asked turning away from the computer.

"I hated coordinators because I thought you were all monsters since you're genes were altered with. I even threatened to kill Lacus Clyne when my father's ship was under attack in space. But after Alaska I've come to realise how wrong I was, even coordinators can makes mistakes just like naturals do," Flay replied securing the belt around her waist.

Orb Territory.

Archangel.

Murrue's Quarters.

"What did you say? Panama's been destroyed?" Murrue demanded shooting up from her chair, her breast bouncing as she stood.

"That's right. From what we've been able to gather a new machine took place in the attack that was built by the Earth Forces in Alaska. This new machine was supporting ZAFT forces during the battle and we've also learned that it was made from something called Gundanium alloy," Kisaka replied seeing their looks of shock. "I see you both know something about this alloy?"

"Gundanium is what Wing-Zero's armour is made of but it 'was' the only Mobilesuit that has Gundanium armour Shinobu told us herself, so how did the Earth Forces get their hands on it?" Murrue asked flopping back in her seat somewhat calmer this time.

"Someone on this ship must have leaked the information to the Luna base while we were still in space. Shinobu explained that it takes a month in a near zero-g environment to fabricate enough Gundanium for one Mobilesuit alone," Mu interjected. "The only person I can see betraying Heero like that is Natarle,"

"You're right. She was the only one strongly believed Heero should fight for the Earth Forces," Murrue replied rubbing her temples.

**Disclaimer: So tell me did you like it when Shawn came to Flay's rescue? If you did then I must tell you, part of me wanted to let her rape continue into a gang bang. But I strongly believe against that kind of behaviour. Another thing you should be aware of is the alternate version of this fan fic I'm writing that starts after Lacus escapes the Plants with the Eternal but it won't be posted until I get to that point in this version. I leave you to guess what surprise I will reveal. See you in chapter 19.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Since the last chapter ended with Murrue in a low mood I made sure that Mu shall work his magic to cheer her up until the battle with the Earth Forces, but they won't kiss until the battle preparations begin and yes Kira will be taking Shinobu out somewhere as well. Can anyone tell me what CIWS stands for and also the alternant version will have events happening differently than they're happening in this version, I leave you to guess what's different about ****Freedom, Justice and Wing-Zero: Alternant.**** But I'll give you a clue: it concerns Lacus and the time she and Heero spend apart before they meet during the Eternal's escape.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_,'

"**Communications**"

Freedom, Justice and Wing-Zero.

_Previously._

"_Gundanium is what Wing-Zero's armour is made of but it 'was' the only Mobilesuit has Gundanium armour Shinobu told us herself, so how did the Earth Forces get their hands on it?" Murrue asked flopping back in her seat somewhat calmer this time._

"_Someone on this ship must have leaked the information to the Luna base while we were still in space. Shinobu explained that it takes a month in a near zero-g environment to fabricate enough Gundanium for one Mobilesuit alone," Mu interjected. "The only person I can see betraying Heero like that is Natarle,"_

"_You're right. She was the only one strongly believed Heero should fight for the Earth Forces," Murrue replied rubbing her temples._

_And now the Continuation._

"Man this is depressing," Mu whined resting his hands behind his head.

"Then why don't you find something to do instead of stating the obvious," Murrue suggested cynically.

"And leave my captain sulking in her room? I don't think so," Mu replied wagging his finger at her. "Hey Kisaka, know any good places to get a bite to eat?"

"Hmm, there are a few ocean side restaurants that serve great seafood. Lord Uzumi has allowed you and your crew to leave the ship at their own discretion and roam freely anywhere in the nation as long as they take a military cash card and emergency dog tags with them. Also a cell phone will be issued should we need to get hold of your crew at any time," Kisaka explained.

"That'll do fine. Captain I believe you need to get off this ship before you lose your cool, so with that in mind would you care to join me for lunch?" Mu asked sporting his usual grin.

"Huh? What?" she asked bewilderedly.

"I expect you to be dressed in casual clothes by the time I get back Captain," Mu said heading for the door.

"Hey wait a minutes Commander! I didn't agree to leave the ship," Murrue protested, but she should have known not to argue with Mu La Flaga.

"Be back in ten minutes" he chuckled waving back as he disappeared into the corridor.

"Sometimes I wonder why I bother with that man," Murrue huffed dropping her head in defeat. "Colonel Kisaka, would you please relay Lord Uzumi's declaration to the entire crew. I have to get ready for my lunch date with Mu La Flaga,"

"As you wish Captain, and have fun," Kisaka replied saluted before leaving.

'_Why can't I say no to that man_,' she wondered heading for her wardrobe for something to wear that would hopefully leaving Mu speechless. '_If he wasn't so charmingly annoying I'd give him a piece of my mind. But at least I can count on him to lighten the crew's spirits, and mine. Not to mention that handsome face of his_,' she stopped undressing at the thought, a strong blush colouring her face. '_All right I admit that I might have feelings for him so let's see if I can make him beg for a kiss_,' she smirked removing her military issue underwear. '_Now where did I leave my lingerie_?'

Archangel Corridors.

"Shinobu, Kira, wait up a sec!" Cagalli called running up the casually dressed couple.

"What's up Cagalli?" Shinobu asked sporting a simple light blue spaghetti strap shirt and matching denim mini skirt.

"I've got great news, my father is allowing the crew of the Archangel to leave the ship so I was wondering if you wanted to go out to lunch with me?" Cagalli suggested.

"We were actually going to see that captain about that so I could take Shinobu shopping," Kira replied a blush forming on his face. "She wants me to watch while she tries on lingerie,"

"Why are you blushing? We both know you'll enjoy it" Shinobu practically purred, right in his ear.

"Do they even make lingerie for 14 year olds?" Cagalli asked bewilderedly.

"What I really want to look for is new clothes, that includes sexy underwear," Shinobu clarified pulling at the hem of her shirt. "I mean I only have three pairs of underwear plus two pairs of overalls and aside from what I'm wearing now I've only got a pair of cut-offs and a t-shirt,"

"Then let's go shopping right after lunch, I might find something to wear when Athrun and I get together," Cagalli gushed feeling her shopping instincts kick in.

"I guess I'm driving then," Kira sighed.

Location Unknown.

ZAFT Carrier Sub.

Shawn's Quarters.

While Flay was in the shower washing off the filth from her rape in the cafeteria Shawn was having a heated discussion with Helsion about his behaviour towards the soldiers who were committing the horrendous act. He had never felt such an overwhelming need to protect someone when he saw Flay on that table yet somehow the urge to protect was so strong he had to do everything in his power to what was happening and punish those responsible by any means necessary. A brief flash of Wing-Zero's pilot came to his mind with images of the people close to him like Miss Lacus, his sister and the crew of the legged ship and the strong desire to keep them safe even if it meant his own death.

'_Is this what is feels like to protect someone Helsion? Do I really want to protect the legged ship and Flay_?' Shawn pondered hearing the shower shut off. "Flay?"

"Yes," she replied sticking her head out of the shower stall.

"What can you tell me about Wing-Zero's pilot?" Shawn asked setting her uniform and underwear by the shower door.

"Heero Yuy is someone who will do whatever it takes to protect his friends and family, even avenge their deaths." She began stepping out of the stall with a towel wrapped around her. "Before the Tallgeese and Epyon were used by ZAFT two of Heero's friends piloted those suits. He used Wing-Zero to destroy both suits because he wouldn't allow his father's work to be used racists. I got a taste of his protectiveness up close when he said he'd tear me apart if I tried hurting his sister and I believe he'd carry out his threat. So if ZAFT destroys the Archangel you can beat that the Earth Forces will be the last thing you need to worry about,"

"That must be why I reacted to your rape the way I did, the Zero System imprinted Heero's protectiveness onto me. Anytime I start thinking of my training I get sick to my stomach, now I don't believe naturals are what I should be fighting against," Shawn replied watching intently as Flay shed her towel.

Orb Territory.

Four Hours Later.

Oceanside Amusement Park.

"So how's your Mobilesuit training progressing Commander?" Murrue asked as she and Mu waited in line for the spinning swing ride.

"Well firstly Miss Murrue, no rank is to be mentioned while we're on this little date and secondly my training is going smoothly. In fact I'm almost as good as Kira," Mu replied wagging his finger at the mention of his rank.

"So this is a date we're on? I knew you were up to something besides a casual lunch," Murrue fumed playfully.

"At least you're having fun, aren't you?" Mu asked leaning in closer with an arm wrapped around her shoulder.

Before she could answer the cell phone she had been issued before leaving the Archangel began buzzing in her purse, glad for the distraction Murrue quickly yanked it out.

"Murrue Ramius here," she said.

"**Captain, it's Kisaka. We've received a disturbing transmission from the Earth Forces. We're sending a transport to retrieve you and Commander La Flaga and bring you to Orb military HQ**,"

"Understood. We'll be waiting outside the amusement park, Murrue out," she replied pressing the end call button.

"Well damn and we were next in line," Mu pouted childishly.

**Disclaimer: Sorry to make this chapter so sort but I'm losing track of where this fan fic is headed. I'm having trouble filling in the gapes and I've decided to get to the battle for Orb in the next chapter, now who would like to see Shinobu piloting an M1? Oh one more thing don't be expecting me to updating anytime soon, with the way my mind wanders I sometimes loose the way I plan out any of my fan fics.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: This chapter has the long awaited reunion with Wing-Zero and the Archangel, it's also where you will see the Zero System used in Zero for the first time in this fan fic. But remember I suck at writing fight scenes so don't expect much when the battle starts.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_,'

"**Communications**"

Freedom, Justice and Wing-Zero.

_Previously._

"_Murrue Ramius here," she said._

"_**Captain, it's Kisaka. We've received a disturbing transmission from the Earth Forces. We're sending a transport to retrieve you and Commander La Flaga and bring you to Orb military HQ**__,"_

"_Understood. We'll be waiting outside the amusement park, Murrue out," she replied pressing the end call button._

"_Well damn and we were next in line," Mu pouted childishly._

_And now the Continuation._

Three hours before Attack.

Orb was in trouble. The Earth Forces had demanded that the neutral nation join them in their ongoing campaign against the Plants or be declared an enemy of the Atlantic Federation. Having no intention of giving in to the insane demands Orb ordered the entire evacuation of its people and the readiness of its military forces in anticipation of an attack. The Archangel having seen how corrupt the Earth Forces were decided to join the fight to protect Orb. Murrue had given the entire crew a choice to stay and fight or leave the ship, fortunately only 11 left which is what Mu told her as the stood on the bridge together. Totally alone.

"Commander, there's something I want to know about Joshua. Why'd you return?" Murrue asked leaning her head against the glass.

"Huh? Oh yeah, your question just made me remember what I'd forgotten to do," Mu replied gathering her up in his arms and crushing her lips under his.

At first she couldn't believe that Mu was actually kissing her but soon she closed her eyes, letting the shock fade away. Only to pull away for air.

"You ought to know I really can't stand mobile armour pilots," she said a faint blush staining her cheeks.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I'm a Mobilesuit pilot now," Mu grinned, pulling her in for another kiss, adding a little tongue this time and placing a hand behind her head.

Heero's POV.

Alaska Base Ruins.

"**I don't believe it! How could they blatantly sacrifice so many of their own soldiers like this**?" Athrun asked as we circled the crater where the Earth Forces base used to be.

"Why does this surprise you Athrun? All they did was press a button and Junius seven was obliterated because it was easier than this. Here they needed it to look like there was something to defend so not one of the soldiers who died here were told they were being used as cannon fodder," I replied cynically transforming Zero and aiming the buster rifle at the Justice. "What if I told you I was going to kill you, would you just sit there if I ordered you to? Would you let yourself be killed just to lure the enemy into you base so they could be destroyed, yourself included?"

"**No, I wouldn't**?" he answered sullenly.

"I didn't think so," I said lowering the buster rifle. "Let's get going, it'll take us a good three hours to get to Orb,"

"**Why Orb**?" he asked.

"Don't you want to see Cagalli?" I inquired not missing the slight reddening of his cheeks. "Zero picked up a communication regarding an Earth Forces fleet heading that way and if I'm right Orb is the only place the Archangel could have gone after escaping from this place,"

"**I guess you're right**," he replied still shaken at the devastation.

"Alright then, let's get there fast. I have a feeling Shinobu's going to do something crazy like piloting the Buster," I said transforming Zero back to mobile armour mode. "That's assuming your friend Elsman isn't using it,"

Regular POV.

An Hour Later.

Orb Territory.

Morganraete Facility.

"What do you mean you're going to pilot an M1? Do you even know how to pilot a Mobilesuit under battle conditions?" Kira demanded, the second Shinobu hopped off the M1 descent cable Kira cornered her nearly begging her not to pilot an Astray.

"I wouldn't be volunteering if I didn't," Shinobu pointed out removing her helmet. "I've done all I can to upgrade the Archangel's weapons and this is the only way I can help defend Orb from the Earth Forces,"

"But an M1 doesn't have the mobility of the Strike or the Freedom. Hell the Buster would be a better choice," Kira replied grabbing her shoulders.

"I've tried the Buster and even with the OS you wrote I still have a hard time keeping track of the controls. Besides even when the battle starts I'll be with Asagi and the other girls. And if you don't let me pilot I'll never let you have sex with me again," Shinobu threatened swatting his hands away.

"I don't care about having sex with you Shinobu! I just don't want you to die out there!" Kira shouted halting all activity in the hanger. "You're only 14 and Heero's threats have nothing to do with this, if the Earth Forces shot you down I'd be helping him take revenge,"

"You'd kill every last human being for me?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Most likely, but I'd detonate the Freedom's reactor in the middle of their fleet if it meant keeping you safe," he replied tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Don't worry Kira, I know it won't come to that. And besides the EF will most likely ignore a damaged Mobilesuit so I just have to avoid getting hit in the cockpit or main body," she said trying her best to reassure him.

"I'm not going to get you to back out of this am I?" he asked secretly studying the way her flight-suit hugged her curves.

"No," she answered sweetly. "You could always tie me up in our room but then I wouldn't let you sleep with me for a whole year if you did,"

"Since when do I need an excuse to tie you up?" he smirked devilishly giving her butt a playful squeeze which made her squeak in surprise. "I see Cagalli's not the only one who likes bondage sex,"

"Kira Yamato you have a dirty mind," she stated poking him lightly on the nose.

"Yeah, I wonder why?" he wondered staring pointedly at her.

"**All personnel level 1 battle stations! All personnel level 1 battle stations! The Earth Forces have been spotted entering our boarder! Mobilesuit forces standby to launch! Kira Yamato to the Archangel! Kira Yamato to the Archangel!**"

"You better go," Shinobu whispered pulling him in for a deep passionate kiss.

"Don't worry I'll make sure we hold out till Wing-Zero gets here," he replied sprinting off to the Archangel's hanger bay.

Orb Boarder.

Earth Forces Fleet.

Command Carrier.

"So Captain, is everything underway?" Muruta Azrael asked stepping onto the bridge.

"Our forces have begun their attack, we're just waiting on your three machines," the captain answered looking back from his chair. "Just how effective are these pilots of yours?"

"Unfortunately that's classified information. Only people at the top can ask me those kinds of questions," Azrael replied taking his seat. "Hopefully with the Calamity, Raider and Forbidden joining the fight this battle should be over long before sunset,"

"Captain we're detecting a warship silhouette joining the Orb forces. Thermal patterns confirm it's the Archangel sir,"

"You mean it survived the destruction of the Alaska base?" Azrael wondered out loud.

"It must have been Mu La Flaga who warned them about the Cyclops system, he wasn't among those who were evacuated," the captain said.

"Oh well it doesn't really matter, we'll destroy it and there'll be nothing more to worry about," Azrael shrugged.

Onogoro Island.

Two Hours Later.

Surprisingly Shinobu was able to last two whole hours shooting down missiles and EF Mobilesuits with Asagi, Mayura and Juri backing her up so Kira was able to focus on fighting the Calamity, Raider and Forbidden Gundams. (A/N: Just to remind you not to expect any big battle scene here since I never really planned the battle in great detail.) Even more of a surprise was the Buster making an in prompt entry to the battle and backed up the Strike but without the Freedom to help, the Orb forces were steadily being overwhelmed by the Strike Daggers.

(**A/N:** Ok sorry you know what I can't do this battle scene. It's just too hard for me to do multiple view point for one thing so I'll just tell you what happens. Wing-Zero and the Justice come in and help fight the Earth Forces but when Shinobu's M1 takes a hit the Zero System for the first time hits its maximum intensity which makes the green thing in its chest glow and I think I end this little commentary.)

"**Loss of strategic advantage. Maximum combat levels confirmed**,"

"**Heero! Heero what's going on**?" Athrun asked still fighting the Raider and Forbidden alongside the Freedom as Wing-Zero just hovered above the battlefield.

"**Number of enemy units confirmed, commencing attack**,"

Location Unknown.

ZAFT Carrier Sub.

"Well this is an unexpected development," Le Creuset murmured watching Wing-Zero's unusual behaviour as it sliced up Strike Daggers effortlessly. "An M1 gets shot down and this happens. Perhaps Heero Yuy's sister was piloting that machine,"

"That would explain this sir, I've read the report from Andrew Waltfeld regarding a young man's behaviour when his sister was injured during a Blue Cosmos attack. Now that I've seeing this I believe it confirms your theory," the captain replied.

"Captain we've got an unauthorised Mobilesuit launch in progress!"

"Which suit?" the captain demanded.

"It's the Helsion sir! Reports say it's using the underwater Mobilesuit tubes!"

"Contact the Helsion! Tell Regal to stand down!" the captain ordered.

"Belay that order!" Le Creuset interrupted. "Open the doors and let him go,"

"You sure about the sir?" the captain asked.

"The Helsion is also equipped with the Zero System and its armour is the same as Wing-Zero's. Let's see what happens when they're pitted against each other," Le Creuset instructed calmly. (More like sadistically)

"Understood,"

_**Flashback.**_

Shawn's Quarters.

Five Minutes Prior.

After Flay's rape yesterday Shawn always made sure to bring her meals to his quarters and for some reason she trusted him enough to sleep naked only dressing when they had company, or she was too scared to sleep on her own. Today Shawn was just finishing his lunch when his head snapped up and he dropped his fork on his food tray.

"Shawn? What's wrong?" Flay asked from her place on his bed.

"An echo of the Zero System only far stronger than I've previously felt," Shawn replied heading for the door. "Lock the door after I leave, I'm going out in Helsion,"

_**End Flashback.**_

Back on the Battlefield.

Wing-Zero had taken out half of the Earth Forces Mobilesuits before they had to retreat leaving the Rader, Forbidden and Calamity pilots behind to deal with the Freedom and Justice until their bodies reached their limits forcing them to retreat as well.

"**Heero, can you hear us? Heero respond, this is Kira in the Freedom please respond**!" Kira shouted bring the Freedom closer to Wing-Zero.

"**Additional targets confirmed, Freedom and Justice targeted. Locking on**," came Heero's monotone voice as Zero aimed at the Freedom.

"**Heero! What're you doing? Kira's not the enemy, why are you targeting him**?" Athrun asked positioning the Justice behind Zero.

Archangel Bridge.

Having been retrieved from her M1 by the Strike Shinobu stood beside Murrue watching Zero decimate the Earth Forces Mobilesuits.

"Shinobu, has Wing-Zero ever done something like this before?" Murrue asked.

"No this is the first time I've seen its chest light up like that," Shinobu replied.

"What's causing it?" Miriallia asked.

"The Zero System must be at level 12, up till now it's only been at level 11," Shinobu answered.

"Can Heero handle it?" Sai asked getting an incoming alarm from his console. "Incoming unknown Mobilesuit!"

Battlefield.

"**Unknown Mobilesuit detected. Additional Zero System presents confirmed. Commence interception and destruction**,"

Lowering the buster rifle away from the Freedom Zero aimed and fired towards the open ocean which just happened to be void of any Earth Forces ships, the blast evaporating several hundred gallons of water instantly.

"**Heero! What the hell are you firing at**?" Athrun demanded pulling the shield in front of the Justice's torso just in time to block a horizontal strike from Zero's beam sabre. "**Heero! Why are you attacking me**?"

"**Freedom and Justice presents not required. Retreat now or be destroyed**," Heero replied, sounding like a computer.

"**Athrun, let's just back off like he says. I think the Zero System's taken full control**," Kira warned, urging his friend to fall back.

Shawn's POV.

Helsion's Cockpit.

"So, he can detect us through the Zero System and he seems intent on destroying us Helsion. But why hasn't he continued his assault if he's detected us?" Shawn wondered hiding Helsion behind the wreckage of an Earth Forces ship. '_I'm just lucky his buster rifle can't work underwater like all beam weapons. But why did I come out here? Do you want me to fight Wing-Zero? Then let's see what we can do Helsion_,'

**Disclaimer: Well at least chapter 20 is a bit longer, but I did warn you I sucked at writing battle scene fight scenes and any kind of scene with complex moves. So I'm giving you all a cliff hanger which I know you all hate and remember it might take me a lot longer to post chapter 21 because I'm writing 5 other fan fics aside from this one and I'm still working on ****Freedom, Justice and Wing-Zero: Alternant.**** So please be patient and suggest things for me, makes my job a little easier, I think. Now review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Who would like to see Lacus taking it up the butt? It would be a way for her to keep her virginity until she and Heero are married. Just give it some thought, they won't be joining up anytime soon probably not until the next chapter so tell me what you think if the idea. Also this chapter will have a deeper explaining of the Zero System and some more couple moments, I hope. And here's chapter 21.**

**Another quick thing. The mistreatment of women appals and sickens me. Such as women being sold into prostitution to pay off family debts, being used as playthings for other people's amusement, women being used as hostages, assaulted, raped, stalked, murdered and underage girls being sold off to men for money. Any man who sexually assaults a woman should be castrated as death is just giving them a quick way out, it's better to have them live the rest of their lives knowing they can never have sex again.**

**But that's just my opinion.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_,'

"**Communications**"

Freedom, Justice and Wing-Zero.

_Previously._

"_**Unknown Mobilesuit detected. Additional Zero System presents confirmed. Commence interception and destruction**__,"_

_Lowering the buster rifle away from the Freedom Zero aimed and fired towards the open ocean which just happened to be void of any Earth Forces ships, the blast evaporating several hundred gallons of water instantly._

"_**Heero! What the hell are you firing at**__?" Athrun demanded pulling the shield in front of the Justice's torso just in time to block a horizontal strike from Zero's beam sabre. "__**Heero! Why are you attacking me**__?"_

"_**Freedom and Justice presents not required. Retreat now or be destroyed**__," Heero replied, sounding like a computer._

"_**Athrun, let's just back off like he says. I think the Zero System's taken full control**__," Kira warned, urging his friend to fall back._

_Shawn's POV._

_Helsion's Cockpit._

"_So, he can detect us through the Zero System and he seems intent on destroying us Helsion. But why hasn't he continued his assault if he's detected us?" Shawn wondered hiding Helsion behind the wreckage of an Earth Forces ship. 'I'm just lucky his buster rifle can't work underwater like all beam weapons. But why did I come out here? Do you want me to fight Wing-Zero? Then let's see what we can do Helsion,'_

_And now the Continuation._

Regular POV.

The battle between Zero and Helsion was on. Launching out of the water Helsion drew its generator attached beam sabre while avoiding another blast fired from Wing-Zero. (A/N: sorry but I'm skipping ahead to after the battle when Helsion runs out of power, you can just imagine what happens yourselves).

The Orb forces watched with baited breath, wondering why Heero wasn't finishing off the unknown Mobilesuit. Finally after minutes of waiting Wing-Zero lowered its buster rifle.

"**Why aren't you finishing me off**?" Shawn asked, Helsion's internal battery depleted.

"**Zero tells me you're existence essential for the future. He's never been wrong before**," Heero answered.

"**Then I look forward to our next meeting, pilot of Wing-Zero**," Shawn replied flying out of Orb territory.

"**Heero! Heero, respond! This is the Archangel calling Wing-Zero please respond**," Miriallia called.

"**No hostile targets detected. Zero System downgrading from level 12**," a short pause came over the comm. "**This is Wing-Zero, everything's fine here, I just lost control of the Zero System. What was with that Mobilesuit I fought? It was stronger than Tallgeese and Epyon**,"

"**Heero this is Captain Ramius, we have reason to believe that machine was manufactured from Gundanium alloy. Rendezvous in the Mobilesuit hanger and we'll discuss this further**," Murrue instructed.

"**Roger that," **Heero replied as he turned to land Zero at the entrance to the M1 Mobilesuit hanger following them, the Freedom and Justice inside. '_At least we know what that Gundanium was used for_,'

Heero's POV.

Docking in the MS restraints a quick weapons check revealed the gatling cannons to be almost depleted of ammunition, the battle with the Earth Forces replayed in my mind and I was confused as to why Zero didn't make me use the buster rifle. Putting my confusion aside I switched the main system to the maintenance program and downloaded the schematics and procedures to a pair of portable computers for the maintenance crew. Athrun and the others were already gathering around by the time I came down the decent cable while Kira was busy hugging Shinobu.

"It's good to see you again Heero," Murrue said who had Mu standing very close to her. "But I expected you to be wearing your black flight-suit, not a ZAFT one. And what's with that badge on your chest?"

"Well you see, Patrick Zala was "persuaded" to promote me as a member of Faith when he realised I was the only person who could pilot Zero," I replied, my feet touching solid ground. "But don't worry I'm not staying with the ZAFT forces. I don't care if I'll still be a Faith member after this war is over,"

"Since your original military application was approved by Lacus' father I'd say you be branded as a traitor if you ever try to rejoin ZAFT," Athrun spoke up stepping down from mobile elevator at the foot of the Justice.

"Hey, how come you get an elevator and I don't?" I whined getting deadpanned stares. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Sometimes I still can't believe you're my brother Heero," Shinobu exclaimed making her way to me through the crowd.

"It's good to see you too brat," I joked ruffling her hair up. "By the way you were doing a good job piloting that Mobilesuit, till you got shot down that is,"

"Don't worry Heero, I'll stick to Mobilesuit maintenance from now on," she replied batting my hand away.

After giving Miriallia my condolences over Tolle's death we traded theories as to why the Zero System reached its maximum intensity during the battle and why it didn't happen sooner, the best we could come up with was when Shinobu's M1 was hit Zero sensed how upset and angry I'd be and pushed fear, restraint and everything that was nonessential into the back of my mind. With that free space the Zero System could directly influence my actions during combat and increased my reaction time, as to why I attacked Athrun we figured the System didn't want him getting in the way.

"What about that Mobilesuit you fought against. How'd Zero detect it?" Dearka asked.

"It was equipped with the Zero System and when that system is engaged I can somehow sense an echo from it and I'm assuming the pilot of that machine can sense me in the same way," I replied leaning against Zero's foot.

"I guess the next question is how did ZAFT get their hands on the formula for Gundanium and a Zero System control card?" Shinobu pointed out.

"Not ZAFT, the Earth Forces," I said getting all eyes on me. "Before I was found in the Debris Belt I was in the process of deleting the formula when I lost consciousness and Lieutenant Natarle Badgiruel is the only person who could have stolen the control card and the disk with the formula,"

"Then how come the Earth Forces haven't made more of this Gundanium already?" Dearka asked sitting beside Miriallia on a utility crate.

"It takes a month to make enough for one Mobilesuit. Fortunately they can't make anymore because I erased it from the Luna base computers and helped the scientists working on it escape," I replied turning a pointed gaze at Cagalli.

"You knew?" Kira asked.

"They never said they were the ones who made the Gundanium they just said Wing-Zero helped them escape from the Luna base! Now if you'll excuse me I have to guard a certain ZAFT pilot," Cagalli huffed stomping over to the Justice, loosening her Orb jacket as she went so her tank top was showing.

"Did I miss something?" I asked.

"Not really," Shinobu answered with a mischievous smile. "Now why don't you tell us some of the naughty things you and Lacus have been doing together,"

Regular POV.

With Athrun and Cagalli.

Athrun had kept himself away from the other because he was a little nervous at facing a certain blonde tomboy who used her position as head of the Orb military to deliver a video letter and pictures of herself for him to ZAFT's Gibraltar base. The content of the letter was shocking enough as no woman had stripped for him and watching Cagalli as she stripped on camera for him gave him the urge to want to feel her skin under his fingers, lips and tongue. All that dirty thinking made him cross his legs so people wouldn't see the tent he pitched.

"Hey Athrun," Cagalli sang snapping him out of his fantasy where his hand ventured beneath her uniform trousers from behind.

"Cagalli!" Athrun gasped slamming his back against the Justice's restraints in surprise.

"Sorry did I scare you?" she asked leaning forward slightly.

"I actually came close to having a heart attack," he replied placing a hand on his chest, his eyes falling on her ever present green tank top. "So did you want me for something?"

'_Maybe a little fun in the locker room_,' she thought before replying. "Well I was hoping we could grab a bite to eat and many have a chat while we're at it. Unless you want to stay here and guard the justice?"

"Uh yeah sure, a chat sounds good," Athrun said shakily trying not to think of what she was wearing under her uniform and failing miserably.

"Are you sure you're alright Athrun?" she asked crossing her arms under her chest.

"I'm just trying not to think about your underwear! I mean the war! The nipples! No your nipples! I mean my nipples! Cagalli's sweet nipples! Oh shit damn it f#%!" Athrun swore, shutting up before he swallowed half his leg. '_Great! She's going to be so mad at me now_,'

"I'm wearing transparent lingerie," she whispered in his ear, getting his undivided attention. "Wanna see?"

"You're teasing me aren't you?" he groaned as her hot breath tickled his skin.

"Just about wearing transparent lingerie, but I am letting you have this chance to take my clothes off and have some fun with me while we still have the time," she replied taking his hand and leading him out of the hanger.

"Does this mean you'll be going all the way like in the video letter?" he asked as she lead him into an empty office and locked the door. '_That couch looks really comfy_,'

"We'll see," she said stripping out of her jacket. "So do I have to trip you again before you kiss me?"

'_Why are you standing there like a coward you idiot? She wants to make out with you. You weren't this shy when you had her tied up on that island, granted Heero's sister was watching but Cagalli's giving you permission to have a repeat performance of that night. So get over they and have your way with her, NOW_!' finishing his internal debate Athrun strode over to Cagalli with new found determination, wrapping his arms around her petite waist and smothering her lips with his.

Shocked at his sudden aggressiveness all Cagalli could do for the moment was surrender to the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his as her fingers lost themselves in his hair. In another bold move Athrun moved his hands to her backside and squeezed making her gasp allowing him to slide his tongue into her mouth causing her to moan and shudder at the sudden intrusion. Wanting to turn the tables Cagalli brought a hand to the front of his flight-suit and pulled the zipper right down and helped him push it down to his waist, letting her feel his chest beneath his shirt. Breaking the kiss for much needed oxygen Athrun hooked his hands under Cagalli's thighs, hoisted her off the floor making her yelp in surprise and deposited her on the nearby couch. Looming over her, Athrun moved his hands off her thighs to grasp the hem of her tank top and pull it off her then throw it away somewhere letting him gaze upon her powder blue lace bra.

"You like?" she asked seductively rubbing a hand up and down his thigh.

"I'll like it better when you're not wearing you pants," he replied lowering his head to nuzzle her neck. One hand moving down to her pants zipper.

"Oh god, Athrun," she moaned letting him stay in control. It was a small price for the pleasure she was feeling.

(**A/N: Yes I know, I'm a cruel man for stopping their moment here**.)

With Murrue and Mu.

Archangel.

Meanwhile in a storage closet Mu was busy assaulting Murrue's lips with his own keeping her distracted enough to cuff her hands to the piping above her head, keeping her from wrapping her arms around her charmingly annoying boyfriend.

"Mu…, take these off me," Murrue moaned as Mu broke the kiss to assault her neck.

"Take what off?" he asked pausing long enough for her to groan at the loss from his lips.

"These handcuffs," she panted jiggling the metal restraints to emphasize her point. "I'm ordering you to remove them Commander,"

"Sorry Captain, but the only things that are coming off are our uniforms," he replied his hand creeping around her waist to the zipper of her uniform skirt. "I bet you've always wanted a man who'll dominate you when you least expect. Someone who knows who to cheer you up when you're feeling down," he whispered in her ear as he slid her skirt off her hips and down her legs, taking a quick peek as a smirk found its way onto his face. "What's this? Transparent red lace g-string? I had no idea you were into sexy lingerie. Do I dare ask what the occasion's for? And be warned if I don't like your answer, there will be punishment," he advised giving her a sharp smack to her backside.

"I- I wanted to strip dance for you in my quarters," she answered quickly feeling suddenly aroused by this darker side of Mu. "What're you going to do to me?"

"Whatever I want," he said dangerously undoing the buttons on her uniform top and pulling up her undershirt revealing the matching bra with clearly erect nipples. "And here I thought you wanted me to stop. Would you like me to continue this little fantasy?"

The only response Murrue could manage was a startled gasp as Mu slipped a finger beneath her g-string to rub at her ever moistening flower.

"Oh god! Do whatever you want just don't stop," Murrue groaned as he removed his finger to lick her juices off his digit right in front of her face, not missing the smirk on his face as he reached into his pocket and retrieved a ball gag. "So that's how you knew I liked light bondage sex, you stole my sex toys,"

"Guilty as charged," he replied placing the ball in her mouth and tying the straps behind her head. "Now where was I?"

**Disclaimer: Yes I know you're all mad at me for ending the chapter right in the middle of the juicy bits but I didn't want any lemons in this fic just limes and maybe oranges. Next chapter you'll probably see some more fighting hopefully I can write a better battle scene than the last one I wrote but don't worry Athrun and Cagalli will be found out before the battle begins in a compromising situation. Does it seem strange that most of the couples have a thing for light bondage sex? On to chapter 22.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Just so you know, it might take me longer to post each chapter, but I can tell you that this fan fic will continue into Destiny. More coupling moments and hopefully Lacus will return, if the Archangel and Kusanagi get into space before the end of the chapter.**

**Another quick thing. The mistreatment of women appals and sickens me. Such as women being sold into prostitution to pay off family debts, being used as playthings for other people's amusement, women being used as hostages, assaulted, raped, stalked, murdered and underage girls being sold off to men for money. Any man who sexually assaults a woman should be castrated as death is just giving them a quick way out, it's better to have them live the rest of their lives knowing they can never have sex again.**

**But that's just my opinion.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_,'

"**Communications**"

Freedom, Justice and Wing-Zero.

_Previously._

"_Oh god! Do whatever you want just don't stop," Murrue groaned as he removed his finger to lick her juices off his digit right in front of her face, not missing the smirk on his face as he reached into his pocket and retrieved a ball gag. "So that's how you knew I liked light bondage sex, you stole my sex toys,"_

"_Guilty as charged," he replied placing the ball in her mouth and tying the straps behind her head. "Now where was I?"_

_And now the Continuation._

Heero's POV.

The Next Morning.

6 am.

"Something wrong Colonel Kisaka," I asked stepping off Zero's descent cable, noticing the Colonel seemed distressed.

"Have you seen Lady Cagalli at all? She wasn't in her quarters when I went to wake her," Kisaka asked looking around for the blonde firecracker.

"Not since last night's discussion on the Zero System, but Zero did see her going into an office shortly after that," I said since Kisaka was told about Zero's cockpit system. "But I wouldn't worry, Athrun was with her. Zero won't tell me what they were doing though,"

"Did Zero happen to see which office they went into?" he inquired.

"I'll show you," I answered leading him past the Justice to a locked office just behind it.

Using Zero to hack the locking mechanism I typed in the code giving us access to the office, I had my camera with me ready to snap whatever juicy pictures I could get. And I wasn't disappointed, clothes and a red flight-suit was strewn in front of a couch that had Cagalli lying bare save for a powder blue lace string side v-string on top of Athrun who only had his ZAFT issue boxer shorts on. Grinning evilly I started taking pictures with the flash on which roused the topless couple from their sleep, a series of and more pictures had Athrun turning redder than his flight-suit and Cagalli trying to cover her chest.

"Morning lovebirds," I grinned taking the camera away from my face. "I trust you slept well last night?"

"Heero Yuy you give me that camera right now!" Cagalli growled keeping one arm across her chest as she waved a balled up fist at me.

"You have nothing to worry about Cagalli, I didn't insert the memory card," I lied shutting the camera off.

"Then why are you still here?" Cagalli fumed looking for her bra.

"Just to tell you the Earth Forces fleet has picked up its preparations for the next attack, no Mobilesuits or missiles have been launched yet so it looks like they're giving us some time to prepare. And to give you this," I replied tossing Cagalli her bra. "I didn't think you liked girly underwear,"

"Love does strange things to people," she huffed grabbing her clothes. "Now if you don't mind Athrun and I would like to get dressed,"

"Sure I gotta go find my sister anyhow," I said walking out and closing the door behind me. '_And show her and Kira these pictures_,'

Regular POV.

Archangel.

Captain's Quarters.

An Hour Later.

"Do you have any regrets about last night?" Murrue asked, her bare body draped languidly over an equally naked Mu.

"None in the least," Mu replied enjoying the feeling of her breath on his chest. "I got to have kinky sex with the woman I'm in love with. And you don't have to worry about getting pregnant yet, I slipped on a rubber while I was eating you out,"

"That's good and I don't regret last night either. But we should really get dressed, the Earth Forces might renew their attack at any moment," Murrue suggested slipping out of bed, giving Mu a great view of her slightly red backside.

"And just how are you feeling after last night?" Mu asked, smirking as he remembered how she hobbled slightly back to her quarters for the second round in her bed.

"I should go to sickbay while I can, or I should just put an ice pack in my panties," Murrue groaned tossing Mu his uniform, her muscles cramping in protest. "But this is what I get for liking rough sex,"

"Forget about your uniform and take a nice hot shower, or I'll tie you up again and wash you myself," Mu playfully threatened, picking the handcuffs off the floor, just as the room's intercom beeped.

"**Captain, it's Miriallia. I've brought you and the commander some breakfast and something from sickbay. May I come in**?"

Dropping the cuffs Mu quickly scrambled into his boxers and uniform pants while Murrue just slipped on her skirt and jacket, not bothering with underwear. Unlocking the door Murrue smiled as Miriallia came in carrying a tray of rice balls with an all knowing smile on her face.

"I trust you two had a productive evening?" Miriallia asked placing the tray on the desk. "Because it sounded that way when you were in the storage closet,"

"Will you show us what you brought from sickbay," Murrue groaned closing the door.

"Just some cream the doctor recommended for rough sex. He said to rub it into the sore areas and you should feel better right away," Miriallia replied taking the small plastic jar from her pocket. "And don't worry too much, I'm not the only one who knows what you were doing last night,"

"I thought you said not to worry," Mu huffed stuffing a rice ball in his maw.

Outside Orb Territory.

Earth Forces Flagship.

Azrael was getting past the point of being annoyed. The preparations for the second attack on Orb were complete, yet the captain hadn't given the order yet. He had asked the captains of each carrier group to board the flagship to discuss a problem when Azrael saw none. For two hours he waited while five captains talked, after another half hour he stormed into the situation room demanding answers.

"Enough of this! I want to know why we're just sitting here when we should be attacking Orb!" Azrael shouted startling the captain's with his abrupt entrance.

"We're currently discussing how to deal with Wing-Zero. Having that machine fighting against us greatly lowers our chances of taking Orb's mass-driver at all,"

"You're all afraid of one machine? This is ridiculous! Just let the Forbidden, Calamity and Raider take care of Wing-Zero, the rest of our forces will punch through Orb's defences and force them to surrender!" Azrael ordered, storming back out of the room.

"In case you've forgotten Mr. Azrael, but Wing-Zero was able to fight off all our forces and your new machines. We should withdraw and rejoin the forces for the recapture of the Victoria base or at least call for reinforcements!"

"You know that sound like the words of a traitor to me. So let me make things clear to all of you. We will attack Orb with our full force and we will not stop until I say so. We are not a bunch of cowards who run when a new weapon is used against us. Wing-Zero is not invincible, all we need to do is overwhelm it and the pilot will fall. Now captain's, it's time to renew the attack, return to your ships and give the order," Azrael instructed in a voice so calm it sent shivers down every captain's spines.

"Yes sir,"

Orb Territory.

Mobilesuit Hanger.

Situation room.

"Something's not right here, the Earth Forces fleet is just sitting there," Kisaka said reading the latest report.

"**They're afraid of Wing-Zero. The captain of each carrier group boarded the main carrier an hour ago, my guess is to discuss how to fight against me seeing as their new machines weren't doing a good job either**," Heero added, sitting back in Zero's cockpit. "**Hold up! Zero just intercepted a communiqué, the captain's are returning to their ships with order to renew the attack**,"

"Have all forces ready to intercept," Cagalli ordered.

"Belay that!"

"Father?" Cagalli gasped.

"Lord Uzumi, the Earth Forces will renew the attack any minute now, we must be ready for them," Kisaka objected.

"Heero, how long can Wing-Zero hold back the Earth Forces?" Lord Uzumi asked.

"**I could wipe out a quarter of their fleet in one shot if you want**," Heero offered looking sharply to his right. "**They just crossed the Orb territorial boarder**,"

"I'd like you to attack their ships so our forces can evacuate to Kaguya," Lord Uzumi requested. "We need you to drive them away long enough to prep the Archangel and Kusanagi,"

"**Sounds like fun but I'd like Kira and Athrun to join me. Those three machines will make it difficult enough as it is and I don't want the Zero System reaching maximum intensity again. It may distinguish the Freedom and Justice as friends but I have no idea if it'll reject my ideals mid combat and attack everything in sight**," Heero replied slipping his helmet on.

"**Don't worry Heero, Athrun and I will keep those three Gundams occupied**," Kira added closing his helmet visor. "**I have someone I want to protect**,"

"**Since I'm still a ZAFT soldier, it is my duty to attack the Earth Forces, but I'm mainly doing this to protect Cagalli**," Athrun said adding his two cents.

"**Right then. Wing-Zero, Freedom and Justice taking off**!"

Outside Orb Territory.

Earth Forces Flagship.

"Mr. Azrael, the fleet's ready to attack, but I have to ask you something,"

"And what would that be Captain?" Azrael asked inspecting his nails.

"What if you're wrong? What if we can't beat Wing-Zero?"

"I'm never wrong Captain, it's very simple. Wing-Zero may be powerful but remember it is piloted a coordinator and even coordinators weaken under pressure. Overwhelm the pilot and he will fall, then we can use Wing-Zero's power to eliminate those space monster once and for all," Azrael replied, already thinking of millions of dead coordinators at his feet.

"Captain, radar's detecting two heat sources approaching from within Orb territorial waters. They're confirmed as the two unidentified machines the Calamity, Raider and Forbidden fought against, distance 10,"

"And what about Wing-Zero?"

"We haven't detected it as of yet sir,"

"Send out the Calamity, Raider and Forbidden to deal with them, the rest of the fleet will attack Orb. And have the first carrier group focus their attention on the Archangel, I want that ship of traitors destroyed," Azrael ordered.

"Yes sir,"

"Sir, one of our escort ships on the right flank has made visual confirmation of a mobile armour matching Wing-Zero's configuration. They say there's nothing on radar and they've confirmed it with five other ships. Report says it's now changed course and is heading this way sir,"

Before anyone could say anything else, several ships on the right flank exploded as if they were hit by something. Soldiers on the decks watched a now transformed Wing-Zero with its split buster rifle taking out the carriers as the fleet broke formation, opening up with anti-air fire even as the Freedom and Justice closed in. The Calamity, Raider and Forbidden were already deploying when another four ships were destroyed, all Mobilesuits were standing atop the carrier decks firing aimlessly into the air trying to hit Wing-Zero. But they were only wasting their energy as Zero had landed on the back of a destroyer.

"Where the hell is Wing-Zero? Why can't you morons find it?" Azrael demanded slamming his fists on the armrest.

"Unknown sir, but it seems it can only be seen but the human eye. All electronic sensors can't detect it. It's just like at the lunar base!"

"Sir one of our destroyers reports Wing-Zero has landed on their rear deck, their abandoning ship sir!"

"Direct all fire on that destroyer, maybe we'll get lucky and take out Wing-Zero as well," Azrael ordered.

"**I seriously doubt that**,"

"Where's that transmission coming from?"

"Sir the two enemy machines are within firing range, they're attacking the Calamity, Raider and Forbidden!"

"Tell those three to destroy those machines, I don't care about them anymore," Azrael instructed. "When they're done tell them to capture Wing-Zero,"

"**You really are a fool to think that my friends will be defeated by those three machines. You can't even target me and you think you'll capture me. I think I should show you just what you're up against**,"

"Mobilesuit detected, it's Wing-Zero! It's standing on the evacuated destroyer!"

"What!?"

"**Say goodbye to half your fleet assholes**,"

Splitting the buster rifle Heero fired at the forward and rear flanks wiping out all ships and even a few carriers in the process.

"Get the Calamity, Raider and Forbidden back here. Have all ships concentrate their fire on Wing-Zero as well!" Azrael barked.

"We can't sir, the two enemy machines are making it impossible for them to break away!"

"Sir another four ships have been destroyed! Our carriers are vulnerable!"

"**I suggest retreating before you lose anymore of you fleet**,"

"Mr. Azrael I believe he's correct. We don't have the forces to take Orb's mass driver. We should focus our attention on ZAFT, that way we can take Orb once the Plants have fallen,"

'_I swear you'll pay for this humiliation pilot of Wing-Zero_,' Azrael thought. "Very well recall our forces, full retreat,"

30 Minutes later.

Kaguya.

"Excellent work Heero. You gave us the time we needed to load most of our M1s in the Kusanagi and attach boosters to the Archangel. Right now we're in final preparations to destroy our mass driver," Lord Uzumi informed.

"**I don't think that'll be necessary. The Earth Forces will be centralising their forces in space to attack the Plants, so they won't have time to worry about Orb. But just to be on the safe side you should start rebuilding Orb's forces once we've launched**," Heero advised landing with the Freedom and Justice next to the Buster and Archangel.

**Disclaimer: The problem here is I didn't think this through or I've been dreaming up other ideas that I forgot what I was planning to write. But since people are starting to show a lack of interest I guess it doesn't matter if I update or not. See you in chapter 23 if I can write it.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:**** If length and update time is a problem then I should tell you that creating enough story-line is hard because I never really planned this part of the story in great detail. I always seem to think too far ahead, so I'll try and write more for this chapter. Also I'll try to get chapter 25 done before I post 24. This chapter we might finally see Heero and Lacus reunited so enjoy.**

**Another quick thing. The mistreatment of women appals and sickens me. Such as women being sold into prostitution to pay off family debts, being used as playthings for other people's amusement, women being used as hostages, assaulted, raped, stalked, murdered and underage girls being sold off to men for money. Any man who sexually assaults a woman should be castrated as death is just giving them a quick way out, it's better to have them live the rest of their lives knowing they can never have sex again.**

**But that's just my opinion.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_,'

"**Communications**"

Freedom, Justice and Wing-Zero.

_Previously._

'_I swear you'll pay for this humiliation pilot of Wing-Zero,' Azrael thought. "Very well recall our forces, full retreat,"_

_30 Minutes later._

_Kaguya._

"_Excellent work Heero. You gave us the time we needed to load most of our M1s in the Kusanagi and attach boosters to the Archangel. Right now we're in final preparations to destroy our mass driver," Lord Uzumi informed._

"_**I don't think that'll be necessary. The Earth Forces will be centralising their forces in space to attack the Plants, so they won't have time to worry about Orb. But just to be on the safe side you should start rebuilding Orb's forces once we've launched**__," Heero advised landing with the Freedom and Justice next to the Buster and Archangel._

_And now the Continuation._

It was a sad day to return to space. Despite Heero's advice Lord Uzumi detonated Orb's mass driver minutes after the Archangel and Kusanagi launched into space. Everyone could hear Cagalli's cries as Heero confirmed her father was in the mass driver facility when it exploded. After completing the docking sequence with its two other hull components the Kusanagi retrieved its M1s while Heero kept guard in Wing-Zero, the Freedom and Justice boarded the Orb ship to try and comfort Cagalli. The last thing Lord Uzumi had left his daughter before they parted in the launching bay, was a picture of a woman holding two babies a boy and girl, with a man holding a third infant another boy. On the back of the photograph were the names Kira, Cagalli and Shawn. If what was written was true it meant that Cagalli had two brothers, one who was piloting the stolen X-10A Freedom and the other who was either dead or missing.

"**Cagalli, it's Kira and Athrun. Can we come in**?" Kira asked from outside her room.

Floating over to the door controls Cagalli unlocked it letting the boys in, keeping her eyes off Kira as she was too confused to look at him directly.

"How're you holding up Cagalli?" Athrun asked taking her hand.

"I'm alright. It's just with watching my homeland being burned by war and my father sacrificing himself, I just feel really warn out," she replied leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I know how you feel, when I watched the destruction of Junius 7, I hoped for a long time that my mother had somehow left before it was destroyed. But I soon realised that I wouldn't be seeing her again and that feeling of deep loss never goes away, it just gets easier to bear," Athrun consoled.

"There's something else it's there?" Kira asked, noticing her right hand hiding in her jacket pocket.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," Cagalli said heading for the door.

Kusanagi Bridge.

Now that they were in space, the question was where to go. With the Earth Forces and the Plants trying to destroy each other, the Archangel and Kusanagi didn't have many options to consider. Mu had actually questioned whether or not Athrun and Dearka could fight against ZAFT seeing how the Freedom and Wing-Zero were two of the biggest targets of both sides.

"So, can we count on you to fight with us or not?" Mu asked, glaring hard at Athrun.

Over on a vid screen, Heero watched patiently for his turn to speak up.

"After the things I've seen in the Plants and throughout the war, I've come to realise that both sides just want to annihilate each other. My father's pushing the Plants to wipe out every last natural and the Earth Forces are the same. But that's not what I want, I don't care that Cagalli's a natural and I'm a coordinator, I love her and that's all that matters to me. I won't let my father's insane ambitions be the cause of her death," Athrun stated defiantly clenching his hands into tight fists.

"Hey, Heero. I think you lovely dovey feelings are contagious," Mu chuckled, earning a slap on the back of his head from Murrue.

"Idiot," She mumbled, smirking inwardly at the butt kissing he'd have to do to get in bed with her tonight. "So any ideas on where we can run and hide?"

"**We'd better pick a place soon. I want to get to the Plants and pick up my girlfriend before Zala finds her**," Heero said, landing Zero just below the Kusanagi's bridge.

"I recommend we head for the L4 colony group. I've read a report about a group of suspicious people holed up there a while ago but there are still a few working colonies in that area," Athrun suggested.

"**It's worth a shot. Zero hasn't picked up anything that could indicate ZAFT or the Earth Forces patrolling the region**," Heero informed.

"Well then if everyone's in agreement, the Archangel and Kusanagi will head for the L4 colony group immediately," Murrue said, heading for the elevator.

"Hey Athrun, did you see where Cagalli went?" Kira asked staying behind to wait for the next lift.

"No, I lost sight of her when we left her quarters," Athrun answered, looking at a random spot on the wall. "Heero, can Zero detect where she is?"

"**Just leave her be for now, Athrun. She'll come to you in her own time**," Heero answered. "**Just get over to the Archangel, I need to get back to the Plants soon**,"

"There's no need for us to hurry. I was wanting to speak to my father but he'd probably go spouting on about how naturals are own enemy and how it's the only reason we're fighting this war," Athrun said.

"**In case you've been living in an alternant reality Athrun, you should know that's exactly what he's been babbling about. Now if you'll excuse me I need to rescue my pink haired goddess**," Heero replied transforming Zero into mobile armour mode and jetting off to the plants.

"I hope he rescues Lacus, cause if she's dead then we're all dead," Kira said sombrely.

Plants.

Location: Unknown.

(A/N: you know where they are, I'm just saying it's an unknown location.)

DaCosta had just returned from gathering intelligence on the war, thankful everyone was still alive including Lacus who had been moping for the last two days. She did her best to coordinate the small resistance but her mind always went back to Heero's strong arms wrapped around her naked body. Her only comfort was Aisha who was now like her big sister, she always made sure Lacus ate properly so when Heero came back wouldn't be skin and bones. Today she was looking through all the pictures Heero had taken of them together on her laptop while Aisha combed out her long silken pink hair.

"Miss Lacus, if you're feeling up to it I've got the latest information on the war," DaCosta informed, taking off his coat.

"I could use the distraction," Lacus said half-heartedly, leaving the laptop on an image on a surprised Heero as he had just gotten out of the shower.

"The Earth Forces were able to recapture their Victoria base using their new Mobilesuits, since then they've been increasing the number of troops and supplies being sent to the moon. The theory is that they intend to attack sometime in the near future," DaCosta informed, reading from a printed report he 'acquired' from the intelligence department. "They did however attack Orb, as to use their mass driver for the same reasons but they were driven back, mainly by Wing-Zero,"

"Heero's been busy I see," Aisha pipped in, finished combing Lacus' hair.

"Is there anything else about Heero?" Lacus asked, crawling closer to DaCosta.

"Only that he fought against a new type of Mobilesuit ZAFT captured at Alaska that was manufactured with Gundanium alloy. According to the report submitted by Commander Le Creuset this new machine the Helsion has the same cockpit system as Wing-Zero," DaCosta answered, handing the report to Lacus.

"This must have happened when we were on the Archangel. Someone probably stole the formula for Gundanium and taken one of the Zero System control cards," Lacus surmised, reading over the documents.

"As for us, Commander Waltfeld has recommended we leave sooner than we planned. He says Chairman Zala has increased the amount of troops looking for you and your father. And we shouldn't wait for Heero to return," DaCosta suggested.

"But if we leave now Heero might not be able to find us. You know what will happen to the Plants and Earth if Lacus is killed by ZAFT," Aisha reminded.

"That's why the Commander thought we should go by Jachin Due when we escape. He knows it's risky but he thinks Wing-Zero is already on its way and Heero already knows the specifications of the Eternal. But if we don't leave soon we will fail our primary objective, to keep Lacus from harm," DaCosta argued.

"I agree with Mr. DaCosta, we should leave immediately," Lacus said, getting to her feet. "Heero's on his way right now and it would be better to meet up with him than to wait for him to return to the Plants. If we go by Jachin Due we'll have to get by the ZAFT forces stationed there, and we'll be alerting Heero that we've left the Plants. That way he can come to my rescue,"

"You're putting yourself in danger just so you can be rescued?" DaCosta asked in confusion. "What if Heero doesn't make it in time?"

"I have faith that he will," Lacus whispered, packing her special outfit.

Earth Forces Mobilesuit Carrier Plane.

En route to Victoria Base.

Same Time.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Azrael? You seem upset about something," Captain Sutherland asked, as the carrier began its decent.

"Upset isn't the right word to describe how I feel at this moment. More like royally pissed off and humiliated!" Azrael growled, glaring at Sutherland. "It should have been easy for us to occupy Orb and their mass driver, but instead we got our asses handed to us on a silver platter! And all because of Wing-Zero and those other two machines!"

"You were luck to be able to tell me this if you went up against Wing-Zero," Sutherland said, feeling the jolt as the carrier touched down. "It is by far the most powerful Mobilesuit inexistence,"

"Just because it's powerful doesn't mean it's not invincible, we just have to overpower it! But because of those other two machines the Calamity, Raider and Forbidden can't get the job done!" Azrael hissed.

"You're forgetting the machine we had developed using the Gundanium alloy formula. It could have been used against Wing-Zero if ZAFT hadn't attacked Joshua when they did, forcing us to destroy the base and the Helsion with it," Sutherland replied. "We even had a pilot especially picked out for it,"

"It wasn't destroyed at Alaska, it fought against Wing-Zero at Orb and held its own for while," Azrael explained, a blank expression on his face. "The only reason it retreated that I can think of was it ran out of power,"

"Yes, it's unfortunately that we didn't get the reactor schematics for Wing-Zero. Then maybe we would have an effective weapon against those space monsters," Sutherland growled, tasting bile at the thought of losing the war to the coordinators. Stepping out of the carrier as the Calamity, Raider and Forbidden unloaded themselves.

"But don't forget we were the ones who let them flourish in numbers. However with the Extendeds, we should be able to eliminate every last one of them," Azrael chuckled evilly, as the three machines boarded a shuttle headed for space. "I'll go and take care of the problem, permanently,"

**Disclaimer: Ok so, the Archangel and Kusanagi have made it to space and Cagalli has discovered she has two brothers instead of just Kira. I'll be having Shawn discover the truth sometime during or after the Mendel colony incident. And I'd like some suggestions as to what Lacus' outfit is instead of her purple kimono, I personally was thinking a long sleeved leotard or something that shows off more leg, so I leave the choice open for suggestions. See you all in chapter 24.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: A Sailor Moon outfit? Sorry** **Phantom Knight, but I think not. If I did use that outfit it wouldn't have the skirt but thanks for suggesting it anyway. I was thinking about using Meer's outfit but what would she wear in Destiny? Heck I might even use Princess Leia's metal bikini from Return of the Jedi, with a few alterations like maybe adding a pair of elbow length gloves with a single finger loop. But you'll just have to wait and see which will happen within this chapter, just remember once I've chosen what Lacus will wear I'm not changing it.**

**Another quick thing. The mistreatment of women appals and sickens me. Such as women being sold into prostitution to pay off family debts, being used as playthings for other people's amusement, women being used as hostages, assaulted, raped, stalked, murdered and underage girls being sold off to men for money. Any man who sexually assaults a woman should be castrated as death is just giving them a quick way out, it's better to have them live the rest of their lives knowing they can never have sex again.**

**But that's just my opinion.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_,'

"**Communications**"

Freedom, Justice and Wing-Zero.

_Previously._

"_Just because it's powerful doesn't mean it's not invincible, we just have to overpower it! But because of those other two machines the Calamity, Raider and Forbidden can't get the job done!" Azrael hissed._

"_You're forgetting the machine we had developed using the Gundanium alloy formula. It could have been used against Wing-Zero if ZAFT hadn't attacked Joshua when they did, forcing us to destroy the base and the Helsion with it," Sutherland replied. "We even had a pilot especially picked out for it,"_

"_It wasn't destroyed at Alaska, it fought against Wing-Zero at Orb and held its own for while," Azrael explained, a blank expression on his face. "The only reason it retreated that I can think of was it ran out of power,"_

"_Yes, it's unfortunately that we didn't get the reactor schematics for Wing-Zero. Then maybe we would have an effective weapon against those space monsters," Sutherland growled, tasting bile at the thought of losing the war to the coordinators. Stepping out of the carrier as the Calamity, Raider and Forbidden unloaded themselves._

"_But don't forget we were the ones who let them flourish in numbers. However with the Extendeds, we should be able to eliminate every last one of them," Azrael chuckled evilly, as the three machines boarded a shuttle headed for space. "I'll go and take care of the problem, permanently,"_

_And now the Continuation._

Plants.

Vesalius.

Shawn's Quarters.

An Hour Later.

Immediately after arriving at the Plants Shawn was called away by Commander Le Creuset concerning the Helsion, and that was over an hour and a half ago, leaving Flay naked in his bed. Since she didn't feel like getting up her mind began to wonder back to the Archangel and everyone she had lied to, just for her personal revenge. After Shawn had taken her hostage at Alaska and since then become her protector her views on coordinators had changed. She no longer saw them as horrible creatures to be fear just because their genes were tampered with, which was still a little unsettling none the less. It was almost two hours later when Shawn returned, his emotionless mask dropping the second his door closed.

"So what did they want with you?" Flay asked, sitting up in the bed, allowing the sheet to expose her nude chest to him.

"They wanted to see if anyone else could pilot Helsion aside from me. But every pilot they tested came out with their minds torn apart by the Zero System. Part of me is glad, I can keep protecting you," Shawn replied, sitting tiredly on the bed. "Helsion keeps telling me we should join up with the Archangel and I think he's right. Something tells me Chairman Zala will only plunge the Plants and Earth into destruction,"

"That's exactly what will happen if Lacus dies, Heero will kill all humans natural or coordinator, until no one's left," Flay said, bringing his head to lie on her chest as she stretched out on the bed.

"I used to believe in nothing but my training. That killing naturals was all I was meant for, but finding you in Alaska and stealing the Helsion have shown all that to be a lie," Shawn seethed, silently cursing all he was taught. "I will not allow Chairman Zala's plans to succeed,"

"I know you won't," Flay whispered, snaking her hand beneath the front of his uniform.

"There's something else. When I saw the video footage for when the Freedom was stolen, I felt some king of familiarity towards the pilot. As if I know him from somewhere," Shawn said, snuggling against her chest.

"His name's Kira Yamato. He originally piloted the X105 Strike Gundam, he's also in love with Heero's sister Shinobu. I really want to apologise to him for I trying to take my revenge on him for my daddy's death, but it wasn't Kira's fault, it was Commander Le Creuset who killed my daddy," Flay sobbed, tightening her grip on Shawn.

"Then I swear to you, I'll avenge your father's death. Helsion and I will not rest until the commander is dead," Shawn replied defiantly, kissing the soft spongy orb of her breast.

"Thank you," she sighed, a few tears still present in her eyes.

"And it looks like out chance will be coming sooner than we hoped," Shawn said, his eyes taking on a yellow glow. "Headquarters' been put on alert, looks like someone's stealing a new type of ship, and they think it might be Lacus Clyne,"

"That must mean Heero's coming to save her, can you detect him?" Flay asked, whipping at her eyes.

"Helsion's picked up a faint echo, somewhere beyond one of our defence fortresses. Approaching fast, my guess is he'll arrive just in time to save her," he replied, his eyes returning to their normal silver colour. (A/N: Yes his eyes are silver in colour, and this is the first time I've mentioned his eye colour as well.) "What are you doing with my pants?"

"It's another way of saying thank you. Just lay back and enjoy," Flay whispered fiddling with his zipper.

Eternal.

1 Minute to Jachin Due Defence Line.

"Commander Waltfeld, how much longer before we reach Jachin Due?" Lacus asked, sitting in the Commander's seat.

"About one minute, let's just hope Wing-Zero gets here in time," Waltfeld replied. "Oh by the way, care to explain that outfit of yours. It's a little exposing don't you think?"

"Hopefully the enemy with think so too, that way they'll be too distracted to fight us. Besides I like wearing skimpy clothes for Heero," Lacus giggled.

"Heh, you and Aisha both. Adjust course, 10 to port!" Waltfeld commanded.

"Commander, we've got incoming Mobilesuits," DaCosta informed.

"Alright then, prepare main cannon, activate CIWS!" Waltfeld ordered.

"Commander Waltfeld, please open all the communications frequencies," Lacus requested.

"Right, DaCosta!"

"Yes, sir," DaCosta replied. "Frequencies open,"

"My name is Lacus Clyne. And the fact that Chairman Zala has ordered my voice to be silenced, is proof that he wishes to remove all obstacles in his path to eliminate all naturals," Lacus said, in her most sincere voice. "I have no wish to fight against you so I ask you to let our ship go in peace, and remember that our true enemies are those who base their decisions on racial views. We mustn't let ourselves be swayed by the words of someone who wishes to sacrifice our lives just to cause mass genocide,"

A long pause came over the ship, but it didn't last for long.

"Commander, we've got incoming missiles!"

"Oh well, it was silly to think we could change their minds so easily. Main cannon fire!" Waltfeld ordered.

Although it was designed to carry three of the most powerful Mobilesuits ever constructed, the Eternal was meant to be supported by another ship, as the Jachin Due's Ginn forces were quickly overwhelming the single vessel.

"We've got incoming missiles from astern! Too many to intercept!"

"Commander, large heat source detected! It's wiping out all the missiles to stern!" DaCosta informed as another blip appeared on his radar screen. "Mobilesuit detected! It's Wing-Zero!"

"Heero!" Lacus cried in relief.

(A/N: I should warn you that battle scenes will most likely be very short from here on.)

Switching on the Hyper-Jammers Heero was able to confuse the Ginn forces giving the Eternal enough time to escape. After they were out of Jachin Due's radar range Heero pulled Zero alongside the ship, deactivating the jammers once he was sure there weren't any other ships or Mobilesuits to intercept them. After checking the comm. frequencies for any obstacles along their current route Heero docked Wing-Zero, as Lacus had requested he come aboard, strange thing was she used a text message. Once Zero was docked and the maintenance team filled in on what to do he made his way to the locker room to change into his ZAFT uniform, which Lacus had stated that he looked very dashing in.

"Welcome onboard the Eternal my love," came Lacus' sultry voice from the door. "I've been waiting for you,"

Turning to give my reply, Heero's words became lodged in his throat and he could have sworn his jaw was at floor level. There was Lacus standing in the door wearing a brown and gold metallic bikini with the lower part being covered by two brown thin strips of fabric that went down to her ankles. Her legs were left bare and on her upper left arm was a bracelet resembling a two headed snake, as well as two bracelets on both her wrists and her hair was done up in a high ponytail. (A/N: Yes it's the princess Leia metal bikini. Hope you like. I just hope no one passes out.)

"Lacus, where the hell did you get that outfit?" Heero asked hoarsely, raking his eyes over her almost completely exposed body.

"Aisha and I made it. I wanted to show you how much I missed you but everything I previously thought of wasn't good enough," Lacus answered, doing a little twirl, showing off the brown g-string hidden from normal view. "It doesn't matter to me how little I wear because your opinion is the only one that really matters and I enjoy dressing in skimpy clothing if it's for you, Heero,"

"I've never had a problem with anything you wear because anything you put on is magnified by your own beauty. I'm just glad I got to you in time, you have no idea how much I've missed you," Heero whispered wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. "God, I love you so much,"

"I love you too Heero," Lacus whispered back, as they buried their noses in their necks, inhaling each other's distinct scents. "I was so lonely without you by my side,"

"Now that I'm back nothing will tear us apart, so why don't you show me the way to our quarters. I'm going to show you just how much I've missed touching you glorious body," Heero huskily replied, teasing her lips with his own.

"This way," Lacus said, looping a finger through his belt, pulling him along behind her.

Several hours and 12 orgasms later Lacus was almost struggling to catch her breath from the stellar work Heero's skilled hands, mouth and tongue had done on her. Returning to her quarters with Heero in tow, Lacus was thrown against the bulkhead as his lips crashed onto hers with overwhelming passion that had there been normal gravity her legs would have given out. All she could do was submit to his assault, which she was very much enjoying.

"Undress me," Heero instructed affectionately, nuzzling her neck with his nose.

With unsteady hands Lacus slowly peeled off each layer of uniform till he was wearing nothing but his birthday suit, and someone was happily standing at attention. Knowing he wanted to give her the most pleasure Lacus lowered herself in the minimal gravity to take his erection into her hot mouth making him groan in appreciation.

"Have you been practicing on someone Lacus?" Heero asked, fingering her silken pink hair.

"Just a dildo Miss Aisha uses," Lacus answered, releasing his member and gently stroking his balls. "Yours is the only penis that can enter my mouth,"

"Lucky me," Heero chuckled, his eyes rolling back and groaning when she sucked on the tip of his member. "Oh wow,"

After ten minutes of swabbing his member with her mouth and tongue Heero clenched his hand in her hair as he emptied himself with a loud groan, panting as she eagerly swallowed his seed.

"Now it's your turn to pleasure me," she whispered sweetly.

"Then I hope you're ready to suffer," Heero replied dangerously, crushing her mouth under his in a bruising kiss.

Within seconds Lacus' body went limp, moaning as his tongue wrestled hers into submission. Parting from her mouth Heero's lips assaulted her neck, biting, lucking and sucking at her skin making her mew happily while his hands ran up and down her back and stomach. Both sides of her neck were slightly red by the time her top was removed from her body, baring her breast which were gently kneaded by his strong hands. They were fortunate Heero had given Waltfeld the Hyper-Jammer technology, otherwise anyone stupid enough to attack the ship would have been on the wrong end of Zero's buster rifle.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is not to make love to you right now? All these weeks separated from you were the hardest punishment I've ever had to endure. Only fighting seems to dull the pain in my heart," Heero growled, engulfing her left breast with his mouth, sucking greedily like a newborn, releasing it after it was thoroughly ravished. "Your scent, your taste, your essence, your very spirit is like the most addictive drug," he continued, paying the same attention to her right breast. "You are my goddess and keeping you safe is my life, but right now my mission is to make you suffer in pleasure. No amount of begging will end it until I'm fully satisfied,"

Lacus knew he was more than capable of carrying out his threat, he was the pilot of the most dangerous Mobilesuit in existence and nothing stopped him from completing his missions. (A/N: He's a lot like the original Heero Yuy.). The remainder of her outfit was quickly discarded as Heero's mouth descended to down her stomach, giving the expanse of pale flesh the same treatment as her neck then down to her hairless crotch.

"Is this for me?" he asked in a dangerously sweet voice, smirking when she nodded shakily. "Hmm, you're already whimpering and it's only been ten minutes. How long will it be before I'm satisfied I wonder?"

"It doesn't matter, my body is yours to do with as you please. If I am meant to suffer in life then that suffering will be the pleasure from my submission," she replied, spreading her legs as far as they would go. "And I will bare as many children as you wish to sire, for as long as my body will allow,"

"Three kids at most," Heero said instantly, bringing his mouth to hover just over her glistening jewel. "But the only things I want to hear from your mouth are from my assault on your body,"

**Disclaimer: Ok, I know you're all mad at me for ending the chapter here, but I couldn't come up with a good enough lime. If anyone wants to write the lemons and limes you are more than welcome. I'm also sorry for the length of time between updates, I'm thinking up too many new fan fics to keep up with the ones I'm already writing. But I really love writing and people telling me they like my work, it makes me feel happy know people enjoy reading what I think up. So please leave a review telling me you like my writing and I'll get back to you with chapter 25.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Since you're probably getting tired of reading my mistreatment of women disclaimer, I'm leaving it out for now, not! A lot of sexual innuendos between all the couples and maybe even small lemons. Also I'm going to stop updating if I don't see my review count going over 130. But I guess this proves I'm not that good of a writer.**

**Another quick thing. The mistreatment of women appals and sickens me. Such as women being sold into prostitution to pay off family debts, being used as playthings for other people's amusement, women being used as hostages, assaulted, raped, stalked, murdered and underage girls being sold off to men for money. Any man who sexually assaults a woman should be castrated as death is just giving them a quick way out, it's better to have them live the rest of their lives knowing they can never have sex again.**

**But that's just my opinion.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_,'

"**Communications**"

Freedom, Justice and Wing-Zero.

_Previously._

_Lacus knew he was more than capable of carrying out his threat, he was the pilot of the most dangerous Mobilesuit in existence and nothing stopped him from completing his missions. (A/N: He's a lot like the original Heero Yuy.). The remainder of her outfit was quickly discarded as Heero's mouth descended to down her stomach, giving the expanse of pale flesh the same treatment as her neck then down to her hairless crotch._

"_Is this for me?" he asked in a dangerously sweet voice, smirking when she nodded shakily. "Hmm, you're already whimpering and it's only been ten minutes. How long will it be before I'm satisfied I wonder?"_

"_It doesn't matter, my body is yours to do with as you please. If I am meant to suffer in life then that suffering will be the pleasure from my submission," she replied, spreading her legs as far as they would go. "And I will bare as many children as you wish to sire, for as long as my body will allow,"_

"_Three kids at most," Heero said instantly, bringing his mouth to hover just over her glistening jewel. "But the only things I want to hear from your mouth are from my assault on your body,"_

_And now the Continuation._

Several hours later a still naked Lacus woke up to the feeling of something running through her hair. After Heero's torturous assault on her body she had somehow fallen asleep, waking up to find herself sprawled on their bed flat on her stomach. Slowly opening her eyes still feeling exhausted she saw her revealing metal bikini floating near the door with Heero's ZAFT uniform coat and pants, minus his boxers.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked tiredly, not wanting to move an inch.

"A few hours. Your last orgasm lasted for at least three minutes so it's no wonder you passed out," Heero answered, not pausing in his combing of her hair. "While you slept I wiped the sweat off your body so you wouldn't get cold. Then I spent the rest of the time watching you sleep until I decided to brush your hair. I really enjoyed it,"

"I dreamt about us. It was several years after the war, you and I were happily married. We had a house near the beach, it was quiet but it was perfect. Wing-Zero was still with us, protecting us. You and I were sitting in deck chairs under an umbrella, you were wearing nothing but a pair of board shorts while I was naked except for a bikini bottom, and in my arms was a beautiful baby girl, feeding from my breast," she paused to look over her shoulder at him. "You were watching us with a warm smile before you came over to me and nuzzled my neck, before you took my other breast in your mouth and had a feed of your own. After our little one was asleep you completely stripped me and made a suggestion about having another baby before you made sweet love to me under the sun,"

"Sounds wonderful. And I'm going to make sure that dream becomes reality. But first I'm going to end the war, marry you, then make sweet love to you for at least two full hours," he said, placing the brush down and running his hands up her legs, starting from her ankles. "And when I do get you pregnant, nothing will make me leave your side. You will look so beautiful with a baby belly, just expect massive pampering, even after our first baby is born,"

"I look forward to it," she whispered, closing her eyes to further enjoy his touch. "But I don't think I can handle another round of intense pleasure,"

"I never said intense pleasure, just planned on enjoying the feel of your skin under my touch after being apart for so long. I guess this will become our little ritual after these sessions," Heero whispered, his hands caressing the backs of her thighs, which had red blotches and teeth marks. "If we were dog demons, these marks would show everyone that you are my mate. That I was able to make you submit to me,"

"I will wear them proudly, but only a bite mark on my neck would show that we're mated. Maybe we should get marked," she suggested, sighing softly as his thumbs brushed over her reddened flesh. "Maybe matching tattoos?"

"Now that you mention it, the back of your neck is the perfect place for a pair of white wings, but my goddess doesn't need fake wings," he said, placing feather light kisses up her spine. "You are forever my pink haired goddess,"

"Oh I almost forgot, when do we arrive at the Mendel Colony?" she asked, not wanting him to stop the attention she was giving her.

"The Eternal docked about 20 minutes ago but I didn't have the heart to wake you," he replied, digging his teeth lightly into her neck. "I hope you can forgive me,"

"You're forgiven," she moaned, enjoying the way he licked where he'd bitten.

"I love you so much my goddess," he whispered, kissing the shell of her ear.

"And I love you my fearless warrior," she replied, her mind thinking up payback plan.

Same Time.

Overhead Observation Passageway.

"Captain Ramius, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Commander Andrew Waltfeld," Waltfeld said extending his hand. "And this is my lover Aisha,"

"It's a pleasure," Aisha added.

"I must say I'm not surprised to see you all here. Heero told me in private to expect help from you once we returned to space," Murrue replied shaking their hands. "Where are Heero and Lacus?"

"They've locked themselves in their quarters it seems. And I have no idea when they'll be coming out to join us," Aisha answered slyly.

"I always knew my brother was a pervert," Shinobu said, her back pressed against Kira's chest.

"You're one to talk Shinobu, you and Kira have been going at it on a daily basis. You scream loud enough to be heard in the mess hall," Cagalli quipped, her right hand half hidden beneath Athrun's pants, while his left was down her pants.

"And what about you and Athrun? Heero showed us the picture of you sleeping together in Orb. And I do seem to recall you having something dribbling down your neck after the two of you disappeared into a storage locker before I headed back to the Archangel," Kira quipped back snidely.

"This is just like those day time soap operas," Mu whispered to Murrue making her giggle at the kid's antics.

"Oh please! Like Shinobu hasn't given you a head job before!" Athrun shot back. "I'm surprised you haven't tried to kill me after discovering Cagalli's your sister.

"Hey, you want to sleep with my sister then go ahead. I got nothing against it as long as you keep her safe," Kira said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Of course he'll keep me safe, nothing's going to stop my red knight from protecting his princess," Cagalli replied, pressing herself tighter against Athrun.

"His fiery princess," Athrun corrected, squeezing her backside making her squeak bringing her into a bruising kiss which left her panting for air, dazed and partially limp in his arms.

"My quarters, now," she commanded huskily, clinging to his uniform for dear life.

"As you wish, princess," Athrun smirked, heading for the Kusanagi access port.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Shinobu?" Kira asked slyly, pushing his hips into her backside.

"Let's do it in the Freedom this time," she replied just as slyly, ignoring the stunned glances as they headed for the Archangel.

"Yep, Heero's lovey dovey feelings are definitely contagious," Mu chuckled, giving Murrue's rump a light smack. "Wouldn't you agree captain?"

"If you'll excuse us Commander Waltfeld, Mu and I have some things we need to discuss," Murrue said pulling Mu in the same direction as Kira and Shinobu, by his ear. "Come along Commander, you have a lot of desk work to catch up on,"

"Yes ma'am," Mu replied obediently, enjoying the dominate side of his captain.

"Hey cutie, do the Archangel and Kusanagi have Hyper-Jammers installed?" Waltfeld asked.

"The name's Miriallia not cutie. And yes both ships have Hyper-Jammers installed thanks to Shinobu. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm needed in the Archangel," Miriallia spat following the captain and commander at a far distance.

"Well I guess that means we have some time to spend in our quarters," Waltfeld whispered in Aisha's ear making her shiver, creating a damp spot between her legs of her formfitting bodysuit.

"Sound delicious," she purred, rubbing her thighs together as Waltfeld pulled her back to the Eternal.

"Perverts," Miriallia mumbled.

Archangel.

Captain's Quarters.

"I don't think I've every enjoyed desk work this much," Mu groaned, thrusting into Murrue's tight wet flower from behind, and placing a good solid smack to her shapely rear.

Murrue could only respond in muffled moans as Mu had once again stuffed a ball gag in her mouth and cuffed her hands behind her back, leaving her completely defenceless and at his will, just the way she liked it, of course she could have reversed their roles but being dominated was just as fun and Mu always managed to satisfy her. During their first time in Orb he was voracious and didn't give her time to recover from one orgasm before he began pounding her at the same intense pace, and she felt the results the next morning especially the doggie style he did on her in her quarters that same night. She was most likely to feel sore the next morning if he continued pounding her brains out like that, but even if she was, the feeling of sexual satisfaction from her lover's actions was worth it. Every so often he would give her backside a good smack that made her feel like she was his prisoner, she would have to wear non-lace panties if the slight stinging in her rump was any indication.

"Oh Murrue! I'm cumming!" with a final thrust Mu emptied himself inside her core right after her seventh orgasm ripped through her body. "You know if you got pregnant because of this, it would give me another reason to bring this war to a peaceful end,"

Despite having almost no strength in her thoroughly pounded body Murrue managed to look over her should at him in shock, she had never considered having a child while in the military but since Alaska she was beginning to think that retirement was in order after the war had ended. And now here she was bent over her desk completely naked save for her tank top pulled over her breasts with her skirt bunched at her waist and her panties hanging off an ankle, and Mu said he wanted to start a family with her. Her muffled moan could be heard as Mu pulled himself out of her core and redressed her in her panties so he could untie her without making a mess on the floor.

"I'm serious Murrue. When this war ends I want us to have a family together in Orb. I love you so much that I'm willing to put everything on the line to keep you safe, you mean everything to me Murrue," Mu said removing her gag and untying her hands.

"I know you are and I would love nothing more than to have your children Mu La Flaga. Just promise you won't do anything to get yourself killed, I couldn't bear to lose you," Murrue replied, wrapping her arms around his neck, inhaling the musky aroma of his sweat covered body.

"I can only make the same promise as everyone else who has a loved one to protect, though in Heero's case he has two loved ones to protect. I promise to do everything in my power to protect the Archangel from being destroyed. That's the promise of the man who can make the impossible possible," he smirked, unzipping her skirt to let if fall to the floor. "Now come to bed with me, we need our rest while we have it,"

"You're right. Who knows when the enemy will attack us again," she answered, pulling her tank top over her head while Mu slipped into his discarded boxer shorts. "It's a good thing we started early, I just want you to hold me for a while then we can go get something to eat and come back to bed,"

"I get the sense that Heero's lovey dovey feelings are having an effect on everyone, or maybe it's because of his connection with the Zero System. But whatever it is I'm glad it's happening," Mu replied, running the backs of his fingers up her sides. "I am so in love with you right now Murrue Ramius,"

"And I'm so in love with you, Mu La Flaga," Murrue whispered, deeply inhaling his scent. "I love this smell,"

"And here I thought it was my winning personality," Mu joked, getting a series of unladylike snorts from her nose along with uncontrolled giggling.

Archangel Hanger.

Freedom's Cockpit.

In the end all Kira and Shinobu did together was sit in the cockpit in their underwear just holding, touching and kissing each other as they knew Kira would need all his strength to fight. Or maybe it was because Shinobu just wanted to enjoy her boyfriend's touch like Heero and Lacus enjoyed each other, wanting to please his girlfriend Kira readily agreed and found himself creating a bond with Shinobu that making lover to her never could.

"Thanks for suggesting this," Shinobu sighed, as his mouth worked on her right shoulder. "Up till now I think we've been letting our hormones take control. Sex is fun and all but this feels so much more intimate,"

"Have you exposed yourself to the Zero System?" Kira asked softly in her ear, making her shiver.

"No, it's just that we used your safe return from battle as an excuse. I was always worried you wouldn't return to me but I know Lacus never doubted Heero for a minute. And I think that's because they took the time to develop a deep lasting bond, not to say that sex with you wasn't amazing, I just think it was pent up tension from the battles and our separation," she answered, resting her head on top of his.

"I think you're right, I was fighting way too hard out there. I kept thinking that if I didn't try hard enough that I wouldn't come back at all. But now I know better, with Heero, Athrun, Cagalli, Mu, Murrue and everyone else backing us up, I know I will make it through this war. And I'll have you by my side every step of the way," Kira replied, nuzzling against her bra covered breasts. "You are my light in the darkness and I am your shield and sword,"

"You're starting to sound like Heero you know," she said, getting muffled chuckles from him. "Let's get something to eat then go to bed,"

"Ok, but put don't button your top up completely. I like when I little skin's showing," he requested reaching around for his pants.

"Anything for you my shield and sword," she replied, already sliding into her skirt.

With Athrun and Cagalli.

The second the door to Cagalli's quarters was closed and locked she ordered Athrun to strip and lie on her bed, she had to rub her thighs together as each piece of clothing was discarded from his body made her hotter. When he was finally stark naked with his iron rod standing like a flagpole she nearly pounced on him with heated impatience and started slowly licking and kissing his body, enjoying the way he hissed and moaned at her ministrations. Normally she would have produced a box of condoms as it was to be her first time, but despite the risk of getting pregnant she wanted the natural feeling of his member moving within her body and to feel his hot seed shooting into her belly.

"Cagalli, it's not fair that I'm naked while you're fully dressed," Athrun moaned, his eyes rolling back as she gently stroked his erection.

"You're right, how selfish of me," she purred, slipping off the bed to step out of her clothes. "Athrun, I want you to know this is my first time. I know we should wait until we're married to make love but we don't know what will happen while the world is at war. And if we die I at least want to know what it feels like to have given you my virginity as well as my love,"

"Cagalli, I swear to you, neither of us are going to die in this war. But if my fiery princess wants to make love, then who am I to deny her," Athrun said softly, moving off the bed to embrace his blushing princess. "I will fight to end this war so that we can live together in peace,"

"No more talk, just make love to me now my red knight," Cagalli whispered, tears of happiness running down her cheeks.

The Next Morning.

Location Unknown.

Dominion Bridge.

"So Miss Captain, how long before we reach our destination?"

Natarle cringed slightly at the casual voice of Muruta Azrael just as she had finished going over the personnel reports of the three new Gundam pilots. The minute the man had stepped onto the bridge he had acted like he could get anything he wanted just because he was the leader of Blue Cosmos. He even had the audacity to black mail her into sleeping with him and because of his attentions last night she woke up sore and had to hobble to the showers. Normally she would have reported this but with the influence he had within the Earth Forces, the top brass would believe she went willingly into his bed.

"At least three hours, but I am wondering what makes you think those three machines you want are even out there. They could be hiding in the debris belt," Natarle objected.

"If they weren't at L4 then ZAFT wouldn't be sending three Nazca class ships to the same area," Azrael explained reaching between her legs, despite her protests.

"Captain, it looks like those three Nazcas are increasing speed. Estimated time to L4 three hours, but we'll still beat them by 30 minutes,"

"Very well, maintain course. We'll only increase speed if they do," Natarle replied, glad Azrael had taken his hand away.

**Disclaimer: Well it's taken me awhile to update and I haven't made much progress as you can see. I will try and get into a battle in the next chapter but don't hold your breath I've got five other fan fics to write. Now I know what it's like for gunman. Anyway leave a review and I'll try to post the next chapter sooner (more like later).**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Ok I'll try and tone down the mushy stuff till after the war ends but no promises, there is still Flay and Shawn. As for how Azrael gets his hands on the N-Jammer specs, I haven't figured that part out yet. Oh and I should have put Siegel Clyne's death in earlier but it would have ruined the mood from the last few chapters, so I changed the way he died, I should warn you it's not pretty.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_,'

"**Communications**"

Freedom, Justice and Wing-Zero.

_Previously._

"_At least three hours, but I am wondering what makes you think those three machines you want are even out there. They could be hiding in the debris belt," Natarle objected._

"_If they weren't at L4 then ZAFT wouldn't be sending three Nazca class ships to the same area," Azrael explained reaching between her legs, despite her protests._

"_Captain, it looks like those three Nazcas are increasing speed. Estimated time to L4 three hours, but we'll still beat them by 30 minutes,"_

"_Very well, maintain course. We'll only increase speed if they do," Natarle replied, glad Azrael had taken his hand away._

_And now the Continuation._

Location Unknown.

Vesalius Bridge.

"An Earth Forces ship you say? And it's heading for the Mendel Colony as well?" Le Creuset asked, sitting in his usual seat on the bridge.

"Yes sir, Helsion detected it a few minutes ago and I thought I should inform you," Shawn answered, standing at attention.

"And how is it pilot Regal, that your machine can detect it before the ship's sensors?" Captain Ades, swivelling around in his chair.

"As you know Captain, the cockpit system in the Helsion can interface with the ship increasing it radar range considerably. For some reason I can't explain my machine thought to inform myself only instead of relaying the information to the bridge," Shawn explained, getting a doubtful look from the captain. "Also it is my belief the Earth Forces are intending to retrieve the Freedom and Justice before we can recapture them and possibly to destroy Wing-Zero. It is my recommendation that we delay them by at least two hours,"

"If we did that then they would discover us, have you and your machine taken that into consideration?" Ades demanded.

"That is why I am volunteering to go alone while the Vesalius, Heusinger and Helderton take a different route," Shawn said, hiding the real reason for his suggestion.

"Very well, we'll follow your recommendation pilot Regal. Give the helm your course adjustment then proceed to delay the Earth Forces. I just hope you and the Helsion are able to make it back in one piece," Le Creuset authorised, a smirk creeping onto his lips.

"Thank you sir," Shawn replied, floating over to the helm.

Kusanagi Bridge.

Same Time.

"Well this is a surprise. We didn't expect you two lovebirds to be seen unless there was a battle," Mu smirked, getting whacked on the back of his head by Murrue.

"You can be so childish at times," Murrue sighed, pretending to be vexed at her boyfriend's antics.

"Uh Lacus, what are you wearing?" Athrun asked, having never seen Lacus displaying so much skin.

Everyone on the bridge was unable to keep their jaws from detaching from their faces when Heero and Lacus floated through the door, though it wasn't the couple together that had their complete attention. It was the brown and gold outfit that exposed everything except the parts of her body that defined her as a woman that had the male crewmen gawking at the pink haired angel and the women envious of Lacus' flawless skin. If you didn't count the multiple red marks on her legs, shoulders and neck.

"I realise this isn't something I would normally wear, but I don't feel the need to be embarrassed in front of my friends in skimpy clothing. I am not a slut or a whore, as I dress this way for Heero only, but if I am making you uncomfortable I could go change into something a bit more conservative," Lacus replied, having no intention of changing either way.

"We're not uncomfortable Lacus, it's just unexpected to see you in something so revealing," Cagalli reassured, unzipping her jacket so her tight tank red top was showing. "Doesn't matter what you wear as long as you're comfortable,"

"Thank you Cagalli, but you shouldn't wear white after your first time unless you want people noticing the blood between your legs," Heero said, keeping a hand on Lacus' bare waist.

"And I thought I was the only one who noticed," Mu mumbled.

"We uh, didn't have time to shower before this meeting so we came straight here after visiting the mess hall (Cafeteria)," Cagalli stammered nervously, pink staining her and Athrun's cheeks.

"Oh man, that's sick, I didn't think Zala could get any more depraved," Heero mumbled, clenching his free hand in a fist so tight his knuckles were turning white.

"What's my father done this time?" Athrun asked, immediately wishing he hadn't asked when an image of Lacus' father appeared on one of the large bridge screens.

"Father," Lacus chocked at the image of her father's dead body.

It was more grotesque than anything Heero had seen. Siegel Clyne's body was crucified on the front of a Ginn, his body covered in multiple lacerations and carved into his chest was the word 'Traitor'.

"DADDY!" Lacus' high pitched scream filled the bridge, tears running down her face in streams as Heero pulled her tightly against him. Her hands clinging desperately to his shirt in a vice grip as she cried into his shoulder. Everyone on the bridge was silent, not saying a word even when her father's image disappeared, some of the women were also crying.

"Lacus! I swear to you! I will use all of my power to see that Zala pays for what he's taken from you! Zero and I will not rest until he is brought to justice!" Heero hissed, almost crushing Lacus against his body. "Nothing will stop us!"

Lacus continued to cry for a good hour before she was reduced to chocked sobs, Heero had taken her off the bridge to the infirmary to get a sedative to help her calm down, even just a little. She was so distraught she immediately fell asleep so Heero took her back to their quarters on the Eternal after asking Athrun, Cagalli, Kira and Shinobu to look after her while he when to the Plants to retrieve her father's body. Kira and Athrun offered to join him but if ZAFT or the Earth Forces showed up their fighting strength would be seriously hampered with just the M1s, Buster and Strike.

"Sorry guys, but I have to go alone. We haven't had time to install the Hyper-Jammers in the Freedom or Justice. And I'm not going to give Zala the opportunity to desecrate the body of my father-in-law," Heero said, changing into his flight-suit. "Besides, I'm placing Lacus in your care until I get back, so try and not let the Eternal be destroyed,"

"I dunno, we will be kinda busy guarding the Shinobu and Cagalli," Kira replied, seeing the glare Heero gave him almost had him losing bowel control. "But I'm sure we can guard all three,"

"I'm gonna borrow one of the Freedom's spare rifles, so have someone aiming the buster rifle at the harbour's exit at all times until I get back. I'll preset it to its widest dispersion so shoot anything that isn't one of our allies," Heero instructed, putting his helmet on as the airlock closed.

Alarms blared in the Eternal's hanger as the crew hurried to get Wing-Zero ready for launch and magnetically attach a spare beam rifle to the shield while the buster rifle was removed and handed it over to an Astray waiting at the bow. The lower deck opened up and mechanical arms lifted out to attach themselves to the Gundam as it transformed to its mobile armour mode and moved it to the catapult.

"Heero Yuy, Wing-Zero taking off!"

Location: Plants.

Three Hours Later.

'_Hmm, Helsion's fighting the Earth Forces by itself. If he retreated now I'd still make it back with half an hour to spare before they attack. It's obvious we can detect each other's movements through the Zero-System so he should know when I leave, first I have to complete this mission_,' Heero thought, flying Wing-Zero through the connecting airlocks to the main structure.

Zala had obviously been expecting them to show up as there were media crews swarming around the GINN Siegel Clyne was crucified to, with 6 another GINNs surrounding the area. The media would clear out easily enough and the GINNs only have standard rifles and as long as the Hyper-Jammers were still active no one could electronically identify Wing-Zero. Not know how much time before Siegel died from his wounds Heero went for the direct approach, transforming Zero just before reaching the ground he slammed into the GINN then into a building making sure not to crush his father-in-law. With only standard rifles Zero would hardly take that any damage so acting quickly Heero left the safety of the cockpit, freed Siegel from his crucifixion, got back in the cockpit with his dying passenger and hightailed it out of there as fast as Zero's thrusters could take it.

Helsion's Cockpit.

'_Good, Wing-Zero's left the Plants. It'll take him three hours to get back to the Eternal, leaving them with an hour before the Earth Forces arrive. Our forces will arrive two minutes later_," Shawn paused, thinking of Flay. '_Better get back fast and see if she's ok_,'

**Disclaimer: Ok I'm sorry for the lateness of this update but I've have massive writers block and that's the reason this chapter is so short. I'll try and make the next chapter a bit longer but no promises. Oh and if anyone's read Lacus and the Lord of the West please check out the poll on my profile. Thank you and leave a review on your way out.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: This chapter will have character death and you all probably know who dies, but seriously I was almost crying when I wrote this, it's just so emotional I surprise myself sometimes. If a battle happens in this chapter I'll try to lengthen it out, but other than that I hope you enjoy chapter 27 and I'm sorry for updating so late but I've had difficulties with my other fan fics.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_,'

"**Communications**"

Freedom, Justice and Wing-Zero.

_Previously._

'_Hmm, Helsion's fighting the Earth Forces by itself. If he retreated now I'd still make it back with half an hour to spare before they attack. It's obvious we can detect each other's movements through the Zero-System so he should know when I leave, first I have to complete this mission,' Heero thought, flying Wing-Zero through the connecting airlocks to the main structure._

_Zala had obviously been expecting them to show up as there were media crews swarming around the GINN Siegel Clyne was crucified to, with 6 another GINNs surrounding the area. The media would clear out easily enough and the GINNs only have standard rifles and as long as the Hyper-Jammers were still active no one could electronically identify Wing-Zero. Not know how much time before Siegel died from his wounds Heero went for the direct approach, transforming Zero just before reaching the ground he slammed into the GINN then into a building making sure not to crush his father-in-law. With only standard rifles Zero would hardly take that any damage so acting quickly Heero left the safety of the cockpit, freed Siegel from his crucifixion, got back in the cockpit with his dying passenger and hightailed it out of there as fast as Zero's thrusters could take it._

_Helsion's Cockpit._

'_Good, Wing-Zero's left the Plants. It'll take him three hours to get back to the Eternal, leaving them with an hour before the Earth Forces arrive. Our forces will arrive two minutes later," Shawn paused, thinking of Flay. 'Better get back fast and see if she's ok,'_

_And now the Continuation._

Mendel Colony.

Archangel Bridge.

Three Hours Later.

"Captain, a contact just appeared on radar, it's Wing-Zero and he's coming in fast," Sai said from his console. "Incoming transmission,"

"**Archangel this is Heero, have an emergency medical team standing by, my ETA is 2 minutes. And someone bring Lacus over, she'll want to say good bye to her father**," Heero instructed as Murrue grabbed the phone from her arm rest, instructing the deck crew to get the emergency nets ready and alerting sickbay.

Heero only had a few second to use Zero's main jets to slow down before he had to rely on the emergency crash nets to bring him to a halt, then came the longest wait as he waited for the hanger to re-pressurise. Once the green light was given Heero carefully extracted himself and Siegel Clyne from the cockpit, handing him over to the waiting medics who quickly rushed to the infirmary. He had a pretty good guess that Siegel's injuries were life threatening and Zero had confirmed it, he knew Lacus would never seek revenge but she would be distraught for a while. That meant everyone would have to work hard not to get killed, the loss of more of her friends would cause her heart to shatter beyond recovery which would undoubtedly mean the end of any hope for peace. By the time Lacus arrived on the Archangel the medical staff had done all they could to stabilize her father but all they could do was make his last minutes alive comfortable.

"Heero, is my father going to be ok?" Lacus asked still dressed in her metal bikini, with Heero standing outside the infirmary.

"Lacus, I'm so sorry. If I had been able to get there sooner...," Heero trailed off, unable to say the rest.

"No," Lacus gasped, rushing inside to see her father lying on a bed hooked up to an IV and heart monitor. "Daddy!"

"Lacus?" Siegel asked weakly, smiling up at his distraught daughter. "My sweet beautiful Lacus, I'm so relieved to see you're alright,"

"Heero was lying wasn't he daddy? You're going to be just fine aren't you?" she sobbed, taking his hand tightly in hers.

"I'm sorry Lacus. There's nothing that can be done for me. It's my time to pass on, I'm just glad I could see you one last time," Siegel said, using his waning strength to kiss his daughter's cheek.

"Daddy please, you have to stay with me. I still you need to give me away at the wedding," Lacus begged, her tears falling in streams. "Please you're all I have left,"

"You know that's not true, my precious daughter. You have every one of your friends with you, and you have your future husband Heero, who all love you very much. I am honoured to have them watching over you in my place. You have been my little bundle of joy ever since you came into my life as well as your mother's, my only regret is that she is not alive to see the wonderful young woman her baby princess has grown into," Siegel's eyes slowly closed as he took his final breath. "I..., will always..., love....., you...........,"

"DADDY!"

The only sounds in the infirmary were the flat line tone from the heart monitor and Lacus' sobbing. Gingerly Heero came over and shut off the monitor, not know whether to stay and provide some small comfort for his girlfriend or leave the infirmary. Zero however gave him his answer.

"Lacus, the Earth Forces are on their way," Heero said, placing a hand on her shaking shoulder. "I want to stay but our chances of living through this will decrease if I don't go and fight. I promise I will protect you and everyone else who hopes for peace, I'm sorry I couldn't rescue your father on time so I don't expect you to forgive me. But I have to go,"

If Lacus had heard him she gave no indication as she continued to cry while the medical staff prepared for more casualties.

1800 from Mendel Colony.

Dominion Bridge.

"I still can't believe that one machine delayed us by 3 and half hours! Its pilot was making fools out of us!" Azrael complained, although no one was paying any attention to his temper tantrum.

"I don't mean to sound disrespectful but weren't you the one who ordered the Helsion's construction?" Natarle asked, not bothering to look at the terrorist leader.

"That machine wouldn't be so powerful without your help Badgiruel! You helped by obtaining the formula for Gundanium alloy, and don't you dare tell me you were under orders! I'm in a very precarious position as leader of Blue Cosmos, if I appear weak then other people won't take me seriously and those wretched coordinators will still be around to plague our existence!" Azrael shouted, scaring the bridge crew. "Your fortunate to be a competent captain otherwise I'd have your head. So next time we face that machine I want it destroyed, is that clear captain?"

"Yes sir," Natarle replied dejectedly.

"Captain! We're detecting a heat source approaching us from the colony up ahead, thermal pattern confirms it to be Wing-Zero!"

"Alright then, all hands level 1 battle stations! Activate Gottfrieds, Valliants and Igelstellungs! Arm all missile tubes with Korinthos! Prepare to launch all Mobilesuits, target Wing-Zero! And keep an eye out for the other ships," Natarle ordered, alarms blaring throughout the ship.

"Captain! Another heat source detected at the colony's harbour exit, confirming it as the Archangel! Wait, Wing-Zero's stopped advancing, it's just sitting there,"

"What's that pilot up to I wonder?" Azrael asked, rubbing his chin.

"This is Captain Natarle Badgiruel of the Earth Forces assault ship Dominion, Archangel do you read me?" Natarle asked, speaking into her armrest phone.

"**This is Murrue Ramius, it's good to see you've been given a command of your own, though it's hardly a surprise**," Murrue said, her image appearing on the forward screen.

"Captain Ramius, I feel you should know that the Archangel has been declared an enemy ship due to your dereliction of duty at Alaska. However I am giving you this opportunity to surrender and rejoin the military. I don't have much influence but I'll do my best to protect you and the crew, provided you hand over Wing-Zero and the two other machines that fought against the Earth Forces at Orb," Natarle stipulated.

"**And what do you think of this deal, Heero**?" Murrue asked.

"**I'm not part of the military so I don't have to worry about charges placed against me. But then again surrendering to the military who willing sent troops to die in Alaska just to win a battle isn't something I care to do. You can make all the promises you want Badgiruel, the people at the top will just find a way to make us disappear. Don't you think I know what will happen to Lacus if she's taken prisoner? Tortured for information and used as a sex toy for degenerate soldiers, she just lost her father, I won't allow her to suffer any more heartache**!" Heero shouted, aiming the buster rifle at the Dominion. "**Come at me with everything you've got Badgiruel, there's no way I'll be defeated by the likes of you**!"

"Well said, Heero Yuy. But words alone will never win a war. The simple truth is that in war you have enemies and when you have enemies you shoot them," Azrael said condescendingly. "You hear him captain, launch everything we've got at him, if he won't surrender we'll just have to destroy him,"

"Director Azrael?"

"**Azrael? The leader of Blue Cosmos? At least now I know why the Earth Forces are still after us. Azrael, you'll never get your hands on Wing-Zero, the Freedom or the Justice. We all have someone we want to protect so dying isn't an option for us at the moment, not even your three psycho pilots can take us down**," Heero chuckled, lowering the buster rifle, turning Zero's back to face the Dominion. "**Take a free shot if you want, I won't even fight back for the first five minutes. Wing-Zero out**,"

"Well now, with that kind of proposal I'd be a fool not to accept," Azrael murmured sadistically.

"Director Azrael, you can't be seriously be expecting our machines to take down Wing-Zero in five minutes? Remember he did destroy the Tallgeese and Epyon singlehandedly as well as infiltrate the Luna base preventing us from manufacturing Gundanium alloy," Natarle objected. "I strongly recommend we withdraw and call for reinforcements,"

"Wing-Zero is still just one Mobilesuit, we simply need to overwhelm it. With support fire from the Dominion we can destroy it. And who cares that we can't manufacture Gundanium alloy, it would have taken us years to make enough for all our forces but I'm not willing to wait that long. Right now this discussion is over," Azrael said, pressing a button on his armrest. "Calamity, Forbidden and Raider launch! Target Wing-Zero and don't worry he won't be fighting back, as long as you can defeat him within five minutes,"

"**Five minutes? We'll take him down in 3**," Shani sneered.

"**Yeah, we own him for making fools of us at Orb**," Clotho added.

"**But you still want those other two machines intact, don't you boss**?" Orga asked, as the Calamity was moved to the catapult.

"That would be very beneficial to you and to me as well. So make sure you finish off Wing-Zero quickly," Azrael instructed.

Wing-Zero's Cockpit.

"**Have you gone insane Heero? You'll be dead in five minutes if you take on those three machines by yourself**!" Shinobu shouted, as the Dominion's launch doors opened.

"Just keep the rest of our Mobilesuits to guard the Archangel and Eternal. The M1s can defend the Kusanagi. And before you say anything sis, I'm not doing this to prove something, I need to protect you and Lacus," Heero replied, gripping the control sticks tightly. "Everything precious to me is on the Archangel, so I can't afford to be defeated. Besides you know Wing-Zero's capabilities as much as I do, so who would you bet on?"

"**I'd bet on you and Wing-Zero any day of the week. Show them what that machine can really do**," Shinobu said, as Zero's alarms went off signalling incoming Mobilesuits.

"And here come the cockroaches!" Heero cheered, kicking Zero's jets into action, barely avoiding a salvo from the Calamity's shoulder cannons.

"**I'll show you who's a cockroach, bastard**!" Clotho shouted, firing the Raider's mace at Zero's head and missing.

Archangel Bridge.

"**Captain Ramius, please let us launch**," Athrun requested, sitting in the Justice. "**We have to help Wing-Zero**,"

"**No Athrun, our job is to protect the Archangel and Lacus. With Heero fighting those 3 machines the Dominion only has Strike Daggers, against this ship only Dearka and the Commander would need to launch. Anyway if Shinobu says Heero can handle himself then I won't argue, so unless she says otherwise we're not going anywhere**," Kira said, sitting in the Freedom.

"**I'm flattered you think so highly of us kid**," Mu smirked from the Strike.

"Captain, the Dominion's targeting Wing-Zero!" Sai exclaimed.

"Back him up," Murrue commanded, reaching for the phone on her chair.

"Captain if you try to help Heero will open fire on the Archangel," Shinobu retorted, grabbing Murrue's arm.

"Shinobu?"

"Just wait 4 more minutes, he doesn't need our help," Shinobu replied, releasing her grip on the captain's arm. "No matter what happens we can't interfere. Sai has the Dominion launched its Strike Daggers?"

"Uh, yes, they've launched their Mobilesuits but they're going after the Kusanagi," Sai answered.

"Then have Mu and Dearka launch to assist the Kusanagi and their M1s, Kira and Athrun can stay behind to protect the Archangel," Shinobu said keeping her eyes off the battle. "If this ship goes down humanity will be annihilated,"

"Very well, Miriallia, have the Commander and Dearka launch to assist the Kusanagi. The Archangel will remain here with the Freedom and Justice," Murrue ordered, the crew instantly responding.

**Disclaimer: Oh look at that another cliff-hanger. Anyway sorry for the delay, I'm just having trouble keeping things mostly within the original story line. I'm not sure when Shawn and Flay will appear but I was thinking when Le Creuset plans to give the EF the N-Jammer canceller data, or he has someone other than Flay deliver the key. So leave a review and I'll get back to you with the next chapter when I can, bye.**


	28. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Ok this chapter should have Shawn and Flay joining up with the Archangel and the other ships, as for how Le Creuset gets the N-Jammer Canceller tech to the EF, I have something planned you probably won't expect.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_,'

"**Communications**"

Freedom, Justice and Wing-Zero.

Mendel Colony.

Rear Harbour.

Vesalius Bridge.

"Well this is interesting, Wing-Zero's not even fight back and still holding his own. That Heero never ceases to intrigue me," Le Creuset smirked. "Tell me Shawn which ship would that traitor Lacus have taken residence?"

"My guess is the legged ship. The Freedom and Justice haven't moved from their defensive positions and they're not protecting the harbour exit," Shawn replied, keeping his eyes on the battle.

"My thoughts exactly, but until we ascertain Lacus' current location we're better off not getting involved. Therefore Yzak, Shawn and I shall venture into the colony to gather intelligence," Le Creuset ordered, turning to leave the bridge with Yzak and Shawn behind him. "Ades, tell the Heldertron and Heusinger to remain at their current positions. Don't move the ship unless the enemy catches onto our location,"

"Understood sir," Ades replied.

"And Shawn, soon you will have your chance to fight Wing-Zero again," Le Creuset grinned.

"I look forward to it sir," Shawn said emotionlessly. '_Looks like I'll have the perfect opportunity to escape with Flay and very soon_,'

Dominion Bridge.

"**Damn this bastard's annoying**!" Clotho grouched, launching the Raider's mace at Wing-Zero for the umpteenth time only to miss again.

"**Stop running away and fight asshole**!" Orga shouted, firing the Calamity's shoulder cannons at empty space.

"What's wrong with those three? Why can't they shoot down a single Mobilesuit?" Azrael demanded, slamming his fist on his armrest. "Where are the Strike Daggers?"

"They're busy fighting the Orb Mobilesuits, sir,"

"How long before the time limit expires?" Natarle asked calmly.

"Two minutes 15 second ma'am,"

"This is stupid, it's 3 against one and he isn't even fight back. Recall the Strike Daggers!" Azrael ordered.

"If we did that we'd be facing Orb's warship, it's Mobilesuits plus the Strike and the Buster. And the Archangel, Freedom and Justice haven't even moved since the fight began. Recalling our machines would only put us at a disadvantage," Natarle said. "I recommend we fall back and call for reinforcements,"

"We are not falling back Captain, we just need to keep the pressure up and Wing-Zero will fall," Azrael rebutted, just as the ship shook from a sudden impact. "What the hell was that?"

"Wing-Zero impacted against the ship sir, it's below the bridge,"

"Order the Calamity, Raider and Forbidden to hold their fire!" Natarle shouted.

"Are you made woman?" Azrael demanded.

"If they fired, Wing-Zero would dodge and we would take the hit. Heero's in the perfect position, we can't fight back as long as he remains where he is. We have no choice but to retreat at this point," Natarle advised.

"**Hey Azrael, I only have to wait a minute and a half before I can fight back. And by the way I took a hit from the Calamity on purpose so I would suggest calling your forces back, your three machines are almost out of power**,"

"I swear I'll kill you for this you coordinator bastard! Badgiruel! Don't just sit there, order our forces to withdraw!" Azrael shouted, seething in his seat.

Archangel Bridge.

"Captain, the Dominion and their Mobilesuits are withdrawing," Sai informed, completely surprised.

"Where's Wing-Zero?" Murrue asked, breathing a sigh of relief.

"He's holding position between us and the Dominion," Sai answered, reading the radar data.

"**Archangel, this is the Kusanagi. The Buster and the Strike are heading back to the colony. Commander La Flaga said something about ZAFT nearby**," Cagalli informed.

"**Hey, Kira. Zero says you should go after them, the rest of us will stay here for repairs and resupplying**," Heero said, bring Wing-Zero alongside the Freedom and Justice. "**I need to check in on Lacus. Cagalli could you transfer to the Archangel? You might be able to help her more than I can**,"

"**I'm on my way over now**," Cagalli replied, as the Freedom headed back inside the colony.

"**I'll stay behind and escort Cagalli's shuttle in**," Athrun said, heading towards the Kusanagi.

"**Archangel can you open the door? I got a bit banged up in that skirmish**," Heero informed.

"Hanger doors are open, Wing-Zero you are clear to return," Miriallia replied. "Do you want us to alert Lacus?"

"**No, I don't want her worrying about this. She's got enough on her mind as it is**," Heero said, guiding Zero into the hanger noticing one of the cockpit displays showing a malfunction in the left arm. "**Hey Shinobu, looks like Zero took some damage in that skirmish. The left arm can't compensate for the weight of the buster rifle**,"

"I'm on my way down," Shinobu replied, leaving the bridge.

Hanger.

"Alright boys I want team 1 prepping this hanger for the Commander and Elsman when they get back! Team 2 get the starboard flight deck ready for the Justice and Kusanagi shuttle!" Murdock shouted, feeling a sense of pride as his mechanics responded almost without him even barking out instructions.

"**Deck crew this is the bridge. Wing-Zero's coming in with damage to its left arm, Shinobu's on her way so follow her instructions**,"

"Right you heard the lady, we've got a ton work to do so let's get it done! Anyone not working on ship repairs help Shinobu out with Wing-Zero!" Murdock bellowed.

"Yes sir!"

Sickbay.

After Wing-Zero's Docking.

The battle was over but Lacus hadn't moved from her father's side even when the nurse covered him completely with a sheet, she wasn't even concern that she was sitting in sickbay half naked. She had lost her whole family now, it made her sad and angry, she wanted to hurt those who had taken her father from her. But that wasn't how she was raised, if she tried hurting Patrick Zala all her efforts for peace would be for nothing, she had to be strong for everyone and for Heero. Standing up she was just about to leave for the bridge when Heero walked through the door in his flight suit minus the helmet with blood running down the left side of his face.

"Heero what happened?" Lacus asked worriedly, as he took a seat to wait for a nurse.

"Had a little skirmish with those 3 Gundams the Earth Forces are using and the Dominion," he answered, watching as she grabbed a gauze to gently wipe the blood away. "I gave them 5 minutes to hit me while not fighting back, of course they weren't able to get a single hit on me until I took a hit to get below the Dominion's bridge. That's how I got this injury, when my head impacted the controls, and because I didn't have my helmet on. Oh and Zero took some damage for the first time ever,"

"I wish you wouldn't take such risks like that. I just lost my father and you come in here bleeding after a battle," Lacus blubbered, throwing the gauze on the table as more tears spiled from her already red eyes. "I don't know if I can watch you going out to fight anymore but I know it's necessary for you to protect me. I want to be strong but I just don't have the strength left,"

"Lacus you don't need to be strong for everyone, they all have their own reasons for fighting and ending this war. Shinobu and I both know what it's like to lose our parents and even though I had Wing-Zero with me I still felt helpless when my father died. When I promised I would do everything in my power to protect you I meant it, but I have to risk my life to protect yours," Heero replied, taking her sobbing form into his arms. "I'm sorry I worried you but I'm a warrior and I need to pilot Wing-Zero. I'm already working on a program that will allow Zero to fight without me in the cockpit but there isn't a Mobilesuit I can pilot that's fast enough for me. And don't worry if you're not strong enough, I've got more than enough strength for the both of us,"

"Hold me," she sobbed, dropping into his lap crying into his right shoulder as a nurse came to attend to his minor injury.

**Disclaimer: Sorry about not having Shawn and Flay joining the Archangel, I've just been lost with all my other fan fics. And it doesn't help that I've got ideas for new fan fics popping up. Oh and if anyone has read my Negima fan fic I've got a poll on my profile that I've recently opened, so cast a vote and I'll be back with the next chapter**


	29. Chapter 30

**Ok, I'm not giving up on this fan fic, I'm just letting everyone know that I'm in the process of rewriting it as there are many things I wasn't happy with. So if anyone has any ideas they'd like to share them please do so. And thank you for all your support and I'll be back with the rewrite when I can.**


End file.
